Fairy Avenue
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: Lucy loves her simple life. She was a simple waitress but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of uprising famous boy band, FAIRY AVENUE.
1. Concert One

**_Fairy Avenue_**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_I hope you'll understand my decision, Makarov. It was all for her sake. She needed to be kept hidden from everyone especially to him. If he had known that she's still alive, he will have her and only god knows what will he do to her. If you wanted to protect her as well—I know you will, for Layla's sake—I included the address below. Please Makarov. Protect her. – Mavis Vermillion._

A strikingly small elderly man with white spiky hair and a thick white mustache crampled the piece of stationary and angrily threw the paper into her desk. He was glaring furiously on his desk while the words from the letter he had read burned in the back of his mind.

_Protect her._ "How could you keep something like this on your own and suddenly revealing this just like that? Damn." Makarov murmured after pressing his back against hie leather back rest anixiously.

A knock was heard disturbing the old man from his thought. "Come in." He called out after straightening his back.

A lady with red hair clad with black open-stich Victoria's Secret dress that reached above her pinkish knees. Erza Scarlet, Makarov's young secretary, bowed her head as greetings and pushed her stylish red eye glasses upward.

"It's time." She said.

Makarov, understanding his secretary's simple words, nodded back but remained sitting. He contemplated slightly and gestured his head towards Erza. "I need to ask you something, Erza." He said.

Erza, quirked her eyebrows, but nodded seconds later. She stepped inside her boss' office before closing the mahogany door.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

There was a lone spot light aimed at the petite elderly man standing in one corner of the large stage. Camera lenses are focused on him. His face was televised on the large screen on the center of the stage for the purpose of better view of the audience that was located way back of the stadium.

"For five years, Vermillion Entertainment had been more than successful in this industry and it's all thanks to all of you people who has been supporting us all through these years. And in celebration of our fifth anniversary, let me, in great pride and honor, introduce to you the members of our newest, freshest and not to mention the most good looking boy band we ever produced!"

Screams of fans, particularly from the ladies, roared after the petite elderly man's speech. The large Magnolia Stadium was filled with endless excitements, squealing and screaming coming from the fans who gathered in this dome in sole purpose of meeting the newest band. The lights coming from the wide stage was turned off; followed by a thundering sound of drums increasing the excitation of the waiting fans.

When the Vermillion Entertainment CEO screamed the newest boy band's name "Fairy Avenue!" the stadium was erupted with a catchy beat of bass guitar, drums, key boards and many other sound effects that cause for the fans to scream more loudly.

_"Fairy Avenue..." _When a male voice that whispered the group's name, as if a cue, four spot lights were lighted.

The young man with ebony hair on the center of the stage, who was playing the guitar, grabbed the microphone in front of him and started singing.

_Yeah man… So we back in the club._ _That body's rockin' from side to side (side, side to_ _side)._ _Thank God the week is done. I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back, back to_ _life)._ _Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up. No control of my body._ _Swear I've seen you before? __Think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes…_

The young man with dark orange hair that resembles the mane of the mature lion and was wearing a stylish blue tinted sun glasses started singing after his band mate. He was standing in front of a keyboard, playing expertly the said instrument, while singing.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again._ _So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life;_ _gon' get you right._ _Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again…_

The pink headed young man behind the drums started singing after the chorus of the song. He beautifully played the drums along the catchy beat while singing. From time to time, he skillfully throws his sticks and caught it in time.

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's_ _just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now. Gonna set the roof on fire._ _Gonna burn this motherf***er down, down, down, down,down, down._ _Hands up, when the music drops. We both put our hands up._ _Put your hands on my body._ _Swear I seen you before._ _I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes…_

The handsome dark orange boy sings the chorus once more. The fans were screaming here and there. Some following the lyrics along the band, some throwing their fists in the air and others were dancing along with their friends.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again._ _So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life;_ _gon' get you right._ _Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again…_

The last member with long black hair and some piercing on his nose and ears grabbed the micro phone and started rapping, the black with silver lining electric guitar hangs around his body.

_Oye FA ya tu sabe la jugada._ _If Erykah Badu can get naked then baby I'm sure than you can._ _Better holla at Tyrone let him know. Im'ma jump through your fruit loops, call a chico Tucan._ _We're from the blocka blocka Opa-locka._ _Where boys get loose like wacka flaca._ _Now I'm as global as soccer._ _Dale flaca, I wanna be your gyno not your doctor._ _Dale abre ahi._ _Papanicolau baby let me see._ _Yo soy el cubanito, que esta tostaito.__Yo fresco, no? Okay, maybe un poquito._

The black hair young man sings after that. The fans scream's intensified.

_Cause baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love. Let go, falling in love. Ohh!_

The dark orange young man waved a hand at the fans while singing causing for the fans to squealed strings of giggle and waved back.

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life, gon' get you right. Cause baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again.__  
><em>  
>The salmon headed young man's head followed the beat. Grinning ear to ear, he slammed the stick onto the drums following the beat while singing.<p>

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life, gon' get you right. Cause baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again._

The song ended with a beautiful light sparked in the corner of the stage. Confetti poured down the stage. The fans screamed, calling out each band member's name.

"Loke-kun~~ I love you so much!"

"Natsu-san! Please marry me!"

"Gajeel-chan, you look so handsome tonight! Kyaa~~"

"Gray-chi, please look over here! Kyaa~~ so handsome!"

"Thank you for all of your support, minna-san!" Makarov said appearing in one corner of the stage again. A spot light following every move of the petite President.

"Let me introduce to you again, Fairy Avenue!" He exclaimed, the fan scream. "Loke Celeste!"

The camera was focused on the dark orange young man with blue tinted sunglasses, who flirtatiously winked at the camera, the girls squealed and giggle at his action.

"Gajeel Redfox!"

The young man with long black hair and some piercing look at the camera without any expression but still the fans scream madly, calling out Gajeel's name.

"Natsu Dragoneel!"

The pink haired young man gave the camera his toothy grin and gave a simply wave of hand at the audience. Girls inside the stadium cooed over at him and scream excitedly.

"And last but not the least, the Fairy Avenue's leader... Gray Fullbuster!"

The stadium was filled with screams coming from the excited fan when the camera focused its lens into the black haired young man on the center. Gray raised the corner of his lips (the fans' hearts were melted) and simply saluted at the camera.

"Minna-san, again, our very own… Fairy Avenue!" Makarov held his hands out while presenting the good looking members of the newest boy band in Fiore Kingdom.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy turned to Strawberry Street and three stores away stand an old restaurant. A masculine and tanned skin man with spiky pinkish white hair was busy sweeping the road in front of the said restaurant.

"Hey Elfman, good morning." Lucy greeted.

The man she called 'Elfman' turned his eyes from the floor and smiled at the blonde young lady. "Good morning Lucy, you're early today." He said.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "I was getting a little bored in my apartment so I thought of coming here a little bit early." She said and motioned her head at the door. "Is Mira-san inside?"

Elfman nodded. "Yes, she just got back from—,"

"KYAAA!"

Elfman and Lucy blinked their eyes at each other after hearing a rather excited scream coming from the second of floor of the restaurant, where the Strauss siblings lives. Instead of panicking, Elfman sighed in exasperation while Lucy chuckled in response to the scream. That was probably Elfman's little sister, Lisanna, screaming and gushing over her current obsession, the up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue.

Though Lucy was not so familiar with this famous boy band but the said band was the current topic and trending in Magnolia, probably in whole Fiore Kingdom. In courtesy of Lisanna's none stop talk about this band, Lucy learned that the band consist of four handsome boys. They were famous of their catchy music, awesome music video and not to mention strikingly good looks (these are all quoted by none other than Lisanna) the band's fans were particularly consist of teen age girls obviously because the girls likes the band's fashion and style.

"I better go and check if Lisanna hasn't fainted yet." Lucy jokingly said.

Elfman mildly chuckled and nodded before he continued sweeping the floor. Lucy entered the restaurant and by just opening the door Lucy can clearly hear the latest music of Fairy Avenue coming from the second floor.

"Lisanna! Will you keep that TV down? You'll disturb the whole neighbor!" a female voice was heard coming from the door with round window behind the bar counter.

"Sorry, Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled back but still hasn't lowered down the volume.

Lucy vividly imagined Mira, Elfman and Lisanna's older sister, shaking her head while preparing some foods inside the kitchen while fuming about her little sister's obsession. The blonde young lady went to the said door; it leads to the back kitchen of the restaurant and she was greeted by the sight of a lady with long (reaching her slender waist) and curly pinkish white hair standing in front of kitchen counter surrounded by the ingredients, condiments and such. Mira Jane Strauss, or was prepared to be called Mira, was busy cutting the onion when Lucy decided to announced her presence seeing the older lady was busy.

"Hi, Mira-san." Lucy gentle greeted, the oldest of the three siblings was very jumpy.

Mira turned her eyes at Lucy and smile. "Hi, Lucy-chan. You're early, ne?" she said waving a hand, with a knife, at Lucy.

"I was getting bored. Need some help?" Lucy said peeking into the casserole on the gas stove.

"Oh yes please." Mira said sounding grateful and relief. "Lisanna was supposed to help me but she's currently busy with Fairy Avenue to help her poor sister." Mira said little annoyed and amused at the same time.

Lucy chuckled and took the wooden spoon lying on the counter and stirred the curry inside the casserole. "Ah yes, I heard her squealed." She said while stirring.

"Seriously, I know those boys were quite a catch and all but Lisanna is just exaggeratedly obsessed with them."

Lucy chuckled. "Lisanna-chan was easy to be obsessed with something to begin with. Remember that cute anime character Usa-chan, she was into it before right?"

"Yes but you should see her obsession now… it's beyond definition of obsession actually. It might not be so surprising if does she worshipped those boys, really."

Lucy chuckled behind her fist when a voice was heard startling Mira. "Now _that_ is exaggeration."

Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the three siblings—with the same shade of pinkish white hair as her siblings— entered the back kitchen with a pout on her petite face. She was wearing a pink tee shirt with letters of F and A adorned with stars around the two alphabets.

"Good morning Lisanna-chan." Lucy greeted.

"Yo!" Lisanna greeted back with a smile and instantly pout after facing her sister. "I do not worship them." Lisanna said again.

"I think you do, Lisanna." Elfman said who just entered the back door, on his hand was the broom that he place inside the broom shed.

Lisanna pout even more. "I do not!" she said, stomped her foot on the floor. "I'll go prepare the shop. Hmph~" She sniffed and exited the room leaving her amused siblings.

Lucy chuckled watching Lisanna storm out of the kitchen looking like a child and then she concentrated on the curry. Elfman said he was going to help Lisanna prepare the restaurant so their little sister will have enough time to prepare herself going to school. Lisanna is a senior high school in public high school. It was always like this here in Take Over Restaurant. It always had warm and gentle atmosphere. Maybe it was because of three bonded siblings. They teased each other like friends and love each other like any other bonded family.

They were orphaned, like herself, since the three siblings were still kids (Lisanna was three, Elfman was five and Mira was eight), they lived with their kind paternal Aunt who took them under her wing when their parents died in an accident. Mira said that their Aunt left this restaurant to them after their guardian died in a terminal ill called Leukemia. By that time Mira was just in the middle of senior high school and Elfman just started his freshman year. Mira dropped out of high school to give way to her younger siblings (seeing that they cannot afford all of their tuition fees at the same time) and took over the restaurant.

Maybe because of their kindness that Lucy created a bond with the three siblings as well, they were kind to her and given her a work when she was in need of money on year after leaving the shelter of the orphanage. She worked with them as a waitress, although her salary was not big, she doesn't mind, their kindness was more than enough for Lucy. She hoped to stay with them forever but neither she nor the three siblings knew this will be her last day working in Take Over Restaurant.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy placed the order on table number 6 and flashed a smile at the costumer. "Sorry for waiting." She said and bowed before going to the next table where a female costumer is waiting. The door of the restaurant opened and the door chime let out a faint 'Ting' sound. Lucy turned around to greet the new costumer.

"Welcome to Take Over Restaurant." Lucy chirped and then she blinked.

Standing on the door way was an elderly man, curiously, in Lucy's entire twenty years of life; this costumer is the smallest elderly she had ever seen. Lucy watched the old man as he turned around his eyes (blocked with dark tinted sun glasses by the way) scanning for an empty seat. He spotted an empty table at the farthest right of the restaurant and started walking towards it.

"Uhm… excuse me?" Lucy felt something poking her.

Lucy blinked and dragged her caramel eyes at her current costumer and blushed immediately realizing that she completely ignored the female costumer as she was engrossed watching the petite elderly. Lucy instantly bowed down.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention but it was not intentional and—,"

The female costumer good naturedly chuckled and wave a hand. "No need to apologize, it was okay. Can you take my orders now?"

Lucy still blushing nodded and positioned her pen and paper to take the costumer's order. The blonde young lady apologized once more before heading back to the counter where Elfman was busy wiping some of the glasses.

"Here, Elfman." Lucy handed the paper with list of table four's order to the Elfman, the latter nodded and went straight to kitchen to give Mira the order.

"Excuse me." Someone calls out.

Lucy turned around and saw the elderly man waved at her. Lucy immediately attended the said old man. "Yes, sir? Can I take your order?" Lucy politely asked.

The old man, surprisingly, froze the moment Lucy appeared next to him. Though, the sunglasses obstructing the old man's eyes it was pretty obvious that he is staring openly at Lucy. Feeling a little self-conscious under the heated stare of the old man, Lucy blushed but cleared her throat to gain the old man's attention.

"Is there something wrong on my face sir?" Lucy asked politely again.

"Eh?" As if waking up from his trance, the old man straightened his back and tilted his head to his side. "Ah! My apologies, I was just surprised because you really look like an old friend of mine. I didn't mean to be rude." He said waving his hands at Lucy. The blonde understandingly nodded at him.

"It's okay sir, so can I take your orders now?" She asked again.

"Ah yes, well..." The old man checks the menu on his hand again and nodded. "Can I have two carbonaras?"

"And for your drink, sir?"

"Just water, thank you."

Lucy nodded and took the menu from the table. "I'll be right back sir. Excuse me." Lucy turned her back at the old man and walked away but she had this nagging feeling that the old man's still staring at her. _I wondered who that old man's friend of him that looks like me. _Lucy asked inwardly while handing the paper on Elfman once more.

"Here's your order sir, sorry for waiting." Luc said placing two plates on the table. He was still wearing the very dark tinted sunglasses, as if he was hiding his identity and curiously the old man ordered two carbonaras but he seemed to be alone. Lucy shook her head. _None of you business, Lucy_. She scolded herself mentally.

"Thank you." The old man said.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

The old man politely waved a hand and smile. "No thank you. I'm just waiting for someone, but still thanks for asking."

Lucy nodded and walked back to the counter when the door chime cried 'Ting' signaling the arrival of new costumer. Lucy turned her head at the door and was taken aback when her eyes laid unto a very beautiful and very sexy lady with long shiny scarlet hair tied in high pony tail.

The red head lady glance around the shop as if looking for something (or someone) clad with beige fitted dress partnered with white three inches stiletto sandals, she still have her authentic sunglasses on. Other costumers eyed the lady with admiration and jealousy over her branded clothes and good looks.

"Oh there you are." She said looking at the old man's table. She walked towards the table and it looks like as if she was a model walking down the run-way full of grace and confidence. "Sorry I'm late." She said after taking the chair across the old man.

Many (or almost) of the costumers watched the old man and the pretty red hair lady. Oddly, both of them look rich (with their original clothes and authentic sunglasses down to their expensive smelling perfume that filled the whole restaurant) and seeing them having lunch in an old restaurant like this, it's kinda little odd... Weird actually. People like them, rich people specifically, should be having tea party or lunch date in a very classy restaurant not in a plain restaurant like this. It's obviously their stature in life does not belong to this plain old restaurant and yet they seemed to be unaffected by their surroundings.

"Weird, right?" Elfman said, interrupting Lucy from her train of thoughts.

Lucy blinked her eyes and dragged her caramel orbs from the old man and his sexy companion. The blonde nodded her head. "Pretty much." She said, obviously she was not the only one who's questioning the presence of the two high class people lost in their lower class world.

"Well, it doesn't really matter as long as they pay." Elfman joked, Lucy chuckled and momentarily forgetting the two's presence. With her back facing the costumers, Lucy was unaware of the old man gesturing his head to her. His red hair companion glance at Lucy with narrowed eyes and slowly nodded.

Ten minutes later, the red hair lady raised her hand, catching Lucy's attention. The blonde girl immediately went towards the table. "Hi, can I help you?" Lucy asked, a little nervous for it was her first time talking to a very beautiful (very classy to boot) lady such as this red hair lady.

"Hello, I was wondering if we can have four take out of this carbonara? It's very delicious." She kindly asked.

"Of course." Lucy nodded and was about to turn around when the old man stopped her.

"Excuse me; I'm just a little curious." He started. "But how long have been working on this place?"

Lucy blinked her eyes, momentarily lost at the old man's question. "Oh, well... I've been working here for almost two years now."

"Really?" His voice trailed off, his eyes (though still hidden behind the sun glasses) scanned Lucy's body up and down. The blonde, a little disturbed the way the old man checking her out, nervously swallowed. "Do you want to work with me?" He suddenly asked.

"Master?" The red hair lady was also surprised at his question.

Surprise is actually understatement for Lucy's part. She was flabbergasted at his sudden question and her paranoia alarmed. "E-excuse me?" She asked once more.

"I was actually asking you if you wanted to work for me. I'm actually looking for a maid right now and it seems that you're suitable for that work." He said.

It took a minute for Lucy to process the old man's question. Lucy shook her head gently and gave the old man an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but I'm quite satisfied with my work here, but thank you for offering." The blonde girl said adding a small bow at the end.

The old man was obviously disappointed, seeing the childish pout on him, but still handed Lucy a rectangular paper. A business card. "If you ever changed your mind, you can look for me in this place." He said. Out of being polite to costumer, Lucy accepted the car but does not have any intention of changing her mind just as the old man's suggested. She did not even glance at the card and stuff the paper into her apron's pocket.

"Thank you." Lucy said and quickly turned her back. She was about to reach the counter when someone slammed the restaurant's door startling the costumer, herself and Elfman.

"Hey, hey!" a delinquent looking man entered the shop. It seems that he's not alone; three more delinquent looking men followed the first one. All of them were wearing button up shirt, the two had their shirt opened revealing their chest filled with weird tattoos and the other two had their shirt buttoned up with two or three left unbutton.

Mira heard the commotion and exited the kitchen, worry etched on her pretty face. "What's the meaning of this?" she worriedly asked.

"We came to get some money you owe us." The man who first entered the restaurant said, lousily occupied one of the stool chair. His cronies scattered around the restaurant, intimidating almost all the costumers except from the old man and the sexy red hair lady.

"But didn't we just pay you for this month's debt?" Elfman answered.

The man shrugged his shoulders uncaring. "Oh well, we already spent our money and we kinda needed some to buy us some beer." The man evilly smirked at Elfman, while the latter was tempted to give a punch or two at the man if it wasn't for Mira holding off her brother.

"Calm down, Elfman. Let me do the talking." Mira whispered, surprisingly taking this whole thing rather calm. "We don't have enough money here today so—,"

The man kicked the stool chair and slammed his fist on the counter angrily. Some of the costumers flinched and loud 'THUD' noise, even Lucy, but Elfman, Mira and the two high class costumers were unaffected. "Bullshit! I don't care how much money you have with you! I needed some so give the hell them to us!"

Mira narrowed her eyes and by taking a small sigh to calm her inner turmoil, Mira nodded. "Fine, but I'm not giving it all to you for we needed money as well and you better deduct this to our debt list."

The man smirked and leaned towards Mira. "Hey, pretty girl, I don't think you have the right to demand condition here." The man grabbed Mira though her chin. Elfman's older sister did not flinched even just a little but merely glared at the man.

"Don't touch my Nee-chan!" Elfman exclaimed and was about to jab a punch when the man hastily pulled his revolver from his pants. Many gasped at the sight of the dangerous fire arm aimed at Elfman. Even Mira gasped in fear.

"Elfman!" Mira cried out but the man grabbed her by hair, Mira grasped the man's hand over her head and glare.

"One move and my bullet will be in between your brother's eyebrows in mere second." He whispered maliciously. "Now, where were we? Ah, the money. Give us the money so we can go-on on our lives now."

Mira, who's in brink of tears, walked towards the cash machine and handed all of the money to the man. "Here take all of our money and get the hell away from here." Mira spat but the man merely chuckled.

"Hmm~~~ boys we've money for beers!" He said, waving his hand with money at his cronies, the other men whistled and cheered back when their celebration was interrupted by a snort. The man glared and glanced around the restaurant, his hand landed at the red hair lady. His eyes sparkled with malice and smirked.

"It seems our pretty little friend over there has a problem." He said.

"Uncool." The lady said her eyes focused on the white spaghetti on the table though. "Scaring other people using gun and taking other's money? Totally uncool." The lady nonchalantly said. The elderly man sitting before her merely grinned in amusement but did not say anything and was not giving any expression other than amusement.

The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but kept his cool. "Oh? But they do owe us money, so it's not actually 'taking money' from them." He said while making his way towards the red hair lady. The man smacked the teen boy through the head who was occupying the chair near the old man and the red hair lady's table. He glared, scaring the teen boy. "Scoot over, gaki." He demanded. Immediately the teen boy stands up and run towards the farthest corner of the restaurant.

The man took the chair and placed it next to the red hair lady. "You're very beautiful, how about a date with me?" He perversely asked, playing strands of the lady's hair. "I can make you real happy." He maliciously whispered.

Lucy inwardly shivered at the man's maliciousness. _I'm thankful I'm not as pretty as that lady._

The red hair lady's sun glasses slides down from her well-shaped nose. With the glasses hung askew, the lady's sharp eyes peeked from the gap. "Don't touch me." She said calmly but deadly.

Seeing how sharp the lady's glare is, the man twitched and was frightened by it. Color drained out of the man's face but to keep his cool he cleared his throat and acted as if he was not taken aback by the red hair lady's deathly glare.

He pushed himself up from the chair and glare at the lady. "Hmph... If you don't want to play with me; I'm fine with it, little bitch." He gestured his head to his comrades and nodded. "Come on, we're done here." He said and started walking towards the door, followed by his companions.

When those delinquent disappeared, the costumers sighed of relief. Mira cupped her lips trying to cover the sob; Elfman immediately aided his older sister. Lucy glanced at the siblings, feeling a little pity towards the two.

"I'm so sorry for what happened just now," Lucy said afterwards, bowing her head at the costumers' surprising Elfman and Mira. Lucy shook her head at the two and gave them a reassuring smile before facing the costumers again and apologized once more.

"You didn't need to apologize." The old man said after wards. "It's just a bunch of idiot who obviously does not know how to use their brain."

Some of the costumers nodded, agreeing to the old man. Some returned Lucy's smile, offering her with 'it's-okay' smile. Lucy and the two siblings gratefully smile at them and bowed once more.

"Thank you so much for understanding." The three said in unison. The costumers nodded back and returned their usual activity before those goons entered the restaurant. Soon the costumers forgot about the incident much to Lucy, Mira and Elfman's happiness. Lucy silently bowed and mouthed a 'thank you' at the old man; the latter returned it with small smile and a wave of hand.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Afternoon, Lucy stretched her arms upward while making her way back to her apartment. _What an eventful day._ Lucy said after letting out a small yawn. She was reluctant of leaving Mira and her siblings after what happened this morning but the kind Mira insisted that they will be fine.

"I wonder where they will get money for Lisanna's tuition fee this semester." Lucy asked herself, worried about the three siblings. She left the three siblings discussing about their financial problems. Elfman insisted that he quit going to school as well but Mira refused.

'_Education is the only thing that I can give the two of you, so even if I have to work three times I will do it.'_ Lucy remembered Mira's words back at the restaurant. _Mira-san is really kind. She doesn't deserve this kind of unfairness._

Her thought was abruptly halted she saw in front of her apartment's door was three boxes. _Delivery?_ She mentally asked herself but there's this disturbing thought hunted her so she skipped her way towards her apartment.

She inserted her key into the door knob but it won't open. She reinserted her key but still it won't open. Lucy started knocking on her door. "Hello? Is there anyone inside?" Lucy called out.

When she pressed her ears against the door, she heard footsteps and seconds later the door was opened. An unfamiliar lady wearing a long floral dress stands on the door way. "Yes?" the lady said obviously irritated at Lucy.

Lucy swallowed down, slightly intimidated by the lady's glare. "U-uhm… what are you doing inside my apartment? Why is my thing outside my apartment and most importantly who are you?"

The lady arched an eyebrow and suddenly following Lucy's question. The lady scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So, you're the old occupant of this apartment?" she stated spitefully.

_Old occupant?_ "What are you—,"

"Look, you're kinda disturbing me, so why don't you just talk to Land Lady?" she interrupted and slammed the door at Lucy's face. The blonde girl gasped and stared at the door at first. She was in brink of hysteria when she decided to talk to their Land lady.

"Oh, so you're home?" The very large forty-something lady greeted Lucy with her nonchalant expression. "I'm evicting you." She said.

Lucy wanted to scream in annoyance at the fat Land lady. _Well duh I kinda know that already?_ But the blonde girl tried to be as civilized as possible to avoid any unnecessary conflict. She still needed a place to stay tonight and annoying the Land lady would make it impossible.

"But why?"

The Land lady raised an eyebrow. "Why? Well obviously because you haven't paid me last month and this month's rent that why."

"But didn't I say I was going to pay you this month? I still haven't got my salary but—,"

The Land lady raised her chubby hand at Lucy's face. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. I found someone who can pay me on time, so I'm kicking you out."

Lucy grimaced. "But I don't have any place to stay…" Lucy doesn't want to sound like she's pleading but she has no choice or she will be sleeping on the street tonight.

The Land lady uncaringly shrugged her shoulders. "Not my problem anymore." She said and closed the door at Lucy as well. Lucy cupped her mouth trying to control the sob wanting to escape from her throat. With heavy feeling and foot step, Lucy started to walk back to her apartment (or used to be apartment) where her clothes and some personal things kept inside the three box.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Feeling the whole world was really against her, Lucy tiredly slumped down the pavement in front of the convenient store near her apartment. Dragging three boxes with nowhere to go, Lucy felt miserable, no... _Hopeless_ is the right term. She stared at nothingness ignoring her surroundings. She was fully aware of some by-passers eyeing her curiously and some walked pass through her without throwing a simple glance at her.

Lucy planted her elbows on her legs and supported her head with her hands. _What to do?_ She has nowhere place to go. She tried counting her money, she could actually rent a small apartment just for tonight but it will not be wise to spend her small amount of money just to rent for a place to stay for one night. Well, she could sleep in an empty lane but it's not safe, especially to unwed young lady like her, to sleep in an unprotected place.

Then the Strauss siblings pop at the back of her head. _That's right; I could crash in Mira-san's place just for tonight._ And then the vision of what happened this morning appeared before her. _No, I can't bother Mira-san and the others with my problem, they already have their own problem to think of, and I can't afford adding myself to Mira-san's problem as well._ Lucy's pretty sure that Mira, with open arms, will allow Lucy to stay with them and worst the kind lady will insist of Lucy staying with them for good now that she was kicked out of her apartment. That's how kind and accommodating the three siblings are.

Lucy shook her head. _I can't be an inconvenient to them at times like this._ Lucy inwardly said. Realizing that she has no other option, the blonde young lady sighed exhaustedly. Tears over-looking her caramel eyes.

"Miss, are you okay?" someone asked Lucy, the blond girl glanced upward and was surprised to see the familiar elderly man and his red hair companion came out of the convenient store, minus their sun glasses. Lucy was unaware of the whispering by-passers, glancing at the two looking rather excited.

Lucy blinked her eyes; the two was obviously surprised to see her as well. "Oh, hello there." The old man greeted. Out of lack of appropriate thing to say, Lucy merely nodded at the two. "What are you doing here?" the old man asked.

Lucy uncomfortably avoided her eyes from the old man. "I… I was… evicted from my apartment…" Lucy mumbled but the two clearly heard her.

The old man blinked his eyes but said nothing. He waved his hand at someone and Lucy felt someone approached them. She dragged her eyes towards a very tall man with curly light brown hair wearing black suit and a wide brimmed leather hat.

"Yes, Sir Makarov?" he asked bowing lightly at the old man.

"Get this lady's things inside the car okay?"

"Eh?" Lucy snapped her eyes from the man, who she guessed as the chauffer, towards the old man. "What? Why?" Lucy asked in confusion and slight panic.

Sensing her disturbance the old man smiled reassuringly. "I know that you don't have any place to stay in tonight, so I'm offering you to stay in my place. Don't worry my assistant here." He nodded towards the red hair lady who had been following him around. "Lives in my place as well, no need to be scared."

Lucy blushed, embarrassed that she suspect the old man of planning something bad to do to her but in reality he was nice enough to offer her a place to stay. "I-it's not that… but… why are you helping me?" she asked.

The old man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I just felt like helping you." He simply said and started walking towards the car parked in front of the convenient store. Lucy followed the petite old man in disbelief expression when the old man's secretary offered a hand to her.

"My name's Erza Scarlet." She said.

With a quick contemplation of her miserable situation right now, Lucy accepted the old man's help. _It's just for one night._ She assured herself. Lucy slowly accepted the lady's hand. "Mine's Lucy."

Erza smiled at Lucy and pulled the blonde towards the car. Reedus, Erza whispered his name to Lucy while they both approached the car; the chauffer opened the back door to the two ladies. Lucy murmured a small thank you to the chauffer which the man answered with a small smile.

Lucy was not aware of the changes to her life the moment she accepted the elderly man's help.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **Wa'cha think huh? Huh?

**.**

_Yeah man… So we back in the club._ _That body's rockin' from side to side (side, side toside)._ _Thank God the week is done._

**- DISCLAIMERS! DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher (ft Pitbull) Sab will be using pop music from male singers (Usher, Chris Brown etc) and some of English version of Korean Boy band (Big Band, Super Junior) help Sabrina by reminder her disclaimers at the end okay? And if don't want the music or it does not suit the image of FT's character please just bear with Sabrina…**

_._

_Oye FA ya tu sabe la jugada._ _If Erykah Badu can get naked then baby I'm sure than you can._ _Better holla at Tyrone let him know._

**- yes, yes, Sab knows that it's in different language and this language does not exist it FT world blah, blah… It's sort of an Alternative World and by that it means Sab's drawing the FT gang to 'our' real world so it also means that different language exist (not just Japanese) Sabrina is only adopting FT's original name for places (eg Magnolia etc) because she sucks at inventing names :(**

_._

_"Gray-chi, please look over here! Kyaa~~ so handsome!"_

**- -chi is another suffix just like –chan,-kun etc… it added cuteness don't you think? :D**

_._

_"Let me introduce to you again, Fairy Avenue!" He exclaimed, the fan scream. "Loke Celeste!"_

**- yes, yes, Sabrina gave Loke a last name and the same last name she used to her other FT Fiction FTA…**

_._

_Elfman and Lucy blinked their eyes at each other after hearing a rather excited scream coming from the second of floor of the restaurant, where Strauss siblings lives._

**- Strauss is MiraJane, Lisanna and Elfman's original last name, so Sabrina did not invent that… See fairytail dot wikia dot com**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' , 'Fairy Babies' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ_

Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D

Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138


	2. Concert Two

**_Fairy Avenue_**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"So what's your name again?" the old man asked her while they're on their way to the Makarov's place.

"Lucy…"

"Lucy…?"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "J-just Lucy." when Erza furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, Lucy gave the red hair lady a small smile. "I'm an orphan and the ladies from the orphanage did not give me one and I realized I don't need one actually." Lucy explained. "And on top of it I don't really remember anything from my childhood."

Makarov's eyebrows met. He was quite serious but Lucy was not aware of it. "What do you mean?"

"In medical terms I think they called it amnesia." Lucy rather calmly as if she was used of people asking about it already; she does not mind it all anymore. "I don't remember my past; ten years beyond it. The ladies' from the orphanage told me when I was ten years old; an unknown lady entered me in that orphanage and never came back."

Lucy bitterly smiled and unconsciously played the helm of her tee shirt. "I don't know if that unknown lady they were talking about was my mother or not but it doesn't really matter. They obviously didn't want so that's why they dumped me in an orphanage like I'm sort of unwanted baggage."

Silence followed and tension was brewing between her and her two companions. Realizing the tensed atmosphere, Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed. "I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to blabbered about my past and—,"

"No, it's okay, dear." The old man Makarov said with a kind smile at her. "Well it seemed that we've arrived at my place." He said peeking out through the car's window.

Lucy mimicked the old man's action and felt her jaw drop down the carpeted floor when she saw a very large house—more like a mansion (or was it a palace?) in front of her. The car traveled through the circular drive way (while Lucy was still staring at the mansion in awe) and stopped in front of the twin door.

Lucy's eyes scanned the whole front of the mansion while she's still inside the car. In front of the mansion was a large fountain. A statue of family of three–mother, father and small baby inside the mother's arms— was on the center of the fountain. The whole mansion was enclosed with tall wall; the drive way was sandwiched in between two shrubbery garden. The place was beyond definition of 'beautiful' it felt like she's in wonder land.

Lucy wondered why she felt this subtle nostalgia, as if she had been this place before but Lucy shrugged the idea. _It's completely impossible. I've never been in this grand place._ Ignoring the small feeling she just dragged her eyes towards the mansion's large twin doors.

Couple of maids exited the twin door and lined up beside the door way. A very tall butler with white hair and a thick goatee wearing a black suit opened the car's door for Makarov and bowed his head as the old man got off the car.

"Welcome home, Master Makarov. The Young Masters just got back home from their rehearsal for today." The butler said.

"Thank you Caprico." Makarov said and went straight towards the door where a blue haired man with weird tattoos on the right side of his face was waiting for his arrival at the door way.

Erza got out the vehicle and waited for Lucy. "Welcome home, Miss Erza." Erza merely smile at the butler. Lucy reluctantly followed the red hair.

The butler who had opened the door for Makarov stared at Lucy and feeling a little self-conscious at the butler's stare, the blonde young lady slowly hides behind Erza.

"Caprico." A calm voice called out.

The butler automatically glanced at Makarov. "Yes, Master Makarov?"

Makarov motioned his head at the man he called 'Caprico'. The elderly man whispered something to male servant and in return the latter nodded then he entered the estate.

"Erza, please tend Lucy for me? I needed to talk to the boys." Erza bowed her head; Makarov glanced at the nervous blond lady. "Lucy, feel at home okay?" he said and turned his back at them. The blue haired man followed suit.

Erza tugged Lucy by her hand. "Come on." She said motioned her hand at the twin door.

Nervously, Lucy nodded and followed Erza behind. Lucy was awestruck when her eyes lay upon the circular Grand Entrance Hall of the mansion. The whole interior design of the place was in Victorian Style. There were paintings (and Lucy swears they're all authentic piece!) hanging here and there. The floor was made out of detailed shiny marble. Across the twin door was the carpeted grand stair that spreads like an open fan. It felt like she entered a fairy tale book and landed on the story's pompous castle.

Lucy glanced up the stairs and saw the retreating back of Makarov and his male companion. Both men are walking towards the western part of the estate. Lucy blinked her eyes curious to the both men's location.

"Lucy, in here." Erza waved her hand at the blonde girl. Lucy lost track of how many doors they entered and how many times they turn. The whole place felt like a crazy labyrinth for Lucy, Erza navigated the whole place without any effort. _What do you expect to someone who lives in this place for god-knows how long? _

Erza halted in front of white washed door. "This is my room." She said opening the door giving Lucy an opportunity to peek inside Erza's room. It was large; probably the entire Take Over Restaurant (including the back kitchen) can fit in inside the room. Lucy travelled her caramel eyes around. A Victorian style room complete with large fireplace in front of the sofa set, bath room plus walk-in closet; the floor of the whole room, just like the whole estate, is covered by red carpet. Lucy can't helped but to gawked on it when she saw Erza's very large bed, probably Queen Size, it's covered in thick and soft-looking bed cover in beige color.

"Wow…" Lucy murmured, adoring the whole bed room. The blonde young lady resisted the urge to roll over the soft mattress or covered herself with that floral duvet. "This room is so gorgeous." Lucy admiringly said.

Erza smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Erhm—so where's the Servant's Quarter?" Lucy asked afterwards.

Erza blinked her eyes looking baffled at Lucy. "Why are you asking that?"

"I-isn't that where I'll be staying for tonight?"

Few seconds had passed before the red hair lady chuckled. "Of course not." She said waving Lucy's idea. Lucy furrowed her eyes brows. "That's not where you're staying. Come on, I'll show you to your room." She said and gestured her head towards the door.

With confused expression, Lucy followed Erza; the latter opened the door just next to her own room. "This is where you're staying." She said giving Lucy a way to the bed room.

After taking a quick inside, no doubt the room is the same as Erza's room minus the personal touch that can be only seen in Makarov's red hair sexy secretary. Lucy waved her hands at Erza in panic. "I-I can't stay in a room like that!" Lucy quickly decline.

"Why not?" Erza asked as her eyebrows met in confusion.

"I-I just can't… I mean… I'll only be staying here for tonight. It's too much for me to stay in a… in an incredible place like that…" Lucy started to fidget; she was twiddling the end of her tee shirt while mumbling.

Erza rolled her eyes in amusement and then she suddenly pulled Lucy inside the bed room. Lucy yelped in surprise. "Erza-san!"

"No buts okay?" Erza said.

"B-but—,"

"I said no buts and beside there's no room for you to sleep in that quarter, it's already full." Erza said with tone of finality.

Lucy sighed in defeat. She gave a careful peek inside the room as if something's going to pounce at her. Reluctantly, Lucy entered the room and saw her three boxes with her personal belongings were silently sitting on the foot of the large bed. Lucy wondered when they brought her things here.

"Well, I'll be leaving you now here." Erza said. "Rest well okay?"

Lucy twitched and in panic she hastily grabbed Erza by her sleeve. "Wait!" Lucy exclaimed. Erza blinked her eyes at Lucy.

"What is it?"

"A-ano sa… c-could you s-s-stay for a b-bit?" Lucy mumbled with face in deep red. Erza smiled understandingly and nodded. She grabbed Lucy by the blonde's hand and pulled her towards the large bed.

"Sure I wanted to get to know you since you're only staying here for one night." Erza said good naturedly after setting comfortably on one side of the bed. Lucy settled on the other side, feeling a bit reluctant of climbing on the neatly prepared bed; she doesn't want the bed getting all wrinkled because of her. Noticing her hesitation, Erza pulled Lucy into the bed.

"I hope I'm not being an inconvenient."

Erza waved a hand. "Of course you're not." She said.

"But still…" Lucy scanned the whole room in admiration. "Can't believe that Dreyar-san is this rich. Actually I can't believe a person can this be rich. I wonder what Dreyar-san's job is?"

Erza chuckled in amusement. "Lucy… you really know how to joke around ne?" Erza said in between her giggles not noticing Lucy's face eliciting a puzzled expression. Erza blinked once. And then twice. Finally when the red hair lady noticed Lucy's expression, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Y-you seriously do not recognize Master?"

Lucy slowly shook her head. "Is he… a celebrity?" Lucy asked looking unsure.

Erza stared at first roaring a laugh. Lucy twitched; startled at Erza. "Oh my, you're the first person I've met who doesn't actually know Master!"

Lucy can't decide whether not recognizing Makarov Dreyar is something bad or not. Embarrassed, Lucy bowed her head down and played comforter while waiting for Erza to stop from laughing.

Erza heaved a breath to calm herself before facing Lucy. "Let see… Have you heard the Vermillion Entertainment?"

Lucy tilted her head to her side and shook her head. "No, sorry."

"How about singers like Emil C or bands like The Shining Stellar or Celestial Ice?"

Lucy continued to shake her head in every name of singers or band Erza mentioned; earning a sweat dropped from Erza. "Seriously? Where have you been living these past few years?" Erza asked mixture of disbelief and amusement on her tone.

Lucy sheepishly scratched her cheek with a finger. "Sorry."

Erza nodded. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you've heard this one. They're new actually."

"I'll try my best to recognize them." Lucy answered jokingly.

Erza chuckled. "How about the 'Fairy Avenue'?"

Blink.

Blink.

Though her reaction was a bit late because it took her seconds to recognize the band's name Erza mentioned; Lucy gasped, her hands flying towards her mouth, and gawked at Erza in surprised.

"Fairy Avenue?" Lucy repeated. "_The_ Fairy Avenue?"

Erza nodded knowingly. "So Fairy Avenue rings a bell to you? Are you one of the fan girls?"

Lucy automatically shook her head. "No, not me. My friend is a huge fan of them and I've been hearing about that band nonstop from her so I kinda recognize that name."

Erza proudly nodded as if she knows that boy band her entire life. "Yep, their pretty famous although they've been just in music industry for half a year. They live here by the way."

"Well, with their good looks and incredible songs, who would not like them right? Anyways, so what is Dreyar-san's connection to that boy band?"

Erza mysteriously smiled. "Well, Master is the Executive Director of the Entertainment that created and managing that famous boy band. Master IS the CEO of Vermillion Entertainment." Erza answered with matter-of-fact tone like any educated scholar.

"WHAT!" Lucy snapped startling Erza. "CEO? Isn't that practically equivalent to being the owner of a company? Like sort of the President?" Lucy incredulously asked.

Erza nodded; still not recovered from Lucy snapping a loud 'what' so suddenly. "Y-yeah."

Lucy paused for a second before colors draining away from her face. She hastily slapped her hands on her cheeks ignoring the stinging sensation from hitting herself a bit hard. "I didn't know! No wonder he's filthy rich! You're so stupid, Lucy! And I was so rude to him before. Oh my god…" Lucy whined, she looks like she was about to faint. Her reaction is that as if she has done something unforgivable and is punishable by death.

Erza chuckled and patted the muttering Lucy with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Master was not bothered by it."

A couple of minutes passed before Lucy has calmed down. "But seriously… Dreyar-san is really, really rich. No wonder he had this palace-like place. I really like this place and honestly, I felt like I've been here before but that's impossible right? I don't think I've been in this incredible place and— Erza-san?"

Erza's smile faltered that did not go passed unnoticed by Lucy. Erza froze and gave Lucy a wince smile. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something."

"Oh, right. I know you're tired. I'm sorry for keeping you here." Lucy bowed slightly. "Thank you for keeping me a company, Erza-san but you can go back to your room and get some rest."

Erza smiled and tousled Lucy's golden hair. "It's no trouble at all but since it's already late, yes, I think we should get some shut eye right?" Erza crawled off the bed, Lucy followed suit. "There's a bathrobe and I think there's a pajamas in the closet and—,"

"Oh no, I can't use those! I still have my clothes with me so I'll be using mine."

Erza understandingly smile and nodded. "Okay, if you insist but please don't hesitate to use the toiletries inside the bathroom, ne?"

Lucy declined the idea instantly but inwardly. She doesn't want to contradict Erza anymore since she's just being nice towards her. She's really grateful to the kind red hair and her 'Master' (aka the CEO of Vermillion Entertainment) Erza and Lucy exchanged their good bye and good night with each other before Erza went back to her own bed room.

Now that she's alone inside this grand-looking bed room, Lucy felt out of place, just like how she felt when she saw Erza and Makarov Dreyar eating their lunch in Take Over restaurant. It felt like she's having a sleep over in an expensive hotel. _I'm so lucky I to have met Dreyar-san and Erza-san back there, cause if not I'm probably sleeping in street by now. I'm really thankful for them, especially Dreyar-san._ Remembering that the kind old man is the CEO of some Entertainment Company that created the boy band that Lisanna's crazy about; Lucy shivered. _I really should give Dreyar-san a proper apology and give them something as my sign of gratitude. _Lucy walked towards her boxes and grabbed her pajamas and under garments silently contemplating what kind of best gift she can give to Makarov and Erza as sign of her gratitude. _They practical have everything and receiving gifts from someone like me—hmm what to do, what to do?_

Lucy entered the bathroom, after mistaking the walk-in closet as the shower room, while musing. And then she realized something again. "Wait a minute. Dreyar-san is sort of the President of Ver-what-is-it… the company that founded Fairy Avenue…"

_"Yep, their pretty famous although they've been just in music industry for half a year. They live here by the way." _Lucy remembered Erza telling her this. Lucy gasped again; she was midway stripping off her pants when she gasped. "They live here? As in HERE? So those handsome boys are here NOW?"

Lucy groaned. Oh boy, her brain is functioning rather slowly today. She really needed some sugar. Lots of lots of sugar.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The next day, after giving Makarov a proper apology and saying her sincere thank you, Lucy left the estate a little bit sad. She wanted to stay at that place for a bit for she felt this weird nostalgia ever since she laid her eyes on it. Makarov insisted of sending Lucy on the restaurant by one of the cars. Lucy declined but the old man was determined and asked Erza to go along with her. Delighted, Erza agreed and dragged Lucy towards the very large garage situated on the left part of the estate. They both arrived at the restaurant one and half hour later. The short journey back to the restaurant was an eventful, Erza was hype towards Lucy.

"This will be our last meeting and I'm sure I'm gonna miss you. You're like a little sister to me and also a best friend." Erza said.

Touched by her words Lucy hugged Erza and murmured 'I'll miss you as well'. Erza waved a hand at Lucy and went back inside the car. The car drove and suddenly halted much to Lucy's surprised. Erza hurriedly exited the vehicle and run towards her.

"Here take this. It has my number and if you needed a help just give me a call okay?" Erza said.

Lucy accepted the card and nodded. "I will. Take care now okay?"

Lucy watched the car getting further and further away from her sight until it was totally gone. Feeling a bit sad, Lucy sniffed and wipe the tears that formed in her eyes. She will definitely miss Erza and although it has been a short time, she enjoyed the red hair's company and considered her as her friend as well.

Lucy heaved a breath before twisting her body towards the restaurant. She decided last night that she will asked the Strauss siblings if she can stay with day for few days until she can find an apartment to live in BUT she will never ever accept if ever Mira insisted of her to stay with them for good. _I don't want to be an inconvenient to them._ She told herself.

She gave a small nod and started dragging her three boxes towards the restaurant and finally noticed something odd. Elfman's supposed to be sweeping their front by now but the sole male Strauss was nowhere to be found. Lisanna's daily dose of Fairy Avenue's music can't be heard as well. Feeling a bit suspicious, Lucy quickly dragged her feet towards the front door.

The blonde young lady was greeted by the shocking sight. The whole place was in trashed, table lying upside down, Lucy swear she saw one of the chair's four feet was detached. In panic, she scanned the whole room looking for the Strauss siblings and then she heard footsteps on the second floor. She immediately climbed the stairs.

On Lisanna and Mira's joined room; she found Elfman, with a grim expression, sitting next to Mira Jane who had been laying on the futon unconscious and pale. Lisanna was sobbing across Elfman. None of the two Strauss noticed her presence.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked in panic.

Lisanna and Elfman whipped their heads at her. "Lucy-chan!" Lisanna jumped towards her, Lucy carefully collected the crying Lisanna inside her arms.

"Shh… calm down Lisanna-chan, what happened here?" Lucy asked while soothingly stroking the youngest of the siblings' back.

"They return and asked for money again but we don't have any money to give so they—," Elfman bite his lower lip painfully.

By 'they' Lucy guessed the delinquent men from yesterday. Series of profanities escaped from Lucy's lips but she tried her best not to let Lisanna heard her. _Damn them! _Unconsciously she hugged Lisanna closer to her.

"They went in rampage when we said we don't have money to give them." Elfman's voice was slowly breaking. "Nee-chan was trying to stop them destroying the restaurant but then they said they wanted to take Lisanna in exchange of the money. Of course Nee-chan refused but when they were about to take Lisanna; Nee-chan stepped out and…—she…" Elfman gritted his teeth. Lisanna whimpered against her chest.

"What did Mira-san do?"

"She gave the restaurant to them." Lisanna answered when Elfman kept his silence. Lucy gasped looking at the pale face of Mira Jane. _Mira-san did what?_ "Mira-nee offered the restaurant in instead. They agreed and took the land's title afterwards. They said we only have two days to leave this place. When they left Mira-nee collapsed."

"I'm so sorry…" Mira suddenly said solemnly. The tears were continuously leaking from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lisanna, Elfman… I failed you…"

"Nee-chan…" Elfman whispered. "You didn't need to apologize. It's not your fault."

Mira's sobbing went louder. "I'm so sorry…"

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna released Lucy and went to her sister for comfort. Lisanna and Elfman bend down to hugged their crying older sister. Lucy watched the three in pain and in anguish. Her problem is nothing in comparison to the Strauss's current problem. It's too painful to watch them anguished like this and can't do something to help them. Lucy chewed her lower lips after averting her eyes from the three. She has to think of something to help them. But what?

_"I didn't know! No wonder he's filthy rich! You're so stupid, Lucy! And I was so rude to him before. Oh my god…"_

Lucy froze. Makarov Dreyar. CEO of Vermillion Entertainment. Lucy swallowed nervously at the sudden plan she came up. What if he refused? The Strauss siblings' sob overlapped her thoughts. Determination twinkled on Lucy's caramel eyes. _I don't care, at least I tried asking._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_This chapter's supposed to be uploaded yesterday but FFN is having a LOG-IN problem… T_T and yeah the four boys have yet to make an appearance but Sab-chan think next chapter they will (probably haha) _**SAB-CHAN EDITED THE PART WHERE MAKAROV, ERZA AND LUCY ARRIVED AT THE VERMILLION ESTATE. SHE ADDED CAPRICO SO PLEASE RE-READ, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

**.**

_"How about singers like Emil C or bands like The Shining Stellar or Celestial Ice?"_

**- Hi! Hi! Emil C, Shining Stellar, Celestial Ice is the common FF Reader who were nice enough to give me feedback on my latest one shot fiction 'FAN BOYS' sorry I borrowed your User Name :( I'm suck at inventing names :)**

**.**

_Lucy groaned. Oh boy, her brain is functioning rather slowly today. She really needed some sugar. Lots of lots of sugar._

**- Sugar is best food for brain… seriously… :)**

**.**

_On Lisanna and Mira's joined room; she found Elfman, with a grim expression, sitting next to Mira Jane who had been laying on the futon unconscious and pale._

**- futon is ****a term generally referring to the traditional style of Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses ****and****quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away during the day, allowing the room to serve for purposes other than as a bedroom. (Reference: Wikipedia)**

**ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ**

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	3. Concert Three

**_Fairy Avenue_**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Makarov and Erza were both startled when Lucy knelt down the carpeted floor the moment the blonde girl stood in front of the glass desk of the CEO of Vermillion Entertainment. Silence followed for few seconds before Lucy speak.

"Please, Dreyar-san, I need your help!" Lucy exclaimed while her forehead was almost touching the carpet.

Makarov recovered first. "B-before that please, Lucy raise your head first."

"B-but…"

Erza shook her head and walked towards Lucy. She gently helped the blonde girl on her feet. "Silly. You don't have to plead like that to Master." She whispered with tone of amusement. Lucy, with her head bowed down while her cheeks are burning in flush, nodded.

Makarov cleared his throat and planted his back against the leather back rest. "So, what is it that you need to me?"

Lucy shifted her feet uncomfortably. She reluctantly tells the elderly man the situation of Mira Jane and her siblings. "And so, I'm here to ask you a favor…" Lucy bends her body towards Makarov. "Please let me borrow 700,000 jewels! I'm going to pay for it in any way I can, I promise!" Lucy's eyes were tightly closed; she was clutching her pants while inwardly praying for positive reply from the elderly man. Tears started to form when seconds have passed and there's still no reply from Makarov. _Please!_

Erza was silently listening to their conversation but she knew well how generous her Master is.

"How will you ever to pay me?" he asked after the silence.

Lucy twitched; she slowly straightened her back but her caramel eyes remained unfocused on the carpet. "I…I wouldn't be able to pay you the whole 700,000 jewels so I…erhm… going to pay you through… in-installment and—,"

"Hmm…" Makarov's humming cut Lucy's words. He had a hand over his chin; his index finger was tapping it, looking in deep thought. "How about becoming our personal maid?"

Lucy snapped her brown eyes at Makarov. "Eh?"

"I did tell you that I need a maid before right?"

Lucy remembered him saying that before, she also remembered of declining the offer. The blonde lady slowly nodded her head.

"In exchange of lending you my money, how about you work with me as a maid for two years, after two years considered your debt as paid. Of course you'll be living in this estate if you're going to be my maid and—,"

"I will! I accept! I will work with you for free for two years and—,"

Makarov laughed out. "Don't be silly, you're not working for free. You still have salary but of course not as much as the regular salary of the other maids, I have to cut the 700,000 jewels debt."

Lucy stared at Makarov at first before wiping off the tears from her eyes and bowed at Makarov once more. "Thank you so much, Dreyar-san… Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu…"

Makarov smiled and nodded. He started writing on a paper that Lucy guessed as the cheque slip. "If it's not too much to ask Erza please go along with Lucy for me? We have to make sure they're going to comply with the agreement. Once we paid them they will never step into that restaurant ever again."

Erza nodded and was on her feet in an instant. "Not at all." She said.

Makarov dragged his eyes back to Lucy and handed the cheque slip to her. "Here, stick with Erza the whole time, okay?"

Lucy nervously accepted the slip and bowed again. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"No thanks necessary. I'm quite touched how you will go far for your friends though."

Lucy's eyes softened. "They aren't just my friends… I considered them as my family as well…"

Makarov's eyes saddened that Lucy was not aware of but the elderly man's red hair secretary saw the sorrow crossed his eyes. Erza shifted her eyes away from her Master knowing what's going on in the old man's mind. "I see…" Makarov mused, almost whispered and flashed a grin at Lucy. "Well off you go now and stick with Erza, you hear?"

"Hai! Thank you, Dreyar-san!" Lucy bowed for the last time and turned her heels towards the door. Erza opened the door and was greeted by the familiar blue haired man from the mansion last night. Lucy automatically stepped aside giving way to the blue haired man.

"Jellal." Erza plainly greeted.

The man she called 'Jellal' gave a small nod. "Erza." And flicker his eyes towards Lucy. The blonde lady thought she saw the Jellal man narrowed his eyes at her but she immediately shook the idea when she saw him talking to Erza.

"Ah, Erza-chan." A voice interrupted Erza and Jellal coming from the latter's back. Lucy peeked from Erza's side and saw a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair that was framing his face. He waved a hand at Erza.

"Hibiki-kun, good morning." Erza greeted.

"And a good morning to you too, gorgeous." The man Erza called 'Hibiki-kun' said and flirtatiously winked at Erza, the latter rolled her eyes at the attempt of Hibiki to flirt with her.

"Jellal? Hibiki? Come in." Makarov called out. The two men entered the office, Hibiki fluttered his eyes at Lucy, who was exiting the office just behind Erza, and blinked.

"Who's the blonde girl?" Hibiki asked motioning his head at the closed door. He settled himself on the single couch while Jellal took the couch across him. Jellal quietly glanced at Makarov; the latter had the phone pressed against his ear.

"My new maid." The old man simply answered. Hibiki nodded his head while Jellal gave no reply. "Ah, yes, hello Caprico? Can you do me a favor?"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy swallowed down the fear clogged in her throat while staring at the run-down building before her and Erza. This is the Headquarters of the delinquent men from the other day, who destroyed the restaurant and took the shop's land title as compensation for the Strauss siblings' debt.

Noticing her fear, Erza grasped Lucy's cold hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm here." She said.

Lucy, feeling her agitation subsides a little, nodded and squeezed back Erza's hand. "Thank you."

Erza nodded and tug Lucy towards the entrance. The two young ladies landed on the third floor, a lone door greeted them. Attached on the door was the word 'Sumiyoshi-kai' the name of the yakuza group and underneath the name was the yakuza group's crest. Lucy heard that the Sumiyoshi-kai yakuza group was the second largest crime organization in Magnolia; Yamaguchi-gumi took the first.

Erza took the liberty of opening the door sensing the increasing fear from her blonde companion. When the door was open, Lucy gave a small peek from Erza's shoulder only for her to squeaked in terror, the two ladies was greeted of at least fifteen (including the seeming boss of the group who was seating behind the desk) thug-looking men inside the room. Some of them were smoking…was that cocaine? — Others were playing cards. Two of the largest men inside the room were standing each side of the man on the chair behind the desk. They all pulled their creased and sharp eyes at Lucy and Erza, not even showing alarm at the two uninvited guests. They are, however, showing their annoyance at the sudden intrusion.

The man behind the desk, the same man from the restaurant, arched an eyebrow when Erza silently entered the room. Lucy admired how Erza walk passed through the thugs without any second of hesitation or even showing intimidation from them. Lucy quickly followed Erza while glancing at the malicious stare from the hyena-like men inside the room.

"I know you." The man said cocking his head to his side and in an instant recognition crossed the leader's eyes. "Ah, yes, you're that bitch from the restaurant. What? Came here to play with me?" he asked, his eyes were full of desire over Erza's voluptuous body that send shiver down to Lucy's spine. Lucy unconsciously moved closer to Erza when the men surrounding them snicker.

Erza lifted her eyebrow ignoring the smirk from the men. "I came here, dumbass, for the land title you took from the Strauss siblings."

The leader twitched, his wide grin faded the instant the word 'dumbass' registered on his brain. He clenched his teeth but kept his cool. "They owe me 700,000 jewels, that piece of shit is the compensation for their debt. I'm actually being generous because I know that that stupid land cost no less than 70,000 jewels."

It was Lucy's turn to twitched; her forehead formed a frown and glared at the leader, momentarily forgetting her fear. "Don't call it stupid!" she bellowed startling both Erza and delinquents including their leader. "That 'stupid' land you're calling is a gift from Mira-san's deceased aunt! It's practically precious to them and I know you don't understand that sentiment so stop calling it stupid, baka!" After her small speech, Lucy was slightly panting in anger and when she slowly realized she just yelled at the leader, Lucy's face slowly draining out of colors. Erza proudly smile at Lucy. The blonde girl tried to keep her anger façade but it falter from time to time while staring at the furious face of the leader.

He had been insulted two times already. As they say 'once is enough, twice is too much'; way, way too much for him. Lucy squeaked when the leader hastily stand up, slamming his palm on the desk. Erza, on the contrary, was not affected by the leader's anger; she leveled his glare without any hesitation. The subordinates, however, quickly reacted upon their leader's fury; they were all on their feet in blink of an eye.

Lucy felt her forehead slowly forming bullets of sweats while violence was slowly intensifying.

"Oi, oi, ojouchan… aren't you a bit arrogant while being surrounded by my men? Do you seriously want to get hurt?" he threatened. "And if you want that stupid (Lucy glared again) land back, at least pay me—,"

Erza slammed her hand cutting the leader's words. In between her hand and the desk was the cheque slip that Makarov gave. "If you only want to be paid then here are the 800,000 jewels. More than what they owe you, so I'm sure it'll be more than enough?" Erza menacingly said.

Lucy gasped at Erza. _800,000 jewels? _Now that she thinks of it, she did not even glance at the cheque slip that Makarov gave her; she assumed that the elderly CEO gave her exact 700,000 jewels but to think that the old man gave her 100,000 more that she was asking. Lucy bites her trembling lower lip. _Dreyar-san is so nice._ She inwardly said her heart is swelling with happiness and gratefulness towards the elderly man. Her trains of thoughts were disrupted by the leader's laugh.

He sniffled. He was staring at the slip in glee.

Erza hold out her hand at the leader. "The title." She asked.

"Ah yes, yes." And then he snapped his fingers and then some of his subordinates, with exception of two very large men in each side of the leader, crack their knuckles, some takes out (to Lucy's horror!) a pipe. "If you are able to defeat my boys, then I'll give the title to you if not then I'm sorry," the leader shrugged before sitting back to his chair.

Erza glance around the slowly approaching men. "I knew with pea-size brain like yours, you're not going to comply with our deal." Erza snorted and started to crack her knuckles as well, she was not the slightest intimidated by the men whilst Lucy was shivering in fear.

The leader snapped his fingers again and then three men attacked Erza. Lucy whimpered and quickly close her eyes in fear. Erza duck away from the fist of the man from her left side and then she elbowed him through his face; she heard a satisfying cracking sound—probably the sound of broken nose— the man cupped his bleeding nose and crouched down the floor howling in pain.

The second delinquent jab Erza a kick but the red hair's reflexes were so fast that in an instant she avoided his leg by bending backwards. Erza automatically straightened her back and lifted her legs, slamming the man's face using her leg sending the poor man flying away and landing on the floor utterly unconscious.

Although he was reluctant, the third man attacked Erza with a dagger on his hand. Erza step aside, avoiding the sharp blade. Erza chopped the man's wrist resulting for him to drop the sharp instrument on the floor; the red hair lady jabbed the man through the stomach, three painfully times and then Erza twisted the man's head. They all heard, even the leader, a cracking sound for the third time around and then the third man was lying on the floor totally knocked out.

Erza flipped her red hair and glare at the rest of stunned delinquents.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the leader bellowed angrily. "Go get her, you imbeciles!"

At that prompt, the rest of his cronies attacked Erza all at once. Lucy squeaked and slapped her hands over her eyes and in between the gap of her fingers she watched how Erza effortlessly defeated the men, one by one the delinquents were dropping their bruised and beaten bodies on the ground. After awhile, only Erza was left standing in the middle of groaning men. Erza dusted her clothes and whipped her head at the leader, who twitched in fear.

"Who's next?"

The leader glanced at the two large men beside him. "Y-you guys! D-d-defeat that bitch now!"

As if a cue, they moved forward towards Erza. They both stand in front of the red hair towering Erza but the latter did not show any fear at the two. In an instant the man on the left throw his fist on Erza; the latter quickly jump backwards avoiding the punch.

Lucy gasped when she saw the floor; where Erza used to stand, has now a small dent coming from the powerful punch from the large man. She was concerned at Erza's safety; it's crystal clear the difference of these two men from the other subordinates in terms of power. _Erza, please be careful! _Lucy feels like crying, she feels so useless that she was not able to help Erza as she watched the red hair continuously avoiding the men's punch. All she can do is to pray for Erza.

Erza inwardly cursed when she was cornered between the two boys in front and the wall behind her. Her eyes quickly sought for escaped when the man on the right smirked and then his fist flew towards Erza. "Erza!" as if being awaking from her moment of trance after hearing Lucy cried her name the red hair snapped her eyes at the fist. She concentrated on the fist and she was able to seize the fist but she was slightly pushed against the wall because of the impact. Erza clenched the man's fist tightly; she even saw the man twitched his eyes in pain. Erza threw the fist away and then her right leg aimed at the man's (every man actually) weakest point. The groin.

"Argh!" the man cried and cupped his precious groin, dropping his knees on the floor because of pain. Erza grabbed the man's head and slammed it against her knee, two times, before the man dropped his body on the floor. KO.

"Kyaa!" Erza whipped her head to Lucy and was horrified when the leader had his revolver pressed against Lucy's temple.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed and was not aware at her last opponent. The last man had a pipe on his hand and aimed it on Erza, the latter jumped away before it hit her but she felt a stinging pain on her cheek. There was a line of scratch on her cheek and blood started to leak from the wound.

"Very nice, Dion!" the leader exclaimed and chuckle loudly. The last man he called Dion rapidly wagged the pipe at Erza; the latter continuously avoiding the hollow tube while she keeps on glancing at Lucy, evidently worried about her blonde friend.

Noticing that Erza's lacking of focus at her opponent because she's worried about her she exclaimed. "Erza! Please don't worry about me! Just focus on defeating that ugly man!"

"Shut up, bitch!" the leader was about to beat Lucy with the gun when someone crashed into the glass window. A deafening crashing of glasses on the floor startled the occupants of the room.

"What the hell is happening?" the startled leader asked in panic loosening his arms around Lucy's neck. The newly arrived tall man in black suit stands quietly in the middle.

"Caprico?"

The Vermillion Estate's butler bowed at Erza. "Erza-dono, meh is here because Master Makarov asked meh." He said in stoic expression. If it's not for the situation, Lucy will probably giggle at how Caprico addressed himself. _Meh? _It sounds like a goat. Caprico, however, turned his face at Lucy, and because his eyes were hidden behind his black tinted sun glasses, the blonde girl was not aware how Caprico violently stared at the quivering leader behind her.

The leader pressed the gun against Lucy's temple. "D-don't come any closer or this blonde will get hurt!" he threatened but Caprico silently approached them.

"I'll leave him to you, Caprico." Erza said and face Dion once again.

"Hai, Erza-dono." Caprico obediently replied.

"I… I said don't come any closer!" he howled, his face was turning in red in frustration. But Caprico paid no heed and continue to approach them. "DAMN!" the leader aimed the gun at Caprico and started firing his gun at Caprico.

"Kyaa!" Lucy squeaked in fear and wince at the sound of firing gun. The leader pushed her aside on the floor and focused his frustration at Caprico who was unbelievably fast enough to avoid the bullets firing at him. Lucy crawled away from the leader and cowered in one corner, she had his hands covering her ears. When the firing of gun was changed into clicking sound, Lucy glanced up and noticed that the leader has run out of bullets.

As if a cue, Caprico leaped forwards and slammed the leader against the wall; he was clutching the boss through the neck. The boss was gasping of air while trying to remove Caprico's hand, the leader's face turned into blue with the lack of oxygen. With the continuous violence happening before her very eyes, Lucy's body started to quiver in fear, her breathing started to become labor and tears leaked from her eyes.

Noticing Lucy's fright, Caprico said. "Please don't look."

Lucy automatically closed her eyes and pressed her hands on her ears, trying to block any sounds of anguish or anymore sound of violence. She was sniffing when she felt hands over her shoulders. Lucy snapped her head to her side and saw the reassuring smile of Erza.

"Everything is okay now." Erza softly said.

Lucy howled and threw herself into Erza and openly cries. When the tears finally stopped, she slowly pushed her body away from Erza, sniffing a little, when the red hair lady handed her a handkerchief. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. You're not used of violence so it's only natural for you to be scared." Erza soothingly replied, patting Lucy on the head.

"Erza-dono, meh got the land title." Caprico said waving her hand with a paper on in. Erza nodded and helped Lucy to stand.

"Come let's get out of here." Erza said without sparing a single glance from the knocked out men in the room. Caprico was following them behind. Just outside the building three cars of Magnolia Police Department arrived and instantly raided the building and one by one arrested the delinquents and their leader.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

They were in the middle of packing their belongings when Lucy arrived and stopped them. Lucy introduced Erza to them and explain how did she get back the land title, she was reluctant of telling them she borrowed the money and in now in debt to someone because of them, they will surely feel guilt but Lucy has to be honest and insist that there's no need to feel guilt for she had done all this on her own accord. The Strauss siblings were howling in delight, the blonde young lady told them everything and handed the land title to the sobbing Mira.

"Here, Mira-san."

Mira threw her arms around Lucy and tackled the latter in tight hug. "Lucy~~~ thank you so much…waaaaahhhh!"

Lucy smiled softly and hugged Mira back. "I'm not the one you should be thankful for, Mira-san. It's supposed to be Dreyar-san. He helped me pay those men."

Mira sniffed and wiped off the tears from her cheeks and faced Erza. "Please give my sincere thanks to Dreyar-san, Erza-san…" Mira bowed, Elfman and Lisanna followed suit. "I'm… iie… WE are thankful for his help… Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu…"

Erza waved her hands at the three siblings. "Please, drop the suffix and I'm sure Master is happy to lend a hand to you, so no need to be so formal."

"But still…"

"Rest assured those men will never come back here."

Mira bowed again and turn her face to Lucy, she grasped Lucy's hands. "Thank you."

Lucy shook her head. "I considered you as my family and I'll do anything to help you so no need to thank me all over again."

Mira, touched by Lucy's words, pulled Lucy towards her and hugged her gently. The eldest Strauss was crying all over again. Lucy hugged Mira back and sobbed softly. Lisanna, in between her sobbing, giggled and wrapped her arms around her older sister and Lucy. Elfman sniffed before mimicking Lisanna's move.

The Strauss siblings plus Lucy were chuckling while hugging each other; Erza watched them with satisfied smile on her lips.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **Sabrina is so SORRY! She said Gray and the others will make an appearance but unfortunately they didn't, she guessed you're all disappointed on Sab-chan now right? (Please don't!) They will appear next chapter. Pinky swear! aaaaand Sabrina is just going to say a big THANK YOU for the anon reviewers :D **sunny – jenny14 – Rem**

**.**

"_Please let me borrow 700,000 jewels! I'm going to pay for it in any way I can, I promise!"_

**- ****Jewels ****are the unit of monetary currency of ****Fiore. Jewels have no fractional unit. (Reference: fairytail[dot]wikia[dot]com) **

**.**

"_Thank you so much, Dreyar-san… Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu…"_

**- '****Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu' roughly translated as 'thank you so much'**

**.**

_Attached on the door was the word 'Sumiyoshi-kai' the name of the yakuza group and underneath the name was the yakuza group's crest. Lucy heard that the Sumiyoshi-kai yakuza group was the second largest crime organization in Magnolia; Yamaguchi-gumi took the first._

**- Sumiyoshi-kai is REALLY a yakuza group in Japan; they really are the second largest next to Yamaguchi-gumi (see Yakuza in Wikipedia[dot]com for more information)**

**.**

_Some of them were smoking…was that cocaine? — Others were playing cards._

**- Cocaine is a powerful illegal drug that caused euphoria when inhaled for at least 13 to 30 minutes. DO NOT USE ILLEGAL DRUGS, YA HEAR?**

**.**

"_Oi, oi, ojouchan… aren't you a bit arrogant while being surrounded by my men? Do you seriously want to get hurt?" he threatened._

**- ojouchan (-san) is translated to little miss or young miss.**

**.**

_Erza threw the fist away and then her right leg aimed at the man's (every man actually) weakest point. The groin._

**- It is right? :D or maybe the eyes as well?**

**.**

"_Erza-dono, meh is here because Master Makarov asked meh."_

**- Caprico from manga referred himself as Meh in exchange of 'I' or 'Me' and –dono suffix denotes respects to the others, higher than –sama. PS: For now on instead of 'Master' or 'Lady' Caprico will be using the suffix –dono, okay?**

**.**

"_I'm… iie… WE are thankful for his help… Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu…"_

**- Iie means 'no' we all know what is the meaning of 'honto ni arigatou gozaimasu' ne?**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	4. Concert Four

**_Fairy Avenue_**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Four handsome boys were inside the sound proof isolation room of Vermillion Entertainment's recording studio; they're all facing the wide window that over looked the adjacent room known as control room where the founder of Fairy Avenue group and CEO of Vermillion Entertainment Mavis Dreyar, Makarov's assistant Erza Scarlet, FA's talent manager Jellal Fernandez and three other staff members were all staying.

Mavis and Jellal were sitting side by side with the three other staff members; they are all wearing headphones over their head. Erza, on the contrary, is patiently waiting in the lounging corner drinking her tea. One of the staff members waved his hand at the window.

At that prompt, Natsu Dragoneel, the band's drummer started banging the sticks on his hand three times and then the other three band members started playing their designated instrument. Gray Fullbuster was first to sing.

_You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy), I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy) cause I rap with the best for sure, 305 till the death of me cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me but for now, forget about that, blow the whistle baby you're the referee._

Loki Celeste grabbed the microphone and started singing the chorus part after his brunette co-member finished the first part of the song. Makarov and the staff members moved their heads along the beat. Jellal, however, watched and listened to the song without any expression.

_You put it down like New York City, I never sleep! Wild like Los Angeles my fantasy! Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat! Ohh, it's International love. Ohh, it's International love._

Natsu sings his line while perfectly playing the drums.

_I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere. Every where? Everywhere! I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere. I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce and the places on the globe I didn't know existed in Romania she pulled me to the side and told me 'babe you can have me and my sister' in Lebanon yeah the women are bomb and in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet. Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat._

Again Loki sings the chorus after Natsu ended his part. Erza, vividly though, can hear the music from the stereo started moving her as well. She really does admire those boys' voices and was not embarrassed to admit to be their number one fun.

_You put it down like New York City, I never sleep! Wild like Los Angeles my fantasy! Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat! Ohh, it's International love. Ohh, it's International love._

Gajeel Redfox started singing his line while playing the electric guitar.

_Down in D.R. they're looking for visas, I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean! En Cuba, la cosa esta dura! But the women get down, if you know what I mean! In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. In Brazil they're freaky with big oh boobs and their thongs, blue, yellow and green! In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la Boricua Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah! Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!_

Loki sings the last part of the song enthusiastically while the other members playing their instrument.

_You put it down like New York City, I never sleep! Wild like Los Angeles my fantasy! Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat! Ohh, it's International love. Ohh, it's International love. There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby. So don't ever change I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby, hey, woah-oh. You put it down like New York City, I never sleep! Wild like Los Angeles my fantasy! Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat! Ohh, it's International love. Ohh, it's International love. You put it down like New York City, I never sleep! Wild like Los Angeles my fantasy! Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat! Ohh, it's International love. Ohh, it's International love._

After the song ended Makarov was seriously talking with the man on his left, Jellal listened to them leveling the old man's seriousness. The man, probably the composer of their band, nodded at Makarov. The four boys inside the isolation room watched the old man and waited for the CEO's reaction about their current single.

At last, Makarov smirked and removed the headphone and gave the four boys thumbs up.

"Whoo!" Natsu enthusiastically threw the sticks in the air and caught it again. Loke and Gray smirked at each other and bumped fists with one another. Although, he had no reaction at all like always, Gajeel was glad about the old man's reaction. Two staff members entered the isolation room and started packing up the band's instrument. Makarov and Jellal along with the composer entered the room as well.

"Congratulations, boys." Makarov proudly said. "And because of your hard work, there will be three days off for all of you."

"Really Jii-chan?" Natsu excitedly asked but he yelped when someone whacked him on his head. He formed a glare and then turned his head to the one who hit but he sweat dropped seeing an annoyed Erza standing behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Natsu, call him 'Master'?" Erza animatedly warned the salmon head drummer. Loke and Gray inwardly smirked at Natsu misfortune, the latter was sweating profusely at Erza's heated glare.

Makarov clapped his hand; Erza automatically straightened her frowned face and turned her head to the elderly CEO. Natsu sighed of relief; glad that he was momentarily released from Erza's wrath.

Makarov cleared his throat before speaking. "As I was saying, you boys will be having three days vacation because after that we will be very busy for the concert in Hargeon City."

The four boys nodded in response. Makarov turned his attention to Jellal. "I presumed that Hibiki is already working for their clothes and Ren for the media?"

Jellal nodded. "Yes, as the PR, Ren-san started contacted people from Medias that will be covering the concert. As for Hibiki, he started meeting with the designers for these boys' clothes and everything."

"Very good Jellal. Thank you for your hard work." Makarov returned his attention to the FA members. "Well shall we go back home? I wanted the four of you to meet someone." The elderly man turned his back at the blinking boys. Confusion etched on their faces.

"Who Jii-chan… erhm I mean Master?" Natsu quickly added after the intense glare he felt from the back of his head, probably courtesy of Erza again.

"Your new personal maid." Makarov casually answered.

Natsu and three others stopped on their track. "What? Not again?" Natsu whined.

"She will be the sixth personal maid only for this year." Gray said deadpanned. Loke merely sighed while Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Jii-chan, we don't really need baby sitter."

"We can perfectly take care of ourselves, Jii-san."

Makarov frowned and turn to face the boys again. "You kids, she's not a baby sitter but your personal maid. She's here to take care of things for you because the other maids are busy tending the other staff." He said before letting out an exasperated sigh. "And please, for the love of god, stop bullying your personal maid, especially this one. I don't want to hear bullying like Gajeel's scaring her or Loke flirting with her. I expect you all be nice, if not then be civil towards her."

Seeing the seriousness over their CEO's face, the four boys sighed in defeat and nodded in unison. Although the prospect of having another female PERSONAL servant is something that they don't really need. Those previous maid tend to be overly-curious about the band's personal lives, one of the funniest they did was to steal some of the members' clothes—they even stole Loke's brief for Pete's sake! _Of all things!_ The worst was when one maid was actually an agent form an infamous tabloid that exposed celebrities' private lives. They've caught her snooping around their private thing probably in hopes to find some diary or something. Makarov of course fired her immediately and filled a lawsuit against the tabloid.

Makarov hired another one and getting tired from their 'noisy' maids the boys decided to 'play a prank' over their next maid to scare her away. Gajeel bullied her by harsh words. Loke seduced her. Natsu set up pranks on her. Gray is, well, he's too much enthusiastic (not the sarcasm please) to helped his band mates. Of course in the end the last two personal servants that Makarov hired quit because of the FA members' bullying.

Now that Makarov hired yet another noisy female servant they're going to do some brainstorming on how to make the unsuspected maid quit. Probably the usual thing.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy busied herself by tidying up her clothes inside the closet. The servant's quarter is an isolated two storey dorm-like house just behind the Vermillion Estate. All of the maids, butlers, cooks and other servants lived in this house. Every room has two occupants and Lucy's sharing the room with a certain 'Levy McGarden' according to the name plate attached on the door.

She hasn't met her roommate because everyone is probably busy doing their designated jobs back in the estate. The blond young lady was humming a tune while neatly hanging her clothes inside the closet.

"Yoshi." She said in triumph, and then she closed the door of the closet. Attached behind the door was a full length mirror. Lucy's brown eyes caught the twinkle of the necklace that the Strauss siblings gave her before leaving the restaurant this morning.

After the whole event, Lucy was about to leave the restaurant when Mira Jane called her. The eldest Strauss gave her a silver necklace with an amethyst butterfly pendant. Lucy was at first reluctant into accepting the accessory but the three insisted of giving it to her.

_'It's the least we can give you as our thank you for helping us.' _Mira softly said and because of that the blonde young lady accepted the necklace.

_'I'll treasure this.'_

Yes, she will definitely treasure this necklace. Lucy lightly touched the said necklace and smile softly. After all it's a gift from her 'family'. Lucy felt the stinging sensation from her eyes and realized that tears started to form from her eyes. It hasn't been awhile since she left the Take Over Restaurant and the Strauss siblings and now she started to miss them already. Lucy sniffed and bites her lower lip. She should not cry. It's not like she's not be able to see the Strauss siblings again. And she's an independent young lady for now on.

Lucy nodded encouragingly at her own reflection. _Everything's going to be okay and it's not like my job itself is that difficult. _Feeling a bit better Lucy gave her reflection a smile before starting to tidy her things again when the door opened. A petite girl with blue hair wearing a maid uniform entered the room; her petite face was mirroring Lucy's shock and confused expression.

"Erhm, who are you?" they both asked simultaneously.

A pause.

"You first." They said again in perfect harmony.

The second pause then a twin blinks from the two young ladies before a stifle of giggles escape from them.

"My name is Lucy." Lucy said accompanied with a smile.

The new comer smiled in return. "Mine is Levy McGarden." She said.

Levy entered the room and settle on the bed on the right part of the room. "So you're going to be my roommate?"

Lucy nodded and started grabbing few of the books she owned from her travel bag.

"Ohh, so you read books as well?" Levy asked excitedly.

Lucy nodded with faint blush across her cheeks. "The kids from the orphanage used to call me 'bookworm' because I really love reading books."

"Orphanage? S-so you're…"

Lucy gave a slow downward motion of her head and gave Levy a small smile. "Yeah."

Levy in return gave Lucy an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry." Levy mumbled.

The blonde girl chuckled. "No need to say that." Lucy said. "Anyways, so I presumed you like book as well?"

Levy's face lit up, quickly changing from sullen expression into an excited one. She enthusiastically nodded at Lucy. "Like? I LOVE books!" she said then she jumped off her bed and opened her closet revealing the books lined up on the left part of her cabinet along with her clothes.

Fascinated at Levy's collection of book, Lucy immediately approached the closet and admired her roommate's collection. Some of the books Lucy already read from the public library of Magnolia, and the others were not. Lucy grabbed the very familiar book from the closet.

"You read this too?" Lucy asked excitedly. Levy nodded leveling her enthusiasm. "Me too! I have this book as well! Which part did you like?"

Levy tilted her head and tapped her chin. "Hmm~ probably were Frederick realized that Yanderica is actually a girl! The way the author described his expression haha it was priceless!"

"I know right! And when they shared their first kiss… aww!"

The two girls 'aww'-ed in unison, stifle a giggle and then burst into a laugh. The two girls laughed out until their faces were flushed in crimson.

Levy sniffled and brushed the tears from her eyes. "It's official now! You're going to be my best friend, ne, Lu-chan?"

Lucy blinked her eyes, warmth coming from Levy's grin crept into her chest, and her lips formed a wide smile and nodded. She gained another friend besides Erza, a friend that shared what she really love, reading books.

"Of course, Levy-chan." Lucy answered. They both smiled at each other when the door opened for the second time.

"Oh Lucy, are you done unpacking your clothes?" Erza asked after poking her head through the door.

Levy and Lucy stand up and brushed the dirt from their clothes. "Hai." Lucy answered.

"Hi, Levy." Erza greeted before turning to Lucy.

"Erza-sama." Levy greeted back and was unaware that Erza twitched at the honorific Levy used because the latter gave Erza a light bow. Erza sighed and approached the blinking Levy before pulling the latter's cheeks.

"I told you to drop off the suffix." Erza animatedly smile sinisterly while stretching Levy's cheeks earning a sweat dropped from Lucy.

"Haym shoo shoowee!" Levy apologized while groaning in pain. Erza nodded and released Levy's cheeks. "That hurt, Erza." Levy complained while rubbing her swollen and reddened cheeks.

"That's better." The red hair secretary nodded looking satisfied as Levy dropped off the suffix then she faced Lucy again. "Master Makarov has arrived and wanted to talk to you, Lucy." Erza said and then handed Lucy a paper bag. "This will be your maid uniform. Go and change, I'll wait for you."

Lucy accepted the bag and immediately went towards the shower room.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy clad with her gothic style maid uniform—it's amazing that Manager Makarov convinced her to wear this cosplay style maid uniform— "The pervert..." the blonde whispered to herself, imagining the old and petite Manager adorned with his perverted grin, while standing in front of the first room on the west wing of the Vermillion Mansion.

_Half an hour ago. Erza was leading the way towards Makarov's office with sulky looking Lucy and giggling Levy following her. Lucy pout at her 'best friend' Levy when the latter continued to laugh at the blonde's misery._

_Apparently the maid uniform that Erza gave her consist of white apron with frilly details, a two inches above the knee black dress with long sleeves underneath the apron, and knee high white socks partnered with black shoes._

_"This is so embarassing." Lucy complained. Compare to Levy's 'normal' maid dress, Lucy looks like she's costume playing instead of being a personal maid._

_"It looks good on you though." Levy offered but did nor bothered to hide her amusement nor the twinkle of her eyes. Lucy in return made face at Levy._

_"Not helping, Levy-chan..."_

_Levy chuckled at Lucy's expression._

_"Levy's right, it looks good on you, Lucy, don't be embarassed about it." Erza interjected. Lucy face-palm herself and groan._

After the short briefing with Makarov, the elderly man was beyong happy to see Lucy wearing the 'uniform' he personally choose for her, he instructed Levy to be her guide around the estate until the blonde girl familiarized herself around the big mansion. Makarov handed Lucy a simple map of the mansion in case Levy is busy or for emergency use. Then later Makarov dismissed Levy and Lucy, the two maid exited the room leaving Erza and Makarov inside.

"Let see..." Lucy peeked on the map the Manager gave her. Levy was off to clean her designated place and now Lucy was alone, trying her best to memorize the whole mansion. _Good luck with me._ She sarcastically said to herself. Unfortunately, Lucy was born with no sense of direction and top of all with an uneven balance. She's clumsy and easily get lost in a perfectly straight path. And with this large and maze like estate, Lucy inwardly prayed to the every god that she knows that she won't get lost around.

Focusing her mind to her task (aka avoid getting lost) Lucy stared at the map. According to the old man Makarov the East Wing is where the rooms for the staff members of the band, Fairy Avenue, were situated.

The West wing is for the rooms of the band members itself. The wing had six rooms, four for the four members and the two extra rooms are for the guests.

Her job description is to be the personal servant for the Fairy Avenue members alone. She has to clean their room and only she is allowed to enter their room unlike the other servant (with exemption of the Master Butler Caprico) not even Levy has the permission to enter the bands' room for some reason that Lucy's brain cannot comprehend so she merely nodded at Makarov's rules, she's the one who has to wash their clothes and make sure that everything is completely okay for the FA band.

Lucy grabbed the door of the first room after folding and stuffing the paper inside her skirt's pocket. She pushed the door open and instantly froze when her caramel eyes met a brunette boy with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist; his upper body, with perfect six packs and everything, was still damped fresh from morning shower. He had a towel over his head, obviously in the middle of drying his jet black hair when a certain blonde maid entered his room.

Lucy and the unfamiliar boy blinked their eyes simultaneously while staring at each other—dumbfounded at each other—obviously too stunned for any immediate reaction. Finally realization dawn on her, every blood in her body rushed upward to her face realizing that she just entered a room with an almost naked boy inside, who just had his shower when she nonchalantly barged in.

"Kyaaaa~!" Lucy screamed she slapped her hands on her face to cover her eyes and turn around. Not even bothering to close the door for she was too busy erasing the wonderful image of the body from her mind. _Pervert Lucy! _She mentally scolded herself, while mustering her strength to avoid a massive nosebleed.

Startled, the said mysterious and not to mention handsome, brunette boy scrambled towards the large bed to grab his bath robe. "What the fuck!" he cursed while slipping his arms into the sleeves.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lucy repeatedly apologized, still her hands on her face and her back on the man. She was barely aware of the footsteps coming from the different room and slamming of doors.

"Oi, will you keep it down?" a voice said coming from her right.

Lucy peeked from the tiny gap between her fingers and saw three other handsome young men exited their own room. The one who exclaimed had a long jet black hair and different piercing on his ears and nose; he himself was wearing nothing for upper clothes and a red and black cargo shorts. Despite the scowl, Lucy can't help but to admire his handsome face and perfectly shaped body. She has to swallowed hard and avert her eyes only to meet another Adonis with ginger hair and blue tinted eyeglasses.

"What happened? And who's this girl?" the ginger haired man asked gesturing his head to Lucy.

"Beat the hell out of me." An annoyed voice answered from Lucy's back, she was sure that the brunette boy from the room answered the ginger haired man.

Lucy squeaked and her body stiffened when another handsome young man with rosy pink hair suddenly appeared before her, peeking through her fingers.

"Who are you?" he asked; his eyes were full of curiosity about her identity rather than her uninvited presence on their private wing.

"Aye sir!" a mysterious cat with blue fur and white wing second the motion and landed on the pink haired man's head, it was waving his tiny paw at Lucy and—wait… the cat just—

"The… cat just talked…" Lucy whispered in disbelief and confusion. The salmon haired man grinned widely and nodded, the cat exclaimed yet another 'Aye sir!' and then everything went black.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **An update seriously? Haha homigash! Finally the boys are here~~ you have to wait for their interaction next chapter though ^^ anyways Sabrina is in dilemma (wow it rhymed) she needed some idea of bullying or pranks so please PM Sab-chan (PLEASE DON'T WRITE IT ON REVIEW TO AVOID SPOILER, THANK YOU!) of your ideas, don't worry because she'll include you to her credit after Sab's musing corner.

**Special thanks for:** **_PoeticNonesenseNinjaStyle, Storygirl95, someuser, IloveCelestialIce, ShiningStellar._**

**.**

_You put it down like New York City, I never sleep! Wild like Los Angeles my fantasy! Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat! Ohh, it's International love. Ohh, it's International love_

**- DISCLAIMER: International Love by Chris Brown ft Pitbull.**

**.**

_"Haym shoo shoowee!" Levy apologized while groaning in pain._

**- 'I'm so sorry' is what Levy said while Erza stretched her cheeks.**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	5. Concert Five

**_Fairy Avenue_**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"How dare you boys make Lucy faint!" _**A** familiar female voice hissed that woke up Lucy from her slumber.

Lucy knew that she's currently lying on some sort of very soft cushion, she turned her head to her right and an inaudible groan escaped her lips. She remained her eyes closed as she concentrated to the voices around her.

_"We didn't do anything to her Erza!"_ a voice of a panicking boy answered.

_Erza…? Erza… _Lucy snapped her eyes opened recognizing the red hair secretary's name. "Erza-san!" Lucy exclaimed and jerked her body off the soft couch she was laying; startling the four boys and Erza, the latter blinked her and relief washed over her face and smiled in solace at Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm so glad that you're awake." Erza said relief was evident in her tone, she settled down on the couch next to Lucy. The blonde girl nodded completely lost at the scene. Four handsome boys were watching her and Erza. One with rosy pink hair, next to him was a man with dark orange hair, the other had his long brunette hair tied in low pony tail and the other brunette was stoically standing farther than the three others.

Who… are they again? Red tinge dusted over Lucy's cheeks finally remembering that those good looking boys she had met before fainting and speaking of being unconscious, Lucy thought how long it has been since she passed out.

"—to you, Lucy?"

Lucy dragged her eyes back to Erza and blinked her eyes. "Huh?" she asked dumbfounded.

Erza amusedly sighed and patted Lucy on her shoulder. "I was asking what happened, these idiots _(the pink haired boy yelled and indignant 'HEY' at Erza)_ said you fainted. Are you feeling sick or something?" the red hair gal asked looking worried.

Images of what happened before she fainted flashed on the back of Lucy's head. Meeting Levy. The embarrassing maid outfit. Opening a door that revealed an Adonis like body. Meeting the other three band members. And then… _the cat._

"I uhh… I fainted because I saw a cat." Lucy answered unsure at her own memory.

Erza frowned at Lucy. "A cat? Are you afraid of cats, Lucy?"

Lucy automatically shook her head and hands. "No, of course not, on the contrary I love cats." Lucy said. No one noticed that Gajeel and Natsu's eyes softened a little while staring at Lucy. "But you see… the cat—talked. I mean cats aren't supposed to be talking and—,"

"You were surprised, I see." Erza nodded. "Well, that cat's name is Happy. He's Natsu's cat. Happy is a special and rare breed of cats called 'Exceed' that can learn to speak and can understand human."

Lucy's eyes widen in admiration, much to Natsu and the three others surprised, usually or actually most of the maids are shock and disgusted over the talking cat, their narrowed minded brain can't comprehend the fact there are breeds of animal that can interact with humans. But this blond girl was barely even scared at the existence of a talking cat, if not scared; she's actually ADMIRING the fact of that rare breed exist.

That was when Erza's cell phone rings; she automatically fished out the contraption from her pocket and answered the call.

"Yes, Master. I'll go there. Okay." She said and pressed the END CALL. Erza explained that Master Makarov ordered her to go somewhere.

"Oh, okay then. Please have a safe trip." Lucy said bowing her head at Erza, the latter smile and nodded back and then a sharp glare formed on her eyes when she dragged her eyes to the four boys.

"You better not do something stupid, you hear?" she said with very dangerous tone.

Natsu squeaked and vigorously nodded, Gajeel 'tsk' at her but obviously affected at Erza's sharp glare. Loke and Gray shrugged their shoulder nonchalantly.

Ezra left the room after excusing her, leaving the four boys and Lucy inside the parlor room. After the door was closed, Lucy immediately stood up and flashed a smile at the four boys for the purpose of reintroducing herself with them since her their first meeting was awkward not to mention embarrassing.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. I'll be your personal maid and—eh?" Lucy's face turned pale when the boys, most especially the one called Gajeel smirked mischievously at her. She blinked her eyes when Loke threw his one arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"I think you're mistaking something here, little girl." he said, though he had a flirtatious smile etched on his lips his tone on the other hand was menacing, it was as if a subtle warning that something 'bad' will happen to her if she won't cooperate, that is. Lucy nervously swallowed down but kept herself from wincing.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Lucy wanted to smack herself from stuttering when Loke pushed his handsome face closer to her causing for a crimson color dusted across her cheeks. Lucy automatically pulled her head away from Loke wanting to create as much distance as possible from him. Her mind has gone haywire after inhaling Loke's (probably) expensive men cologne. _'Focus Lucy, FOCUS!'_

Loke's grip over her shoulder tightened. "You only got two choices, little miss. Stay or quit. What do you think?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'what I think'? Stay of course." her frown deepened when the three boys chuckled.

"_'Stay'_ she said." Natsu said and motioned his head to Gajeel. "Wat'cha think?"

Gajeel towered over Lucy; his face was decorating a sinister smile much like those smile of the villain over their enemies that cause for the blonde girl to sweat dropped and let out a small squeak.

"Oi, gaki, when we offered you choices it means you have to choose the other one. Quit it'll be way better for you to choose that."

Quit? Why would she do that? Hell will freeze over before she does that! What the hell? These boys can bully her all they want but she will never EVER quit! Her anxious expression quickly changed into determine one after she remembered how much Makarov Dreyar helped her. Being these ingrate boys' personal maid is the only way she can repay Makarov's kindness to her and to hell with these boys' plan of bullying her. _SHE WILL NEVER QUIT!_

Lucy raised the corner lip; Gajeel blinked his eyes at her. "I won't quit. I am greatly indebted to Master Makarov and being a maid here is my only way to repay him. So I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't quit." she answered boldly; without any hints of neither hesitations nor fear from her brown eyes.

For second of silence, the four boys merely stared down at her, their band leader, Gray Fullbuster, who had been so busy memorizing the pattern of the carpet slowly glanced at Lucy as if it was the first time he took noticed the presence of their newest maid. Gajeel narrowed his sharp eyes at her but inwardly he was lightly amazed at how this 'gaki' did not show any intimidation under his glare. This chibi got guts eh? Although he was lightly taken aback at Lucy's bold answer, Loke arched an eyebrow but a small admiration over her guts twinkled behind his blue tinted eyeglasses. Natsu, on the other hand, was openly smiling at Lucy.

"You've got guts eh?" Natsu said half admiring half mocking. Instead of accepting it as compliment, Lucy felt as if those words meant as challenge that cause her a comical shiver.

Gray rolled his eyes and turned his back. "I'm going back to my room." he said deadpanned and walked towards the door.

Gajeel 'tsk'-ed before snorting at Lucy. "Guts, my ass. We'll see how long you're going to last here." he threatened and turned his back at the blond young lady.

"Beware, ne?" Loke alluringly whispered that send shivers down to Lucy's spine. The blonde lady sweat dropped and watched as Loke followed Gajeel towards the door. There was an awkward pause between Lucy and Natsu as the three boys left them inside the parlor room.

Natsu planted his two hands behind his head and stared seriously at Lucy. "If I were you I'm going to quit."

Lucy mentally sighed. "I won't."

Natsu nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." he said and followed his band members leaving the tensed Lucy behind.

When the door was finally closed, as if all of her energies were drained out of her body, Lucy hastily crouched down the floor while clutching her head. "Oh my gawd!" Lucy whimpered. "They dislike me now!"

No, that's understatement. They HATE her for some unknown reason. 'I better ask Levy-chan later.' Unwillingly, Lucy pushed herself from crouching down the floor and decided to start her work. No use of mulling over their mysterious hatred towards her, it will take her forever and she would only probably become more paranoid than to ease her mind. And besides her job is to be a maid and so that is what she's going to do.

"Yoshi!" Lucy clenched her fists together before nodding her head encouragingly to herself.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Waahh, Levy-chan they're the worst!" Lucy cried childishly. She was leaning onto the island counter made out of maroon tiles inside the kitchen; she had her head supported by her arms on the counter while her blue haired friend was in midway of peeling an onion, eying Lucy with sympathetic look.

It's not actually the first time that those four boys' personal maid cried out of frustration at their unfriendly attitude towards the maid. So Levy was not surprised when Lucy entered the kitchen and that she was about to cry.

"They're making my job ten times...no hundred times difficult!" Lucy muffled while her face was still buried against her arms. "What's up with them anyways?"

Levy merely listened to Lucy's ranting until the blond lady's cry turned into series of sniffles.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Three hours ago, Lucy went towards the band leader's door first. She knocked on the door and waited for Gray to answer the door. It only took a minute before the door open at last. Gray stood across Lucy with his bored expression and thankfully unlike their embarrassing first meeting he was wearing something decent. He's wearing a tee shirt with RAVE word written on the center, the tee shirt was partnered with black cargo shorts and an indoor slipper._

_"What?" Gray asked with uninterested tone._

_Lucy smiled before answering. "I wanted to clean your—hey!"_

_Gray unceremoniously slammed the door on Lucy's face, much to Lucy's annoyance. The blonde lady, in frustration, banged the door with her fist and then the door was opened again. Lucy opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Gray's death glare. She unconsciously squeaked and winced under his sharp look._

_"When someone slammed their door at your face that means 'no', now stop destroying my door and get lost already." he said with cold tone and expression before closing the door at the frozen Lucy again._

_It took a matter of minutes before she recovered, Lucy sighed to relieve her fright and her irritation._ 'Fine then! It's not my fault if your room accumulated some germs and bacteria! Bleh!' _Lucy stuck her tongue at the door and sniffed. Silence took over before realization dawn on her that it will be HER fault if that actually happened. She's their maid and making sure that their rooms are sparkling clean is one of her job. _'Damn!' _Lucy groaned in irritation before deciding to clean Gray's room later. She moved her feet towards the door across Gray's room._

_Peering into her handy-dandy map, Lucy read the label and paled. GAJEEL'S ROOM. Gajeel was the boy with brunette long hair and sinister looking smirk she met inside the parlor room; he definitely passed the VILLAIN role and let us not forgot about his piercings as well. He was the boy who was nice enough to threaten her awhile ago! Oh my gawd, somebody kill her NOW!_

_With trembling hand, Lucy decided not to run away and just knock on the door. She waited for only seconds before Gajeel opened the door. She didn't even say anything but a sharp glare, leveling Gray's glare, was already aimed at her. Her heart skipped a beat and her body started to quiver in fear.__  
><em>  
>'OMG! I'll definitely get killed! Good bye world! Mira-san and the others, I will definitely miss you guys!'<p>

_"What the hell do you want gaki?" Gajeel spat.__  
><em>  
><em>Even though she's nervous at him, when her ears caught the word 'gaki' she automatically arched her eyebrow and pout at him. "Don't call me 'gaki'; I have a proper name—"<em>

_"That I don't really care to know." he cut off. "So what the fuck do you want, GAKI?"_

_With the way he emphasize the word 'gaki', Lucy comically twitched in aggravation._

'I SO wanted to punch your face. May I?' _She badly wanted to say those words but instead she said, "I wanted to do the cleaning—Oi!"__  
><em>  
><em>Like what Gray did before, Gajeel also slam the door at her even before she can even finished her sentence.<em>

'WHAT THE EFF! Argh!' _She kept knocking (more like banging actually) on the door when her hand stopped midway because she heard an irritated 'Oi' behind her.__  
><em>  
><em>"Oi," Gray called out. As if a robot, Lucy slowly glanced behind her and she felt that someone threw a bucket of cold water over her when Gray had his menacing glare aim at her again. "What did I told you about 'when someone slammed the door at your face' huh?"<em>

_"I-It means... no?" she squeaked and winced when Gray harshly closed the door after she answered him. Lucy felt like she wanted to cry but choose to un-lady like scratch her blond head instead before she exasperatedly sighed. The blond maid lazily went towards the room next to Gajeel's._

_Lucy peered into her map and the piece of paper that will help her navigate around this large estate said it was the dark orange haired man's room._ 'Loke, huh?' _Lucy remembered him as the one who kept winking and giving her a flirtatiously smile. Lucy animatedly shivered and blushed remembering the way he alluringly threatened her awhile ago. She can take bullying but sexual harassment is definitely a big fat NO!_

_But then again they hated her (an unknown pain stab her chest but Lucy ignored the sensation) so Lucy was pretty sure Loke won't sexually harass her...right? She nervously approached the door and hesitantly knocked on the door. When the door revealed a half-naked Loke, Lucy's face automatically turned bright crimson and her hands flew towards her eyes. Loke was wearing nothing for his upper body and was only wearing a khaki pants partnered with indoor slippers._

_"What the—c-can you p-put something o-o-on, Loke-sama?" Lucy asked in panic and embarrassment._

_Loke bemusedly hummed and leaned towards Lucy. "Iyada." Loke teasingly answer while peering into the gaps of Lucy's fingers._

_Behind her hands, Lucy let out an inaudible breathe of weariness. _'Is this how he bullied the previous maids?'_ Lucy sobbed mentally before calming herself. She dropped her hands off her face, she knew that she was still blushing but she gave Loke an unaffected expression that she could muster. Her brown eyes focused straight on his handsome face, Loke bemusedly smirked at her and her fake unaffected façade. Lucy inwardly whimpered when Loke knowingly chuckled at her.__  
><em>  
><em>"So, little girl, what do you want?" Loke teasingly asked.<em>

_Lucy sniffed. "I wanted to clean you room and—h-hey!"_

_Loke snaked his arms around her waist and pulled Lucy closer to him. Now that she was trapped inside Loke's strong arms and her body pressed against his masculine body, Lucy's red face turned into more red. She tried to pull away but he had his arms tightly around her._

_"Let me go, Loke-sama!" Lucy hissed but Loke leaned his face towards her that caused for her to pull her face backward. "What the—,"_

_"You know you're pretty gifted 'down' there." Loke commented while glancing down on her chest._

_Lucy mustered all of her strength and she succeeded in pushing him away from her, her hands wrapped protectively around her body. Her eyes formed tears while she glared at Loke. She had been harassed before so why is it that her heart hurt more painful that before, she barely even know this man and yet her heart is experiencing grave disappointed as if she had just discovered her long time best friend betrayed her or something._

_Loke, instead of feeling guilt, merely gave Lucy and mocking smirk. "Stop acting as if you're a total virgin."_

_Lucy's face contorted at Loke's words. "Stop talking as if you know me." She retorted. "And not that it interest you but I AM a virgin."_

_Loke lifted his eyebrows. Lucy immediately wipe the single tear that cascade down her cheek. She's not going and never WILL waste her tears with ingrate boys like them. Lucy glared at Loke while the latter rolled his eyes lazily._

_"You're too emotional." He said and turned his back at Lucy. "Boring." He added before closing the door.__  
><em>  
><em>With the door closed, Lucy allowed some tears of frustration to fall down from her caramel eyes. But then she remembered what she had told herself before. NEVER WASTE YOUR TEARS TO UNWORTHY PEOPLE. And so she calmed her inner self by inhaling and exhaling breaths before walking towards the door of the last member, Natsu Dragoneel, she was not that enthusiast of meeting him and she's also not actually hoping that this one is different from the others. For sure, he's definitely a jackass just like his band mates.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>Lucy lazily knocked on the door and waited.<em>

_"Who is it?" Natsu called out._

_Lucy blinked her eyes at the door and was unsure if she's going to answer or not. She chose the former. "I-I'm Lucy, Natsu-sama, I'm here to clean your room." She answered. And then she heard hurried footsteps on the other side of the door and was expecting the door to be opened._

_"Oh, you're the new maid right? Come on in!" he enthusiastically answered._

_Lucy blinked again at the door, a little surprised at how err... 'welcoming' Natsu-sama sounded. A small smile appeared on her lips._ 'Maybe he's not like the others.' _She inwardly said. Maybe Natsu-sama is really not like those ingrate three boys, maybe she misjudged her salmon headed Young Master. Feeling a bit happy at her thought, Lucy giggled and quickly grabbed the door knob but she gasped and quickly let it go when she felt a sensation of electricity coming from the handle._

_"What the hell!" she exclaimed while trying to shake her hands. She heard muffled sounds of laughter across the door and then the door opened revealing the laughing Natsu with his—err, what was it again, Exceed cat?—hanging on his left shoulder. To her horror the cat was snickering behind his blue furred paw._

_She gave Natsu a questioning look and waited for him to stop from laughing._

_"Electrifying no?" Natsu said to his cat in between their giggles. Lucy creased her forehead, annoyed that instead of saying sorry, Natsu kept laughing at her misery._

_OK THAT REALLY IS ENOUGH! Her emotion burst out that cause for her to hastily run away from laughing Natsu. One hand covering her wet eyes, her body automatically navigated, twist and turn around the maze-like corridor and she was not even aware where her feet were taking her, her mind was busy cursing and kicking and punching those four boys' handsome faces._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

And that is how she ended up in the kitchen, only god knows how, she howled and seek comfort at Levy, who curiously not even surprised that Lucy arrived at the kitchen and looks about to break down in tears.

Levy patted her head but she kept crouching on the island counter. _'They're the worst; they're pure devil in human disguise!'_ Lucy screamed mentally while she clenched her fists. How will she ever survived if the boys she supposed to be serving were that moron? SIGH.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_Sabrina's apologized if the boys sounded like too much angst. Well they are supposed to be cold towards their personal maid right? Still accepting ideas for pranks ne, PM NOT REVIEW! Thank you~ :D_

**Thank you for the feedback from:** **_Indh13, the giggle bug, Run-Away-Bride, KirstyKakes, Arylayne, The Goddess of Flash, Heaven's Trail, xXhelenahillXx, IloveCelestialIce, ShiningStellar, PurpleDiva888, Hachibukai, and Emil C. :) you guys always made Sabrina-chan's day *huggles*_**

**.**

_"Well, that cat's name is Happy. He's Natsu's cat. Happy is a special and rare breed of cats called Exceed that can learn to speak and can understand human."_

**- Exceeds are a race of cat-like beings that exist in Edolas as far back as 100 years prior to the main storyline of Fair Tail manga/anime. (Reference: fairytail[dot]wikia[dot]com)**

**.**

_"Oi, gaki, when we offered you choices it means you have to choose the other one. Quit it'll be way better for you to choose that."_

**- Gaki is brat/little kid if translated to English.**

**.**

_Loke amusedly hummed and leaned towards Lucy. "Iyada." Loke teasingly answer while peering into the gaps of Lucy's fingers._

**- Iyada is 'I don't want' or 'I won't' in English.**

**.**

_"Let me go, Loke-sama!" Lucy hissed but Loke leaned his face towards her that caused for her to pull her face backward._

**- -sama is an honorific used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. And please take note that Lucy will be calling them with –sama honorifics, well she IS a maid and they are her Young Master right?**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>- SPREAD THE NEWS: KONY 2012 TO STOP JOSEPH KONY WITH HIS INHUMANE CRIMES AGAINST CHILDREN-<em>**_

**_Watch KONY 2012_**

**_- MAKE KONY FAMOUS, NOT TO CELEBRATE HIM BUT TO STOP HIS CRIMES -_**


	6. Concert Six

_**Fairy Avenue**_

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Levy continued to pat Lucy's head while the latter continued to rant about her misfortunes working with her _horrible_ Young Masters. "Gray-sama slammed the door at my face and I've been sexually harassed by Loke-sama!" Lucy was in the middle of her dreaded monologue when someone interrupted her.

"Aren't you the newest maid?"

Lucy straightened her back from crouching down the tiled island counter; she glanced up at the kitchen's door and saw a petite girl (probably same height as Levy) with short silvery hair and bangs that covered her forehead. Lucy noticed that the new comer's hair was curled upward that resembled a halo. She was also wearing the same maid uniform as Levy.

The silvery haired girl frowned at Lucy; she had her hands planted on her waist. "Weren't you supposed to be cleaning the Young Masters' bedrooms?" she hissed much to Lucy annoyance.

Although the blonde maid was somewhat pissed off at the silvery haired girl's authoritative tone Lucy tried to be as polite as possible. "B-but they didn't even want me to enter their room and—,"

"Then do something about it! It's _your_ job and you were not hired to whine and cry just because of simple bullying." she sniffed and exited the kitchen.

Lucy crumpled her pretty face while she glared at the door. _'What's with the bitchy attitude?'_

"Don't mind her, Lucy." Levy calmly said at her fuming blond best friend. "That was Angel, she has been working here for two years already and she is always like that towards Young Masters' previous personal maids."

Lucy crossed her arms, still has the angry expression on her face, and glanced at Levy. "Why?"

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "Well the other servants said that Angel wanted to be Young Masters' personal maid for so long but as you can see she still hasn't able to snag that position because _you_ have it."

Lucy scoffed and let out a humorless chuckle. "Well, I am willing to give her this _'position' _she badly wanted!" Lucy said making an air quote. "And it's not like being their personal maid was full of fun! I had her know, those boys are pains in my butt!" Lucy continued to rant while Levy watched her best friend whined around like a child. "Ugh..." Lucy heaved a deep sigh before she calmly propped her chin on her knuckles, her elbow was supported by her other hand.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

Lucy sighed again and nodded. "A bit because Angel or whoever-she-is was right though, it's my job but still how can I do my job if they're being so difficult?" and the blond girl sigh again; she lost track how many times already. _SIGH._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Night time _inside the Servants' Quarter particularly inside Levy and Lucy's bedroom, a dark figured was roaming around. The figured stared at the sleeping Levy and Lucy on their bed before it fully entered the room. It quietly opened Levy's closet first that was near the bed room door, and scanned the clothes inside the cabinet; the figure disappointingly sigh before closing it. The figure stopped for a moment before spotting Lucy's cabinet near the blond's bed. A sinister grin appeared in the dark figure's lip before approaching the blond's closet. It opened the door and spotted Lucy's maid dress hanged inside the cabinet.

"Gihihi..."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_The next day,_ Lucy was standing in front of her cabinet extremely dumbfounded at what she discovered this morning. She blinked her eyes multiple times but still the clothes that hanged inside her cabinet did not change. Her hideous costume-play-like maid uniform was changed into something more dreaded than the previous one.

Levy was standing behind the frozen Lucy, she doesn't know if she's going to laugh at the cute clothes hanging inside Lucy's closet or she's going to sympathize at Lucy's misery. The blue haired girl chose the latter when she heard Lucy groan in frustration.

"What the hell is _that_?" Lucy bellowed; glaring and pointing animatedly at the hideous BUNNY SUIT inside her closet. The suit was a dark blue one piece with a black stockings and a headband adorned with bunny's ears. There was also a choker with dark blue ribbon attached on it and wrist bands that looks like the helm of a sleeves. Someone obviously sneaked inside their room last night, took her three sets of unique uniforms and changed it into more repulsive one. There was a small note attached on the suit.

_"Wear this and you can clean our rooms." _– The horrible hand writing said. Lucy runs her palms over her face in aggravation. Lucy was hundred percent sure that one of her horrible Young Masters did this in part of their torture slash bullying plans for her. Lucy sobbed childishly at her cupped hands.

"D-do you want to tell all this to Erza?" Levy suggested while rubbing Lucy's back. "We could tell her about their bullying."

Lucy was at first silence. Pondering Levy's suggestion; indeed she can just tell Erza everything and let the red haired secretary to reprimand the boys to stop torturing her. _'I can do that but… I wanted to know the reason behind the hatred towards their maids… and I can't just dump Erza my problems, I can't always depend on Erza. I have to solve this on my own!'_

Lucy nodded with new found determination. "No, Levy-chan… I won't tell Erza-san. I won't give those boys the satisfaction that they already got me. I won't give up!" Lucy courageously said to herself; she bravely pumped her fists and nodded.

"Whoa, Lu-chan you're so brave!" Levy chirped while clapping her hands admiringly at Lucy. "Fighting, Lu-chan! I'll be supporting you, always!" she cheered.

Lucy giggled while blushing. "Hehehe… Fighting!"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

An arched of eyebrows appeared on Angel's face seeing Lucy wearing an uncouth and sexy bunny suit. Lucy and Levy were on their way to the estate from the quarters when they bumped into Angel. The silvery haired girl scoffed at Lucy.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Angel snapped at Lucy.

Lucy inclined her head to her side and blinked. "Erhm… Bunny suit?" she answered with unsure tone.

"Why are you wearing that? Are you trying to seduce the Young Masters with that pathetic costume?"

Lucy blushed immediately; she shook her head at Angel. "O-of course not!" Lucy denied, embarrassed. "Y-Young Masters asked me to wear this, I'm just obeying them." Lucy muttered.

Angel was about to retort back when Caprico, the Master Butler of Vermillion Estate, broke off their conversation. "What are you girls doing here? Get back to work." He strictly commanded. Lucy and Levy squeaked and hastily started walking towards their destination. Angel 'tsk' silently before doing the same thing. Levy and Lucy walked pass Caprico, both heads were bowed down.

"Lucy." Caprico called out.

Lucy let out an inaudible short shrill cry but she quickly turned her face towards Caprico, looking alarmed. Levy on the other hand doesn't know whether to stay or to leave but Caprico flicked his eyes at her.

"This won't take a minute, Levy. Stay." He said, deadpanned. Levy slowly nodded.

Caprico glanced up and down at Lucy, as if scrutinizing her costume. The blonde girl was fidgeting anxiously under Caprico's stare. As she cannot take the awkward silence, Lucy tried to say something.

"A-ano…"

"Carry on." Caprico suddenly cut off and turned his back at Lucy.

Levy and Lucy sweat dropped as they stared at Caprico's retreating back. "What just happened?" Levy asked.

Lucy gave her a quick shrug of shoulder. "Beats me."

"Oh well, let's go back to work." Lucy nodded and followed Levy.

Caprico glanced back at Lucy; his sharp eyes twinkled with sadness. _'Layla-sama…'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy sighed at Gray's front door when she repeatedly knocked on Gray's door but he still hasn't answered her. _'Why is he so against cleaning his room? Fine I'll try again tomorrow.' _She mentally said before walking towards the room across Gray's.

She was about to knock when a voice stopped her. "Hey gaki." the voice said that startled Lucy, she scanned the corridor looking for the one and only person that kept calling her 'gaki'; Fairy Avenue's guitarist and main rapper, Gajeel Redfox.

But she was the only one in the band's private wing. Fear wrapped around Lucy's body, one of her two fears was ghost or anything paranormal. Maybe this fear was associated when she played along with the other kids from the orphanage the urban game called 'Kimodameshi'; the boys made some strikingly real ghost to scare the girls and sadly because of that, Lucy feared anything associated to paranormal. Her other fear was thunder storm. She doesn't know why but whenever the thunder strikes she felt this odd and very disturbing feared inside her chest.

"Gaki!"

Lucy flinched. "Hai!" she automatically responded, realizing that she's thinking too much about her fright.

"Oh so you're wearing my special uniform for yah huh?"

Lucy's inner boiled at Gajeel's bold confession. _'So it was you who freaking stole my uniforms and changed into this weird bunny suit!'_

"Hmm~ Gaki don't suit you anymore… For now on, you're Bunny Girl!" he declared much to Lucy's displeased.

_'I have a proper name you know!' _Lucy answered inwardly.

"Look at the upper right of the door, baka." Lucy recognized the voice as the FA band's drummer, Natsu. The blonde girl, with a childish pout decorated her face after hearing Natsu called her 'baka', looked at the upper right of the door. The maid with golden hair blinked her eyes at the camera attached on the wall. It was pointed at her and then Lucy dragged her eyes at the left part of the door where a small and in square shaped speaker box affixed on the wall.

"Ahh right, you're being televised." Loke's voice said coming from the speaker box. "Well we decided to let you clean our room."

Lucy's eyes twinkled in happiness. "Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to say the password first!" Natsu excitedly chirped in.

Lucy tilted her head and blinked in confusion. "Password?"

Gajeel scoffed. "Are you that stupid? You don't even know the word 'password'?"

Lucy twitched in annoyance. "Of course I know what password means!" _'I'm not that illiterate, darn you!'_ Lucy exclaimed mentally. At least before leaving the orphanage, the ladies and the nuns that governed the orphanage taught the orphan kids how to read, write, and do math and every basic education. As one of the very bright and gifted kids in the orphanage, Lucy was blessed to attend the special education where the bright kids like her was taught High School curriculum.

"What I want to know is that what the password is?"

"Sailor moon."

A pause. Lucy then rolled her eyes. _'What kind of freaking password is that? Are they gays or something? Oh right, maybe this is one of their way to bully me.'_ Lucy sighed before saying the given 'password' into the speaker. "Sailor moon." She said in monotone.

"Not that way!" an irritated voice of Natsu answered.

Lucy lifted her eye brow. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Loke then answered. "Do the pre-battle move of Sailor Moon and oh don't forget the line okay?"

When Loke's words sink into Lucy's mind, she animatedly gawked at the speaker complete with a bright crimson face of embarrassment. "W-w-what? A-a-are you freaking kidding me? That's embarrassing and—,"

"DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU?" Gajeel threatened and even though she cannot see his face, Lucy automatically saw the glaring Gajeel looking down on her. Lucy squeaked and winced at his tone but then she started fidgeting seconds later after imagining the famous anime sailor warrior's move.

The blond maid sobbed and tried to beg. "B-but—,"

"DO. IT."

"Hiieee!" Lucy squealed again before stepping away from the door. _'Should I really do it? But it's embarrassing! Geez, what the hell are these guys thinking?'_ Lucy mentally cried as she stood in front of the door arguing whether or not to do what her Young Masters' order. _'They're freaking sadists and devil!'_ Lucy started chewing her lower lip when Gajeel growled through the speaker box.

"How long are you going to make us wait, bunny girl?" Gajeel mockingly asked.

Lucy twitched in annoyance before sighing in depression. _'Okay just quickly do the moves and you're done! Remember fighting!' _Lucy swallowed first before embarrassingly did her monologue. "I-am-the-warrior-of-love-and-justice-my-name-is-Sailor-Moon-I-will-punish-you-in-the-moon!" she said doing the iconic move of Sailor Moon clumsily.

Lucy straightened her body while the boys from the other side of the door fell in silence. "A-ano… is that—hiiee!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel yelled obviously displeased at her wrong way of imitating Sailor Moon's moves.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Natsu second the motion.

"You just defiled my favorite Sailor Warrior, I just can't forgive you." Loke said disappointingly.

Lucy crumpled her face again and whined. "Waahh— again?"

"Yes, again!" the three said in unison.

"Do it with feelings!"

_'Oni! Akuma! Honto ni saite!' _Lucy mentally screamed and colorful profanities escaped her mind; she mentally pummeled the three boys before she sobbed and tried to beg again but the three spat to repeat iconic move once more. "FINE, I'll do the freaking move again!" she unwillingly said and stepped back again to repeat the move. Adorn with bright red color, Lucy sighed before screaming the famous line. "I am the warrior of love and justice! My name is Sailor Moon! I will punish you, in the name of moon!" Lucy ended the line with the famous end-pose of the anime sailor warrior much to her embarrassment.

A pause followed but seconds later the boys inside the room roared in laughter that made Lucy twitched. She was about to straightened her body and say something to Natsu, Loke and Gajeel when a familiar cold and uninterested voice coming from her back interrupted her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked, annoyed.

Lucy quickly turned to face Gray and let out an inaudible 'hiiee!' when she saw his death glare. His frowned deepened when he noticed that Lucy was wearing a hideous bunny suit.

"And what the hell are you thinking wearing that kind of weird clothes?" he annoyingly added.

Lucy blushed and tried to cover herself by crossing her arms in front of her chest. "This is—,"

"Whatever, I'll leave you and your weird fetish but could you keep it down? I'm trying to write a song here, dammit."

Lucy flinched; she was trying to ignore the three boys from the other room who were so busy laughing at her misery, and quickly nodded at Gray. "H-hai!" she said.

Gray gave one last glare at Lucy before slamming the door closed. Lucy sighed in relief before tension rise up inside her chest again remembering the three boys who were still laughing. Lucy puffed out her cheeks before walking towards the speaker box. She does not have any intention of making Gray be mad at here anymore than that.

"Come on, open up! You promised that when I do that and wear this freak—erhm this clothes you'll let me clean your rooms!"

Natsu scoffed. "Ba~ka! We didn't say anything about 'promise!'"

"That's right and by the way, that was pretty hilarious. Hahaha!"

"Upload it on you tube! Bet that's going to be viewed a million times!"

The three roared in laughter again but Lucy fell in tensed silence. Lucy pressed her lips in one thin line and her golden fringes overshadowed her caramel eyes but an obvious tear slowly appeared in her eyes. Gajeel noticed the frozen Lucy before rolling his eyes.

"Are you ready to quit now, Sailor Bunny?" Gajeel taunted but Lucy offered nothing but silence. "If you don't want to be bullied, just quit _gaki_."

Yes, maybe she should just quit. Serving these akuma in human disguise was beyond bullying for her. It's a torture, hell even. She cannot take anymore embarrassment from them and even though she's poor she still has her dignity and pride as human. Lucy flashed her pained eyes at the camera and was about to open her lips to say something when she remembered the reason of accepting to be their maid.

_"I won't quit. I am greatly indebted to Master Makarov and being a maid here is my only way to repay him. So I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't quit." _Oh how boldly she said those words before.

_"Fighting, Lu-chan! I'll be supporting you, always!"_ Levy even cheered for her.

Lucy stared at the camera before declaring, "I will never quit." And then she turned her back.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The routine continued the next two days; they will make pranks on her. Much to Lucy's suspicion, Loke allowed Lucy to enter his room. He said to get the dirty clothes inside his bathroom. Lucy hesitantly entered the room but then she decided to just quickly grab the clothes and leave. The blond girl pushed the bath room door open but then it startled her when cold water splashed over her, soaking her to the bones. Loke howled in laughter, and although she was twitching in irritation, Lucy chose not to say anything; she quietly grabbed the clothes that were piled in a basket before leaving the room. Loke halted from laughing when Lucy nonchalantly left the room but then minutes passed she returned again with a cloth in her hand.

"I'm going to wipe the floor." She said, deadpanned, before started wiping the floor. Loke just watched her; slight amusement was in his eyes. The band's keyboardist sighed in defeat before standing up from his bed.

"Map that later; I'll take my bath first." He said pushing Lucy away from the bath room. "Oh and make sure my room is sparkling clean before I finish my bath, ne?" he added, winked and closed the door. Lucy was left blinking in confusion at first before a ghost smile appeared on her lips and then she started dusting the cabinets, making bed and sweeping the floor.

_Afternoon,_ Lucy was sighing exasperatedly while trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. After cleaning Loke's room, Lucy tried her luck and knocked at Natsu's room. Natsu exclaimed the word 'come in' but Lucy cautiously grabbed the knob scared to be electrocuted again like yesterday. When she did not feel electricity, Lucy pushed the door but then she screamed on top her lungs when something dropped into her. Lucy stared at the rubber snake hanging before her and realized that that was Natsu's doing. The salmon head was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, while laughing hard.

Lucy rolled her eyes and annoyingly walked away from Natsu's room. The blond girl ended up in pathway that leads to servant's quarter. She was inhaling when suddenly Natsu's blue furred cat appeared before her. Lucy tried not to freak out when she saw the cat with wings spread out behind him and floating in front of her.

"Aye sir!" he greeted.

"Erhm… aren't you Natsu-sama's cat? What's your name?" Lucy asked still awed at the fact that there were breed of animals that can sprout wings, can talk and can interact with human.

"Aye! My name is Happy!" he enthusiastically answered. "You're Luigi right?"

Lucy sweat dropped. "No, my name's is Lucy, not Luigi."

Happy tilted his head to his side and pout. "But Natsu kept telling me that your name is Luigi." Happy complained but the blue furred cat gasped in shocked when Lucy wrapped her arms around him.

"Aww, you're so cute! I really love cats!" Lucy happily said while nuzzling her pretty face against Happy's cheeks. Feeling Lucy's warm, Happy smiled and nuzzled back to Lucy but then his stomach cried out a growl. Happy and Lucy stared at each other before Happy embarrassingly chuckled at Lucy, the latter smiled back before she carried Happy inside the estate.

"Maybe we can ask Levy-chan for some foods, ne?"

Happy's eyes twinkled in happiness. "Fish?" he hopefully asked the blond maid.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yep, fish."

"Yey!" Happy cried out. Lucy smiled and was totally unaware of the shadow near them.

Lucy hummed happily, she left Happy with Levy back in the kitchen decided to clean the corridor when she noticed that Natsu's door was opened and that Happy's Master was leaning against the door's frame.

"Hey, you." He called out.

Lucy blinked her eyes at Natsu. "Yes, Natsu-sama?" Much to Lucy's confusion, a blush was adorned Natsu's cheeks; it was as if he was embarrassed at something. Natsu flicker his eyes at Lucy and quickly averted when he saw Lucy was looking in confusion at him.

Natsu mumbled something that Lucy did not understand. "What?" she asked.

The salmon head drummer heaved a sigh; his face turned redder than before. "Just clean my room already, geez!" he snapped that startled the blonde maid and started walking away. Lucy watched Natsu's retreating back for few seconds before his order sink in her and then she smiled at him.

"Ah, where's Happy?" he suddenly asked.

"I left him in the kitchen." Lucy answered. Natsu nodded and started to run towards the kitchen and then she blinked her eyes. "How did Natsu-sama know that I was with Happy?" she inclined her head to her side but shrugged dropping the question and started to clean Natsu's room; she was happily wondering if Gray and Gajeel are going to let her clean their rooms someday.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_An update~~ yehey! Hehehe… Hoped you enjoy :D Sabrina noticed that she spelled some of the reader's pen name wrong T_T She is sooooo sorry~~ huhuhu apologize T_T_

**Thank you for the feedback from:** _**Run-Away-Bride, Life, ShiningStellar, Gentleheart, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, Terumi Okino, Indh13, Ninjas r kool, jasmine831, IloveCelestialIce, the giggle bug, DreamerOfReal, Emil C, SasuNarulover49, sunny, Yoshi33, WolfieAnne, ichigolover, The Goddess of Flash, Hachibukai,**__**:) you guys always made Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***_

**Thank you for giving Sabrina this SNAKE idea **_**IloveCelestialIce**_** and for agreeing with Sabrina to do the water prank **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**.**

**.**

_Maybe this fear was associated when she played along with the other kids from the orphanage the urban game called 'Kimodameshi'; _

**- Kimodameshi is t****est of courage most often takes place at night in classic settings like abandoned houses, forests, and graveyards.**

**.**

_As one of the very bright and gifted kids in the orphanage, Lucy was blessed to attend the special education where the bright kids like her was taught High School curriculum._

**- Lucy did not attend any school for she doesn't have last name. She attended the special High School curriculum inside their orphanage where they were taught by some volunteered teachers.**

**.**

_Loke then answered. "Do the pre battle move of Sailor Moon and oh don't forget the line okay?"_

**- Anyone familiar to Sailor Moon's pose? She's my favorite! hahaha And DISCLAIMER should be noted ne!**

.

_'Oni! Akuma! Honto ni saite!' Lucy mentally screamed and colorful profanities escaped her mind;_

**- Oni is Evil/Ogre, Akuma is devil and Honto ni saite is 'really the worst' :D sorry if Sabrina kept using Japanese words ^^**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	7. Concert Seven

**_Fairy Avenue_**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Itterashai." Lucy said with a smile on her face; she had Happy inside her arms the blue furred cat waved his paw at the band members particularly at Natsu.

"Aye sir! Take care Natsu!" he chirped as the four exceptionally good looking boys grabbed their own baggage.

The boys plus Erza Scarlet and Master Makarov and Master's other assistant named Jellal Fernandez will be spending overnight at the Vermillion Headquarters also known as Vermillion Recording studio to record the last song for their mini album.

Natsu grinned back at Happy but when his eyes contacted with Lucy's smiling brown eyes, the band's drummer immediately averted his eyes from her while red blush painted his cheeks much to Lucy's confusion. It did not passed unnoticed by the sexy red hair secretary though and immediately made a mental note to tease Natsu when they arrive at the HQ.

Ever since Natsu and Loke let Lucy cleaned their rooms, she had been in 'civil' relationship with the two members and that made Lucy so happy, although they're not in 'buddy-buddy' mode but still they sort of lay low their pranks on her. From time to time they exchanged chit chats whenever Lucy cleaned Loke or Natsu's room much to Lucy's pleasure. Lucy was assigned to take care of Happy if Natsu was not around and it seems that the blue furred cat was also attached to the blonde maid that he sometimes spends his day following Lucy around.

But inwardly Lucy wished she has the same civil relationship with the two other members as well. Gray is still cold and aloof towards Lucy but she tried every day to ask him whether she can clean his room but his answers were only consists of slamming the door at her or a mere death glare. Though she was kinda scared of him, Lucy tried her best towards Gajeel as well but like the band's leader, Gajeel was also hard to please.

"Have a safe trip, Erza-san, Master." Lucy said giving the two a light bow. Erza answered her with a smile.

Lucy twitched when she felt an arm snaked around her shoulders. She blinked her eyes and met Loke's dark eyes behind his favorite blue tinted sun glasses. "Lucy-chan, make sure my room is spotless like always ne?" Loke flirtatiously whispered into Lucy's ears.

The blonde maid felt her face heat up but manage to give Loke as slow nod. "E-eh…" she mumbled and sweat dropped.

"Oi, don't go around flirting with the maid, it's disgusting." Gajeel sourly commented before dragging his bag and started walking towards the main door of the estate.

"Gajeel!" Erza reprimanded but Lucy quickly gave her a small smile and a shook of head.

"Let's go boys." Makarov said ignoring the tension surrounding them. He stepped forwards to the door immediately followed by Erza, who gave Lucy a last wave of hand, Jellal, Natsu, Loke and the oh-so quiet Gray who had been completely ignoring the scene by listening through his iPod.

Lucy and some other maids were left inside the estate. Happy was waving and yelling 'good bye' and 'itterashai' at everyone. When everyone was already off inside the limousine, Lucy smiled down at Happy. "Let's go and clean Loke-sama and Natsu-sama's room ne?"

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped. Lucy giggled and proceeded to West Wing.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Of all the things you have to forget, it has to be your guitar." Gray irritatedly muttered while turning the stirring wheel to the left.

"Shut up." Gajeel retorted back; he had his chin cupped by his palm. The guitarist was staring boringly outside the car's window.

Gray and Gajeel were on their way back to the estate from the Vermillion Recording studio when Gajeel realized that he had forgotten his guitar back in the estate's sound proof practice room. Since the limousine that drove them to the studio already left; Makarov ordered Gray to drive Gajeel, seeing that the guitarist still hasn't had his driver's license yet, back to the estate to get Gajeel's guitar. Makarov let Gray used his 2012 Ford Mustang Premium.

Gray parked the expensive car in the circular drive way; without saying anything or even saying a simple 'thanks' to Gray, Gajeel immediately went out of the vehicle and proceeded inside the estate to get his instrument. Gray, irritated at Gajeel's ungrateful attitude, decided to grab something in his bed room and so he started walking towards the West Wing. He was silently contemplating at something when he noticed Gajeel's door was open and heard the familiar female voice of their new personal maid. _'What in the world is she doing inside Gajeel's room?'_ Did he give her the permission to enter the guitarist's room? Gray was about to reprimand the noisy maid when he heard Lily's, Gajeel's cat, voice.

"Sorry if Gajeel's making things hard on you and for playing pranks on you. You… must hate them now, right?" Lily said. Gray automatically flattened his back near Gajeel's door and started eavesdropping on their conversation.

'_She probably does.'_ Gray bitterly answered himself. With all the way they harshly treated her; it's no wonder if she hated them. Not that he cared though. There was a small pause before Lucy answered the cat.

"To tell you the truth I honestly don't hate them. Hate is a strong word to describe what I feel for them but I'll be a hypocrite if I say I like what they're doing. I don't really fancy the way they treated me but still I don't hate them." That answered made Gray halted. He tried to peek inside the room and saw the blonde maid leaning on the low cabinet with a picture frame she absentmindedly wiping with a cloth. Gray stoically stared at the maid's soft expression. "A lady from the orphanage said to give everybody a benefit of the doubt. She said that everyone deserved to have favorable judgment, that there are reasons behind their action no matter how bad it was."

Gray's ebony bangs covered his dark blue eyes; silently listening to Lucy's soft voice. "I'm pretty sure that there is a reason behind their pranks and their bullying, I just have to believe in them and find out that reason."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy just finished cleaning Natsu's room, she smiled at Happy who was sleeping soundly on Natsu's bed, and she sweat dropped noticing a bubble coming out from the cat's nose. Lucy stifled a chuckled before she covered Happy with the bed's comforter. Satisfied that Happy is well covered by the comforter, Lucy proceeded to the door and walked towards Loke's room when Gajeel's door slowly opened.

Lucy stared, fear started rising inside her chest, at the door. How the hell it was opening when no one is inside the room? It hasn't been two hours since the band members and the staff left to their overnight stay in Vermillion HQ. Lucy swallowed down the fear trapped in her throat and waited for white lady, ghoul, fairy or any paranormal entities to appear on the door way, but Lucy sweat dropped when she saw a black furred cat with moon shape scar on the cat's left eye. The cat was groggily floating midair; he had his right paw rubbing the sleep off from his eyes. Lucy, with her extreme fondness over cats (flying or not), squealed and immediately approached the black cat.

"Aww you're so cute!" Lucy squealed over the cat, which in return the black cat blinked his eyes in confusion at the sudden invasion of the blonde in his personal space.

"W-who are you?" he asked; not looking scared but instead embarrassed at how this mysterious blonde girl fawned over him. "Have you seen Gajeel?" he asked.

Lucy, complete with stars surrounding her eyes, smiled and patted the cat's head. "Gajeel-sama is out to Vermillion HQ with the others, he'll be back tomorrow though." she answered as she caressed the cat's cheeks, the cat seemed to be not bothered how Lucy nuzzled her cheeks against his'.

"Gajeel_-sama_? Oh are you the maid Gajeel and the others making fun of?"

Lucy twitched when an annoyingly and unwanted memories of Gajeel playing pranks on her flashed in the back of her mind but she still managed to give the cat a small nod. "Yeah, that's the unfortunate me." Lucy mumbled bitterly which did not go passed unnoticed by the cat.

"My name is Pantherlily." the cat introduced much to the blonde maid's happiness. Lucy smiled widely at the cat.

"Mine is Lucy!" Lucy chirped hugging the cat enthusiastically. "Your name is mouthful; can I call you 'Lily' instead?"

"Feel free." He agreed.

Lucy squealed again and pressed Lily against her blessed chest. "You're so cute~ just like Happy!"

"Oh so you've met Happy?"

"Yep, we're friends."

"Anyways, what are you doing?"

Lucy released Lily. "I just finished cleaning Natsu-sama's room; I'm about to clean Loke-sama's room and do the laundry later."

Lily blinked his eyes and tiled his head to his side, Lucy fight the urged to crush the black cat in a hug because of his cuteness. "What about Gajeel's room?"

Lucy froze but then she dragged her brown eyes away from Lily's. "W-well... I would really like to clean Gajeel-sama's room but he wouldn't let me in." Lucy whispered.

Lily inclined his head again, contemplating at something. "You can clean his room. You said that they will be back tomorrow so you have time to do the chores right?"

Lucy snapped her eyes at the cat and hesitantly answered, "B-but what if he discovered that I went inside his room? I'm sure he'll be mad and god only know what will he do to me if—,"

Lily lifted his paw at Lucy and gave the ranting maid an encouragingly smile. "Don't worry, I'll tell him I asked you to clean the room. He won't get mad if I say I was the one who ordered you."

Lucy stared at Lily and smiled warmly. "Gajeel-sama really likes you, ne?"

Lily's cheeks formed a blush that made the blonde maid stifled a giggle. "I've been with Gajeel even before he started working as a singer." Lily said as he was floating towards Gajeel's room. He motioned the nervous blonde maid to enter the room as well.

Reluctantly, Lucy slowly entered the room and was surprised how... _erhm _messy Gajeel's room is. It was as if the room hasn't been cleaned in years. There were used clothes laying on the carpeted floor as well as some manga, Men's magazine and DVDs of music's and for game console. There were sexy model posters attached on the wall that made Lucy blushed in deep crimson. Lucy noticed that Gajeel's room is as messy as Natsu's room the day she first entered the drummer's room. Lily, on the other hand, sheepishly smiled at Lucy, slightly embarrassed at the chaos of Gajeel's room; Lucy understandingly smiled back to Lily.

"Well the room is not going to clean itself right? I better start cleaning then." she said pumping her fists encouragingly.

"I'll help you." Lily excitedly said.

Lucy immediately shook her head and hands at Lily. "I can't let you help me—,"

"Please?" Lily begged completely with watery eyes and quivering lower lip. Lucy blushed at Lily's cuteness and surrendered afterwards.

"Fine and it's only because you used the puppy eyes on me." Lucy childishly mumbled and started picking Gajeel's clothes and putting it in the laundry basket.

Lily happily mimicked Lucy while the latter started vacuuming the other half of the bed room. The blonde girl yelped when she discovered underneath Gajeel's men's magazine was the guitarist's boxer shorts. With deep red blush adorned her face, Lucy grabbed the undergarment with her thumb and forefinger and quickly tossed it inside the basket. Lily watched the maid in amusement as she gushed and blushed over Gajeel's boxer shorts scattered inside the room, she even blushed at some photos in magazines of Gravure idols posing sexily at the camera with nothing but sexy two piece swimsuit.

Almost half an hour passed when Lucy finished the first half of Gajeel's room. She smiled at Lily who was floating midair while replacing the window drape with brand new ones. Lucy went on the other side of the room and happily started to vacuum the floor; she was even humming a song while vacuuming that Lily noticed.

The black cat floated down besides Lucy. "You look happy." He simply commented.

Lucy grinned at him and nodded. "Well, I get the chance to clean Gajeel-sama's room and it all thanks to you, Lily."

Lily smiled embarrassingly and the cat fell in deep silence. Lucy took notice the cat's sudden silence; she glanced at the floating cat and saw his sad eyes; Lucy quickly halted from vacuuming. "What's wrong, Lily? Are you feeling tired? You can rest—,"

"I'm sorry." He cut off. Lucy blinked her eyes in puzzlement at the black cat. "Sorry if Gajeel's making things hard on you and for playing pranks on you. You… must hate them now, right?"

Lucy, slowly getting what Lily apologizing for, softly smiled at the black cat. She cupped Lily's cheek with her warm palm. "To tell you the truth I honestly don't hate them. Hate is a strong word to describe what I feel for them but I'll be a hypocrite if I say I like what they're doing. I don't really fancy the way they treated me but still I don't hate them." Lucy softly said, she placed the vacuum handle down and absentmindedly grabbed a picture frame that she did not even bother to look at and started wiping the glass frame. "A lady from the orphanage said to give everybody a benefit of the doubt. She said that everyone deserved to have favorable judgment, that there are reasons behind their action no matter how bad it was."

"I'm pretty sure that there is a reason behind their pranks and their bullying, I just have to believe in them and find out that reason." Lucy ended her explanation with a wide grin that the cat returned with wide smile as well.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my room?" a harsh voice interrupted Lucy and Lily, that cause for the blonde maid to twitched. Her grip over the picture frame that she was holding loosened and so she accidentally dropped the said frame. Silence ensued between the Lily, Gajeel and Lucy after the crashing sound. Lucy was about to picked up the broken frame when Gajeel bellowed again.

"Don't you fucking touch that!"

Lucy flinched at how serious and deadly Gajeel's tone was. Her body started trembling in fear when her brown eyes met the sharp angry gaze of Gajeel aimed at her. His eyes traveled from her and then to the broken frame on the floor, his sharp eye sharpened even more and hastily dragged his eyes back to Lucy. The blonde maid felt the colors from her face fled off when Gajeel stared at her.

She squeaked when Gajeel harshly grabbed her by her arm. "Do you even know what you just did?" he asked angrily and squeezed his grip over Lucy's arm. "Do you?"

Lucy winced in pain and tried to free her arm from Gajeel's iron grip while muttering her apology. "I'm so sorry, Gajeel-sama…" tears started to pour down her eyes but Gajeel seemed to not care about it. "I'm so sorry… please you're hurting me…"

"Who told you to enter my damn room huh?" his grip tightened even more. "Answer dammit!" he bellowed; he raised his hand and was about to slap Lucy on the face. Lucy stared at his hand at first before she squeaked in fear when he swayed it towards her, she tightly close her eyes and waited to feel the sharp blow on her cheek.

"Stay out of this." Gajeel growled at someone. Second passed when she still did not feel the strike, confused, Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw that Gray was holding Gajeel's hand that was about to hit her. Both boys were glaring at each other.

"You're going too far, Gajeel." Gray, instead, answered Gajeel coldly.

'_Gray-sama…'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_Sabrina is depressed about the… ha~~ah never mind… An update ^^ hope you enjoyed…_

**Thank you for the feedback from:** **_Emil C, Indh13, Gentleheart, Graylu4ever09, DreamerOfReal, IloveCelestialIce, oniwuufu, FTWforANIME, jasmine831, the giggle bug, MillionStars, Franessa Black, Heaven's Trail, Tina, SasuNarulover49, ShiningStellar, Run-Away-Bride, ChibiMoonCakes, Terumi Okino, Hachibukai, WolfieAnne, The Goddess of Flash :) you guys always made Sabrina-chan's day *huggles*_**

**.**

"_Itterashai." Lucy said with a smile on her face; she had Happy inside her arms the blue furred cat waved his paw at the band members particularly at Natsu._

**-****Itterashai is ****a common exchange at home when a family member leaves the house. The person leaving says he's leaving and the person staying ****will ****reply with itterashai.**

**.**

_Makarov let Gray used his 2012 Ford Mustang Premium._

**- That's my dream car… FORD MUSTANG! :D**

**.**

_Lily watched the maid in amusement as she gushed and blushed over series of Gajeel's boxer shorts scattered inside the room, she even blushed at some photos in magazines of Gravure idols posing sexily at the camera with nothing but sexy two piece swimsuit._

**-****A ****gravure idol ****is a Japanese female model who primarily models on magazines, especially ****men's magazines, photo books ****or ****DVDs. Gravure idols, in most cases, emphasize their ****sexual attractiveness ****and often model in ****swimsuits or ****lingerie.**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	8. Concert Eight

**_Fairy Avenue_**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_'Gray-sama...'_

Gray and Gajeel were glowering at each other; the guitarist still had his grip tightly clasped around Lucy's thin arm, Gray on the other hand had his grip enveloped around Gajeel's wrist, the one that was about to strike the trembling maid.

"Stay out of my business." Gajeel hissed to their band's leader.

"I'm making it MY business if you're stepping out of the line." Gray hissed back with unfaltering expression under his co-member's harming gaze.

Lucy stared at Gajeel's grim face while her body trembled in fear, although the pain coming from the firm grip of Gajeel over her arm registered in the back of her mind, her body quivered in fear because of the furious expression of Gajeel not because of the stinging pain. It was the same fear she felt back when Caprico was wringing the Yakuza's leader's neck. _'K-kowai...' _her mind cried.

"Stop it Gajeel!" Lily yelled cutting the glaring contest between Gray and the cat's Master. "I was the one who asked Lucy to clean the room! If you wanted to hurt someone then hurt me instead not Lucy or Gray!" the cat stated angrily.

Gajeel froze for few second before he irritatedly clicked his tongue; he harshly withdrew his wrist from Gray's grip and pushed Lucy away from him before picking up the broken picture frame. "Damn!" Gajeel cursed.

Lucy was incapable of moving an inch after Gajeel pushed her but when Lily's Master cursed her mind has gone hay wire before she heard her mind screamed two simple words. RUN AWAY. Her legs moved in haste and started running towards the door. Lucy's mind was blank with no thoughts other than to get out of room, away from those vicious, sharp eyes. She did not even bothered wiping the tears that travelled her cheeks and did not response when Lily called her name.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gray found their blonde maid crying while she was sitting down the floor inside their bedroom in the servant's quarter. Her face was buried on her knee and her arms folded tightly around her legs. Lucy started hiccupping from crying too much when the brunet singer opened the door. After she had run away, her body brought her to their room where she freely cried out the fear from witnessing Gajeel's fierce hatred.

Silence lingered first before the boy says anything. "If you're going to cry simply because of that then I suggest for you to quit. It's your damn fault that you were almost got hurt by Gajeel, he doesn't like anyone touching his belonging most especially that picture." Gray reprimanded.

Lucy remained her face hidden behind her knees but in between her sobbing she was somehow listening to the band's leader. Her hiccups reduced to series of sniffles before she heard footsteps and clicking of door knob.

"Next time try not to do anything unnecessary." he reminded before gently closing the door.

Gray left the weeping Lucy; the latter thought she was alone again inside the room but when she felt a small paw patted her head she whipped her head to her front and saw the teary eyed Lily floating in front of her.

"Lucy..."

"Lily..."

Lily landed in front of Lucy then immediately bowed his head at the blonde girl much to Lucy's astonishment. "If only I knew that Gajeel would be that angry, I shouldn't have let you clean his room. I'm so sorry, Lucy, it's my entire fault that you got hurt." he said slightly gesturing to the red mark on Lucy's arm, there was a faint print of Gajeel's hand on her arm.

Finally noticing the prickle of pain coming from her arm, Lucy gave the red hand mark a nonchalant look before dragging her swollen and red eyes back to Lily. "It's not your fault Lily." she croaked.

Lily shook his head, still bowed down. "Please understand Gajeel. That picture is very important to him that's why his reactions were bad." the black cat sadly said before silence perched between them. Lucy was silently contemplating whether to quit or not when the cat spoke again.

"That picture is the only reminder of his mother who abandoned him." Lily quietly said.

Lucy was motionless; merely stared at the cat with mixture of shock and bewilderment on her pretty face. _'Abandoned?'_

"It's very important to him that's why he was so angry. He said it was his only way to find the woman who left him alone when he was just ten years old."

_"Ne, onee-san, why did Lucy's parents left Lucy here?"_

_"I don't know Lucy-chan but I'm sure they have their own reason."_

_"Don't they love Lucy?"_

_"I'm sure they do, honey."_

_"Then why'd they left Lucy here?"_

_"I don't know I'm so sorry."_

He was abandoned by his mother and his only was to find his mother was through that picture she accidentally dropped and destroyed, somehow Lucy understands Gajeel's hatred now and her fear changed into guilt.

"Please don't think of it as your fault, and besides Gajeel is at fault too, everything happened by accident and he didn't need to be mad and hurt you like that." Lily quickly said noticing the guilt crossed Lucy's face.

Lucy started sniffling again while her tears started forming as well. "But I—," then silence took place again. "I need to do something." Lucy said in tone of urgency before she grabbed her wallet and her jacket. "I'm going somewhere, Lily; please tell Levy-chan that I will be back."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked in panic as he floats midair while watching the blonde maid tying her shoes in haste.

"Somewhere!" Lucy answered back and then she was off outside the servant's quarter. Lily merely watched her retreating back in confused expression.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gajeel entered his pitch-dark room. He and his co members just got back from their overnight rehearsal and recording. Gajeel did not even bother flicking the switch of the light; he lazily walked towards his bed and threw his body on the soft mattress, tired with all their practicing and recording all day. Minutes have passed before he crawled off his bed again and went towards bathroom to freshen up his tired body before finally going to sleep.

After his quick shower, he let the light from the bath room still on as he make his way towards his walk in closet; his eyes unintentionally glanced over the cabinet where his picture frame that that stupid Bunny Girl maid destroyed was sitting. He was expecting to see the same frame with cracked glass on the cabinet but to his amazement he saw a different one. Gajeel take a double take before he stared at new picture frame, and the guitarist inwardly admit that this new one is prettier than his old one.

He blinked his eyes at the picture frame as he slowly approached it. The mahogany frame was in oblong shape, there was an angel was sculpted on the right side of the frame, it was simple yet an elegant one. Gajeel carefully grabbed the picture holder and stared in awe at it.

"Oh so you've noticed huh?"

Gajeel turned at his black cat with perplexed expression. "Who did—,"

"Lucy did."

Gajeel's widened eyes automatically sharpen hearing their blonde maid's name. His confusion changed into anger. "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday after the entire incident..."

_"Lily, you didn't have to come with me."_

_Lily was inside the maid's arms while the latter was walking down the shopping district of Magnolia. "You know that I can't just left you all alone, especially at this time of hours." the cat answered while he was glancing around the busy street of market area of Magnolia City; even though it was almost six in the evening the whole district was still packed of shoppers. Lily seldom goes out of the estate and the cat was fascinated about the colorful shops on the busy street._

_"Okay, just try to act like a normal cat, ne? Others were not accustomed of talking cats, you see."_

_"Sure but can I ask you what are we doing here?"_

_Lucy was silent at first before she answered, "I'm going to buy another picture frame in exchange of the one I broke." she said._

_Lilly glanced up at the soft expression of Lucy, silently asking the blonde maid why she was bothering herself to buy another frame._

_"I...I had been abandoned by my parents years ago, so I sort of understood what Gajeel-sama's going through when you said that he was abandoned by his mother as well." Lucy answered with solemn expression. Lily was surprised at Lucy's confession. "I had felt so alone whenever I see kids with their parents, wishing that I have my parents with me as well so I understood when Gajeel-sama was so mad at me when I accidentally broke his frame that holds a photo that probably his only lead in finding his mother. I almost destroyed it."_

_Lucy touched the necklace around her neck, the same accessory that the Strauss siblings gave her before leaving the restaurant. "I understood Gajeel-sama's sentiments over that picture frame because it holds the most important thing in his life, and if my ever the same thing happened to this precious necklace I'd probably be as mad as Gajeel-sama."_

_"That's why I can't hate him for being so angry... He has all the right. And I can only compensate by buying another frame that I destroyed, I knew that it won't change the fact that I broke his picture frame but this is the only way I can think of how to amends my fault and I just hoped that Gajeel-sama appreciates this."_

_Lucy smiled down at the black cat which the cat returned with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Lucy." Lily sincerely said nuzzling his cheeks against her forearm that was wrapped around his tiny body. "Gajeel will definitely appreciate it."_

_Lucy chuckled and nodded. "Let's hoped for the best."_

"Lucy is truly a kind girl, she does not harbor any hatred towards you despite your attempt to hurt her and it was nice of her to spend two hours searching for the suitable frame."

Gajeel stared quietly at the new picture frame. "Tsk, that was completely unnecessary." he uninterestedly commented before placing the frame back to the cabinet and proceeded once more to his walk-in closet. Lily knowingly chuckled, shrugged his shoulders and bemusedly sighed while watching his Master walked towards the closet. Gajeel might act as if he doesn't care about the blonde maid's action but the black cat knew that Gajeel somehow appreciate the gesture.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

It was very good timing that Master Makarov gave her a day off this Sunday. It would have been so awkward if ever she faced Gajeel today, she still hasn't met the guitarist ever since the incident and honestly she is still not ready to face him. She was both afraid and ashamed to face Gajeel.

Lucy spends her half day helping the Strauss siblings in the restaurant. They've been ecstatic when she suddenly appeared on their door way this morning. Mira and Lisanna were crying in happiness while they flattened Lucy in a hug. They refused to let Lucy helped in the store but the blonde girl insisted and so they let her help in the end.

Pass four in the afternoon; Lucy decided to buy some omiyage such as dango for Levy, one slice of cheese cake for Erza and fishes for Happy and Lily. Lucy was humming a tune while on her way to the dango store when someone wolf whistled at her. She arched an eyebrow and annoyingly glanced at the three boys smiling maliciously at her. Lucy rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the three perverts; she continued walking but she was abruptly stop by one of the pervert boys through her arm.

"Why in such hurry, pretty girl?"

Lucy tried to pry her arms from his grip. "Let me go." She calmly said, although fear started to rise from her chest for two reasons, first is that she's outnumbered by them, the situation was three against one and the second is that she doesn't know any self-defense except from kicking boys on their groin. _'I will seriously ask Erza-san to teach me some self-defense.'_ She made a mental note while trying to pull her arms from the man's grip.

"Let me go!" Lucy exclaimed but his grip tightened even more. "Ouch! Hey I said—,"

"Let her go, dumbass." A dangerous voice coming from Lucy's side was heard.

Both men and Lucy turned their confused face on the side and saw Gajeel wearing leather jacket, a black tinted sunglasses and a baseball cap (probably to conceal his identity because if he revealed he is Gajeel everyone will enthusiastic tackle him especially the FA fans) but underneath the glasses the men can clearly see and feel the death glare aimed at them most especially to the boy who's grip was enclosed at Lucy's arm.

Sensing Gajeel's dangerous aura, the boys scampered away from the blonde girl. Lucy hesitantly faced Gajeel and automatically bowed her head to express her gratitude. "T-thank you—,"

"One rule." Gajeel cut off.

Lucy straightened her back and blinked her eyes at her Young Master.

"Clean my room first before cleaning Natsu and Loke's room, got it, Bunny Girl?" he said and immediately turned his back, leaving the pouting Lucy behind.

Lucy twitched annoyed at the new nick name Gajeel gave her. _'I had been 'gaki' and 'Sailor Bunny' and now I am back to being 'Bunny Girl?'_ Gajeel is seriously had a problem when it comes to making up nick names and—eh…? Lucy blinked her eyes again. _"Clean my room first before cleaning Natsu and Loke's room, got it, Bunny Girl?"_she remembered him say. Does that mean she can— a bright smile slowly appeared on Lucy lips as she watched Gajeel's retreating back.

"Hai, Gajeel-sama." Lucy chirped and started making her way towards the dango shop.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_The next day,_Lily floated from Gajeel's room towards Lucy who was armed with the usual cleaning equipments.

"Morning, Lucy." Lily greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Lily." Lucy merrily replied that was when Natsu's door opened. Happy emerged from the room and cheerfully floated around the maid.

"Good morning Lucy! Are you gonna clean Natsu's room again? I'll help you!" Happy chirped happily while flying around Lucy, the latter giggled in return.

"I will but before that I have to clean Gajeel-sama's room first."

That was when Natsu appeared from his door way, he was armed with a frown. "Why?" Natsu asked, mysteriously pissed at something much to Lucy's confusion.

"Because I said so."

Natsu, Lily, Happy and Lucy turned their eyes at Gajeel who was leaning on the door frame with a smug smirk etched on his lips. Natsu's frown deepened. "Why the hell is she going to clean your room first, bastard?"

"Again because _I_ said so, bastard."

Lucy quietly asked the two Exceed cats at the mysterious hostility between the band co members. Happy shrugged his shoulders, mirroring Lucy's puzzlement while Lily knowingly chuckled at Natsu and Gajeel who were busy with their glaring contest.

"Bunny girl!" Gajeel exclaimed, still was still glaring at Natsu.

Lucy twitched in shock. "Hai?"

"Go and clean my room. NOW!"

"H-hai!" Lucy hastily went towards the guitarist's room followed by the floating Lily. She heard Natsu and Gajeel animatedly exchanging insults with each other as Happy watched the two in mild amusement.

Lucy giggled as she placed the vacuum on floor; she started removing the bed sheet from the massive bed of Gajeel. Lily helped her by taking the unclean clothes from the bath room and tossing it inside the laundry basket.

"Damn, Salamander." Gajeel muttered as he entered the room. He was so busy muttering different curses and insults under breath that he didn't noticed the vacuum blocking his way. His legs accidentally tangled with the vacuum's handle that lost his balance. "Fuck!"

Lucy heard him cursed; she turned her face to him and gasped when she saw him tripped over the vacuum. Her immediate reaction was to stop him from hitting the ground and so she immediately run to aid Gajeel. Her miscalculation was that she forgot that Gajeel's weight was twice her weight and so instead of stopping him, she just tumbled along with Fairy Avenue's guitarist.

"Lucy! Gajeel!" someone exclaimed in panic, probably Lily.

Lucy was expecting a pain to shot from the back of her head but a hand protected her head from hitting the floor; instead a sharp pain erupted from her forehead when she bumped hers with Gajeel's. She groaned and cupped her redden forehead, as Gajeel did the same. When both young adults realized that Gajeel was on her top, their cheeks formed a bright red blush.

"Lucy, what happened—eh?" Happy floated inside Gajeel's room after hearing the panic shout of Lily but the cat froze midair when he saw Gajeel was lying on top of Lucy. Colors drained out of Lucy's face but before she could explain everything to the blue furred cat, the latter comically exclaimed, "GAJEEL RAPED LUCY!"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_Sabrina hoped you're not annoyed at her because she update really, really fast… It's because Sabrina will be hibernating from FFN on MAY 2012 and so she wanted to upload as many chapters as she can. Sorry! And w_ow, Fairy Avenue reached over hundred reviews with in a month from the first day Sabrina uploaded FA… Sabrina is so happy :D thank you guys for the support! Really appreciate it tehee~~~

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: ****_ShiningStellar, XxLuciixX, Emil C, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, Chloeandderek, FTWforANIME, jasmine831, Gentleheart, KirstyKakes, Neko-Tiara, the giggle bug, Tina, Heaven's Trail, IloveCelestialIce, Terumi Okino, Run-Away-Bride, Hachibukai, oniwuufu,, IrisWhiteDreyar, Indh13, WolfieAnne, FrEaK mAgNeT, Yoshi333, PurpleDiva888, The Goddess of Flash, SasuNarulover49, ninjas r kool,_****:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_'K-kowai...'_ _her mind cried._

**-****Kowai means scary/frightening/eerie.**

**.**

Pass four in the afternoon; Lucy decided to buy some omiyage such as dango for Levy, one slice of cheese cake for Erza and fishes for Happy and Lily.

**- Omiyage is souvenirs or memorabilia, gifts for friends and family. Dango is a Japanese dumpling (Reference: Wikipedia[dot]com).**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	9. Concert Nine

**_Fairy Avenue_**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

When Gajeel winced as Lucy pressed the iced pack into the large bruise on his handsome face, Lucy can't helped but to mimic Gajeel's action. The guitarist had been beaten helplessly by Erza and Natsu who was as furious as Erza wants to join beating Gajeel but Happy was restraining the band's drummer, when Erza appeared into Gajeel's door way and heard Happy exclaiming that Gajeel 'raped' Lucy, Erza immediately released her killing aura.

_"Gajeel raped Lucy!" a panic scream coming from the floating blue furred cat was heard by Master Makarov's red hair secretary._

_"Nani?" she snapped, an animatedly glare formed on her pretty face before she angrily stomped her way inside Gajeel's room. She instantly froze on her track when she arrived at the room where Gajeel was lying on top of the defenseless Lucy that sparked Erza's anger even more._

_"Why you—bastard hentai!" Erza twitched as Natsu appeared next to her and just exclaimed when he saw their position. "What the hell do you think—ACK!" Natsu cupped his nose when Erza comically jabbed her elbow against his face._

_"Shut up!" Erza yelled and turned to face Gajeel again. Happy was humorously trembling in fear while Erza was dangerously cracking her knuckles; there was murderous aura surrounding the sexy secretary that sends shivers down to the cat's spine._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing sexually harassing Lucy, you idiot!" Erza bellowed before she leaped towards Gajeel and started beating the life out of the poor guitarist. Lucy was hysterical when Erza started chopping Gajeel on his head._

_"What the—you're misunderstanding everything dammit!" Gajeel yelled back as he was running around his room trying to escape the wrath of the angry secretary. Happy was cheering for Gajeel completely oblivious at Erza's murder intent towards the guitarist. Natsu, with his hand still covering his redden nose, cheered for Erza. Lily however watched the duo chasing around the room in mixture of amusement and worry._

_Gajeel was finally cornered by Erza (much to Natsu's happiness) the red hair gal was about to give Gajeel a hard blow of punch when the blonde maid appeared in front of Erza and Gajeel._

_"E-Erza-san, please stop!" Lucy exclaimed in panic._

_Erza gasped and immediately halted. "Lucy, don't just—,"_

_"Please, Gajeel-sama was not doing anything."_

Lucy just finished explaining everything to Erza, Natsu and Happy. With an embarrass face, Erza immediately apologized to Gajeel.

"I'm so sorry, Gajeel-sama." Lucy whispered and her expression was about to cry. She nursed Gajeel's bruise with soft expression that made the guitarist face heat up and Gajeel quickly averted his redden face from Lucy.

"I-it's not your fault." Gajeel mumbled in embarrassment that Lucy was not aware, but Erza and Natsu noticed his quick change of irritation to embarrass expression. Natsu quirk his eyebrows while Erza inwardly chuckled.

"But—,"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as he stomped his left door on the floor.

Gajeel and Lucy turned their eyes to the annoyed Natsu. "I'm also injured!" Natsu whined childishly. "Nurse my bruise as well!" animatedly pointing a finger on his swollen nose where Erza elbowed him awhile ago.

Lucy, with her naive and slow personality, just blinked her eyes in confusion before nodding; she was about to pressed the ice pack on Natsu's nose when Gajeel stopped her by her wrist. Gajeel was glaring at Natsu; the latter leveled his angry gaze.

"My wound is much worse than yours, idiot Salamander." Gajeel hissed humorously.

Natsu smirked at his band mate. "I never knew you're that pansy over a small wound, jerk."

Both boys were glaring, hissing and exchanging insults with each other much to Lucy's confusion, but Erza and Lily both somehow understood why these two boys were angry at each other.

_Natsu VS Gajeel: START!_

Lily bemusedly sighed. "I can't believe those two were being possessive towards Lucy when they were pulling pranks and being mean on her just few days ago." Lily whispered mainly to himself but with Erza standing next to the black cat heard him.

Erza twitched violently as her mind deciphered Lily's words. Pulling pranks? BEING MEAN TO HER? With a vein throbbing angrily on her forehead, Erza started to crack her knuckles again. Sensing the murderous intent to Erza, Gajeel and Natsu froze and swallowed hard as they both dragged their teary eyes towards the angry red hair gal.

"You stupid idiots!" Erza growled and started tackling Natsu and Gajeel. Lily, Happy and Lucy sweat dropped as Erza animatedly twisted Natsu's arm. "What does Lily meant you're being mean to Lucy, HUH?"

Lucy flinched as she heard their scream of agony of Natsu and Gajeel.

"I think you made everything much worst." Happy amusedly whispered to Lily, in return, Lily sweat dropped.

"E-Erza-san..." nervously said but the blonde maid's plea did not reach the angry secretary.

_Natsu - 0_

_Gajeel - 0_

_Erza - 2_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Okay, maybe this is Master Makarov's room?" Lucy asked herself as she looked up and down at the closed tall twin door that made out of oak wood. She was still slightly irritated when Angel 'ordered' her to deliver a letter to the elderly Master.

_"Hey, you're not doing anything right?" Angel snapped at Lucy the moment the silvery haired maid entered the kitchen where Lucy had her lunch break with Levy. The blue haired maid went back to the Servant's quarter to grab something. Lucy volunteered to wash the plates; that was when Angel entered the kitchen._

'I'm kinda doing the dishes?'_Lucy inwardly answered but since she doesn't like having an argument with anyone, Lucy remained silent._

_"Give this letter to Master Makarov." Angel said and placed the envelope on the island counter. The silvery haired maid was about to leave the room when Lucy called out._

_"Uhm... I-I don't know where is Master Makarov's room."_

_Angel rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You've been her for half a month and yet you still haven't memorized the whole place." Angel mockingly said._

_Lucy chewed her lower lip in embarrassment._

_"First floor, on West Wing, the door to the—," Angel stop for a few second before a mysterious smile that promise a trouble appeared on her thin lips. Angel cleared her throat before she continued. "West wing, the door at the end of the corridor. Got it?"_

_Lucy nodded. "West wing. Door at the end of the corridor." Lucy repeated._

_"Good. Deliver it now, you hear?" Angel snapped before the silvery hair girl angrily squint her eyes at Lucy and left the room. Lucy sighed and silently wondered why Angel seems to detest her so much._

Lucy stared at the twin door in melancholic expression. The presence of this door made the blonde girl mysteriously sad and slightly happy as well. Her head throbbed painfully that Lucy automatically cupped her forehead; and then heart pounded hard when she vividly heard buzzing sound of voices from the back of her head. Her mind was blank because of head ache but her left hand suddenly jerk upward towards the door handle; she was about to twist the knob when she felt something cold over her left hand that made her stop moving.

_"Don't, my dear."_ a very soft and kind voice said straight through Lucy's ears that cause for the blonde maid to withdrew her hand from the knob as if she felt a flash of electricity coming from the handle. Lucy blinked her eyes in confusion before she turned her eyes from left to right to find where the mysterious voice came from.

"Everyone is forbidden to enter that room." a voice said that startled Lucy; she immediately spun around and saw the blue hair young man who followed Master Makarov all the time. What was his name again? Gerard? Jellal?

"Didn't anyone ever told you that 'that' room was not be entered by anyone except Master himself?" Jellal reprimanded with stoic face.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy muttered, inclining her head downwards in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here anyway? Caprico is the only person allowed on this area."

Lucy held her hands out at Jellal. "I was ordered to deliver this letter to Master Makarov." she said in panic.

"Lucy?"

Jellal and Lucy turned their head at the door on the right and saw Erza peeking from the door with baffled expression. Lucy gave Jellal a nervous quick glance and saw the noticeable changed on the blue haired young man's eyes as Erza appeared on the scene.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I was asked to give this letter to Master Makarov."

"And she was about to enter the forbidden room." Jellal said, deadpanned, making Lucy squeaked. Noticing the fear on Lucy's face, Erza chopped Jellal on his head and frown but Jellal was quick to duck away from Erza's hand.

"Don't scare Lucy, you idiot." she scolded.

Jellal rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. Do you have what Master asked you to get?" he instead ask.

Erza nodded before she turned to Lucy and grabbed the letter from the blonde maid. "Master is still at the HQ at the moment but I'll make sure to hand this letter to him."

Lucy inclined her head and smiled.

"Well then, we should be getting back to the HQ now. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Erza said before she waved a hand at Lucy, the latter nodded again before she waved back to Erza.

"Itterashai."

"Ittekimasu."

Lucy sweat dropped when Erza aimed another chopped at Jellal mumbling something to him, she was completely annoyed at his male companion. Jellal, with his fast reflexes, easily avoided Erza's hand and muttered something to her, with not a single expression in contrast to Erza's. The blonde maid giggled as the two disappear from her sight. Lucy decided to return to the kitchen and while she's on her way back she remembered the mysterious voice that stopped her from entering the forbidden room.

_'The voice called me 'dear'...'_ Lucy inwardly shivered at the thought that the voice might come from something... Unnatural. Lucy shook her head vigorously. _'Enough with the voice already Lucy you idiot!'_

Lucy stop dead on her track when she realized something. _"Everyone is forbidden to enter that room."_ —everyone does that mean Angel knew this as well? Then she remembered the way Angel smirked at her. _'So that smile meant that she wanted me to get into trouble? Argh that she-devil! What's wrong with her?'_ Lucy was fuming inwardly as she stomped her way towards the kitchen preparing a long and nasty speech to the silvery haired maid that nearly got her into trouble.

"Ah there you are!"

Lucy turned her body to her back and saw a running Natsu with flying Happy following him. "Natsu-sama?" Happy jumped into Lucy and nuzzled his face against the maid's chest; Lucy gently patted the cat's head.

The band members left this noon to have their photo shoots. Happy and Lily tagged along with their Masters although Happy was reluctant on coming for he doesn't want to leave the blonde maid. The blue furred cat completely like their newest maid and Natsu seemed not to mind the bond between his cat and Lucy.

"I've got a little favor to ask you." Natsu said in between his panting. He handed Lucy a guitar case. "Will you hand this over to Loke? I needed to get back to the HQ immediately so I don't have time to look for him."

Lucy nodded and took the guitar from Natsu. "Sure."

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned at her.

"No need to say thank you, it's one of my job."

"But still thanks! Well then bye! Don't forget to give that to Loke ne? He should be back by now." Natsu reminded before sprinting towards the main door again. Happy waved his paw at Lucy which in return Lucy waved back as well. Lucy then went to the second floor to give the guitar before she can even damage the instrument with her clumsy hands.

On the second floor, she saw Loke entering Gray's room, her feet automatically stepped in haste but Loke had already closed the door. Lucy was about to knock when she heard Loke's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Dead."

_'Eh?'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gray pressed his back on the back rest; he tiredly closed his eyes as he sighed in exasperation. He was currently writing a song for their band's upcoming concert and for their next single. The band's leader was massaging his neck when his eyes glanced towards his book shelf where a lone old picture frame was standing. A ghost smile appeared on his lips before he stood up and grabbed the said frame. A finger crossed the glass when Gray heard a knock and clicking of his door.

"Hey Gray I was wondering if—," Loke halted when he noticed Gray brought the frame back to the shelf in haste. The band's main vocalist blinked his eyes before letting out a small sigh.

"You're still staring at that picture?" Loke said as he pressed his back onto the door. Gray merely glared at Loke but the latter did not wince under their leader's gaze. "Is that the reason why you won't let our blonde maid to enter your room?" he asked after a short pause, albeit his nonchalantly way of asking, Loke's eyes formed seriousness that rarely can be seen on their lead vocalist's outgoing persona.

Gray was silent; he just dragged his body back to his large bed. He covered his dark blue eyes with his left forearm.

"They look strikingly the same." Loke commented. "But just because when someone appeared who looks so much like her doesn't mean it _is_ her." added in serious tone.

"I know." Gray answered but there was distinguished reluctance and sadness on his voice.

Loke narrowed his eyes, as pain crossed his eyes as well. "Gray, you know that she is already—,"

"I know dammit!" Gray hissed cutting Loke's words and clenched his jaw angrily, he slammed his clenched fists into the bed that made the bed squeaked.

"—dead."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:**Sabrina is sorry if this chapter is very crappy, she's having a fever and serious case of tonsillitis... So if ever she will not be uploading anything until she recovered... This chapter is somewhat a compensation for my absence... Sorry! :((

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: _Future Shining Star,_****_XxLuciixX, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle,_****_asdfghjkl anime, this is our guild, Tina,_****_Gentleheart, ShiningStellar, Terumi Okino, Chloeandderek, Kat, FrEaK mAgNeT, The Goddess of Flash, Depths0fth3s3a, jasmine831, Jean, Indh13, Rose Fang, xXhelenahillXx, Run-Away-Bride, FTWforANIME, ninjas r kool, Emil C, SasuNarulover49, the giggle bug, Bareerah123, Heaven's Trail, Hachibukai, IrisWhiteDreyar, Neko-Tiara, Ary, WolfieAnne, PurpleDiva888,_****:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_"Why you—bastard hentai!" Erza twitched as Natsu appeared next to her and just exclaimed when he saw their position._

**-****The Hentai term is used as a shortened form of the phrase ****変態性欲 ****(****_hentai seiyoku_****) meaning "sexual perversion". In Japanese slang, hentai is used as an insult meaning roughly "pervert" or "weirdo". (Reference: Wikipedia[dot]com)**

**.**

_"Ittekimasu."_

**- Ittekimasu is chanted ****used to greet family members when they leave the house.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well_


	10. Concert Ten

_**Fairy Avenue**_

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_A little girl with exuberant wide smile plastered on her lips waved at him. He could understand her mouthing the word 'Faster!' while she wagged her thin arms above her head. The little boy can't help but smile at her. He lifted his one hand to wave back to the little girl. He saw her giggle and yelled something again._

_Then the little boy felt something or someone grabbed him by his shoulder. He blinked his eyes and turn over his shoulder. Master Makarov's sad looking eyes greeted his'. The little boy frowned, curious about the grim expression on the old man's face._

_"I'm so sorry, Gray... Your friend... She's—," the elderly man sounded bitter and so melancholic; Master Makarov nervously swallowed first before he closed his eyelids, tightly. "She's dead..." the elderly man whispered the word 'dead' as if the man was in unbearable pain._

_The boy was shock and at the same time confounded by the man's words. How can she be dead when she was just here, few meters away from him, happily waving? When he felt this stinging fear on his chest; little boy then immediately turned his eyes back to the little girl, expecting her to still be there, standing and waving her hands at him._

_The next thing he saw made him widen his eyes in shock. Oh the girl was still there, alright. But the lower half of the little girl was fading; he can barely see the transparent body of the girl. The little boy held out his hand to reach her. He wanted to call out her name so he opened his lips but no words escaped his mouth. Panic took over his trembling small body as he tried to yell out her name but everything was futile when still no voice came out. The little boy closed his eyes as he let the tears cascade his chubby cheeks. Fear enveloped him when the little girl totally disappeared but before she completely vanished he heard her yelling.__  
><em>  
>"Gray-sama!"<p>

Gray snapped his eyes opened when someone jerked his body, the brunet singer sighed heavily before he cupped his damped forehead and swallowed hard. _'When was the last time he had that dream?' _he inwardly asked himself.

"Gray-sama...?"

Gray slide his hand away from his face and saw a concern brown eyes looking down on him.

"A-are you okay, Gray-sama? Are you in pain?" her tone was more distress she sounded than seconds ago; she was probably alarmed when the band's leader did not response but merely stared at her. "D-do you want me to call a doctor?"

What was she doing here inside his room again? Ah right, he remembered the scene before he fell asleep on his long couch.

_"Lucy-chan?"_

_The blonde maid squeaked and twitched; before turning her pale face to Loke, she swallowed hard first before responding. "L-Loke-sama..." she squeaked. She was standing in front of Gray's room._

_Loke seems to notice the anxiety building up inside Lucy's chest. "Do you need something?"_

_"Eto... N-Natsu-sama wanted to give this guitar to you, Loke-sama."_

_Loke took the guitar from Lucy, but he suspiciously narrowed his eyes at the blonde maid who was avoiding an eye contact with him. And then he gave a light laugh. "Eavesdropping is bad ya'know." Loke teased._

_Colors completely drained out of her face. "I-I didn't eavesdropped!" she quickly denied but then she slapped her hands over her lips when Loke arched an eyebrow at her giving her an 'I-knew-it' look. Lucy bowed her head in embarrassment while her face tainted with red hue. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overheard your conversation and it's not that I heard everything and—,"_

_Loke smiled at her and ruffled her blonde hair. "Nah, its okay." he said. "So…" Loke planted his hands on his hips. "I've heard that you're friends with Gajeel already?"_

_"I...don't think you can call it friendship but Gajeel-sama is pretty civilized whenever I am around unlike before." Lucy answered._

_"Hmm..." Loke hummed but he sounded unconvinced. "But I heard that you're quite getting along with Gajeel and Natsu."_

_"I probably do... I mean once I got the chance to talk with them I realized that they're both fun to be with." Lucy giggle as her memory with the two band member flitted at the back of her mind. "Despite Gajeel-sama's rough appearance, he's a very funny man especially when he makes a song. Natsu-sama is carefree and is somewhat reckless but I know that he's thoughtful and a kind man and he really take good care of Happy." A genuine smile appeared on Lucy's lips._

_"You sound as if you've been their friends__ since childhood."_

_Lucy sheepishly chuckled. "Well, I don't think we're friends now but… I would really love to be friends with Natsu-sama and Gajeel-sama so I try to pay attention and observed them while we're in the middle of our chat so I can get to know them as much as I can." She brightly answered._

"_But of course I wanted to get to know you, Loke-sama and Gray-sama as well." Lucy quickly added._

_Loke blinked at first before his lips formed a smile. His smile changed into a light chuckle before saying, "I'm kinda thirsty, and I would really like some orange juice."_

_Lucy blinked her eyes but slowly nodded. "Yeah sure."_

"_That is Loke fun fact number one, I liked orange juice." Loke said and winked._

_Lucy amusedly smiled at Loke before she enthusiastically nodded. "Okay!" she chirped and excitedly skipped towards the kitchen when she passed through Gray's opened door. Lucy saw Gray leaning against the door frame, he was listening on their conversation._

_Lucy immediately halted and meekly looked at Gray. "Uhm… Gray-sama… do you want some drink as well?" Lucy's face was brimming with hope of Gray's response but her face faulted when she did not received any reply from the handsome singer. "Sorry…" she mumbled and quietly started to walk again._

"_Hot chocolate."_

_Lucy halted and snapped her head to Gray but he already closed the door. _'Hot chocolate eh?' _Lucy hopped happily towards the kitchen again._

Gray brought his mind back to the present. He assumed that the maid entered his room to give his hot chocolate but when he did not answer her knock, she just let herself in, she might heard him moaning in his sleep and wake him.

"I'm so sorry for entering your room without your permission but I thought you might want your hot chocolate. I was about to leave actually when I noticed that you're having a bad dream." Lucy explained with mixtures of concern and apprehension.

Gray still kept his silence and decided to sit up when he felt something wrapped around his body. He looked down and saw his comforter covering him and giving him enough warmth. Gray's eyebrows met; he did not remember having a comforter on him before he fell asleep. Realization dawned into him when he remembered the presence of their blonde maid.

Finally giving Lucy a glance, Gray said. "It's okay. You may leave now."

Lucy quickly nodded and left the room in haste as if spending another second inside the room was a mortal sin.

When then maid closed the door, Gray threw his head on his hands. _'That's not her Gray.'_ he scolded himself. _'Don't be deceived. She's already dead.'_Gray sighed wearily. The hot chocolate lay untouched on the center table.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Night of the same day, _Lucy poured water on Erza's glass while Levy and the other maid served foods and drinks to the occupants of the very long and elegant dining table. The band members, Master Makarov, Jellal and Erza were having their dinner together.

"You know I've been considering taking Eve in as another member of our family." Makarov said after the long silence between him and his companions. The old man was chewing his steak as if he did not say something... so surprising. The boys plus Erza, however, halted from chewing or stopped midway of taking a bite of their foods. They simultaneously blinked their baffled eyes at Makarov.

The first one to react was Natsu with his brilliant, "Huh?"

Master Makarov cleared his throat before explaining. "You know Eve right?" the old man said and was referring to the band's stylist's (Hibiki is their stylist) assistant.

"That flamboyant dude?" Gajeel commented.

"The one flirts with Erza?" Jellal said. Erza's cheeks tainted in red hue as she remembered Hibiki and Eve hitting on her every time she met the two stylists. "He probably got that from Hibiki for sure." Jellal added after giving Erza a quick look.

Master Makarov inclined his head. "Yes, I have wanted to take him in that's why I assigned Hibiki to be his assistant. I'm sure he'll learn a thing or two with Hibiki."

"Why do you always like taking in some stray animals?" Gray asked. A tense atmosphere was slowly brewing. Erza gave Gray a reproachful look which the band leader ignored much to the sexy secretary's annoyance.

Makarov gave Gray a disapproving look. "Stray animals?" the old man repeated in much distaste about Gray's chosen words. "You know that I don't consider any of you as 'stray' animals. Though we're not blood related I see all of you as my own flesh and blood children."

Silence perched between them.

Gajeel snickered. "Don't cry, Natsu."

Natsu humorously twitched and glared at Gajeel. "I wasn't crying you dumbass!"

"Could have fooled me when I heard you sniffed."

"Why you—,"

And the usual exchanging of insult erupted between Gajeel and Natsu much to everyone's annoyance.

On the other hand, Lucy, who was standing on the side with the other maids, nudged Levy on the side. Levy flicked her eyes at her, silently questioning the blonde girl.

"Master Makarov is their adopted father?" Lucy asked in hush tone, with tone of surprise.

"Foster father is more like it." Levy whispered back.

Lucy craned her head to her side and blink. Wow, there were a lot of things that she doesn't know anything about them. Too much absorbed by her recent discovery, she flinched when she heard Master calling her.

"Oh by the way... Lucy?"

Lucy twitched. What? Did they hear her asking Levy? With a reluctantly "Hai?" Lucy turned to face the petite old man.

"Please be ready this Saturday, you're going with us in Onibus Town."

"Eh?"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_Sorry if this turns out crappy :( this chapter gives out some information. The next chapter will included, everyone's story. Natsu will be first and Sabrina is sorry now if Natsu will sound so OOC… And let's leave the mysterious door and mysterious picture frame for now haha…_

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: **_**IloveCelstialIce, this is our guild, **__**Indh13, The Goddess of Flash, Koolkat908iu, SasuNarulover49, the giggle bug, FTWforANIME, Wolf Girl Jaye, 61wisampa, Emil C, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, KawaiiOdango, IrisWhiteDreyar, Jean, aimerizaalonzo, **__**asdfghjkl anime,**__** ShiningStellar, ninjas r kool, Terumi Okino, Heaven's Trail, Run-Away-Bride, PurpleDiva888, WolfieAnne, Ly-Jane, Neko-Tiara, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

"Foster father is more like it." Levy whispered back.

**- ****I chose foster father because if I said 'adopted' Gray and the other will be having Makarov's surname 'Dreyar'. Foster VS Adoption: If the child is under foster care he/she keeps his/her biological parents' last name and children who are adopted take on their adoptive family's last name.** **I will explain why Makarov did not choose to adopt the others in later chapter :D**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Fairy Avenue 101:** (A/N: ON FA not of FT!)

**Name:** Gray Fullbuster

**Age:** 21 years old

**Occupation:** Singer, model,

**Position on the band:** Leader, vocalist, song writer

**Like:** the one on my picture frame

**Dislike:** Not finishing the song I'm writing

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well__-_


	11. Concert Eleven

_**Fairy Avenue**_

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Lucy wake up! I'm bored!" Natsu whined after he slammed open her door. Lucy jerked her body from the bed, with her blonde her sticking out from different direction and her brown eyes half open she yawned widely and rubbed her eye.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew inside the room and landed on Lucy's lap.

"What's the matter Na-Na-Nat—," she wasn't able to finish her sentence because she let out a sleepy yawn. Happy curled on her lap as she absentmindedly stroked the cat behind his ear; he really loves it when she does stroke him there. It's Happy's most sensitive part.

"I'm bored. Gray locked himself inside his room again, Gajeel went out, I don't know where Loke is, and Erza is gone with Jii-chan and Jellal. And I'm so bored!" Natsu narrated down dramatically as he dropped his body on the free space in Lucy's bed. "Let's explore Onibus Town while we're having a day off!" Natsu excitedly suggested.

They have been staying in Onibus Town for five days already, the Fairy Avenue members were shooting two of their musical video in different part of the said Town hence Master Makarov rented a house in Onibus Town for everyone's convenience. Lucy plus four other maids tagged along with them for sole purpose of making the rented house free from any dusts. Two cooks and the Master Butler Caprico joined as well.

_After arriving at the rented house, it was two storey building with many bedrooms, large living room plus fireplace, a wide garage and garden, and very neat kitchen. There was a woman with short ebony hair waiting for their arrival on the covered porch. Master Makarov immediately approached the woman and shook her hand._

_"Ah, Ur-san, you're here." the old man said._

_She smiled kindly at Master Makarov. "Yes, and I brought the papers you're asking me to bring." the 'Ur' lady answered._

_"Who's that?" Lucy whispered to Erza as she helped the latter carry her travel bag._

_"She's Ur Bastia, daughter-in-law of the current head of Bastia Law Firm. She's one of the best attorneys of Vermillion Entertainment." Erza answered._

_Ur happily greeted the staffs and the band members, but her ebony eyes considerably soften when she spotted Gray, who had his headphone hanged on his neck. The lady gave the band leader a soft smile._

_"Hello, Gray."_

_With his unfaltering expression, Gray gave her a quick nod and followed his co members inside the house. Ur, on the other hand, continued to watch him enter the house with knowing look._

Since Lucy's job only includes keeping everything clean and right for FA members, her room, albeit the smallest, was assigned next to the boys' rooms specifically next to Natsu much to Gajeel's disappointment. The thought of having her room near the boys was not very much appealing for Erza though, she was still suspecting of them bullying and playing pranks on Lucy after the thorough explanations of the blonde maid that the boys no longer do that. Well they still tease her but it's in friendly way and that's only it.

For the past five days the whole staffs spend their days in photo shooting each member. Master Makarov decided to give the band members and staff a day break while he will be having his meeting with his business associates. Erza, of course as his secretary, followed the elderly man around. They will, however, start once again tomorrow and the will be going to shoot the music video for the band's latest single 'What makes you beautiful'?

"Come on Lucy get up!"

Lucy groggily scratched her cheek. "Natsu-sama... It's too early to stroll around the town..."

"No worries! We can find something amusing around town for sure; I just don't want to stay here. It's boring."

Lucy sighed wearily before deciding to go along her Master's request. "If you say so." she mumbled sleepily before crawling off the bed. "I'll go get myself ready then." and she started walking to the bathroom.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Natsu practically pulled Lucy in every shop that fascinates him in his indefectible disguise; it consist of a baseball cap, his favorite dragon-scale scarf (he goes around everywhere without his scarf) and a dark tinted sunglasses that covered almost half of his face. Lucy, on the other hand, let her Young Master tugged her around the district with a warm smile dancing on her lips.

Natsu look so much like an overly excited child; as if it was his first time in shopping district. He pointed some shop items and commented animatedly on it. Lucy will just smile, commented back or merely nodded at her hyperactive companion. Happy was with them, he was silently perched inside Lucy's arms and acted like a normal cat since none of these shoppers and sellers were accustomed of talking cats.

Past noon when Natsu spotted a shop that the blonde maid never thought the drummer would like to explore.

"Hey, it's a book shop!" Natsu pointed at the shop and bounced towards it much to Lucy's confusion. Not that Natsu was illiterate or something, no, every members of the band were fully educated, it's just that Lucy thought it's not in the drummer's nature to sit in one corner and just read a book. It completely contradicted his hyperactive personality.

"Do you like reading books, Natsu-sama?" She asked but she whispered his name to avoid revealing his identity.

"Nope." He simply replied.

Lucy frowned. "Then why do you want to go there?" she asked again, motioning her head to the book shop.

Natsu laugh. "It's not for me silly. It's for you." He said. "If you find any interesting book there, tell me okay? I'll buy it for you. You like books right?"

Lucy gawked at him. She was not surprised at the part that he knew she likes book. She once mentioned it to him while cleaning his room. What surprised her the most was that he's willing to buy her a book. To her. A mere maid. Lucy shook her head and hands, horrified at the idea. "I can't let you do that!" she quickly said.

It was Natsu's turn to frown. "Why not?" he asked looking hurt when she refused. "It's my way of showing my gratitude to you since you tagged along with me and Happy today."

"Aye sir…" Happy second the motion.

Touched by his words, Lucy kindly smiled at him but still shook her head. "I'm glad to stroll around the city with you, Natsu-sama, but it's not necessary to buy me as compensation and—,"

Natsu chortled and pulled her again. "Shut it, no buts okay?" he teasingly said and pulled her once again, Lucy silently complied though she was slightly reluctant. When they're inside the shop, Natsu let go of Lucy's hand. "Go ahead and look for book; I'll be in magazine section, ne? Happy come with me." He said, Happy leaped towards Natsu and they're both off to the magazine section.

Lucy stifled a giggle before heading towards the book shelf were her favorite genre in story was kept. Lucy found an interesting book named 'The Hunger Games'; the synopses written at the back of the book was interesting so Lucy decided to give the book a try. The blonde maid grabbed the said book and search for Natsu. She spotted Natsu on the magazine section where he was silently reading the article while Happy was perched on his head.

Lucy peeked from the front page of the magazine he was holding. 'Race to Motorlandia' was the magazine's name. It was very familiar article for Lucy for she had seen couples of those inside Natsu's room in Vermillion Estate, along with the other articles that talks about motors and motor racing.

"You really like anything about motors and racing huh?" she asked in hush tone as not to avoid disturbing some costumers who were reading next to them.

Natsu gave her a side-along glance and smiled. "A bit." He answered and returned his focus on the magazine once more.

Lucy decided to let Natsu absorb what he was reading and proceeded to the book shelf across the magazine section. Happy jumped into Lucy and comfortably hanged his petite body on Lucy's shoulder.

"Look here! There's gonna be a grand prix happening here in Onibus!"

"Get outta here! For real?"

"Yes! It'll be this coming Sunday in Onibus Grand Plaza."

"Man, I hope the Resistance will be there! Ne, who's your favorite racer?"

"Salamander."

Lucy froze from flipping the book when she overhead the boy mentioned the 'Salamander' name. It's awfully familiar to her. Where did she ever heard that name again before? Lucy tilted her head to her side unaware the stiff body of Happy on her shoulder.

"Salamander? Who's that?"

"What the hell, man? You don't know him? He's like a legendary! He's the best rookie racer, ya'know."

"Is he still active?"

"Tsk, nah… His last race was five years ago and never heard of him since then."

"Probably the reason why I don't know him, I was only into racing for six months."

"But still if he ever still active, I'll be rooting for Salamander!"

"Okay… oh crap! Let's head back to the office, Manager's going to kill us if we're late again!"

Lucy halted her trains of thoughts when she took noticed the stiff body of Happy on her shoulder. She looked over Happy and saw his sad expression. "Happy? What's wrong?" she asked and cupped his petite furred cheek.

Happy blinked his eyes at the sudden warm on his face and turned to the worried face of Lucy. "Eh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something." He said and sheepishly laughed before glancing at Natsu behind them. Lucy mimicked the movement of the cat and looks over the pink haired drummer. Her eyebrows creased together when she noticed the tense shoulder of Natsu.

Worried, she approached him. "Natsu-sama?" she called out, her concern heightened when she saw the very tight grip of Natsu over the magazine, he almost crumpled the article with his slightly trembling fists. His jaw was clenched tightly that it almost looked hurt.

"Natsu-sama?" she called out again and this time she added a light tapped on his stiffed shoulder. It seemed effective when Natsu twitched under her light tap and blinked his eyes at her.

"Huh?" he asked looking disoriented.

"Don't 'huh' me, Natsu-sama. Are you okay? You're gripping the magazine too tight." She said in worried tone while she gestured her head to the article on his hand.

Natsu followed suit and sweat dropped when he saw the wrinkled magazine. "Whoa, when did this happened?" a forced chuckle escaped his lips. "I was just thinking something…unpleasant." He said with pure hatred on the word 'unpleasant'; Lucy was about to ask him again when he quickly brushed her off. "I better buy this because I almost destroy it anyway. Found any book now?"

Aware that he wanted to change the topic, Lucy nodded and waved the book on her hand. "Yep."

He gave her a wide grin. "Good, let's go and pay all this and go home, ne? I'm hungry." He brightly said and skipped his way towards the counter. Lucy silently followed him, still worried about his sudden change of attitude.

"Natsu…" A worried Happy said.

"I'm fine." Natsu replied while pet Happy on his head as sadness travelled across his eyes. "I'll be fine…"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_A quick update and compensation because for now Sabrina-chan will be in short break... Probably one or two weeks…_

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: **_**Run-Away-Bride, **__**Chloeandderek, Jean, **__**ShiningStellar, toycentral567, fanficlover4000, Gentleheart, Terumi Okino, XxLuciixX, WolfieAnne, Hachibukai, FTWforANIME, ninjas r kool, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, dartya, IrisWhiteDreyar, Tina, sunny, the giggle bug, PurpleDiva888,**_** :) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_Lucy found an interesting book named 'The Hunger Games';_

**- ****The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. May the odds forever in your favor! Tehee~~ Disclaimers should be noted ne! :D thanks~~**

**.**

"_You really like anything about motors and racing huh?" she asked in hush tone as not to avoid disturbing some costumers who were reading next to them._

**- ****Sorry, I excluded Natsu's motion sickness... I needed him not to be in motion sick for his own story :D**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Fairy Avenue 101:** (A/N: ON FA not of FT!)

**Name:** Loke Celeste

**Age:** 21 years old

**Occupation:** Singer, model

**Position on the band:** Keyboardist, lead vocalist

**Like:** Ladies, orange juice

**Dislike:** Lies

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well__-_


	12. Concert Twelve

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy gave Natsu a quick glance while pouring the water on his glass. Then she quickly returned her eyes back to the pitcher when she felt Natsu glancing back on her. The blonde maid innocently moved to Gajeel who was sitting next to the drummer and poured the water on the brunet guitarist's glass. Lucy looked again and quickly retreated her eyes from Natsu just like before.

Their blonde maid noticed the odd behavior of Natsu after they came back from exploring the Onibus Town. He was awfully quiet and melancholic once they got back to their rented house and it lasted until this morning. Natsu greeted the breakfast with gloomy aura emitting from him and his usual exchange of insults with Gajeel didn't happen which a shocking thing for everyone. Happy was acting the same, usually every morning once Lucy woke up and ready to do her usual chores Happy will be playfully floating around her either helping her or just mere keeping her a company; but today the blue furred cat was stuck with his salmon head partner mimicking the drummer's sulky behavior.

"Natsu." Master Makarov called out once he noticed Natsu sighing for umpteenth times.

"Huh?" Natsu replied unenthusiastically.

"Are you okay, child?" The old man asked, worried about the band's drummer's unusual silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied gloomily.

Of course everyone was unconvinced but they did not push Natsu to say anything about his mysterious problem.

"If you say so but if you ever want to say anything, I'm all ears anytime." Master Makarov said kindly.

Natsu nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, sure." He replied though his eyes on his plate were so distant and sad.

Master exchanged a worried look with Erza as Lucy cast a concern look at Natsu. Everyone fell in tense silence when someone slammed the twin door of the dining room.

"Why the gloomy faces everyone?" a man with awfully familiar rosy pink shade of hair that spike in different direction greeted with much hype. He was wearing dark green tee shirt with the word 'KABOOM' on the center partnered with the tee short is a faded jeans and a muddy boots. The man had a tan skin and muscular body; adorned on his face was a playful toothy grin.

Everyone was startled but recognition sparkled on their eyes, except the FA's new maid. Makarov knowingly smile at the visitor.

"Geh!" Natsu choked on his toast bread, he repeatedly slammed his fist on his chest in attempt to relieve himself from the foreign body that blocked his airway. Happy aided his partner in panic, patting Natsu by his back.

Lucy immediately offered Natsu his glass of water that the later snatched and drunk the water in just a couple of swallow. Natsu slammed the cup onto the table and it was amazing that the glass did not even crack on the pressure.

The drummer, with his readied scowl on his handsome face, animatedly bellowed. "What the hell are you doing here Oyaji!" He exclaimed, glaring at the new comer.

"Eh..." Lucy dragged her brown eyes to the man Natsu called 'Oyaji'.

"Welcome back Igneel." Makarov greeted, gesturing to the empty chair next to the glaring Natsu. Happy, on the contrast of his partner's sour expression, had his tail wagging excitedly and he was grinning happily at Igneel.

"Ah, it's good to see you as well!" Igneel exclaimed happily while making his way to the empty chair. "Oh here's my useless son!" Although he called Natsu useless he was smiling enthusiastically at Natsu and then he leaped towards the drummer and cuddled his against his wide chest much to Natsu's annoyance. "I missed you my useless son!" He said. Happy was giggling, completely forgetting that he was depressed seconds before Igneel appeared. Natsu's sour expressions changed into embarrassed and pissed emotions.

Natsu tried to escape from his father's arms by pushing Igneel away. "Stay away from me, you useless father!" Natsu said in much distaste but Igneel did not falter, the older male kept on cuddling his son even though Natsu was completely against it.

"Don't talk to your father like that, Natsu-kun?" A new and soft voice said and everyone once again turned their eyes on the twin door. A woman in late forties was standing on the doorway who had dark blue shade of hair tied in a loose bun with a porcelain white skin wearing a simple dress the reached her knees.

"Mom?" Natsu babble and again Lucy was surprised to know that the kind looking lady on the dining room's doorway was Natsu's mother. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's good to see you as well." Natsu's mother replied with mild sarcasm, she made her way to her son and husband. Lucy noticed that Natsu's mother was holding a shy-looking twelve years old girl in dark blue hair that was tied in high pigtail; there was a white cat, probably an Exceed just like Happy, inside the girl's arms. Lucy saw that Happy considerably perked up at the sight of the white strict-looking cat.

Natsu rolled his eyes at his mother. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm happy to see you and Wendy—except Oyaji."

"Of course I knew you didn't mean it that way, dear." Natsu's mother said while caressing the drummer's cheek. Natsu smiled at his mother.

Lucy heard Igneel let out a fake whine, as if a child that was just taken a lollipop. "That's so mean, Natsu-chan. I missed you!" Igneel fake his whine as he cuddled Natsu even more.

"Stop calling me that, it's freaking me out and will you let go of me already!" Natsu said while he pushed himself from his father's arms through his father's face but everything was futile. His father's arms were locked around him. Natsu muffled something as Igneel pressed his son's face on his hard chest. Natsu was twitching at the lack of air and animatedly tried to gasp for air.

"Igneel dear you're suffocating our son." Natsu's mother said with soft but stern voice. Igneel immediately released Natsu; the latter however gasped air as to compensate the lack of oxygen due to his father's tight hug.

"I...I thought I was going to die." Natsu said in relief as he continued to gasp for oxygen. The drummer glared at his father who was innocently smiling down at him.

The little girl bounced on Natsu's lap. "Hi Natsu-nii." The little girl greeted after releasing the white cat onto the table.

"Hey, Wendy." Natsu greeted back as he patted the little girl's head that he called 'Wendy'.

"Hi Charle." Happy greeted with a distinct rosy cheeks. The blonde maid knowingly smile, obviously Happy has a crush over the female white cat.

The white furred cat, on the contrary, harrumphed and gave Happy a cold shoulder; the white cat did not even greet Happy back. Wendy however gave her cat a reprimanding look before dragging her eyes to Happy and gave Natsu's cat an apologizing look. "I'm sorry for Charle's behavior, Happy-chan. It's good to see you again." She said with tiny and meek tone as she ruffled Happy on his head.

Happy gave her an understanding smile and nuzzled his head against Wendy's palm. "It's okay and I'm happy to see you as well, Wendy." He purred, looking satisfied while Wendy petted him.

"Hello, Makarov-san." Natsu's mother greeted and smiled; occupying the seat two chairs away from Natsu. Igneel settled down next to his son while Wendy took the chair next to their mother. The little girl busied herself by petting Happy; Wendy gave a quick glance towards the quiet Gray (The band's leader was quietly munching his food, ignoring the whole scene) and quickly withdrew her eyes again but this time her cheeks formed a bright red color.

"It's nice of you three to come and visit us here, Grandine." Makarov answered.

"Of course, we wanted to visit our son."

"And we're here because of the upcoming Grand Prix Tournament!" Igneel quickly added with an eager tone.

No one noticed how that Natsu twitched and fallen into his unaccustomed silence. Igneel continued to exchange chat with the petite Master.

"Well, I'm here to see if Natsu is going to join the race this year." Igneel utter with a cheerful liveliness clueless about the stiffness of his companion especially Natsu. "I'm looking forward to see Salamander out there at the racing field! Right, son?" Igneel exuberantly said, patting Natsu on his back.

_'Natsu-sama is Salamander?' _Lucy said to herself, her face showing the shock expression.

"Tsk!" Natsu swatted his father's hand away from him and glared and this time he had a serious anger expression. "I don't race anymore, Oyaji. Stop acting as if you don't know that." He said and walked away.

"Natsu, wait!" Happy sprouted his white wings and instantly followed Natsu.

Everyone watched Natsu's retreating back with apprehension. Grand one sighed sadly and pinched Igneel on his arms giving her husband a _'look-what-you-did_' expression. Igneel winced at the pain but sheepishly scratched his sore arm as he watched his son walked out of the dining room, his eyes that look so much like his son were emitting sad and disappointed emotions.

"Natsu-nii..." Wendy whispered sensing her big Brother's irritation.

_'Natsu-sama...' _Lucy watched Natsu with concern look.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy stood in front of Natsu's door. Torn between whether she will knock on the door or not. She was worried about the sulky behavior of Natsu, and ever since he walked out of the dining room, Natsu never once left his room.

Because of the sudden visit of the Dragoneel family, Master Makarov decided to have a day off today. Grandine followed her son in his room and tried to talk to him but she was unsuccessful of pulling her son out of the room even with the help of Natsu's little sister, Wendy. Happy stayed with Natsu all the time, never once bother their blonde maid as she cleans the other members' room.

Igneel was left with Master Makarov discussing something. The other members of the band retreated to their own rooms except Loke who left the rented house after the breakfast.

After she was done cleaning the rooms, Lucy decided to check up on because she's really worried about him and so here she was standing in front of the door, silently debating if she's going to knock or not. Lucy heaved a deep sigh before raising her fist and softly knocked, twice.

"Mom, I said I'm okay." Natsu said from the other side of the door, mistaking Lucy as his mother.

"N-Natsu-sama...?" Lucy hesitantly called.

Then she heard a hurried footstep before the door swung opened. A slightly panting Natsu stood in front of Lucy. "L-Lucy?" he asked in flabbergasted expression. Happy was hovering beside Natsu.

Lucy cast a concern look at Natsu. "I'm sorry... Am I disturbing you or something?"

"No, not at all." Natsu quickly said.

Silence progress between Natsu and Lucy before the maid cleared her throat and said, "Are you okay, Natsu-sama? I don't mean to pry but I just noticed that ever since we got back from the book shop you've been depressed."

Natsu avoided his dark eyes from Lucy's chocolate orbs; he was as if fascinated on the detailed designed of the marble floor that he continued to stare on it. Lucy understood that Natsu doesn't want to discuss his problems with her but still she can't help but worry about the drummer.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to..." She said kindly.

"I'm sorry... I... really don't want to talk about it. For now." Natsu mumbled still his eyes focused on the marble floor.

Lucy understandingly smiled at him even though he cannot see her. "Please don't say sorry. It's okay, I completely understand, I just wanted to say that I'm always available if you wanted someone to listen to you."

Natsu gave a curt nod before he retreated back inside his room and closed the door. Lucy remained standing in front of the door for few seconds before a sad sigh escaped her lips and turned her heels away from the door. Behind the door, on the other hand, Natsu planted his forehead on the door, he had his bangs covering his eyes but Happy was aware the tension building up inside his human partner.

"Natsu..."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy was making her way towards the kitchen after talking with Natsu. She was repeatedly sighing as she was walking to her destination. The maid turned in one corner when she collided with someone. Lucy yelped when she felt her body falling down backwards but thankfully a hand snaked around her slim waist preventing her from falling

"Whoa there Ojou-chan!"

Lucy sighed of relief before she dragged her brown eyes from the wide chest in front of her to the familiar face of Natsu's father, Igneel. Lucy, with a blush, automatically withdrew herself from Natsu's father's arms and bowed to apologized.

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly said.

Igneel laugh and waved a hand. "No need to say sorry." He said merrily.

Lucy straightened her back and faces the older Dragoneel. Igneel, at first, blinked his eyes at Lucy. He even pushed his face closer to the maid's face, seriously studying every corner of Lucy's face. The maid sweat dropped as she was frozen on her spot while Igneel hovered around his face and his eyes around her pretty face.

A ghost of smile appeared on Igneel's lips and murmured, "You look so much like her."

Lucy blinked her eyes in confusion; he muttered something that she did not understand. "Eh?"

"Haha! Nothing!" Igneel said. "Well then who might you be?"

"I... I'm Lucy, the new maid." Lucy introduced, holding out her hand to Igneel.

Igneel enthusiastically grabbed her hand and shook it rather lively. "Nice to meet you, Lucy the new maid! I'm Igneel Dragoneel, Natsu's awesome father!"

"N-nice to meet you, Igneel-sama." Lucy amusedly replied. The maid can't help but to noticed some personality and physical appearance that Natsu got from his father. Both Dragoneel males have the same shade of pink hair and the hair also spiked in different direction much like Natsu's, they also have the same toothy grin. Both have a very outspoken and carefree personality. Like father, like son indeed.

The older Dragoneel was tutting at her while he wagged a finger at Lucy. "No 'sama' honorifics please." He said. "Just plain Awesome Igneel or just Igneel will do."

"Okay, Igneel-san..." Lucy answered as she laughed lightly.

"So Lucy-chan, where is your destination? I'll be happy to escort a lovely lady such as you around." Igneel said and winked at her, somehow Lucy imagined Natsu making the same expression and immediately erased the thought as it sends shiver to her spine. Loke mostly suited the flirtatious personality, not Natsu. Definitely.

Nevertheless, Lucy can't help but blushed when Igneel complimented and called her 'lovely lady'. "Please, no need to do that. I was just checking if Natsu-sama is okay and on my way to the kitchen." she softly declined.

There was a pause before Igneel chuckled. "That's so nice of you, checking up on my son." he sincerely said, slightly amazed at Lucy's kindness. _'You're so much like her, not just on face but on personality as well.'_ Igneel inwardly added as his eyes emitted the nostalgic expression that the blonde maid was not aware because she was busy fidgeting the hem of her maid uniform.

Lucy's face turned even brighter, she bowed her head and played the edge of her clothes. "Iie... I just wanted to make sure that's he's okay, that's all." she muttered embarrassingly.

"Even so..." And then Igneel's eyes sparkled mischievously, he wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Lucy, earning a sweat dropped from the blonde maid. "Are you perhaps my son's girlfriend?" He said making Lucy gawked at him animatedly. "My daughter-in-law!" Igneel exclaimed as he was about to tackled Lucy in a hug.

"Hiiee!" It was a good thing Lucy immediately leaped away from Igneel. "No, I'm not!" She quickly denied when Igneel was about to attempt to hug her. "I'm not Natsu-sama's g-g-g-girlfriend!" Lucy mumbled the last word with bright crimson face.

Igneel's face faulted, he protruded his lower lip childishly and whined, "You're not? Geez, and here I thought my son snagged himself a bishoujo girlfriend!" He even stomped his foot on the marble floor that made Lucy stifle a giggle.

"Anyways, my not-so-daughter-in-law, what did my son tells you?"

"Well... He said he was still not ready to tell me anything so I did not push him to say anything."

"Do you want to know?" he asked curiously.

"I do... But I don't want to be accused as snooping around their private lives and—," she was startled when Igneel pulled her by her hand.

"As for being such a good girl, I'm going to tell you what happened!"

Lucy gasped. "Ehh! But what if Natsu-sama—,"

"He won't get mad. Don't worry about!" Igneel reassuringly said and pulled Lucy towards the balcony of their rented house that overlooked the common Japanese style garden. Lucy was reluctant of course but deep inside she really wanted to know the reason why Natsu suddenly become so gloomy and if ever, she wanted to help him as well.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_Sorry… Sabrina will probably updating every week ends unlike the usual… But she will try to update longer ^^ Hoped you enjoy this :) Sorry if Natsu and Igneel sounded so OOC… T_T_

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: ****_PurpleDiva888, KaUiA, Pyon21, GentleHeart, Jiin-Chan, Eleanor, Terumi Okino, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, Hazel, Jacovy, SasuNarulover49, FTWforANIME, Fanficlover,Chloeandderek, ollusa, Jean, Emil C, WolfieAnne, Neko-Tiara, Mimii, The Goddess of Flash, 61wisampa, Run-Away-Bride, Heaven's Trail, _****:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_"What the hell are you doing here Oyaji!"_

**- Oyaji is****pops/old man; a colloquial term for father.**

**.**

_"You're not? Geez, and here I thought my son snagged himself a bishoujo girlfriend!"_

**- Bishoujo or ****Bishōjo ****(****美少女****?**** literally "beautiful young girl", also spelled ****_bishoujo_****) ****is a ****Japanese ****term used to refer to young and pretty girls, usually below university age. (Reference: Wikipedia[dot]com)**

**.**

_They will, however, start once again tomorrow and the will be going to shoot the music video for the band's latest single 'What makes you beautiful'?_

**-****This line is from Chapter 11… I forgot to add the Disclaimer note on the 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction… I'm so sorry! Please don't sue me -_-"**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Fairy Avenue 101:** (A/N: ON FA not of FT!)

**Name:** Natsu Dragoneel

**Age:** 21 years old

**Occupation:** Singer, rapper, model

**Position on the band:** Drummer

**Like:** Happy, my scarf, Mom and Wendy… well you can add Dad but don't tell him!

**Dislike:** Pain, Disappointments

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	13. Concert Thirteen

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_The first time Natsu encountered anything related to racing was when he was merely five years old. His Veterinarian Physician of a father, Igneel Dragoneel was an avid fan of motor racing and brought the young Natsu once._

_"Dad, what are those?" Natsu pointed his tiny forefinger at the motorbikes._

_Igneel mentally panic. He was not supposed to bring his son with him because his wife, Grandine Dragoneel, forbidden him. She doesn't want to stain the innocence of their son with uncouth racing fetish of her husband. Igneel was offended by his wife's words; he begged to differ! Racing motorbikes were not an uncouth fetish those were sacred hobbies of his! But of course Igneel said those only to himself, he doesn't want to risk his wife getting mad to him and all. Geez, who wore the pants on this family again? Ahh, Igneel begrudgingly remembered. It's his wife._

_"Erhm... Those are horsey..." he lied and sweat dropped at his own stupid answer._

_Natsu looked up at his father and frowned. "They don't look the same horsey in my book, dad."_

_"Those are mechanical horsey, son."_

_Natsu seemed accepted his father's answer so he dragged his eyes back to the racing field._

_Although Natsu was far too young to understand the concept of the racing, the little kid was so keen and excited while watching that Onii-chan riding a mechanical horsey that moved so fast around and around and around. That was the start of his unending fascination about the race and motorbikes._

_"Dad, bring me with you the next time you go watch those Onii-chan racing and riding a mechanical horsey, ne!" A gleeful Natsu said to his father while they're having dinner._

_Grandine blinked at first at her son who was innocently munching his dinner after his request but then she quickly snapped her sharp eyes to her pale-face husband._

_"Mechanical horsey huh?" Grandine said evilly._

_Igneel flinched under his wife's intense glare and inwardly cursed. Their trip to the race was supposed to be a secret between him and his son but unfortunately his cute son unintentionally babble about their secret to his strict mother and now Igneel was so sure he's going to spend his whole night brooding on the couch in their living room._

_The first time Natsu actually rode the motor was when his father borrowed his friend's motorbike and Natsu was riding in front along with his father; strolling around the Magnolia, of course it was a secret from his wife, he made Natsu promised him not to say a word to Grandine in exchanged of riding the bike plus a lollipop. The feeling of the air greeting his tiny face and the sound of the motor's engine roaring sends immense happiness to little Natsu._

_When Natsu was in his almost twelve years of age, his father bought him a second hand motor much to his mother's distaste. He did not waste any second, the moment his father pulled the white cloth that was hiding his first ever vehicle, he immediately rode the motor. He chuckled when the engine roar perfectly. With his father as back rider, they both explore the Magnolia with his newest baby._

_Natsu's first ever official race was when he was around thirteen years old. His father signed him in the local race in Magnolia. Natsu was at first nervous because he was the youngest participant in the said racing event but he's confident over his racing skills; he had, according to his father and his father's racer friends, good chance of winning this race since he was far better racer than any other amateur racer out there. Natsu also wanted to make a good impression and win the competition because maybe that way he can snag some sponsors that will help him compete in Fiore's National Grand Prix._

_He won his first medal as first prize winner. He was so happy. Overwhelming happiness._

_Though his mother was so vocal to her objection when Natsu started racing, she did not made a move or say anything to stop her first born from racing. Grandine can see the genuine happiness on his son whenever he's riding his motorbike most especially whenever he race. Natsu made a promise to be very extra, extra careful every time he race to ease his mother's worries and uneasiness. Natsu's father, on the contrary, was openly supporting his son and was very proud of him. Wendy who was six years old by then and Happy both said that they were Natsu's number one fan and supported the pre-teen all through his racing career._

_Natsu was dubbed as Rookie Salamander or sometimes just plain Salamander when he won as first place in his first Grand Prix tournament. The name Salamander was got from the drawing of a roaring fire dragon on his racing uniform and on his motorbike. In audiences' point of view, they see him as a wild mystique fire dragon with super fast velocity. He was an instant celebrity when he won the three consecutive races in Grand Prix._

_Left and right, the overly excited fan swoon over him. Of course, as famous racer, there will someone who will hate and envious over someone else's fame. Haters will be haters so instead of wasting his time with them, Natsu decided to ignore them and focused on his racing career._

_But everything changed on his fourth Grand Prix tournament that happened when he was around fifteen years old. Usually his motorbike was checked if it is in good condition for Natsu's safety, the said competition will start after lunch so Natsu, his father and the other staff of Team Natsu went to have their lunch, leaving the motorbike unattended. Someone, probably from the rivalry team, sabotaged Natsu's motorbike. They destroyed the bike's brake that caused a life threatening accident on Natsu._

_While the race was happening, Natsu was taking the first lead on the race as usual but then one of the racer appeared in front of him, instinct told him to lessen his speed so he automatically pressed the handle brake but when his speed did not decreased he tried to use the brake once more and more until he concluded that the brake of his bike was broken. That momentarily caused confusion to Natsu._

_"I think Natsu's having a trouble." Igneel said, worried when he saw the anticipation on his son's face on the wide screen. "Think there's a problem on his brake." Igneel added in alarming tone._

_Natsu's mind was so focused on his broken brake when he did not noticed another racer maneuvered his motor in front of him. Natsu panic when he lost control over his motorbike; he tried to turn his wheel to his right but with his fast speed he wasn't able to avoid colliding against one of the lamp post. There was a deafening sound of crashing vehicle against the metal post; Natsu on the other hand violently soar off his motor bike because of the harsh impact._

_"Natsu!" Igneel exclaimed in horror as he watched his son rolling over the surface of the racing field. The audience gasped in shock and started murmuring with each other._

_Grandine's face paled as she watched her son being tended by the medics. Her husband mirrored her concern expression while he bended towards his body to his injured son._

_Natsu was moaning, his whole body ached and he can feel the warm blood flowing on his head and forehead and some part of his body. He felt a very stinging pain on the right side of his neck, something sharp probably sliced him on that part. He groaned and mumbled his father's name. Other racers who were hovering down on the injured Natsu were whispering with each other._

_"He's supposed to turn his wheel this way to lessen the impact, what a dork."_

_"Che~~ he'll live, my injuries when I got accident was worse than that."_

_"Weak."_

_Adding to the pain shooting his body especially on his neck, Natsu felt immensely disappointed, instead of helping him to lessen the pain they continued to mock and whisper insults that made his injuries and wounds ached even more. Is this how they should treat an injured racer? They should at least try to ease his pain by saying encouraging words not taunting ones._

_Natsu continued to moan and waited for the familiar presence of his father; when he felt someone squeezing his hand and whispered his name gently, Natsu realized that his father was with him. The pink haired racer allowed the darkness to pull him to sleep but before he closed his eyes a vivid images of taunting and insulting smile hovered above him. His heart clenched in mixture of anger, sadness and disappointment before he fell asleep._

_"Weak."_

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked while he looked down on the band's drummer.

Natsu blinked his eyes repeatedly. It's been awhile since the last time he dreamt about his accident. He pushed his body off the bed and sit up on his bed as Happy floated around him; eyeing him full of concern. He absently touched his scar on his neck.

_"Weak."_

Natsu made face and closed his hands into very tight fists while he tried to erase the dreaded memory of his accident. Ever since he woke up three days after his accident he refused to touch his motor bike, he denied the invitation to race again for all those made him remember the ugly side of racing competition and the racers themselves. Though it confused his parents, they did not push Natsu to say anything to them but Igneel was so disappointed when his son quits racing.

He started going to high school as regular student and forcedly forget all about racing. Instead one of his classmate taught him how to play drums, though he was not as happy as he was while riding his bike, he somewhat enjoyed drumming.

Igneel introduced his godfather Master Makarov to his family; Master Makarov discovered Natsu and his skills in drumming. The elderly man immediately recruited Natsu as one of the member of the boy band he wanted to produce. Natsu was at first reluctant but then he thought it will be a distraction to him so after he graduated from high school he was taken in by Master Makarov for two years as trainee along with Loke, Gray and Gajeel.

Natsu thought he forgotten everything that connects to racing but he thought wrong. His inner passion about race and motorbike lingered inside him and so he kept on buying magazines that relates to race.

"Natsu?"

Natsu blinked his eyes numerous times at his blue furred cat and gave Happy a small smile after few seconds. Natsu stroke Happy by the cat's head; the cat purred happily and flopped his tiny body on Natsu's lap. The drummer absently chuckled.

"Let's go for a walk, Happy." Natsu said.

Happy perked up, his tail was dancing behind him while his ears stood up excitedly. "Where to?"

"How about we go to the garden? Haven't been there now, don't we?"

"Let's go!" Happy excitedly exclaim while he twirl mid-air.

Natsu beamed and nodded before crawling off the bed and proceeded to the door with Happy in tow. He was nearby the entrance of the garden when he heard voices of Lucy and his father. He recognized his father saying his name and so he automatically hide to listen to their conversation.

"I believed in Natsu-sama." he heard Lucy said that made him freeze.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"I suspect that Natsu lost his will to race again because of that experience." Igneel sadly said.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a figure hiding and eavesdropping to Lucy and Igneel's conversation.

"I never knew Natsu-sama has a traumatizing experience." Lucy mumbled completely depressed. Lucy felt really sad for Natsu; she knew deep inside Natsu still love to race, if not then why was he affected when his alias 'Salamander' was mentioned by those two racing fans back in the book shop, when his father said he was excited to see Natsu race again? Natsu still love racing but he just lost his will, just like his father said, and Lucy wanted to help Natsu in every way she can.

"But..." Lucy's voice trailed off. Igneel blinked his eyes while the shadow froze from its hiding spot; both waiting for the blond lady's next words. "I believed in Natsu-sama, I know that he's not going to give up just like that. He just needed to trust himself and find his will to race again." Lucy said. "I... honestly want to help him."

Igneel blinked his eyes owlishly before her let out a light laugh. He patted Lucy by her head and smiled. "You're such a nice lady." He softly said. "I'm so glad to have you as Natsu's friend."

Lucy blushed and sheepishly laughed.

"I wanted to show Natsu something actually." Igneel said. Lucy blinked her eyes at her, confused. "Will you help me, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy eagerly nodded. "I will!"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_Sabrina can somewhat relate to Natsu... She had a bad experience once and since then Sabrina refused to play 'that'. It's amazing how rude comments of others can affect you, no? T_T Sorry if the chapter sounds crappy and OOC T_T oh yeah wa'cha think about TTLS? Hehehe_

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: **_**The Goddess of Flash, Emil C, Run-Away-Bride, KaUiA, this is our guild, WhatGoesUpGoesDown, the giggle bug, kittycat, Jean, Terumi Okino, IdiotMee, kratos32563, Jacovy, i love you sabrina (Sabrina: Sabrina loves you too ^^), Bluefire321, yuri is awsome, FTWforANIME, KawaiiOdango, oniwuufu, PurpleDiva888, WolfieAnne, Neko-Tiara, ShiningStellar, ollusa, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, SasuNarulover49,**_** :) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Fairy Avenue 101:** (A/N: ON FA not of FT!)

**Name:** Gajeel Redfox

**Age:** 21 years old

**Occupation:** Singer, main rapper, model

**Position on the band:** Guitarist

**Like:** The picture, writing songs but Gray the bastard will always turn down my masterpiece, the nerve!

**Dislike:** Don't want to talk about it

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have any.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	14. Concert Fourteen

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Power Hug to my BETA:** InsertDecentNameHere

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Igneel and Lucy entered the rented house again but both halted when they saw Natsu leaning against the wall near the door that leads to the garden, his arms were folded together in front of his chest. The drummer's face was dark as if he was irritated by something or someone; though his eyes were hidden behind his bangs so neither Igneel nor Lucy could tell which one.

Lucy instantly felt that Natsu was upset, because he was clenching his jaw so hard that it looked painful. The maid immediately felt guilty when she thought that Natsu might overheard them talking about his accident. It was one thing that the Fairy Avenue members hated about personal maids; that's why they detest having one, maids who noisily snooped around about their private lives. Even though she had good intentions and wouldn't leak whatever Igneel said to her; she still felt she just betrayed their trusts, especially Natsu's.

"N-Natsu-sama... Ano sa... We were just—"

Lucy gasped and froze in fear when Natsu dragged his sharp and cold eyes at her and to his father. She tried to speak but the fear seemed to paralyse her vocal chords so no voice came out from her.

"Ahh, Natsu!" Igneel enthusiastically said, ignoring his son's scowl. "I wanted to show you something! Come with me in the garage."

Igneel grabbed Natsu's shoulder but the latter immediately grabbed his father's hand; his unfaltering glare focused on his father. "Why the garage?" Natsu said darkly.

Lucy remained quiet but she was nervously observing the conversation between Igneel and Natsu.

Igneel chuckled happily and winked. "If you really wanted a spoiler, then here's a hint: mechanical horsey." Igneel said and grinned.

Contrary to Igneel's expecting reaction (but honestly Lucy was expecting this reaction from Natsu anyway) Natsu's face darkened.

"Speechless because of happiness, ne? I knew you would like my surprise. Hah! Wait till I tell your mother, she was panicking and babbling that you wouldn't like my surprise, she said 'Natsu won't like it if you bring this and that, blah, blah'." Igneel said, trying to imitate a girl's voice while waving his hand around.

Mechanical horsey... His motorbike... Natsu's pupils constricted in anger. The race... Those taunting smiles and... The unbearable pain. Natsu clenched his jaw; Lucy could literally hear Natsu grinding his teeth in rage, and her fear escalated because of that. Igneel continued to speak; oblivious to Natsu's increasing anger.

"I-Igneel-san..."

Igneel patted Natsu on his shoulders after his monologue. "Let's go and practice racing once more, Natsu!"

"Shut up." Natsu whispered stiffly.

"Hm?"

"I said shut up!" Natsu bellowed making Lucy flinch and his father freeze in shock. "I don't want to see that stupid bike; I'm never racing again!"

Igneel was about to reprimand his son for shouting when Natsu immediately turned his heels and run away.

Lucy lifted her hand to the image of Natsu's retreating back. "Natsu-sama." Her worries for Natsu's wellbeing overcame her fear, so Lucy ran off after Natsu.

Igneel watched his son's back with a sad expression.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy lost track of Natsu when the latter took a sudden turn. She searched every corner of the rented house before deciding to try and look outside. Lucy ended up in the garage that housed three of Vermillion Entertainment's expensive limousines.

Lucy doubted that Natsu was inside a garage because of his reaction a while ago. She was about to turn around and search for the other part of the house when she saw the door that lead inside the garage was slightly ajar. The blonde maid frowned and she slowly strode towards the door. She poked her head inside, slightly adjusting her eyes from the dim lighted garage.

When she dragged her eyes to the right part of the large garage; she saw the familiar figure of Natsu. He was standing and staring intently at the something hidden underneath a white cloth. Lucy stepped inside the garage; she noticed that under the cloth was Natsu's motorbike that Igneel mentioned a while ago. The motorbike's front wheel was peeking from the cloth.

Lucy noticed Natsu's trembling shoulders as he was fiercely looking at his motorbike though his expression was mixed with a harsh glare and a soft, longing look.

_'Natsu-sama...'_

She gasped in shock when Natsu started kicking his motorbike.

"Chikushou! Chikushou!" He screamed as he repeatedly kicked the motorbike until the two-wheel vehicle fell down sideways.

"Natsu-sama stop it!" Lucy cried while she tried to pull Natsu away from his motorbike. When Natsu was three feet away from the bike, Lucy blocked her petite body between her pink headed young Master and the motorbike. With tears forming in her eyes, Lucy exclaimed "How could you do this to your bike? Isn't it precious to you?"

"Shut up! I owned that piece of shit and you can't stop me if I want to destroy it by kicking it! And you don't know anything about me and how I feel so shut the fuck up!" Natsu thundered, his hands clenched into tight balls of fists.

Lucy stared at him, hurt by his words; but she refused to let the tears pour down her eyes and brushed them away hastily. Realizing that he just shouted at the blonde maid, Natsu twitched and quickly averted his eyes, guilt plastered on his face.

"I may not know you just like what you have said. But by simply looking into your eyes I already know that you miss racing and even though you forcefully shun away anything that has connections to it, still deep down inside you still want to compete, you still want to race."

"I saw it Natsu-sama and you can't deny it. When I saw you looking at you motor bike, your eyes were screaming that you wanted to race again but you're just afraid to—"

"Urusai! I'm not afraid!" Natsu exclaimed, cutting Lucy off

"Yes you are!" She yelled back "You are afraid and there's nothing wrong with admitting it! Everyone has their own fears! I understand that you're afraid to remember that frightful accident, those people mocking you even though you were hurt!"

"But why can't you just forget all about those people?" She continued "Can't you just for once forget about your fear and try to remember the only reason why you started racing in the first place?"

The reason why he started racing? The fitting image of him happily riding his first motorbike. The first time he won against his father when they raced together. The first time he competed in an official race and eventually won the first prize. He remembered the exciting feelings whenever he was riding his motorbike. That exhilarating rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins whenever he raced and won every competition.

But then those thrilling emotions abruptly changed into an immeasurable fear when his happy memories switched into dreaded ones. He remembered the day of his last race. Someone had sabotaged his motorbike's break, resulting for him to get in an accident that nearly took his life. He remembered lying on the ground, pain shooting every corner of his body. One by one there were silhouettes of people hovering up at him as he groaned in pain. He was calling for help but they only gave her a ridiculing smirk and degrading remarks. He had felt disappointed with himself and discouraged.

_"Weak."_

Natsu clenched his fists as he felt the hatred the awful memories that he buried deep within his heart slowing rising up inside of him. "Stop messing around. I don't want to race ever again." He coldly said and left.

Lucy followed Natsu with depressed expression.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy sat down on the stairs that lead to the covered porch later that night. She sadly dragged her eyes up at the dark sky where the stars were twinkling. After the heated talk between her and Natsu, the latter locked himself inside his room and did not show up, even at their dinner.

_'Maybe I shouldn't push Natsu-sama if he doesn't want to race; maybe I should just accept it.' _Lucy thought, she hanged her head, depressed.

"Please don't give up on Natsu."

Lucy twisted her neck to her side and saw Vermillion Entertainment's CEO, Master Makarov, standing a few feet away from the blonde maid.

"Don't give up on Natsu, Lucy." Master Makarov repeated.

Lucy sighed. "But I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

Master Makarov settled himself next to the young maid. "Those boys," he started with joyless expression as he stared at the sky filled with sparkling stars above them. "Their pasts were so painful for them that caused them not to trust others anymore. They have become frighteningly distrustful because of what happened before and it pains me to see them grow up having such a contemptuous behavior towards other people."

"As their guardian, no... biologically or not, as their father, I wanted to open their hearts again but no matter what I did or said, no matter how much I showered them with love and affection, I just couldn't reach their hearts." Makarov pulled his eyes back to Lucy. "But you, Lucy, you're slowly drawing their hearts out again, you're able to make them interact with others. I can clearly see that on Natsu."

"Before, Natsu didn't want anyone touching or playing with Happy, but I'm surprised to see he let you hug his cat. If you're able to make him race again, I can feel that we're able to break through the shell that Natsu barricaded around himself. We'll be able to make him find his will to compete again."

"I know that I'm giving you a very hard task. But I understand Igneel's feelings; I want to see my son genuinely smiling again while he does something that makes him unremarkably happy... and to him, that is racing."

Lucy stared at Makarov with disbelief at first before saying, "I wonder if I could really do that." she said with uncertain tone.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy continued to approach the drummer, trying to make him changed his decision. Natsu, on the contrary, continued to avoid Lucy, giving her the cold shoulder every time she tried to talk to him, that made the blonde maid even more depressed and discouraged.

Inside the studio at the Onibus branch of Vermillion Entertainment, the Fairy Avenue boy band was rehearsing their latest single. Gray sang the first line after their director/song writer gave them their signal to start.

_I dreamed I was missing you were so scared but no one would listen cause no one else cares. After my dreaming I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here? So if you're asking me, I want you to know._

Loke sang the chorus.

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

It was Natsu's turn; his usual enthusiast playing of drums changed into indifference and depressed playing.

_Don't be afraid I've taken my beating, I've shed but I'm me. I'm strong on the surface not all the way through. I've never been perfect but neither have you. So if you're—_

"Stop."

Loke, Gajeel and Natsu instantly ceased playing each of their instruments and tugged their eyes at their leader.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

Gray frowned. "I should be asking you that. You're singing the line wrong." he answered with the hint of irritation in his tone of voice and facial expression.

Loke and Gajeel were both expecting Natsu to retort back but silence followed before he replied an unexpected, "I'm sorry."

Loke dropped his jaw in disbelief while Gajeel blinked his eyes, mimicking Loke's expression.

"Did I hear that right?" Loke said. "Did Natsu just apologize? Or am I just hearing things?"

"That's all for today, I think. We'll continue tomorrow." Erza said as she entered the recording studio and eyed understandingly the quiet Natsu.

The three other FA members eyed Erza, silently asking the reason behind Natsu's unusual gloomy aura. Erza shook her head at the three boys.

"Let's go back to the house."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

After their arrival in their rented house, the pink haired drummer found himself inside the garage again; he was standing in front of his motorbike and depressingly staring at it. Natsu remembered that he had left the bike lying on the ground after kicking it repeatedly in annoyance a few days ago. The cloth, as he remembered, was left askew and was filled with marks of his sandals and some part of the motorbike was peeking out from the white fabric. But now, the bike was standing on the same spot as before and it was covered with newly washed cloth.

Natsu hesitantly pulled the cloth off and froze when he noticed that the bike was sparkling clean, as if it had been washed daily.

_"Ne, Lucy, I've noticed recently you're always eating your lunch late these past few days. What's wrong?"_

Natsu remembered overhearing Erza asking Lucy while the two ladies were inside the kitchen. Since he had skipped lunch again, his stomach had growled in hunger constantly. Having assumed that the kitchen was bare without any servants, Natsu had wondered towards the kitchen but he had halted when he heard Erza's voice inside.  
><em><br>He heard Lucy chuckling sheepishly. "He he... Sorry, sorry... I'm just busy doing something."_

By something, does that mean Lucy kept cleaning his motorbike and absently skipping her lunch? His heart constricted in remorse whilst the memory of the day he shouted at Lucy flashed back into his mind.

Natsu stepped closer to his bike, the tips of his fingers travelled through the seat of his motor. How nostalgic. He unconsciously tugged the corner of his lips when he remembered the way his father cried and laughed at the same time when he had won his first ever race. His father surely exaggerated everything.

He was in the middle of reminiscing his past when suddenly Erza appeared beside him, comically startling the pink haired boy.

"Lucy was right. I can see the excitement in your eyes and how you longingly stare at your bike. You still want to race again; I've known you since you were ten years old and I can tell when you're lying or not, so there's no use denying it. Stop being a coward, that's not the Natsu I know." Erza said and walked away, leaving Natsu staring at his bike with a determined look. The red haired lady smirked in triumph.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy stood in front of the Onibus where the Grand Prix Tournament would be held. She had asked Master Makarov if she could attend the said tournament; the elderly man gave his approval though he offered Erza to accompany her, Lucy said she wanted to go alone but now she terrible regretted that she had declined the offer when her eyes met the crowd; it caused for her knees to quiver in fear. She was not really used of crowds and wished that she had brought Erza with her.

Lucy folded her arms across her chest with determined expression and nodded encouragingly. "You can do it Lucy! Keep fighting!" She said before finally entering the entrance for the audience.

Inside the stadium, Lucy was searching for an empty seat and she was repeatedly being pushed by the people who were walking back and forth from their seat. Some of the audience glared or made faces when they accidentally crashed their shoulders with Lucy, but the blonde maid would apologize immediately.

"I'm so sorry...aahh!" A man with six foot height collided with Lucy that caused her to lose her footing. She felt her body falling down side ward, Lucy closed her eyes and prepared herself from hitting the ground but instead of the ground she felt a soft and warm surface against her body.

"Careful."

Lucy turned her face upward, perplexed while she stared at her saviour's dark blue eyes. "Gray- uhmmph!"

Gray covered Lucy's lips with his hand. "Shh. Don't blew up our cover." He said.

Gray was wearing an authentic Lacoste white tee shirt with lining colors of dark green, light green and lime green across the chest and the word 'Lacoste' was written on the right side of his clothes. Gray was wearing a Tribal Gear black hooded jacket that had a detailed skull drawing on the back part; the jacket and shirt were paired with a pair of faded jeans and light green Lacoste sneakers. To conceal his familiar face from the public, the FA's leader was wearing a large pair of sunglasses.

_'Our cover?' _Lucy thought, then she saw behind the FA's leader were Loke, Gajeel and Erza.

Loke's clothing consisted of a pink tee shirt, fitted dark jeans and an authentic pair of Nike rubber shoes. The keyboardist was also wearing a white fedora that had a black ribbon-like lining in a cyclic manner near the hat's brim and wore a pair of black tinted Armani sunglasses to hide his handsome face.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was wearing a plain black button down shirt, a pair of low rise dark jeans with whisker-like bleached-out marks that started under the pants pockets and ended on the knee part, with a pair of expensive light brown Converse shoes.

Erza's clothing consisted of an opened button black blazer coupled with a sleeveless long-waisted white blouse, beige trousers and a pair of black stiletto heels. Her red hair was tied in a loose bun with her curled bangs framing her face.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel harrumphed as he twisted his arms in front of his chest. "It's not as if we're here to cheer for Natsu."

"We're also here to witness how much he would embarrass himself." Loke added, making Lucy sweat drop.

Erza smacked Loke and Gajeel on their heads. "Hypocrites." She growled. "That's not what you said before going here, dumbasses."

"Oh! You guys are here too?" A familiar overly excited voice interrupted them. Expectedly, Igneel was standing near them. "You're here to cheer for my son too, right? Haha! As expected of his friends!"

"We told you we're not here to—"

"Oh! Lucy-chan you're here as well!" Igneel repeatedly patted Lucy on her shoulders. "It's great that you're here as Natsu's girlfriend though!"

Lucy's face turned bright red. "I told you I'm not Natsu-sama's girlfriend." She said, clearly flustered.

"Well then let's go and have a seat! There's still empty seat next to us." Igneel said, dragging Lucy towards their seats.

Two bleachers near the field were where Grandine was sitting with her daughter Wendy next to her. Igneel greeted his wife and nuzzled his daughter as the three other members of FA, Erza and Lucy took the empty spaces just above the Dragoneel family. Wendy greeted the others with a blushing face but she stuttered when she greeted Gray, her face reddened even worse and she looked like she's coming close to fainting, which gained sweat drops and amused chuckles from Lucy and the others.

The race was about to start and Lucy was looking around among the official racers anxiously. Five more minutes and the race would start but Natsu was still nowhere to be found. Igneel and Grandine were emitting the same anxious aura while apprehensively looking around the field as well, silently hoping that their first born son would appear among the racers; Wendy, Erza and the three boys took noticed their increasing anxiety.

Erza tsked in annoyance, seeing Lucy's sad expression in her periphery. "The idiot is still not showing up." she said as she crossed her arms together.

"He just wasted Lucy-chan's beautiful speech." Loke added, crossing his legs and frowning as well, he gave a quick glance at Lucy.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "For all we know, that salamander freak chickened out." He said with his matter-of-fact tone earning a death glare from Erza. He twitched and rolled his eyes again.

"He will come..." Lucy murmured but still her companions heard her. "He definitely will... I believe in Natsu-sama..."

Gray's dark blue eyes flickered at the sight of Lucy's face and quickly dragged his eyes back to the field. _'Natsu...'_

Two more minutes.

_'Natsu-sama, are you really going quit at something that you love?' _Lucy bit her lower lip, her vision was starting to blur; she tried to hide the tears by bowing her head and staring at her lap.

One more minute.

Lucy sniffed as she wiped the tears on her cheeks when she noticed the whispering of the audience.

"Ah!" Erza and Loke exclaimed in unison.

Lucy blinked her tears away and glanced at the race track. She blinked once, and then twice, while her mind was slowly processing the familiar pink haired boy standing along the four other racers, he was wearing the typical racing uniform that was in the color red with an angry red dragon character drawn on the back, the pants and the dragon's roaring face was also drawn on the helmet. He was standing next to his red motor bike and talking to the organizers of the racing event.

"It's Natsu-nii" Wendy exclaimed excitedly, pointing a finger at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Igneel shouted, he leaped off from the bleachers and waved his arms up above his head, earning some of the audience's attention, but the older male Dragoneel ignored their stifle of giggles and the rolling of their eyes because he was far too happy.

"Master?" Erza said in disbelief while staring with wide eyes at the small CEO of Vermillion Entertainment who was talking with the members of the committee of the Grand Prix tournament.

"Isn't that Natsu of Fairy Avenue ? What is he doing here?"

Fans of Fairy Avenue started whispering with each other, others were swooning over the handsome drummer and screaming Natsu's name.

"Cooool! What a discovery! I wondered why Natsu Dragoneel of Fairy Avenue looked so familiar! He's no doubt the champion five years ago, Salamander! He suddenly disappeared after his accident five years ago, this is so unexpected! Some speculated that he quit racing so no one was expecting the return of our favourite Salamander! This year's race is totally going to be exciting! This is totally cooool!" The announcer said and then followed by the roar of the audience, who were once fans of the famous Salamander.

Lucy and the others were just glad to finally see Natsu.

After the short talk with the staff, Natsu slowly glanced at them, as if he was embarrassed about something. Natsu stared straight at them one by one and when his ebony eyes locked with Lucy's teary brown eyes, he determinedly nodded and clenched his fist at her. Lucy's lips slowly formed a big smile and she nodded back, clenching her fist in front of her as well, mimicking Natsu's movement.

"Gambatte, Natsu-sama." Lucy mouthed at the salmon haired boy. Natsu grinned and nodded again.

"Geez! Don't you dare lose, stupid Salamander! I've wasted my day off just for you so you better win that race!" Gajeel teased but his ebony eyes were also sparkling with happiness.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched and he gave Gajeel an annoyed expression. "Teme! Who told you to come anyway?" He shouted back.

"Right, right, you better win the race, baka pinky." Loke playfully said.

"Shut up!" Natsu countered and gave the three boys a sullen look before looking back at his family.

"Gambatte, Natsu-nii!"

"Gambatte, Natsu, fighting!"

"Win that race my useless son!"

All of them started to scream their cheers for Natsu, the latter's smile widened and grinned back to them.

"I'll definitely win!" He yelled back but then he twitched and snapped his eyes at his co-racers, who just scoffed at him.

"Tch, just because you're the champion five years ago that doesn't mean you'll be the champion this year too." Said one of the racers.

Natsu glared at him.

"That's right; don't be so cocky just because you have your cheering squad." Said the other.

Lucy frowned at seeing Natsu's angry expression, he was obviously pissed off at those two racers. _'Natsu-sama, calm down.'_She whispered inwardly.

"Oi, oi, I can feel the tension between those three." Gajeel said, also noticing the frown on their pink haired co-member.

"They're obviously mocking Natsu-nii, those bullies." Wendy said, pouting her cheeks

"Natsu!" Lucy suddenly yelled earning the pink haired boy's attention. "Gambatte! Remember the reason why you are here!"

_'That's right. I'm here for two reasons, to face my fear and to remind myself that racing makes me happy. This is my happiness!'_ Natsu smirked and nodded at Lucy. The blonde lady, who was glad that Natsu found his resolution to face his fear, smiled back at him.

"Kyaa! Fairy Avenue is here!" a woman pointed at Lucy and company. Gray, Gajeel and Loke twitched simultaneously when pack of fan girls started to approach them.

"Please Gray-sama let me shake your hand!"

"Loke-sama!"

"Gajeel-kun, kawaii!"

The three members tried to hide behind Igneel and Erza while the two protected the three boys from being harassed by their fan girls when couple of men in black suits and black sun glasses appeared one by one in front of Lucy and the others. The men served as a tall barricade between the FA's fans and the FA members.

"Are you okay, Loke-dono, Gajeel-dono, and Gray-dono?" Caprico asked after appearing before the three boys.

"Caprico, your timing is impeccable." Loke said as he sighed in relief.

They were temporarily safe because the bodyguards were keeping them away from their screaming fans.

When the audience heard the first signal their attention immediatly switched from the unexpected arrival of the Fairy Avenue members to the race itself, the five racers wore their helmets on and mounted their bikes. At the second signal, their bikes' engines roared. At the third and last signal, the race started.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The race ended and Natsu won the fourth place; even though he didn't win the championship, happiness was still etched on the handsome drummer's face that the group had never seen on him for the past five years. Natsu was waving his bronze medal at Lucy and the others as he approached them after the tournament.

"Congratulations Natsu-nii for winning." Wendy said, hugging her older brother by the waist. Gradine kissed Natsu on the cheek and congratulated her son for winning.

Igneel, however was unable to greet his son because he was howling in happiness, his forearm pressed against his damped eyes. Natsu sweat dropped and silently handed his bronze medal to his crying father.

"Sorry for not winning the first place but next time I'll definitely win that."

For that, Igneel sobbed louder than before and pulled his son into a tight hug; they were expecting Natsu to push his father away like he usually does but this time he allowed his father to hug him and to everyone's surprise; Natsu hugged his father back. Wendy giggled in between her crying and tackled her father and older brother in a hug as well. Grandine happily watched her family with teary eyes.

"Congratulations for winning the race, Fourth Place Salamander." Gray greeted, he sardonically emphasized 'fourth place' so that it made the drummer twitch in annoyance.

Natsu glared at their band leader. "Nandato teme?"

"What a loser." Loke said, Natsu snapped his gaze at him as well.

The Dragoneel family, Erza and Lucy giggled when Natsu was trapped in a head lock, courtesy of Gajeel.

"Ha~ah, how have you've been a champion?" Said a mocking tone behind them, they all turned their head and saw three of Natsu's co-racers, the one who had won as the champion was standing in between the second and third place.

Lucy and Wendy pouted at the three racers while Gray, Loke and Gajeel furrowed their eyebrows. Natsu, surprisingly, was as calm as Erza. Gajeel stepped forward, armed with his intimidating glare, and the two racers sandwiching the champion flinched under the guitarist's intense gaze.

"Teme, just because you won the race that doesn't mean you're going to be so cocky." Gajeel growled. Wendy and Lucy were nodding vigorously in unison.

The champion was obviously intimidated as well but he remained smirking. Loke was about to say something as well but Natsu stopped him.

"Don't. Just let them be." Natsu said calmly, Loke smirked knowingly along with Gray and Gajeel. Natsu's three co members stepped aside, allowing Natsu to face the three racers.

"Actually I was not gunning for being the champion for this race. I was just here merely to face my fear and to enjoy the race." He said but then he gave a determined smirk that was showing his canine like teeth. Natsu was even cracking his knuckles, challenging the three racers. "A piece of advice, you three should enjoy that medals because for sure they will be your last because I'm determined to win the gold medal for next year's race. Better watch ne?" He added proudly and turned his back on the three intimidated and awe-struck racers.

"That's my son!" Igneel proudly said.

Although Natsu was openly picking a fight with the others, Grandine choose to let it slide…for now.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

On the night of the same day, Master Makarov decided to hold a private party. Only the staff, band members, the Dragoneel family, Lucy and the other maids were invited.

Igneel was currently madly singing with Natsu, with Natsu trying his best to snatch the microphone away from his father, who had no talent for singing. The others were laughing at Igneel's antics, when Lucy decided to take a breather outside on the balcony where she once had a chat with Igneel.

Lucy settled herself on one of the steps of the stairs and stretched her arms out before she inhaled the fresh chilly wind of Onibus City . With Natsu's new found will to race again, Lucy was very happy and satisfied. She was smiling when she felt the presence of someone standing behind her. She turned her head and saw a blushing Natsu behind.

"Ano sa..." Natsu mumbled, averting his eyes in different direction while scratching the side of his neck. Natsu took the space beside Lucy. "Erhm... T-thank you... For everything…" He whispered, looking embarrassed.

"But I never did anything." Lucy said.

Natsu shook his head and stared straight into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. "You gave me the courage to finally face my fear. You also remind me the reason why I started racing. And most importantly you believed in me even though I had my doubts about myself. So... thank you." Natsu grinned and gave the 'peace' sign to Lucy with his hand.

"Well if you still insist, 'you're very welcome, Natsu-sama."

"Please drop the -sama."

Lucy blinked in surprise and then she smiled. "Really, I can call you 'Natsu' now?"

Natsu grinned and gave her the thumbs up. "Of course."

The two young adults chuckled and eventually turned it onto a full laugh.

"Natsu and Lucy, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Happy sang teasingly when he suddenly appeared behind Lucy and Natsu.

"You liiiiiiiiikeeeeeee her!" Erza playfully said, rolling her tongue as she teased the blushing Lucy and Natsu.

"I don't!" Natsu countered, flustered.

"I knew it!" Igneel exclaimed still holding the microphone. "You're my future daughter in law!"

"I'm not!" Lucy yelled back, incredibly embarrassed, but not even trying to hide the huge grin on her features.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: ****Natsu was complete OOC T_T Please forgive Sabrina... anyways done with Natsu's arc :D Hope you guys enjoyed...**

**Thank you for the feedbacks from:****_ WendySkyMaiden, Kyoya, XxLuciixX, _**_**The Goddess of Flash, IdiotMee, InsertDecentNameHere, AznMelody5678, anon, Feao, Jacovy, Charmed, iHeartZatsu, anon, MCRxRoxx, SasuNarulover49, Run-Away-Bride, Terumi Okino, Hachibukai, anon, PurpleDiva888, KaUiA, FTWforANIME, MirageIceDragonSlayer, Neko-Tiara, xoxo WE LOVE FANFICTION xoxo**_** :) you guys are always making Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_"Chikushou! Chikushou!" He screamed as he repeatedly kicking the motorbike until the two-wheel vehicle fell down sideway._

**- ****Chikushou is 'Damn' or 'Damn it' in English.**

_._

_"Urusai! I'm not afraid!"_

**- Shut up or shut it is Urusai.**

_._

_I dreamed I was missing you were so scared but no one would listen cause no one else cares. After my dreaming I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here? So if you're asking me, I want you to know._

**- DISCLAIMER: Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park**

_._

_"Teme! Who told you to come anyway?"_

**- Teme it means "Bastard" and can be used as an informal 'You' to insult, or to refer to someone in rude manner.**

_._

_Natsu glared at their band leader. "Nandato teme?"_

**- Nandato teme is 'What was that, bastard?' in English.**

**.**

_"Natsu and Lucy, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Happy sang teasingly when he suddenly appeared behind Lucy and Natsu._

**-**** DISCLAIMER: Hey Day Dreamer by Someday Dream**

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks on my 'How Do You Cure Love Sickness' FF:****_ sarajg96, I-Love-GrayLu, Moons-Chan, Jean, michaluna, ForeverKingdom, Jazzele, Emil C, Micky Moon, Princess Happy, HinaSnowBastia, PurpleDiva888 _****:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks on my 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' FF:****_ NxE427-FT, anon, edolucy, PurpleDiva888, Terumi Okino, Jean, asdfghjkl anime, Kryztaliaena Elizabeth, i-miss-u, jdcocoagirl, Simsimi, Ahyamae, Run-Away-Bride, IloveCelestialIce, KaUiA _****:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	15. Concert Fifteen

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Master Makarov decided to extend their one week stay in Onibus because the shooting of Fairy Avenue's 'What Makes You Beautiful' music video was still unfinished and they still have one more song to rehearse for their upcoming concert.

"Ehh, so this is where you guys recording your songs." Lucy, in childish fascination, said as she runs her chocolate eyes inside the recording studio of FA.

Erza brought Lucy along with them because they'll need some extra help, whatever helped they needed, that thrilled the blonde lady. Lucy bounced from one side of the studio to another, fascinated about anything and everything inside the room, she even flattened her face against the glass window that separated the sound proof room where the four boys were rehearsing their song before recording, that earned sweat drop and giggles from the staff and from the boys.

The four boys were practicing their song without any instrument as instructed by their voice trainer and director. Lucy was busy making tea and serving it to the staffs when she overhead a newly arrived staff complaining.

"Why can't they predict the weather right?" the staff said in annoyance as he removed his damped jacket and hanged the garment into the coat rack. "They said the weather will be clear sky all day."

Lucy tilted her head towards the staff , her round brown eyes are emitting an apprehensive expression as she openly eavesdropping before she dragged her eyes back to the teacups and absently stared at it.

_'I hoped it's not thunderstorm, though.'_Lucy inwardly prayed.

The recording of songs continued until pass twelve. Master Makarov signaled the boys inside the sound proof room to take a break.

"Let's have our lunch downstairs, I reserved the whole 8-Island Restaurant for us." He said and went towards the door with everyone following him.

At the fabulous restaurant, Master Makarov noticed Shitou Yajima, a small old man with thick flesh-colored eyebrows and a little mustache wearing the standard Chef uniform and a toque on his head, the Owner and Chef of the said establishment was talking with a sexy lady with long and curly light green hair and a middle age looking man with a broad jaw, wide lips and a thick nose.

"I'm telling you Miss Lilica and Mister Banaboster, the whole 8-Island restaurant is currently reserved by one of my costumers till two o'clock in the afternoon." Yajima said, slightly bowing his head to the woman he called Lilica and to the man he called Banaboster.

"Who was stupid enough to reserve the whole restaurant? I especially came here with my fiancée to eat just to tell me that bullshit?" Banaboster argued.

His fiancée he was talking rub his back and whispered, "Calm down honey."

"But Karen, babe, this old fart is spouting nonsense!"

Loke who freeze on his spot stared incredulously at the green haired lady and Lucy who was trailing just beside the Fairy Avenue members noticed that Loke halted and his handsome face was showing aggravation as he stared at the green haired lady. Lucy blinked her eyes; dragging her eyes from Loke and the mysterious green haired lady back and forth while Master Makarov approached Yajima and the seeming couple.

"What's wrong, Yajima?" Master Makarov asked.

Yajima's face lit up and nodded at Vermillion Entertainment's CEO. "Thank goodness you're here already."

"So you're the one who reserved the whole 8-Island eh?" a taunting comment coming from the middle aged man with rouge like face. He had his one arm wrapped around the sexy green haired lady beside him. "Makarov…"

Master Makarov remained calm. "Banaboster… it's good to see you today."

Banaboster smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'll ignore your sarcastic greetings, Makarov."

Lucy stood beside Erza, who mirrored Loke's irritated expression, and whispered. "Who's that?"

"Banaboster, he's the infamous Editor In Chief who wrote disgusting and untrue stories about Vermillion Entertainment and our talents. He's also the one entered the fake personal maid who tried to snoop around our band's private lives in hopes to ruin their career." Erza said in between her seething teeth. "And that woman… she's—,"

"Loke…"

Loke twitched when the green haired lady Lilica dropped her eyes called him. The keyboardist of the band clenched his jaw in unexplainable anger and remained quiet but his sharp eyes underneath his azure-tinted glasses were aimed at the woman.

"Karen, babe, you know that guy?" Banaboster asked and pulled Karen closer to him.

Karen gave Banaboster a mysterious smile. "He's was my fiancé."

_'F-Fiancé?'_ Lucy's hand automatically flew towards her lips in hopes to hide her gasped and dragged her wide brown eyes from Karen to the angry Loke. _'Is that the reason why he look so angry just now? Does he still have feelings that Karen woman?'_

Loke snorted. "Right tense, Karen, 'was'." The keyboardist tsk before he started walking towards the restaurant. "I'm hungry, I'll go in first." He said, vexed as he passed through Karen and Banaboster.

A hand grip over Loke by his wrist that made Loke turned his head to face Karen. "I'll see you again, Loke." She said alluringly.

Loke withdrew his wrist snappish manner and glare. "Don't count on it." He angrily answered and started to walk again. Gray followed his childhood friend.

"Hello, Gray." Karen greeted.

Gray stoically stared at Karen before quietly proceeding towards the restaurant. The rest of the staff members nervously followed Gray and Loke towards the restaurant trying to ignore the tension between Karen and Loke. Lucy immediately followed Erza and gave Karen a quick glance; the green haired lady still had her eyes on Loke's back. Lucy swore she saw Karen let out a mysterious smile before she let Banaboster pulled her away from 8-Island.

Lucy was sitting on the same table with Erza, the four boys, Jellal and Master Makarov although the maid insisted to sit on the same table at the other staff but Erza and Natsu were persistent so Lucy sheepishly obliged and occupied the empty chair in between Natsu and Erza.

Sitting across her was the quiet Loke, who had been playing his food with the fork. Lucy, in panic, dragged her eyes back to her plate when Loke glanced at her. She nervously took a bite of her food and silently prayed that Loke did not catch her staring curiously at him. Good thing Natsu distracted her and gave her an unfamiliar food to taste.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

It seemed that fate decided to go against Lucy when they decided to wrap things up and end the day finally, that was when the pouring of rain got heavy; on their way back to the rented house, even though it was only four in the afternoon, it was as if it's already six or seven in the evening due to the darkness outside because of the heavy clouds formed in the sky.

Lucy squeaked when she heard the vivid sound of the thunder roared outside the limousine. Natsu, who was sitting next to her, blinked his eyes when he noticed the pale face of Lucy.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, concerned when Lucy flinched again at the sound.

Lucy, as if a robot, slowly twisted her neck to face Natsu and gave the drummer an uncertain smile. "O-of course I am o-okay..." She stuttered.

Natsu sweat dropped and looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded her head repeatedly. "Yes, I'm—" Lucy paused a second to winced but she immediately straightened her face and smile. "—okay."

Gray quietly pulled his blue eyes away from Lucy and stared at the dark clouds exhibiting lightning and roaring of thunder from now and then.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_A woman with unclear face looked down at her and caressed her chubby cheeks. The man on her other side gave a small smile before patting her on the head. She smiled and returned her eyes back to the front and hummed her favorite lullaby. Rain started to pour down while they're on their way back to their house. She knew something went wrong when their chauffeur anxiously mouthed something to her father. She felt the uneasiness from her mother because the latter snaked her arms around her protectively. She pulled her face up to her mother and although her mother had troubled expression, she tried her best to smile to her._

"I love you, my child…"

The vicious sound of thunder awaken Lucy from her sleep, she jolted from her pillow and clasped her hands onto her ears in attempt to block the sounds of thunder coming from the outside. The mild pattering of rain before she goes to bed three hours ago changed into heavy downpour. The flashing of lightning made the blonde maid to wince and squeak.

_"I love you, my child..."_

Lucy froze. Whose voice is that? It seemed familiar but Lucy can't remember who it was from. The voice was soft and kind, it was almost similar to a kind mother's tone. She cringed as another thunder strikes, she tightly closed her eyes as she blended her body forwards until her forehead was touching her knees. Her eyes started to shed tears when the thunder strikes one after another.

The blonde young lady squirmed when she felt hands cupped her cold cheeks, forcing her to tilt her face upward. Her chocolate eyes met the familiar dark blue orbs.

It took a moment before her mind recognized Gray looking down at her with concern eyes, Lucy sniffed and cried. "G-Gray-sama…" before her body moved on its own accord, she locked her arms around Gray's neck and buried her face against her neck when there was another sharp sound of thunder. She was trembling in fear as she nuzzled her face against Gray.

Although Gray was momentarily confused when Lucy suddenly hugged him; he was concern when Lucy started acting weird the moment they left the studio. She kept on wincing whenever there's thunderstorm. Awhile ago, on his way back to the kitchen he heard muffled sounds of sobbing coming from their personal maid's room, curious and worried about her, he let himself in inside the maid's room. Gray automatically approached the maid who was sitting up on her bed, with back bended forward, and seemingly crying and flinching at every sound of thunderstorm. He put two on two together and concluded that Lucy fears thunderstorms. With one quick looked over her face damped in tears, Gray folded his arms around Lucy's petite body.

Lucy was hiccupping when she heard a humming sound before she realized that Gray was humming a song while he was patting her gently on her head. With her face pressed against Gray, she tried to peer on Gray's face before she heard him started singing softly.

_What does your love mean to me? It's something I can't answer easily. Just like the air that I breathe; you fill me up inside, you give me all that I need, like a bird flying high on a summers' day. You're the wind that carries me away to a place where you and I will always stay forever._

She flinched when another sound of thunder was heard; Gray enveloped his arms tightly around her when she started sobbing again.

"Just listen to me." He whispered softly and started singing again.

_If I never get to heaven then at least I will have known, I had an angel here on earth that I could call my very own and if this world should end tomorrow, girl this much I know is true, I found my piece of heaven the day that I found you._

Lucy did what she was told; she tried her best to focus her attention on Gray's beautiful voice. Unconsciously her body started to relax when Gray's voice slowly resonating inside her. Her sobbing lessen to couple of hiccups and then to sniffles.

_Longer than poets will rhyme, girl my love will burn for you until the end of time. If I should die before tomorrow comes, I won't regret a single day because I had your love. Must be something in the way you say my name it takes away my worries and my pain, girl I know we'll make it through the rain together._

With Gray's soft voice against her ears, it started to lull Lucy to sleep. With the tears staining her eyes and cheeks forgotten by the blonde young lady, she childishly yawned and nuzzled closer to Gray. With her half asleep and half awake state, Lucy thought Gray's dark blue eyes were gazing down on her.  
><em><br>If I never get to heaven then at least I will have known, I had an angel here on earth that I could call my very own and if this world should end tomorrow, girl this much I know is true, I found my piece of heaven the day that I found you. Like a river flows and a flower grows, my love for you will never fade. Like the sun will rise in the morning sky you know that I am here to stay forever._

Silence followed even though it was vivid, Lucy felt Gray's arms tightened around her but seconds later she felt her body carefully being lowered; her mind vaguely registered the soft surface of her bed and pillow against her before she heard him continued singing.

_If I never get to heaven then at least I will have known I had an angel here on earth that I could call my very own and if this world should end tomorrow, girl this much I know is true, I found my piece of heaven the day that I found you. Like a river flows and a flower grows, my love for you will never fade. Like the sun will rise in the morning sky you know that I am here to stay forever.__  
><em>  
>Lucy was finally pulled to sleep; she barely felt something incredibly warm and soft pressed against her forehead. The thunderstorm outside, the pattering sound of heavy rain and the footsteps leaving her room were left forgotten.<p>

The next day, Gray awoke because of his ringing alarm clock. He scratched the back of his head as he sit up on his bed. He was rubbing the sleep off his eyes when he inhaled the aroma of the hot chocolate. He froze and furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned his room. His dark blue eyes met the mug resting on his side table. There was still steam coming from the drinking cup.

Gray carefully took the mug with him and detached the paper taped on the mug.

_'Arigatou, Gray-sama :) from Lucy'_– the paper said. It took seconds for Gray to remember what happened last night. He tugged the corner of his lip before placing the paper on the bed side table and as he took sip from his hot chocolate while crawling off the bed.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

It took them for three more days to finish the recording and shooting of the FA's music video and after that they were back in Magnolia City again. Master Makarov announced they will be having one day rest starting tomorrow before they resumed their practice again.

Natsu happily skipped towards his bedroom where his loyal blue furred cat was probably waiting for his arrival. Although he was subtle about it, Gajeel was also excited to see his cat partner whom he was separated for almost two weeks, much to the band's main rapper's annoyance.

Lucy reunited with her best friend, Levy with teary eyes. Both excitedly hugged each other much to Erza and everyone's amusement.

With his usual silence after the unexpected reunion with his ex fiancé, Loke remained silent the rest of their rehearsal and recording. After their arrival on Magnolia City, Loke part his way with the rest of the staffs without uttering any words with them. As Loke's childhood friend, Gray commented that Loke will be okay and that he just needed to be on a place to relieve his stress.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The next day, Levy and Lucy were on their way back from Magnolia Market, Erza instructed them to buy food supplies for the whole week though Erza offered to let the chauffeur to drive them to the market, Lucy and Levy decided to just commute their way to the mall. With plastic bags on their hands, Lucy were happily chatting with Levy about what happened back in Onibus when the blonde maid noticed a middle aged lady struggling to carry three plastic bags.

"Do you need some help?" Lucy offered gently afraid to scare the woman.

The woman blinked her eyes and smiled at Lucy. "Thank you but I don't want to disturb you." She said.

"Don't worry, we have time." Levy said and took the plastic bag from the lady. Lucy mimicked her best friend's move and took the other bag. "Where is your house, Oba-san?"

"You girls are so kind." The middle aged woman said before leading Lucy and Levy to her house. The three ladies end up in two storey apartment unit. The middle age lady opened the door number three and gestured her head to Lucy and Levy to enter her house.

"Please have a seat." The lady said motioned her head to the futon in front of the low table. The apartment looked the same as Lucy's old apartment. It only has room for bathroom and kitchen and the other room serves as both bedroom and living room.

Lucy and Levy placed the plastic bags on the counter inside the kitchen and they volunteered to help the woman placed her grocery on the refrigerator and onto the shelf even though the lady kindly refused.

"Thank you for helping me." The woman said and bowed her head at the two young ladies.

Levy hastily waved her hands at her. "No need to be so formal, Oba-san, we're glad to be of help."

Lucy nodded in agreement and took a sip from the cup. "It's been awhile since the last time I had this kind of green tea in an apartment. How nostalgic." Lucy brought the cup back on the table. "My name is Lucy, by the way."

"I'm Levy." Levy introduced.

The woman smiled. "My name is Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you girls."

"So Nadeshiko-san—,"

"Please call me Oba-san like you used to, I'm fine with it."

Lucy beamed and nodded. "So Oba-san… are you living alone here? Where's your family?" the blonde maid asked curiously.

Nadeshiko sadly smile and glanced at the single photo frame hanged above the television. It was Nadeshiko's picture with a man that was probably her husband and a baby inside her arms. "My husband died sixteen years ago." She answered as she sorrowfully staring on the picture.

Silence fell, before Lucy bowed her head and apologized. "I'm so sorry, I—,"

Nadeshiko lightly laugh and shook her head. "Please don't worry about it. It's not your fault." She said.

"What about… your son?"

Nadeshiko casted her sad eyes on her lap. "I…I sold my son when he was six years old…"

Lucy and Levy gasped in shock. "Eh?"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: Sabrina got her salary! :D**

**Thank you for the feedbacks from:** _**Yamiyo Haku,** _**_oshirajinda, _**_**keysXdragon, luce, Nekonya1234, **__**The Goddess of Flash, Run-Away-Bride, Uchiha MeNikki, AznMelody5678, michiko-naoki, InsertDecentNameHere, Jean, PurpleDiva888, ollusa, kyla123, IloveCelestialIce, the giggle bug, Hachibukai, KidTantei, FTWforANIME, WendySkyMaiden, 61wisampa, Koolkat908iu, bluefire321, Charmed, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, Reviewer, MirageIceDragonSlayer, Emil C, edolucy, IrisWhiteDreyar, iHeartZatsu, Neko-Tiara, kram32, KawaiiOdango, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_What does your love mean to me? It's something I can't answer easily. Just like the air that I breathe; you fill me up inside, you give me all that I need, like a bird flying high on a summers' day. You're the wind that carries me away to a place where you and I will always stay forever._

**-**** DISCLAIMER: If I Never Get To Heaven by Javier**

**.**

_"Where is your house, Oba-san?"_

**-****Oba-san** **is aunt or can also used to refer to middle-aged lady**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	16. Concert Sixteen

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_The first time I laid my eyes on her was when she was twenty one year old and I was ten years older than her. Back then was a country side freshman student from Fine Arts Department. What really caught my attention was her ginger colored hair that was tied in low braid and hanged on her delicate left shoulder; she so was absorbed of what she as reading that she didn't noticed my presence beside her._

_"Excuse me Miss." I said softly, afraid to startle her._

_The girl pulled her face from the book up to me and blinked her big brown eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked politely._

_"Yes, I think you do." I said. "Sorry, but I think you owe me a drink."_

_I was expecting her confused reaction. "Huh? Why?"_

_I grinned. "Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine." I said smoothly, adding my charming smile._

_It took her couple of blinking eyes before she reacted. The girl rolled her eyes half amused at my pick up line. She smirked before dragging her eyes back to the book she was holding._

_"That's so lame, John!" a familiar teasing voice exclaimed from my behind._

_The girl and I turned our eyes and saw my petite friend Marco (who was by the way older than me) giving me a playful smirked. I pout at Marco which cause for the latter to chuckle in amusement. I gave my friend a 'shut-up' look before returning my attention to the girl but to my dismay she was already on her feet, walking away from me. My heart started to panic at the thought of not seeing her again so before I could think properly, I hastily followed her and grabbed her by her thin arm. She creased her eyebrows at me and gave me a questioning gaze._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Please at least tell me your name." I said, not wanting to sound like I was begging but the words just escaped my lips._

_It seemed that it did not bother her because she was stoically staring at me. "Mikan... Sakurada Mikan." she said and gently pulled her arms from my grip._

_She was walking away from me again before her name finally sink in my mind then I yelled. "Nice to meet you, Mikan-san."_

_I saw her froze on her track, she did not bother turning her head at me but with a simple gesture of waving her right hand sends me the message that she accepted me as her acquaintance._

_I was staring at her retreating back while looking so dumb because of the wide grin spread across my lips. I didn't even notice that Marco was standing beside me, fascinated about my dumb-looking smile. By that time I was never aware that I had fallen in love at first sight with Mikan already, all I knew wa__s that I wanted to get to know her, that I wanted to be more than an acquaintance to her._

_I started going to Midori University, the same college I used to study years ago, where she was studying to be an interior designer. She was aloof at first, trying her best to avoid me but I was persistent, I told her straight that I like her and that I wanted to get to know her more. Although she was shocked at my sudden confession she didn't say anything that she feels the same way I do but her timid smile alone tells me that... She does indeed._

_We started going out eight months after courting her. As we dated, I get to know more about her. The Sakurada family originally came from Acalypha City but when her father's company transferred him to Magnolia, they have been living here for ten years already. Mikan was an only child; her mother was a plain but good housewife, her father works as a secretary of a company._

_"If you're serious about her, John, you better tell her who you really are." Marco said one afternoon after my date with Mikan._

_Both of us were in our house's large balcony that overlooked our wide garden, two maids served us two Chamomile teas, bowed their head and take their leave afterwards._

_I answered my childhood friend with silence at first before I gave him a hesitant answer. "I will... But I don't know if Father will agree with this."_

_Marco gave me a disapproving look. "If you're not going to stand up your relationship with her, it's best not to continue this." he said. "You know what Uncle's standard when it comes to ladies you're dating and honestly I don't think Uncle will accept Mikan."_

_"I know." I sighed._

_"It's not too late to stop John, for you and for her sake."_

_A little background information about me; my name is John Lobster, the next in line to manage our Telecom Company. All that Mikan knows was that I was a plain business man and that's all. I wanted to tell her about my life and wanted to introduce her to my family but I was afraid that my father, whom was well known to be sensitive about the life background of all the ladies I used to date before, will underrate her for being a commoner._

_I shook my worries._

'Everything's going to be alright. I'm sure Father's going to understand and will gave his approval.' _he nodded, believing the false hope I told myself._

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ_

_"I'm nervous." Mikan nervously clutched my arm, tonight I decided to end my misery and introduce Mikan to my family. I thought that everything's going to be okay._

_I chuckled and reassuringly gripped her hand. "Don't be, I'm here with you." I said._

_Mikan smiled and nodded. "Okay."_

_On the dinner, my parents and Mikan were in an awkward silence; even the maids felt the tension while my father gave Mikan a scrutinizing gaze underneath his spectacles. Mikan seemed like she's going to melt under my father's heated look, while my mother dragged her eyes back and forth from my Father to the quiet Mikan beside me._

_My mother tried to dissolve the tension by clearing her throat. "W-well, Mikan-san, if you don't mind me asking, what is your father's job?" my mother asked trying to sound curious and interested._

_Mikan's face tainted with bright crimson color as she fidget her hands together underneath the table. "M-my Daddy's a secretary of the Manager of the Cement Industries."_

_My mother nodded her head. "What about your mother?"_

_"My mom's a housewife."_

_"Eh? Why?"_

_"Mom wasn't able to finish high school because she was pregnant with me." Mikan answered, almost whispered._

_There was an awkward pause before my mom humorlessly chuckled. "Really?" my mom hides her disappointment in between her chuckles but Mikan wasn't stupid not to notice that my mother was forcing herself to smile. Mikan dragged her face down to her lap when my father suddenly stood up, startling me, Mikan and my mother._

_"I lost my appetite. Please continue without me." he said with stern voice and expression, he pushed his eyeglasses upward before meeting my gaze. "John, I needed to talk to you." he said before walking towards the door._

_Mikan looked at me, sensing that there was a problem brewing on my father, but I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back." I said and left._

_I followed my father to his study room. I found him sitting behind his desk busy signing some document from his work. I stood there in front of the desk, waiting anxiously what my father was going to say._

_"Break up with her, John." He said after the long silence._

_I was looking intently at the carpeted floor when I heard those words escaped my father's lips; I hastily tilted my face upward to my father, looking surprise. "What?"_

_"Break up with that woman." He repeated with the same stern and serious face as before._

_I tried to argue. "B-but dad—,"_

_"She's not the right girl for you." He said and pulled his bespectacled eyes back to the papers. "It's better to end your relationship with her to avoid getting her hopes high that you're going to marry her someday."_

_"But dad—,"_

_My father snapped his sharp eyes at me that caused me to freeze in fear. "That's all, John. You can leave now." He said with tone of finality before dragging his eyes back to the papers for the second time around._

_At first I stood there in silence and in disbelief. But arguing with my father was useless so I forced my feet to move and spun around then leaving the study room with heavy chest._

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ_

_"Pathetic…" Marco commented looking over at my drunk self, leaning on his office desk. I had drunk myself until I was knocked out from my consciousness in Marco's condominium. It has been two weeks since the disastrous dinner I had with my parents and Mikan, and it also has been two week since the last time I meet Mikan._

_There are a lot of things happened this past two weeks. My father surprised me after my speech in our meeting one week ago. He suddenly announced that I was engaged to my father's business associate's daughter who was named Amanda. I was showered with greetings and congratulations but I was inwardly rebelling. I let the entire guests leave the place before confronting my father and after that, a huge fight happened between me and my father that I end up running away from home._

_At first I end up in Mikan's apartment looking for someone to sooth my raging emotions, but to my surprised I arrived at their empty house and find out that the Sakurada family left Magnolia last night. No one, not even the land lady of their apartment, knows where Mikan and her parents went to. I even went to Acalypha in hopes to find them there but it was all useless, Mikan and her family disappeared into thin air, as if they never really existed before._

_Marco let me stayed in his place and watched me as I drowned myself in alcohol until dawn._

_"So what are you going to do next? Are you just going to drink alcohol until you passed out again?"_

_I was bumping my forehead onto Marco's mahogany desk repeatedly, in hope to divert my attention from my aching heart to my stinging forehead. "I don't know." I mumbled and then I hiccupped._

_I was staring on the desk's surface but mentally I was imagining Mikan's bright smile, fully aware how my arms ached to embrace her again. "I honestly don't know…"_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"I think this story is familiar." Makarov said stopping from reading a manuscript while he was sitting inside the VE Headquarters. Occupying the couch across his desk was his smiling childhood friend, Lloyd Lobster, the screen writer of Vermillion Entertainment and one of the Producers of Fairy Avenue's most-awaited concerts in Hargeon City.

Lloyd, a handsome man in fifties with ebony hair, chuckled as he sipped his green tea. "Yeah well that's the familiar tragic love story of my life. As if you didn't know, Makarov." He said.

"Is there any reason why you wrote your story even though these past years you struggled to forget anything about her?" Makarov asked.

Lloyd absently smiled as his eyes distantly stared at Makarov. "Maybe I do have a reason or maybe I don't have, I don't know."

You really can't forget about her can't you, Lloyd?" Makarov said. "Are you still in love with her?"

Lloyd smiled but did not answer Makarov's question, instead he said. "I can't love her anymore, Makarov. She's married and I am also married to Amanda. Love has no place between us anymore." but then Lloyd's eyes soften. "But still I want to see Nadeshiko for the very last time." Lloyd added.

_'If you only knew, Lloyd.' _Makarov inwardly said.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Levy and Lucy exchanged an awkward look while the older lady Nadeshiko was longingly staring at the photo on the picture frame. She just said that she sold her son years ago that cause for the tension build up between the three ladies.

"Y-you also listen to Fairy Avenue, Oba-san?" Lucy said in hopes to disperse the distress surrounding them. Her brown eyes caught up a glimpse of the first mini album of Fairy Avenue laying near the kotatsu.

Both young ladies were not aware that Nadeshiko slightly twitched hearing the band's name. The older lady dragged her sad eyes on the album case before a small smile appeared on her thin lips. Nadeshiko nodded and grabbed the said album.

"Y-yeah, I do." she stuttered avoiding her eyes from making any contact with Lucy and Levy's orbs. "I liked their music and the message lay under this band's lyrics."

"S-sou desu yo ne... Ha, ha, ha..." Lucy chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of her blonde head.

"W-we really should be going back now, Oba-san." Levy said after the tense silence.

"Dear me, that's right, you girls should head back home now." Nadeshiko wrapped four cookies that she bought back in the market and handed it to Levy and Lucy. "To pay for your kindness." she gently said.

"But—,"

"If you accept it, it will make this old lady happy."

Lucy and Levy smiled before hugging the old lady. "Thank you, Oba-san. If we have some time maybe we'll visit you again and bring some tea and cookies to eat, ne?" Levy excitedly said, Lucy nodded in agreement.

Nadeshiko beamed and nodded back. "That will make me happy and feel less alone, I'll be looking forward to your visit." she said.

"Ittekimasu, Nadeshiko-oba-san!" Lucy and Levy sang in chorus and waved their hand.

Nadeshiko waved her hand at the young ladies and watched them disappeared from her view. 'Those two ladies will probably be the same age like you, right my son?' she longing said before she heaved a deep sigh and turned her heels back to her house.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Later that evening, Lucy was brutally awakened when she felt that she was suffering from shortness of breath. She jerked her back from her bed then she felt something dropped on her lap. Lucy twitched when she recognized the sleeping blue furred Exceed cat Happy on her lap. Turns out that Happy decided to used her face as his bed that caused for the blonde lady to suffer shortage of oxygen that made her jerk her body from her bed.

"Lucy... give me fish..." Happy mumbled in his sleep. Lucy giggled before wrapping Happy's tiny body in her jacket and quietly tiptoed towards the door not wanting to stir Levy from her sleep. Lucy cradled Happy into her arms and walked towards the cat's master's room.

She carefully placed Happy on his bed just beside Natsu's bed and pulled the comforter up to the cat's chin. Satisfied that Happy was covered well with his comforter, Lucy glanced at the snoring Natsu and sweat dropped. Natsu was a terrible sleeper. All of his pillows were on the floor, his comforter was askew and his left leg was hanging on the edge of his large bed. Lucy giggled when she heard Natsu snored so loud before she grabbed the pillows one by one and carefully placed it on the bed. The maid readjusted Natsu's left foot on his bed and pulled the sheet up to his chest before leaving the drummer's room.

Lucy was yawning widely while walking her way back to the servants' quarter when she saw through the familiar shade of Loke's dark orange hair. Lucy approached the window; Loke was sitting alone on the wooden bench while staring up at the full moon above the dark sky. Lucy stared at Loke's back at first before an idea came popped into her head.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Loke-sama?"

Loke, startled, dragged his eyes to the voice. Relief was evident on his handsome face when he recognized Lucy standing feet away from him. She was holding a mug of newly brewed coffee.

"Why are you still awake, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy slowly walked towards the bench. "I brought Happy back to Natsu's room and I was on my way back to the quarters when I saw you out here." she said and handed the mug of coffee to Loke.

Loke smiled and took the mug from the maid. "Thanks." he said, he took a sip from the warm coffee and sighed of satisfaction when the warm liquid travels through his vein.

Silence lingered between the two young adults, Lucy remembered the incident back from Onibus famous 8-Island Restaurant. They unexpectedly met Loke's ex-fiancée, Karen Lilica, and after that the usual happy-go-lucky and always smiling Loke turned into quiet and melancholic one. Lucy of course was worried about the sudden change of Loke's behavior but she doesn't want to pry on Loke's personal problems. Lucy dragged her face up to the sky and her brown eyes met the big and round bright moon above.

She giggled and said, "The moon is so beautiful tonight ne?"

Loke looked up at the moon as well and smiled. "Yes, it is... The moon reminds me of those times where I spend my childhood days here with her."

Lucy dropped her eyes at Loke and blinked in confusion. "Her?"

Loke chuckled. "The lady who I used to watched the full moon with when I was young. I was her daughter's playmate, we used to watch the full moon until her daughter and I dozed to sleep." Loke's eyes were glimmering in happiness as memories of his past flitted at the back of his mind. "After my mother abandoned me, I feel so unwanted, unloved but she showed me what it feels like to be wanted by someone again. I was out of the Fiore Kingdom when I heard the dreaded news about her accident that claimed her, her husband and her child's life."

"I was so devastated when I heard the news, thought that I will never feel wanted by someone again like what I used to feel when I'm around her but then I met Karen. She said she loves me and that she wanted to spend her life with me." Loke scoffed. "Turns out that she will just lefts me as if those promises of hers mean nothing."

"Why did Karen-san broke up with you, Loke-sama?"

Loke clenched his jaw tightly. "It's because I was abandoned by my mother. Karen's father doesn't want her daughter marrying an abandoned child. That's why I hate my mother. I hate her, because if it wasn't of her leaving me all alone then I wouldn't be feeling this... unwanted."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: ****Confused? Sabrina is so sorry T_T If you guys noticed that Sabrina's not answering your usual question: What will be the official pairings? It's all because Sabrina wanted you my dear and lovable readers to draw your own conclusion about the ending of the story and most importantly the pairings :) everything will be revealed as the story progresses but if you're still confuse, just PM Sabrina and she will be happy to answer you ^_^**

**Thank you for the feedbacks from:** **_Blue-Phoenix311, Randomness Nyan, jadeashley12, ninjaeluvanime, asdfghjkl anime, Akarui Nightshade, WolfieANNE, Charmed, Graylu4ever09, _**_**The Goddess of Flash, NewMusic098, ReishaCelestialEastern, WendySkyMaiden, Emil C**__**, **_**_kEllY-OuT-oF-HeR-MiNd, XxLuciixX, _**_**AznMelody5678, Aura-san, Hachibukai, real couple, Soarra the Fifth Marauder, oshirajinda, Terumi Okino, Jean, DragonHeart1342, Mirajanehottie, EchizenRyoma, PurpleDiva888, IloveCelestialIce, HinaSnowBastia, edolucy, TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, BlackAngel'sWrath, hinata3487, Uchiha MeNikki, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, iHeartZatsu, Rose Fang, Jacovy, FTWforANIME, KENDRA1212, Neko-Tiara, Run-Away-Bride, Bareerah123, KawaiiOdango**__, _**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_"S-sou desu yo ne... Ha, ha, ha..." Lucy chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of her blonde head._

**-**** Sou desu yo ne – It is, isn't it?**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	17. Concert Seventeen

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Cookies For Sabrina's BETA: **InsertDecentNameHere

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Makarov was quietly sitting on the ragged cushion inside Nadeshiko's small apartment while the latter was nervously preparing warm tea for her sudden guest. It had been an hour since the two kind young ladies named Lucy and Levy helped her with her grocery baggage when Makarov parked his expensive car in front of her apartment, he was accompanied by his stiff and stoic butler named Caprico.

"There's no need for you to be nervous, Nadeshiko." Makarov said, noticing the slightly trembling hands of Nadeshiko while pouring the green tea into the elderly man's cup.

Nadeshiko froze at first and then she slowly placed her old tea pot on the low table. The old lady was staring at her lap, afraid to make any eye contact with the man she had entrusted her son with.

"What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?" She asked nervously.

After leaving her son with Makarov she told him that she was leaving Fiore Kingdom to Couleur City in West Kingdom for good, but the truth was she had spent sixteen years in Couleur City and then returned to Fiore Kingdom after seeing her son in the television, singing along with his band mates on the stage. Excitement rushed through her, seeing her son for the first time after leaving him in Fiore Kingdom with Makarov.

"I knew all along that you were here, Nadeshiko." Makarov answered. "I saw you there on Fairy Avenue's concert in Crocus Town."

Silence took over before Makarov heard sniffles from Nadeshiko. "Does he know?" she asked quietly.

"No." Makarov simply answered. "Lloyd doesn't know anything about you as well."

Nadeshiko snapped her eyes at Makarov after hearing her ex-lover's name; agitation was evident on her brown eyes. "Lloyd? He's here? I thought he was in North Kingdom?"

"He just got back from North Kingdom; he's staying here in Magnolia. For good."

"What about his wife? What about Amanda-san?"

"Nadeshiko, you're fully aware what kind of relationship Lloyd has with Amanda-san. Yes, they are married but only on papers. They haven't been acting like a couple ever since they exchanged their vows."

Nadeshiko furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you getting at, Makarov-san?"

Makarov sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, he's still in love with a certain woman." Makarov answered, giving Nadeshiko a knowing look.

Nadeshiko quickly avoided her eyes from Makarov's hard gaze before silence perched between them again.

"When are you planning of telling them the truth, Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko stopped fidgeting, she stopped breathing. She knew so well where Makarov's question was getting at but she was left stiffed kneeling on the cushion, unable to utter anything.

"They have the right to know, Nadeshiko… Especially your son." Makarov added in grim expression. The petite elderly CEO took a deep breath before he continued, "Loke has to know about his parents."

Nadeshiko bit her lower lip at hearing her son's name. Longing and guilt poked her chest, imagining the crying young Loke trying to reach out at her the day she had abandoned her child. Every day, no matter how much she wished to avoid it his facial expression and voice still played in her mind, over and over like a record stuck on 'replay'.

"_Mama!"_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"'Having a family is too much for me. I'm glad that your father is already dead. That's why you have to stay here; you're no use to me any longer.' That was my mother's last words to me before she disappeared." Loke said weakly. The ginger haired band member chuckled in an unhumorous way, his eyes twinkled with pain. "She left me just like that, as if I didn't mean anything to her, just like how Karen, my ex fiancé, abandoned me after discovering how my mother tossed me like an unwanted baggage." Loke continued, his tone and eyes were full of spite.

_Young Loke had been hateful towards everybody, especially towards the adults. After his mother left him under Makarov's care, the ginger haired boy was hostile to anyone, even towards his foster father Makarov Dreyar. He glared or ignored him whenever the elderly man reached out to him. They were both six years old when he and his supposedly foster siblings Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet were brought along to the mansion where he met kind blonde lady named Layla._

_Sporting his indifferent expression, young Loke walked along the empty corridor until he ended up in an unfamiliar twin oak door. He started at it at first before he twisted the knob and pushed the door. The door unfolded and revealed the apparent bedroom of a child, preferably a girl's room because almost everything was in color pink; the wall paper, the carpet, the bed and its see-through curtains and mostly the dolls neatly arranged on top of the mahogany cabinet._

_Young Loke's cold eyes landed on a lady with blonde hair sitting on the pink bed. The lady was with a little girl, probably a year younger than him, with the same shade of golden hair. The older blonde lady was reading a children's book while her daughter was enthusiastically listening to her. A pang of jealousy hit the young Loke while he watched the gentle scene between the two blondes._

_"Momma, read it again!" the young blonde chirped then absently dragged her chocolate eyes unto their uninvited audience. The child blinked her eyes at young Loke, the latter felt his cheeks burning while being stared at by the two blondes._

"_Who are you?" the older blonde asked without a hint of agitation._

"_L-Loke Celeste." The young Loke answered with hesitation. He was expecting for her to tell him to leave the room or to tell him to get lost or yell at him for trespassing but he was caught off guard when the older blonde smiled at him invitingly._

"_Nice to meet you, Loke-kun." She said and patted the space to her right. "Come, my daughter wanted to have a playmate." She added and affectionately ruffled her daughter's blonde hair. "Right, honey?" the little girl eagerly nodded at her mother._

_Young Loke stared at first but the more he stared at the gentle brown orbs the more he felt this familiar warmth sensation caressing his heart, the same sensation his mother used to give him before she abandoned him. He felt his feet move before young Loke found himself sitting beside the older blonde_

Loke stared straight into Lucy's caramel eyes with a soft expression. He bit the corner of his bottom lip before he patted Lucy on her head. "Your eyes reminded me so much of Layla-san and her daughter."

Lucy tilted her head to her side and blinked her eyes repeatedly at Loke. _'Layla-san…?' _how come Lucy felt that she heard that name before and that name disturbingly gave off a loving feeling to her being? _'Layla-san… Layla… Layla…' _Lucy felt her lips forming a bright smile. _'I like that name. Layla…'_

"Loke-sama… who is this Layla-san to you?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Layla-san, somewhat saved me from the depth of hatred I buried myself in." Loke answered with soft eyes.

"_Hmm… so you hated your mother, Loke-kun?"_

_Young Loke nodded his head. He had been staying in Layla's mansion for two weeks because Makarov was in a long conference with Layla's husband (and Makarov's business associate), Jude. Young Loke and his foster siblings played with Layla's daughter while staying in the mansion. Makarov's three foster children formed a bond with Layla's daughter and acted an older sibling towards her. Layla, on the other hand, personally took care of young Loke, Gray and Erza as if they were her children while staying in her place._

_That night Layla and the four children stayed outside under the bright full moon. Her daughter slept on the thick linen spread on the green grass in between the young Erza and young Gray while young Loke and Layla stayed awake sitting on the nearby wooden bench._

_Young Loke started talking about his hatred towards his estranged mother after Layla asked him why he always had unrelenting expression on his face._

"_She renounced her own child." Young Loke said, tightly clenching his fists while glaring on his lap. "I was like this because of her, because she doesn't love me. Because she abandoned me."_

_Layla pursed her lips childishly as she pulled her head towards her side before a soft giggle escaped her lips. Young Loke dragged his grim face up to Layla, the latter crossed her two index fingers together forming a letter 'X' and smiled at the ginger haired boy._

"_Machigai desu, Loke-kun."_

"_What?"_

_Layla beamed before continuing, "Every mother in the world loves her children."_

_Young Loke scoffed and harrumphed, snapping his head away from Layla. "Not my mother. She doesn't love me."_

"_But I love you, Loke-kun." She said._

_Those words made the young Loke freeze. He slowly pulled his face to the smiling Layla._

"_Your siblings love you." She added, gesturing her head towards the sleeping children on the linen. The young ginger haired boy tilted her eyes to Gray and the others. "Makarov-chan loves you. Isn't that enough for you to forget your hatred? Isn't our love for you enough to make up the love you have lost?"_

_Young Loke's eyes fixed upon Layla's pretty face when the young boy felt the stinging sensation of tears forming in his eyes. Layla smiled before she wrapped her arms around the sobbing young child._

"_There, there…" Layla soothingly said while gently patting the crying child on his head._

"_Ore…" young Loke sobbed. "Ore wa—," his words had eaten away when the young child sobbed inside Layla's arms._

"I thought I had already forgotten my resentment towards my mother because of Layla-san, so that's why I was so devastated when I heard that Layla-san died in an accident along with her daughter and husband. I lost my will to smile again after that. I met Karen when I was sixteen, maybe it was what they called love at first sight; I was happy spending time with Karen. When she finally said yes after courting her I was indeed happy but her father was against our relationship. It was like a 'me and you against the world' drama." Loke humorlessly chuckled.

"I was eighteen then, barely graduating in high school, when I asked Karen to marry me. She said yes of course, but three days before our wedding, she backed out telling me that she couldn't take marrying an abandoned child such as me."

"I was frustrated. I was left behind again for the third time. My mom, Layla-san and then Karen. Eventually I became a playboy because I no longer believed in true love, because I knew that every woman would eventually leave me behind."

Silence perched between Loke and Lucy.

"If she leaves her loved ones behind, it will be because she has no choice, but if she does leave that doesn't mean she doesn't love them anymore, but it was the other way around." Lucy suddenly said.

Loke blinked his eyes at Lucy, confused and surprised. "Huh?"

Lucy laughed lightly. "That was what Onee-chan from the orphanage said to me when I told her I hated my parents for leaving me in orphanage." she said. "I understand your resentment towards your mother because that was what I also felt towards my parents before."

"Why did they leave an injured child behind? Why did they abandon me when I was suffering from memory loss? Where were they when I needed them most?" She continued, looking up at the sky wistfully

"Onee-chan said that no one leaves their loved ones voluntarily, they're leaving because they love them not because they hate them. Just how that Layla-san you really liked, Onee-chan pulled me from the depth of hatred I was trapped in. She showed me what love meant again." Lucy stared at Loke. "I... I wanted to save Loke-sama from this hatred just like how Onee-chan saved me, because I wanted to see you smile."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** _Sabrina noticed that some of you was confused about Mikan and John... well to put is simply Mikan and John were characters in a story written by Lloyd... Mikan and John's tragic love story was Lloyd and Nadeshiko's realy love story... Sorry for the confusion T_T_

**Thank you for the feedbacks from:** _**Rieyama Yuuko, WendyxMarvell, anonymous, GrayLuaddict, **__**The Goddess of Flash, Run-Away-Bride, **__**Charmed, PolarBlue, **__**ReishaCelestialEastern, **__**Blue-Phoenix311, **__**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, Emil C**__**, **__**Jacovy,**__** kEllY-OuT-oF-HeR-MiNd, **__**edolucy, AznMelody5678, Koolkat908iu, oshirajinda, FTWforANIME,**__** XxLuciixX, NewMusic098, **__**Hachibukai, Neko-Tiara, WolfieANNE, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, Jean, IloveCelestialIce, Reviewer gal if, HinaSnowBastia,**_ :**) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_After leaving her son with Makarov she told him that she was leaving Fiore Kingdom to Couleur City in West Kingdom for good, but the truth was she had spent sixteen years in Couleur City and then returned to Fiore Kingdom after seeing her son on television, singing along with his band mates on the stage._

**-**** Couleur City is Sabrina's invented town name :)**

**.**

"_Machigai desu, Loke-kun."_

**- Machigai desu in Japanese means mistake or 'you're mistaken'**

.

"_Ore…" young Loke sobbed. "Ore wa—," his words have eaten away when the young child sobbed inside Layla's arms._

**- Ore in Japanese is one way of saying 'I' or 'me' but in informal way.**

.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' , 'Fairy Babies' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	18. Concert Eighteen

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Cakes For Sabrina's BETA: **InsertDecentNameHere

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"'I wanted to save Loke-sama from this hatred just like how Onee-chan saved me, because I wanted to see you smile.' is what I said to Loke-sama..." Lucy said in exasperation as she hung her head. She and Levy were in the laundry area, the latter was absently taking dirty clothes from the laundry basket and dropping them into the large washing machine whilst listening attentively to her blonde best friend's problem. "The only problem is how?" Lucy added, accidentally dropping Loke's dirty jeans.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked when she saw something peering from Loke's back pocket when she clumsily dropped the vocalist's pants. She grabbed the jeans and slipped her one hand inside the pocket; Lucy pulled a silver and seemingly old locket. "Is this Loke-sama's necklace?"

Levy and Lucy stared curiously at the necklace in the blonde's hand.

"I think I've seen this necklace somewhere..." Lucy said.

Levy nodded absently. "Me too..."

Both maids gaze in silent before recognition sparked on their eyes. Levy and Lucy stared at each other; each faces mirrored the same shocked expression. "Nadeshiko-obasan's picture!" they said simultaneously.

"Right!" Levy exclaimed. "Nadeshiko-obasan was wearing the same necklace!"

Lucy tilted her head as she furrowed her eyebrows. "But how come Loke-sama has the same necklace as Nadeshiko-obasan?"

Silence took over both young maids when Lucy gasped, attracting her blue haired best friend's attention.

Lucy eyed Levy worriedly before uttering, "She couldn't be Loke-sama's—."

Levy, slowly getting what Lucy wanted to say, mimicked her friend's concerned expression.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"How could she say that she's glad that dad died? Dad loved her so much. How could she leave me all alone? I hated her."  
><em>  
>Words from the frustrated Loke echoed inside Lucy's head as she was making her way to Nadeshiko's apartment. She had this disturbing feeling that Nadeshiko was somewhat connected to Loke. <em>'Now that I think about it Loke-sama shares the same features as Nadeshiko-obasan.'<em>_  
><em>  
>Picturing Nadeshiko and Loke standing next to each other, Lucy closed her fists when she noticed the resemblance of the vocalist to Nadeshiko. They both shared the same shade of dark orange hair. Although Nadeshiko has brown eyes, Loke-sama has dark colored eyes but the shape of his eyes looked the same as the old lady.<p>

_'Nadeshiko-obasan could be Loke-sama's mother and if it's true then—'_

"Lucy, are listening to me?" Happy asked, concern etched on his blue furred face as he floated in front of the blonde maid.

Lucy blinked and then muttered "Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy answered, lifting a paw above his head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning her head around, making sure that she is indeed inside the servants' quarters, particularly inside her room. She and Levy just finished hanging the laundry.

"Master Makarov said that if his guest arrived we lead her to the conference room." Happy said landing on top of Lucy's head.

Lucy nodded. "Okay but I don't know where the conference room is."

"No worries! I'll take you there!"

Lucy patted Happy's head and giggle. "Thank you Happy."

Happy purred happily when Lucy and Levy's room opened revealing Caprico standing outside the room. "The guest has arrived and she's waiting at the entrance lobby, Lucy please take her to the conference room." He said with his stern posture and strict tone.

Lucy obediently nodded and started walking back to Vermillion Mansion's entrance lobby. Lucy saw the back of a lady wearing a knee length skirt and white blouse; she was intently gazing at Fairy Avenue's large picture hanged on the wall. She had a dark orange hair that Lucy thought she had seen before. The blonde maid approached the lady and cleared her throat.

"E-excuse me, are you Master Makarov's guest—ehh…?"

Lucy gawked, perplexed when Master Makarov's supposed guest spun around to face the blonde maid, revealing the all too familiar eyes and orange hair of the guest. "N-Nadeshiko-obasan?"

Nadeshiko, who was not even fazed that Lucy was in front of her smiled gently and nodded. "Hello, Lucy-chan." She simply greeted.

"Y-You're Master Makarov's guest?"

Nadeshiko nodded. "Yes I am, is he here? He asked me to be here today."

"H-he's here but—,"

Happy patted Lucy's head to gain the blonde's attention. "Lucy, let's go take her to Master Makarov. He's waiting."

Finally remembering that she was asked to take Nadeshiko to the conference room, Lucy hesitantly nodded. "Nadeshiko-obasan, follow me please." She said as she paced towards the direction where Happy told her, with Nadeshiko quietly following her.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Inside the said conference room, Makarov, Lloyd, Jellal, Erza and the FA band members were drinking their Chamomile tea. Makarov and Lloyd were laughing whilst Jellal was giving a subtle glare at the band's Producer. Lloyd was famed as ladies' man, constantly flirting with ladies regardless of their stature in life or age, a while ago he was hitting on Erza much to Makarov's blue hair male secretary's annoyance.

"Now, now, Jellal-kun, you don't have to so jealous. I was just teasing Erza." Lloyd said, feeling the intense gaze of Jellal.

Jellal automatically straightened his face when Erza glance at him. "Who said I was jealous?" he denied, making the two elderly man laughed. Jellal gave Erza a bored expression. "I wasn't jealous." He said to her.

Erza lifted an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

Lloyd's eyes landed on Loke who was having a conversation with Gray; the Producer's eyes softened as he stared at the vocalist. Loke felt he was being stared at, arched an eyebrow and looked over at the old man.

"Your hair reminds me so much of a girl I met before." Lloyd explained.

Loke's hand subconsciously traveled through his ginger hair. "I don't like the color of my hair though."

Lloyd frowned, his eyes questioning Loke. "Why?"

"I have the same shade of my estranged mother's hair." Loke answered bitterly, almost snarling at the word 'mother'.

The silence that followed was awkward. Natsu and Gajeel gave each other a knowing look as Gray took a sip from his cup, though his dark blue eyes were observing his childhood friend and foster brother. Feeling the palpable tense surrounding them, Lloyd chuckled in hopes to dissolve the atmosphere.

"Well then Makarov, what's the occasion today?" he asked trying to divert the attention from Loke.

Makarov playing along with Lloyd chuckled. "I'll tell you when my last guest arrives." He said, smiling mysteriously, though there was a hint of sadness on his eyes.

Lloyd laugh good naturedly, missed the sadness crossing his friend's eyes. "I can't wait this look so important."

And as if a cue, someone knocked on the conference room's mahogany door.

"Ah, I think my guest has arrived. Lucy's timing is impeccable as always." Makarov said nodding at Jellal, silently asking him to open the door.

Lucy entered the room whilst Nadeshiko nervously stayed in the corridor. The blonde maid gave a curt bow before saying, "I'd brought your guest, Master Makarov." Earning a small nod from the petite CEO.

Nadeshiko remained standing outside even though Lucy already gave her a silent signal that she can enter the room. Lucy frowned at the fidgeting old lady. "Obasan…?"

Sensing Nadeshiko's hesitation; Makarov called out. "You don't have to be afraid, please come in… Nadeshiko."

Both Loke and Lloyd froze in an instant; their ears heard the familiar name of Nadeshiko. Their eyes were stuck to the door, impatiently waiting for the appearance of the guest that Makarov called Nadeshiko. Inwardly hoping that the Nadeshiko they knew was the same as the Nadeshiko that Makarov mentioned beforehand.

Seconds passed in dead silence before Nadeshiko swallowed hard and finally took steps towards the room. The others were either frowning or had no reaction on their faces, but to Loke and Lloyd, it felt like their world suddenly stop when Nadeshiko stood in front of them.

Lloyd's jaw dropped.

Loke stopped breathing. "Oka-san?" mumbled incredulously.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_'Why am I sitting here?' _Lucy inwardly cried as she was sitting along with the others inside the conference room. To her right was the quiet Nadeshiko who was busy staring at her lap, to her left was Natsu with Happy on the table in front of the drummer.

A while ago, feeling that she was not needed there anymore, Lucy decided to leave the room when Master Makarov stopped her. She blinked, puzzled. Master Makarov asked her to take the empty chair next to Natsu. Not wanting to have any attention on her, Lucy hesitantly occupied the chair though she was somewhat relieved that she was sitting next to the happy-go-lucky Natsu.

They all twitched as they heard the sound of the wooden chair tumbling on the marble floor. They all turned and stared (except Nadeshiko) at Loke who was glaring furiously at Nadeshiko.

"I'm leaving." He snarled and was about to move when Master Makarov stopped him.

"Sit down, Loke." He ordered in an unusually seriously tone of voice. "I'm going to tell you something important. To you and to Lloyd as well." The latter's frown deepened though he kept his silence.

Loke clenched his jaw and ignored the elderly man.

"I said sit down, Loke." Master Makarov repeated and this time his voice was louder than before.

Loke snapped his sharp eyes on Master Makarov. "What the fuck is this huh? Suddenly inviting the woman who abandoned me? Who just dumped all the responsibility of taking care of her own son onto you?" he spat. "What do you want me to do? Have a tea with an irresponsible mother! Stop fucking kidding me!" Loke yelled.

"Calm down, Loke." Gray suddenly said, grabbing the chair and setting it back onto its feet. "Will you just shut up and hear everything out?"

Loke snapped his eyes on his foster brother and scoffed. "You can't order me around." He hissed.

"I'm not ordering you, Loke." Master Makarov answered instead gaining Loke's unfaltering sharp glare. "I'm asking you to sit down and listen to everything I am going to say." He said in calm tone.

The response from the rest of the group was so silent that they could hear Loke's raging breathing. The band's vocalist clicked his tongue angrily. "This is bullshit." He said but slammed his bottom onto the chair.

"Nadeshiko, would you like to start explaining?" Makarov asked, ignoring Loke's harrumphed response. When Nadeshiko refused to say anything or to even look at Makarov, he sighed and nodded. "Very well, then let me do the honor."

"The time to tell the whole truth has come." Makarov started. "The first thing Loke has to know is that Lloyd was Nadeshiko's ex lover."

Lucy's body stiffened, her wide brown eyes gawking at the quiet Nadeshiko beside her. Loke creased his eyebrows together and dragged them to his mother and to their band's producer, Lloyd Lobster; the latter was repeatedly glancing over at Nadeshiko with longing expression.

_"Your hair reminds me so much of a girl I met before."_ Loke remembered Lloyd saying those words awhile ago. _'So that girl he mentioned before was my mother?'_

"Lloyd met Nadeshiko back in Midori University, when Lloyd said he wanted to visit his favorite professor. I knew it was love at first sight on Lloyd's part and I can say the same thing on Nadeshiko's side. They have loved each other so much that Lloyd told me that he was going to introduce Nadeshiko to his family soon. The two of them agreed to get married and so Lloyd decided to ask his father's blessings."

"But Lloyd's father is strict one. Always giving a great a deal when it comes to the background of every lady that Lloyd dated before. And of course he was against Nadeshiko because she was just… plain. Just a commoner."

"I was willing to fight our relationship." Lloyd suddenly said bitterness in his tone and showing on handsome face. "But why did you suddenly disappear?"

Nadeshiko said nothing but to bit her trembling lower lip.

Makarov continue. "Nadeshiko, as Lloyd said, disappeared suddenly. She withdrew herself from Lloyd's life, without saying a word."

Lloyd's eyes were silently begging. "Why, Nadeshiko? Why did you suddenly leave?"

"B-because…" Nadeshiko started with trembling voice. She inhaled deeply before continuing, "Because I was pregnant…"

Loke dropped his jaw.

Lloyd fixed his shocked eyes on Nadeshiko. "What?"

Nadeshiko finally dragged her tearful brown eyes on Lloyd and said, "I was pregnant with our child. Your father knew about it and threatened to do everything he could to abort the child inside me. That scared me… I don't want to lose our child so I removed myself from your life. That's why I left Magnolia and hide somewhere away from you. To keep my unborn child safe."

Lloyd softly glared at Nadeshiko. "But if you just told me that you were pregnant then—,"

"What just a minute here!" a confused and angry Loke yelled. "Pregnant? You have another child other than me?" he asked in confusion and frustration.

"No, Loke." Makarov answered. "Nadeshiko has no other child but you."

Loke's frowned deepened, completely lost at their conversation. "I don't under—,"

Makarov sighed before his he drew his eyes from the confused Loke to the surprised Lloyd. "Lloyd, meet Loke Celeste, your son." And then he pulled his eyes back to the frozen Loke. "Loke, Lloyd here is actually your biological father."

Loke and Lloyd stared at one another's dark eyes, distress and disbelief was on their faces. They both seemed suddenly mesmerized by each other; Lucy saw doubt on their identical eyes as they both gazed on each other.

"No…" Loke shook his head in disbelief and humorlessly laughed. "My father is Hiruzen—,"

"Hiruzen-san is actually your step father." Nadeshiko cut off earning Lloyd, Loke and everyone else's attention. "I married Hiruzen-san even though he was aware that I was bearing someone else's child. He was willing to give my unborn child his last name so he won't come out as an illegitimate child, Hiruzen-san even accepted you, Loke, as his own flesh and blood."

Loke looked at his mother without his usual hatred; his eyes fully displayed his disbelief and he was obviously completely taken aback by his mother's revelation. In the back of Loke's mind, he saw Hiruzen Celeste, a bespectacled man with silver short hair, smiling over him.

_'Loke-kun, Otou-san loves you so much.' Hiruzen lovingly said as he ruffled the three year old Loke's ginger hair._

Loke's dark eyes formed tears as he gritted his teeth angrily. "Y-you're telling me… the man who I grew up knowing as my father, the man that I loved as my father was not really my father? And now you're suddenly introducing a stranger to me and telling me he's my father?"

"Bullshit!" Loke slammed his fist on the wooden long table. Nadeshiko cupped her lips and sobbed.

Lloyd frowned at his son. "I won't force you to accept me as your father, Loke, but don't you think you're going too far yelling at your mother like that?" he said, disappointed at how Loke shouted at the crying Nadeshiko.

Loke scoffed and glared at Lloyd. "Don't go around acting like my father now, Dad." Loke said, sardonically uttering the word 'dad'. "I only have one father and that is Hiruzen Celeste. And maybe you're not aware of it but that woman tossed me like I was an unwanted baggage when my father died because of cancer. So don't expect me to cuddle her now that she showed her face in front of me." Loke hissed before harshly pushing himself from the chair and left the room. Leaving the sobbing Nadeshiko, the sad Lloyd and shocked band mates.

Master Makarov shook his head sadly. "This is not how I was expecting it to turn out." He whispered.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: ****Sabrina is speechless, Sabrina is not angry or anything but she's speechless nevertheless... This is actually the first time that someone insulted Sabrina's story... She or he (whatever you are) even said that Sabrina's story sucks... OMG! Sabrina was fully aware that there were many flaws on her story but to insult FA and called it sucks story, Sabrina's heart is crying T_T (Ok chill Sabrina... chill...) First things first, have you ffn-reader, by any chance look over Sabrina's profile/bio? Sabrina DID said that English was not her main language so excuse her if her stories has flaws especially in grammars and tenses! And Sabrina never claimed that her english is perfect nor her stories, if it is then Sabrina would never asked someone to proofread her stories! Secondly, THIS STORY IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE so it's only natural to alternate the character's personalty (making Gray a tsundere and such) and that's the reason why they created Fan Fiction site in the first place, authors' are free to change the character's personality in benefit of their stories! Third, Lucy was not a MarySue, ahgawd Sabrina won't waste her effort explaining anything to you about this... (pressed her nose) And lastly, so what if Sabrina talked in third person, it's not as if Sabrina's doing this to entertain you... Sabrina thinks it's cute :P Sabrina is done bashing hahaha if you can call that bashing, anyways get a life dude (or dudette) and have a Star Bucks (Sabrina recommend Dark Mocha in Venti size :P) to calm yourself :D Still no update of Oresama Teacher? (cries in one corner)**

**. **

**Thank you for the feedbacks from****:**** _XD, Lolz, _**_**edolucy, Arcikii, FTWforANIME, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, yuri is awesome, Jacovy, Run-Away-Bride, **_**ReishaCelestialEastern,** _**the giggle bug, AyakaHeartfullbuster, crying angel, AznMelody5678, Jean,your story is a hit, PurpleDiva888, WolfieANNE, Blue-Phoenix311, NewMusic098, iHeartZatsu, **_**MishaArsellecLune,****Koolkat908iu**_** Hachibukai, Rieyema Yuuko, KirstyKakes, XxLuciixX, **_**oshirajinda,**_** Neko-Tiara, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_They both shared the same shade of dark orange hair. Although Nadeshiko has brown eyes, Loke-sama has dark colored eyes but the shape of his eyes looked the same as the old lady._

**-**** Sabrina forgot to mention this before but Nadeshiko was modeled after BLEACH's Orihime. Sabrina liked Orihime better then next to her was Rukia and her odd way of drawing hahaha :) DISCLAIMERS!**

**.**

_Loke stopped breathing. "Oka-san?" mumbled incredulously._

**-****Oka-san (or Okasan) is Japanese word for 'mother'.**

**.**

_'Loke, Otou-san loves you so much.' Hiruzen lovingly said as he ruffled the three year old Loke's ginger hair._

**-****Otou-san (or Otousan/Otosan) is Japanese word for 'father'.**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Let's play something fun :D

**1. ****Select the last number of your year birth**

0 – You were shot by...

1 – You gave cake to...

2 – You slept with...

3 – You hugged...

4 – You became enemies with...

5 – You fought along side...

6 – You received a present from...

7 – You kissed...

8 – You shot...

9 – You became friends with...

**2. ****Select your month of birth**

1 – Natsu Dragoneel

2 – Lucy Heartfillia

3 – Erza Scarlet

4 – Gray Fullbuster

5 – Loki/Leo

6 – Sting Eucliffe

7 – Rogue Cheney

8 – Zeref

9 – Gajeel Redfox

10 – Happy

11 – Hibiki Lates

12 – Ultear Milkovich

**3. ****Select your favorite color**

Red – for no reason

Blue – because he/she loves you

Yellow – because you're a pervert

Green – because he/she hates you

Orange – because he/she can

Purple – because he/she wanted to

Pink – because you are enemies

White – because you stalk him/her

Black – because you were hungry

Gray – because you love him/her

Brown – because you felt like it

Silver – because you were bored

Share your result through review ne! :D Sabrina's result? It's: You shot Loki because he loves you. :o No~~~ Sabrina doesn't want to shot Loke and Sabrina loves him too! Hahaha epic!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	19. Concert Nineteen

Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page http www . facebook . com pages Fan-Fiction 359107180803138**

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Sabrina loves her BETA:** InsertDecentNameHere

ღ)ღ

When Loke left the room with raging expression, his band mate slash foster brother Gray automatically followed him. Lloyd and the others were left inside the conference room with thick tension surrounding them.

"It will be best if we continue this conversation next time." Makarov wearily said and stood up. Jellal and Erza mimicked their Master's movement. "Maybe you should go and talk to Loke, Lloyd. I don't think he's going to listen to Nadeshiko."

Lloyd nodded.

ღ)ღ

Loke gave the man standing behind him a bored side along glance before returning his gaze back on the ground before him. Lloyd stood behind his son, quietly staring on the back of Loke's head, contemplating whether he would approach the vocalist or not.

"What do you want from me?" Loke hissed, his tone was full of hatred on both of his mother and what he had just discovered.

Three hours ago, after hearing his mother's revelations, learning his connection with their concert Producer Lloyd Lobster, and learning about the truth that the man he thought that was his father was never his father after all. It made Loke so mad that he wanted to punch someone till his knuckles turned numb because of pain.

"Why do you hate your mother like that?"

Loke scoffed. "Because she abandoned me and now I hate her even more because she hid the truth about my real father. About _you._"

"Why would she abandon you, Loke? She would never abandon the child she protected from the wraths of my biased father."

Loke twitched but choose to snort once more. "How should I know? The day she left me under Makarov-jiisan's care, she told me that having a family was too much for her. That she was glad that day—my step dad died. She's a self-fish and irresponsible mother."

Lloyd eyed his son with a sad expression, still not believing that Nadeshiko would abandon their child. There must have been reason behind her actions.

ღ)ღ

A while ago, Lloyd gave the sobbing Nadeshiko a quick look before nodding. Makarov, his two secretaries and Lloyd exited the room leaving Lucy soothing the crying Nadeshiko. Natsu and Gajeel stayed with the two ladies and remained quiet as they both watched Nadeshiko sniff and hiccup.

"I still don't understand why you've left Loke behind." Gajeel started, staring grimly at Nadeshiko.

Natsu frowned at his band mate. "Loke was overacting, Gajeel and—"

Gajeel clenched his teeth. "No he wasn't. I completely understand his sentiments over this." and then he dragged his eyes on Lucy. "You understand Loke too, I know you do."

Lucy avoided her brown eyes from Gajeel's look but inwardly agreed with Gajeel. She had been left behind by her own parents as well but of course that's what she understood since she doesn't know anything about her past because she is suffering from long term amnesia but nevertheless she still understood what it felt like to be left behind by your loved ones, especially by your parents.

"Parents shouldn't leave their children, because if they do it will cause tremendous pain and an invisible scar on their children's heart." Gajeel mouthed with serious expression.

Lucy gripped Nadeshiko's shoulders and captured the old lady's tearful eyes with her determined caramel orbs. "Please! I still want to understand why you have left Loke-sama behind!"

Nadeshiko's trembling slowly stopped as she intensely stared at Lucy's brown eyes. The ginger haired lady sighed wearily and then she started telling them the reason why she had left Loke in Makarov's care. The shadow outside the door of the conference room stiffened as he listened on the old lady's story. Lucy's eyes were swimming in tears after Nadeshiko finished her story. Gajeel cursed whilst Natsu clenched his fists into a tight ball.

"S-sonna koto..." Lucy muttered her trembling one hand was over her mouth while she stared at Nadeshiko in disbelief and sympathy. "If that's the case then you should—"

Nadeshiko shook her head vigorously. "I shouldn't find any excuses on my action, Lucy-chan." Nadeshiko quickly cut off. "I deserve my son's hatred so..." she whispered, pain clearly in her tone of voice and etched on her face.

"But that's unfair! You did all that for—"

"Please..." Nadeshiko grabbed Lucy's hands and gripped them tightly. "Please... Whatever I tell to you today, keep it a secret. I don't want my son suffering in guilt, I don't want to make my son feel bad about himself anymore than I already did..." and Nadeshiko broke off, sobbing.

Lucy automatically wrapped her arms around the old lady's trembling body; the blonde maid tried her best not cry along the old lady but the tears kept pouring from her eyes that she had to bury her face against the old lady's hair.

ღ)ღ

"Loke-sama!" a running Lucy shouted. Loke and Lloyd both creased their foreheads as they both watched Lucy run hurriedly towards them; a small piece of paper crumpled in the blonde maid's left hand.

Panting madly, Lucy stood in front of Lloyd and Loke. "Please you've got to stop Nadeshiko-obasan!"

Hatred crossed Loke's dark eyes at hearing his Mother's name again. "What would I do that?"

"If you knew the real reason why Obasan left you behind would you still hate her?" Lucy asked, tears cascading her brown eyes making Loke and Lloyd's frown deepened. "If you knew that it was really for your own sake that she left you behind would you still resent her?" Lucy harshly grabbed Loke by his shirt. "You will regret this forever if you'll just let her leave like this!"

Loke tried to pry himself off Lucy's grip but the blonde maid's hands were tightly grasping his clothes so instead he glared at her. "Since when leaving your child behind did anything good to them, huh?" Loke hissed sensing his patience snapped. "Stop talking nonsense, what do you know—"

"Remember what I told you before? If she leaves her loved one behind; it will be because she has no choice—"

"She did have a choice!" Loke snarled. "But she choose to leave me behind because—," Loke stop midway of shouting when he heard Lucy sob. Tears welled from her brown eyes and the grip over his clothes loosened a bit but Loke did not budge on his spot.

"When your step father, Hiruzen-san, succumbed in lung cancer, Obasan said you both were sunk in debts to sustain your father's medication and chemotherapy, and your daily expenses."

ღ)ღ

_Nadeshiko tiredly sighed as she made her way back to home. It had been a very tiring day because she had doubled her working time to increase her salary. Since her husband, Hiruzen, resigned from his work six months ago because his lung cancer and the chemotherapy sessions twice a month were taking a toll on his body. She had to work both for her husband's medication and for their living expenses (rent fee, food expense and such)._

_Nadeshiko had to pass the mini playground on the way to their apartment. She can vividly hear kids' laughter._

_"Stop teasing Loke-kun!" one of the girls screamed._

_Recognizing her son's unique name, Nadeshiko automatically halted near the entrance of the playground._

_"Che! Hiding behind girls now, Loke-kun!" one of the boys said playfully and in annoyance._

_Nadeshiko peered inside the playground and saw her five years old son, Loke Celeste, was being protected by three little girls. Loke has his back facing his mother so Nadeshiko can't decipher Loke's expression._

_"Are you a sissy Loke-kun?"_

_The boys laughed. "Maybe he is! Loke's a sissy!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_Loke scoffed and crossed his arms together. "Just because girls were falling over my irresistible charms doesn't mean I'm a sissy. It only means that I'm more good looking than you ugly guys are." Loke arrogantly answered; smirking at the boys and making them huff in annoyance._

_Nadeshiko felt her lips tugging to form a soft smile. Loke is undeniably Lloyd's son because he inherited his father's way of smooth talking and charming girls regardless of their ages. If only Lloyd could see how much Loke resembled him in terms of personality. Their son however had Nadeshiko's hair color, structure of the face and the shape of the eyes; though the young Celeste had the color of his father's dark orbs in contrast of Nadeshiko's brown eyes._

_One of boys clicked his tongue on irritation. "Whatever sissy boy. You may be good looking but you're also poor! Your mama can't even make you an obento! I saw you once looking at my food during our lunch break!"_

_With that, Nadeshiko saw Loke's shoulders stiffen. Sadness and pity poked her on her chest. It's true that sometimes she wasn't able to make lunch box for her son due to the low budget. She did explain to Loke that since they have been spending almost all of their money on Hiruzen's medication, she has to cut off some of their daily expenses for their budget to last until her next payday. She wasn't complaining or anything, but Hiruzen's chemotherapy session and his maintenance drugs took almost all of her money so she had to cut off their food expenses as well. But despite that, Loke always merely smiles at her and tells her that he doesn't mind at all about it. Nadeshiko was touched how kind and thoughtful her son was._

_"I_ _was_ _looking at you." Loke said after his short pause earning his playmates' attention so is his mother's. "But I was looking all because I was amazed the way you eat made you look like a pig. How uncool."_

_The children stifled a laugh. Loke gave the boy a smug smirk._

_"Why you—," the boy was about to give Loke a punch but Nadeshiko's son was quick to step away, although Loke was quite shocked as well._

_"Hey no fighting!" the girls yelled in chorus as the boys cheered for both Loke and the boy._

_"Fight! Fight!"_

_Nadeshiko, sensing the trouble, decided to stop the fight. She was automatically in between Loke and the boy. The children gasped in fear and surprise._

_"Stop it this instance." Nadeshiko warned, giving both her son and the boy a stern look._

_Loke relaxed his body although he cast his guilty eyes on the pavement, the boy however glared at Nadeshiko._

_"This is going too far." Nadeshiko sternly said. "Loke, apologize to him for insulting him."_

_Loke frowned at his mother. "But mom—"_

_Nadeshiko's eyes hardened. "Apologize, Loke."_

_Loke pouted at Nadeshiko before sighing heavily; the young ginger haired boy titled his eyes at the boy and reluctantly muttered, "I'm sorry."_

_Nadeshiko thought it was enough since Loke apologized, even though he didn't mean it. Then Loke's mother dragged her eyes to the boy. "My son apologized already; it's your turn to say you're sorry."_

_"Like I would apologize to that poor sissy!"_

_Loke glared at the boy and was about attack him but Nadeshiko caught her son and stopped him in time before Loke can even land his tiny fist into the boy's face. "Don't you dare speak to my mommy like that!" Loke angrily exclaimed._

_"Loke, stop it!"_

_Loke reluctantly stopped again but his sharp eyes were still drilling a hole onto the boy's face._

_Nadeshiko sighed before pulling her son. "Let's go home, Loke." she urged._

_Nadeshiko never had to call Loke for second time because her son obediently tailed behind her. But before the playground's spectators Loke gave the boy a notorious glare, making the latter flinched in fear._

_There was silence between Loke and Nadeshiko as they both made their way towards their apartment. Loke repeatedly glancing up at his mother who had her lips pursed together. He knew that look. She always had that look if he somewhat upset her; although she rarely had that expression because Loke was a kind of boy who always followed his parents._

_"Mom how long have you been listening back there?" Loke asked._

_Nadeshiko glanced at her son but she remained quiet._

_"You heard that right?" Loke insisted. "You heard what they said about me not having lunch box right?"_

_Nadeshiko knelt in front of her son and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I'm sorry, Loke, Mommy will try her best to make you lunch box next time okay?"_

_To her surprised Loke shook his head feverishly. "I don't want a lunch box mom! You don't have to make me one." Loke's wide eyes softened as he landed his orbs to the ground. "I was supposed to stay with Dad today but if he runs out of the medicine that would make him stop from throwing up, so I went out to buy some then I realized I don't have enough money to buy one... So instead of making me a lunch box, I wanted you to use the money to buy dad's medicine."_

_Touched with her son's thoughtfulness, Nadeshiko sniffed and pulled her son towards her. "Thank you, Loke." She whispered while patting her son's head. Her heart clenched painfully after hearing those words from her five year old son. In his age Loke should be thinking about playing, making friends or having obento but instead he was telling her to keep the money to buy medicines for his sick father._

_"Mom, I wanted to grow up fast." Loke said while he hooked his soft chin into his mother's shoulder. "I want to grow up fast so I can find work. I want to be a model—no, I want to be a singer! So that I can earn lots of lots of money; so you don't have to work and so I can buy lots of medicines for Dad. That's why I wanted to grow up so fast."_

_Nadeshiko hugged her son closer. She buried her damped face against her son's ginger hair. Why? Why does Loke has to say those words only adult should be saying? Maybe she was a bad mother? "I'm sorry, Loke." She whispered into his head._

_Loke fisted his hand gripping his mother's clothes. "Don't be Mom. It's okay if I don't have foods or bentou. I don't mind so don't be sad."_

_Nadeshiko lightly stroked her son's dark orange hair and planted a kiss on Loke's temple. "Thank you. I love you so much."_

_"Love you too Mom."_

_Nadeshiko gently pushed Loke away from her; she wiped off the tears from her eyes and cheeks before she traveled her hands behind her neck. She unhooked the silver necklace with a pendant of an amethyst butterfly._

_"For being such a good boy, I'll give you this necklace." She said._

_Loke gave the necklace a childish pout. "I don't think boys should be wearing necklace, Mom."_

_Nadeshiko softly chuckled but insisted of hooking the pendant on her son. "It'll be okay since you can hide it inside your clothes." She said and hooked the pendant. "There. It looks good on you."_

_Loke looked at the necklace hanged around his neck. "Really?"_

_"Yes." Nadeshiko answered before her eyes softened in sad way. "A special person gave that to me because he said he loves me."_

_Loke mused at the necklace not aware of his mother's sad face._

_"I'm giving you that because Mom loves you too."_

_Loke dragged his petite face to his mother and grin widely. "I'll keep it! Thanks Mom!" and then he tackled Nadeshiko into a clumsy hug. His mother giggled and hugged him back._

_"Let's go back ne?" she offered and holding her one hand at her son. "I'm sure your father is worried about you since you left the house. Naughty." Nadeshiko added; half amused half scolding._

_Loke chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his ginger hair._

_The five year old child pushed the door of their apartment merrily. "Tadaimah!" he chanted and was quick to remove his shoes and neatly placed it onto the shoe rack situated on their small entrance._

_Nadeshiko mimicked her son's movements, placing her sandals into the rack. Loke ran towards the stairs wondering if his father was upstairs. Nadeshiko however went straight to the kitchen. Adjacent to their small kitchen was their small but homely living room where Nadeshiko noticed the television was on._

_Guessing that her husband was inside the living room, Nadeshiko smiled and walked towards the said room. She found her husband quietly sitting on the single couch facing the opened television. Walking slowly, Nadeshiko felt this disturbing fear stirring inside her chest. Unconsciously, she lifted her hand in front of pounding chest. What is this? Why was she suddenly feeling scared? As if she was about to lose something? Then she landed her eyes on her quiet husband. It couldn't be—Nadeshiko practically skipped towards Hiruzen in haste only for her to gasp in shock and in disbelief._

_"Hiruzen-san…?" she called out._

_"Mom, I can't find Dad!" Loke called out, coming from the second floor but it barely recognized into Nadeshiko's mind for she was too busy grieving and crying. She had her hand firmly cupping her lips. She couldn't call back to her son because she was busy choking and sobbing in grief._

_"Mom?" Loke inquired while standing on the living room's door way. "Why are you crying? What happened?" Loke walked towards her crying mother and looked over his father. "Dad?" Loke called out._

_Hiruzen was sitting on the single couch. He looked paler that before. His eyes were closed with lips slightly parted. He looked like he was just sleeping but Nadeshiko knew… she knew that he was no longer going to open those kind and soft eyes again._

ღ)ღ

_Nadeshiko stroked her son's ginger hair absently. The boy fell asleep after crying all day. It will be the second day of Hiruzen's wake and Nadeshiko was still in state of shock and Loke would start crying the moment his eyes caught his father's casket. The sleeping child was still sniffing in his sleep, slightly moaning. He was probably dreaming about his deceased father._

_One by one, Hiruzen's ex co workers visited his wake, offering their sincere condolences to Nadeshiko and Loke. Some of them gave Nadeshiko a small amount of money to help them, which Nadeshiko gladly accepted._

_"I'm so sorry for your loss." Their middle age land lady offered the grieving Nadeshiko._

_The latter gave a small nod. "Thank you for coming." She whispered lifelessly. The woman sadly nodded back before exiting their apartment._

_Nadeshiko faced her husband's casket once more; her heart clenched in sadness and felt the stinging sensation of forming tears on her eyes. _'Hiruzen… what will happen to us now that you're gone?'_ she desperately whispered to herself. Nadeshiko bit the sob afraid of waking her son._

_"Nadeshiko…"_

_The familiar voice made the older Celeste snap her eyes to the side. Makarov Dreyar stood beside Nadeshiko. He was offering his wordless sympathy to the sorrow Nadeshiko through his sad eyes._

_"I heard about your husband. I'm sorry." He softly said. Makarov occupied the cushion next to Nadeshiko; both of them facing the casket._

_"How did you know that I was here?" Nadeshiko asked silently after the long silence._

_"I have known your location for a long time." Makarov answered. "But rest assures that Lloyd was not aware of your address. I don't want to ruin Lloyd's marriage life and yours as well."_

_"Then why—,"_

_"I don't know…" Makarov cut off. "Maybe partly because I wanted you and Lloyd to be together again? But I knew it won't happen anymore since you're both married."_

_Makarov glanced on the sleeping Loke on the other side of Nadeshiko._

_"Is it stupid of me to ask if you know whose child he is?" Nadeshiko asked sensing the older man staring at her child._

_Makarov was quiet at first but then he sighed and nodded. "I knew that he's Lloyd's son but it's not my responsibility to tell him anything and I'm sure that you have your own reason for hiding the truth, so I won't tell him anything. Not yet, at least."_

_Nadeshiko looked at Makarov with questioning eyes. "Why are you really here, Makarov?"_

_"Believe it or not, I'm here to give you my condolences." He answered whilst his eyes were on Hiruzen's casket. "And I personally wanted to offer my gratitude to the man who gave his surname to you and to Loke." He added and suddenly bowed his head to the casket, making Nadeshiko gasp in surprise. "Hiruzen Celeste, it might be too late but—please accept my gratitude for taking good care of my friend. Please rest in peace."_

_New rounds of tears escaped Nadeshiko's eyes but she remained silent as Makarov bowed his head at Hiruzen. _'Thank you, Makarov-san.'

ღ)ღ

_Three months had passed since then and Nadeshiko was still struggling for money, for she had used all of her savings for her husband's wake and funeral. And this coming school year, Loke would be entering kindergarten, but she still had no money for the tuition fee, not to mention their other expenses. Makarov offered her a job but Nadeshiko politely declined. She didn't want to risk Lloyd finding her and her son._

_Nadeshiko pushed open the door of their apartment. She found her son inside the living room trying to fold some of her dried laundry as neatly as he could. He said that he will be helping her with house chores such as folding the clothes or even washing them; although she was grateful towards her son's thoughtfulness, Nadeshiko hated the idea of making Loke do the house works, works that she was supposed to be doing if only her work did not consume almost all of her time._

_Loke's stomach grumbled in hunger. "Stupid stomach…" he muttered as he cupped his belly._

_Guilt hit Nadeshiko once more. When he noticed her arrival, Loke jumped from the floor and run towards his mother._

_"Okaerinasai, Mom!" he said forcing a grin._

_Nadeshiko planted a kiss onto her son's forehead. "Tadaimah." She answered._

_On the dinner, Loke was swaying his legs while waiting for the food. "Mom, I don't want to go to school anymore."_

_Nadeshiko halted from scooping the rice from the rice cooker. "What? Why?"_

_"I don't want to go to school. I hate school." Loke insisted._

_"No, son, you're entering this school year and—,"_

_"No!" Loke suddenly yelled, earning a reprimanding look from his mother. He flinched but still remained looking at his mother with a determined expression. "I don't want to go to school because we don't have money anymore! I will be the laughing stock again in school because I'm poor—," Loke was cut off as his mother's hand brushed harshly over his cheek. He was stunned speechless as he lifted his own hand to his stinging cheek and met Nadeshiko's guilty eyes; his mother was clearly surprised at what she did as she looked down to the hand that harshly slapped Loke._

_Loke's lower lips trembled and seconds later he howled out. Nadeshiko quickly scooped her son and soothingly rocked him. It was the first time the she had physically hurt her son. She scolded him like any other mothers scolding their children, but never did she raise her hand violently to her son. She was surprised when she did it actually, maybe because of mixed feelings of anxiety for the lack of money, tired for overworking and depression when her husband's death consumed her rationality, thinking that she physically hurt her son._

_"I'm so sorry, Loke…" Nadeshiko apologized but knew that hurting her child was unforgivable. "I'm sorry…" she whispered painfully._

_Loke was hiccupping after awhile. "Mom…"_

_Nadeshiko pressed her forehead against her son's. "I'm sorry, Loke…" Nadeshiko said, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I can't give you new toys, buy you new clothes and make you bentou. But you see Mom can only give you an education." Nadeshiko continued with breaking voice. "Education is the only thing that Mom can give you so—,"_

_Loke sniffed childishly. "It's okay Mom, I'm sorry too… and I will go to school now so please don't cry."_

_A painful sob seized Nadeshiko before pulling her son into a tight hug. It truly is a blessing to have Loke as her child. He doesn't deserve all this suffering she's giving to him. He deserved something better. And then an idea popped into her mind, but then a split second after she pushed aside the idea._

ღ)ღ

_"Are you really sure about this, Nadeshiko?" Makarov hesitantly asked._

_Nadeshiko was sitting inside Makarov's office in Vermillion Estate. Three days later, Nadeshiko appeared in front of Makarov's door step with her son. Loke was playing with Erza and Gray, Makarov's foster children, outside in the garden. It was her first time seeing his son playing happily with other kids ever since Hiruzen's funeral._

_Nadeshiko gave a straight face and nodded. "I'll be back. I just wanted for you to look after Loke while I work in West Kingdom."_

_"I don't think Loke will agree to this though."_

_"I know." She whispered. "But I'll try my best to convince him." She wistfully replied._

_Makarov stared at Nadeshiko's unreadable pretty face before wearily sighing and nodded. "Of course I'll be happy to look after your son because he's also Lloyd's child—I promise I won't tell Lloyd anything."_

_Nadeshiko sighed in relief and gave the old man a small smile. "Thank you."_

ღ)ღ

_"I need you to stay here, Loke." Nadeshiko said, kneeling in front of her son with her face bare of any expression._

_Loke's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "What? Why?"_

_"Because I asked you." Nadeshiko sternly said._

_"Iyada!" Loke replied gripping his mother onto her clothes._

_Nadeshiko huffed, trying to pry her off her child's grip. "Stop being so stubborn, Loke." She said._

_"But why would I stay here? Where are you going?" he insisted whilst trying to grip his mother's clothes again but Nadeshiko had her son's wrist locked with her hands. She was fully aware that Loke was slightly wincing in pain._

_Nadeshiko stared at her tearful son before she continued, "Having a family is too much for me. I'm glad that your father is already dead. That's why you have to stay here; you're no use to me any longer, Loke."_

_Loke looked at his mother's face with incredulous expression._

_"I don't need a son. You're just a burden to me so you're staying here." She continued as she ignored the pain crossing her son's petite face._

_"Are you still mad at me because I said I don't want to go to school anymore?"_

_"No that's not it."_

_"I said I'm going to school again, Mom! I said I was sorry!" Loke cried trying to let his wrist off from his mother's grip. He was desperately trying to cling to his mother but Nadeshiko was preventing him. "I don't want to stay here, Mom. Please!"_

_Nadeshiko clenched her jaw and gave her son a sharp glare. "You're staying here, Loke!"_

_Loke gasped in fear and flinched in shock. He blinked his widened eyes at her as tears started to fall down his eyes. "Mom—,"_

_"Enough." She harshly cut him off and brushed her son aside. "I'm leaving and you have to say." She said and whipped her body away from her son. She took hasty steps towards the large main door where one taxi was waiting outside. Loke automatically followed his mother._

_"Mom!" Loke slammed his tiny fists against the glass door of the taxi._

_Once Nadeshiko was inside the car, she quickly pressed the lock button of the vehicle's door to prevent Loke from opening the door._

_"Mom! Open the door please! I wanted to go with you!" Loke cried as he desperately trying to open the car's door and with his unsuccessful attempt he tried to slam his tiny fists onto the car's window. He was on tiptoed as he peered inside the car._

_Nadeshiko's orange hair veiled over her face. The female Celeste kept her face straight in front of the car as she waited for the maids to load her suitcase in the taxi's back compartment. She was ignoring her son's call outside the car. When they were ready to leave the place, Nadeshiko gave the driver a small nod._

_The car drove off the Estate but Loke was struggling to follow the vehicle but he was stopped by Caprico's strong arms. He was screaming for his mother as he stretched out his arms trying to reach for her. Loke was violently trashing his arms from Caprico's grip but the butler had his arms wrapped firmly around the little boy with ginger hair._

_"Mom!" he screamed._

_The driver looked over the rear view mirror repeatedly when he heard his passenger's sob. Nadeshiko leaned her head onto the glass window, she had her one hand pressed against her lips as tears endlessly continued to stream down from her eyes. The warm liquid smudged her cheeks but the hell she cares… she was silently grieving to the fact that she just abandoned her child._

_But he will have a better life with Makarov. He will have all the toys he wanted. He will have the delicious obento that he wanted. He will never suffer again. Nadeshiko repeated those reasons over and over again like a mantra but still her heart twisted painfully she could still hear the vague cry of her precious child calling for her. She wanted to answer back but she tried not to. It was all for Loke's sake._

ღ)ღ

Loke was stunned speechless as he stared in disbelief at the sobbing Lucy. "It was all for Loke-sama's sake that she left you with Master Makarov. She never want to leave you here but she wanted to give you a better life and—,"

"Bullshit." Loke cut off. "She knew that I didn't mind suffering if it meant that I would be with her! But what did she do?"

"That was practically the reason why she decided to leave you here with me." Makarov suddenly appeared along with Caprico, who had a wheeled suit case with him. "You're willing to suffer the hardship with her but Loke don't forget that she's a mother. No mother wanted her child to suffer the hardship of life willingly."

"Nadeshiko wanted the best for you. She made that decision although she was aware that it will make you hate her but she didn't care as long as it meant for you to have a better life. So be it." Makarov glanced at Caprico; the latter nodded and took opened the suitcase. It was filled with wrapped gifts. "These are the unsent gifts she bought for your past birthdays." Makarov said and offered Loke a paper.

Loke hesitantly accepted the paper and unfolded it. The letter explained what Lucy just told him awhile ago. But Loke's eyes focused on the words written below.

_I long for the day you'll forgive me, Loke. I long for the day you'll call me 'Mom' again. I love you son. Happy 21st birthday._

_Love, Mom._

Silence followed before Loke scoffed, clutching the letter bitterly. "Think I care for her now knowing all the truth?" he said as he crumpled the letter.

Lucy stepped forward and slapped Loke across his cheek, stunning the others and Loke as well. "If you don't care then why you are still keeping the necklace that Nadeshiko-obasan gave you?" Lucy yelled. "If you're not going to follow Obasan now, you'll regret it forever! She's on her way back to West Kingdom and this time she's staying there for good!"

Loke stared at Lucy's eyes before he took one step backward.

_"If you don't care why you are still keeping the necklace that Nadeshiko-obasan gave you?"_

_I love you son._

_"If you're not going to follow Obasan now, you'll regret it forever! She's on her way back to West Kingdom and this time she's staying there for good!"_

"Loke…" Lloyd addressed after keeping his silence. Loke looked over his father. "Go, son." He urged.

At the prompt, Loke turned his back to his father and the others and fled towards the gate of Vermillion Estate. _'Mom!' _a voice of a boy screamed inside Loke head as he ran towards the entrance of the mansion. A voice that so familiar to him. It was his voice desperately calling for his mother. There's no way he let her disappear from his life again!

Loke halted when he saw Natsu already on his motorbike.

"Damn, took you long enough, huh?" Natsu jokingly said before tossing the spare helmet at Loke.

The vocalist had a perplexed expression aimed at the drummer. "It will take you 15 minutes if you use the car and Nadeshiko-obasan's was scheduled to be on board within ten minutes." Natsu said, reading Loke's expression. The pink haired drummer smirked after he flicked his thumb onto himself. "But with great Salamander-sama's speed you'll be on the port in five minutes, no less."

Loke amusedly chuckled at Natsu before he slipped the helmet on his head. The motorbike was roaring perfectly when Loke ride behind Natsu. "Let see how fast you are, Salamander." Loke grinned.

Natsu snorted playfully. "Don't mock the Salamander's speed, you idiot." And at the Natsu and Loke speed off their way towards Magnolia Harbor.

_'Mom, please wait for me!'_

Lucy watched Loke and Natsu drive off with a small smile across her lips. She was silently praying that Loke can make it on time when she felt a warm hand over her own. Lucy craned her neck to her side as Gray pulled her towards the expensive car parked in front of the mansion.

"Gray-sama, where are we going?" she asked curiously as she comfortably seated inside the car.

Gray ignited the car. "We'll follow those two idiots." He said.

"Then start driving."

Lucy gasped in shock and whipped her head to the back passengers' seat. Gajeel was comfortably situated on the seat looking at the rear view mirror, he had his legs crossed together obviously he has been inside the car. Gray huffed and rolled his dark blue eyes.

"The hell are you doing here?" Gray inquired.

"I don't want to miss the fun." Gajeel lazily answered.

"You're not invited here." Gray retort, annoyed. "Get out."

Gajeel glared back at Gray. "Like hell I would get out."

Lucy giggled while Gray tsk-ed before he started driving towards Loke and Natsu's destination.

"Are you sure you're staying behind?" Makarov asked while he and Lloyd watched Gray drive the luxurious car.

"Yep." Lloyd casually answered. "I'm sure my son will come dragging his mother back." He added slightly amused and hopeful.

"I'm sorry for keeping all of these secret." Makarov followed.

Lloyd understandingly shook his head. "Nah, it's your way to protect both Loke and Nadeshiko." Lloyd answered patting the elderly CEO. "By the way... do you think that Lucy-chan was talking about the necklace I gave Nadeshiko years ago? The one with butterfly pendant?"

Makarov shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."

ღ)ღ

"Sorry for making you wait, Mrs. Celeste." A guard handed Nadeshiko her bag and bowed at the female Celeste. "Have a safe trip. Bon voyage."

Nadeshiko smiled before grabbing her bag and started pacing towards the entrance of the ship that will take her to the West Kingdom. She decided to go and stay for good in Couleur City like she originally planned after leaving Loke years ago. Nadeshiko glanced back and nostalgically stared at the city she came to love and called home. Sadness took over the nostalgia when she remembered two precious people she will be leaving behind. Loke and Lloyd. Her son and the only man she ever loved.

Nadeshiko bit the sob back. Hiruzen never really intimately touched her even after their wedding. She was expecting him to do that because she is his wife now but he said he refused to touch a pregnant woman and even if she was not pregnant he will never touch the woman whom never and will never love him back.

Guilt crushed her heart but Hiruzen brushed off that emotion.

_"Having you in my life made me happy, Nadeshiko. Loke is just another bonus part of that happiness."_

She was truly glad and lucky to have married Hiruzen and she was completely devastated the fact that Hiruzen was dying because of the accursed cancer.

Nadeshiko heaved a deep sigh before resuming her step towards the ship.

"Oka-san!"

Nadeshiko halted and whipped her head behind her. Loke was standing few feet away from her, slightly panting.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"What are you—,"

"Are you going to leave me again?" Loke cut off.

Nadeshiko froze again. "Loke…"

Loke inhaled first and then he continued, "Even though I hated you, I also hate myself." Loke started, slowly pacing towards his frozen mother. "I hate myself because even though you left me, I still believed that one day you'll came back to pick me up. That's why I was so happy when I saw you standing there in front of me. I was just stubborn to admit it." Loke then showed the necklace around his neck.

"Please don't leave Mom." He said standing in front of his sobbing mother. "I don't want to be left alone again."

"Loke…" Nadeshiko choked.

Loke pulled Nadeshiko in hug. "Don't go Mom… please."

Nadeshiko was stunned for a second but then she wrapped her arms around her son's trembling body. "I'm so sorry for making you suffer…"

Loke shook his head and buried his face against his mother's ginger hair and sobbed. Finally he was reunited with his mother again and never will be separated with him. Ever.

Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu exchanged a smile.

"I will never let you go, Mom." Loke said pulling his mother towards where the other three were waiting.

Nadeshiko giggled, wrapping her hand around her son's warm hand and said, "I'm no longer leaving you. I'm not making the same mistake of abandoning you again."

Loke widely grinned at his mother. "Good."

"Oy, hurry up, I'm hungry!" Natsu waved a hand over his head at Loke and Nadeshiko.

Loke waved back and tugged his mother lightly.

Civilians, finally noticed the famous Fairy Avenue's handsome band members in the port, were one by one swarming around the boys and the surprised two females.

"Geh!" Natsu twitched when their band's fan girls started squealing and giggling at them.

"Run!" Loke screamed.

Gray and Natsu grabbed Lucy's each hands, earning a glare from each other, and then run towards the exit gate. Caprico, an ever so loyal butler, appeared once again to save the FA members from being smoldered by their screaming fans; along with couple of men in black suit.

The band members, Lucy and Nadeshiko sighed in relief when they knew they are safe in the empty parking lot. Lucy leaned her back against Gray's expensive car when Loke suddenly stood in front of the panting Lucy.

Lucy blinked her brown eyes and inclined her head to her side. She was slightly nervous if Loke's going to punish her because she was harsh to him that she slapped him on his face. _'Please don't kill me.'_ Lucy comically cried to herself.

Loke stared at her bare with any emotions before he tugged his lips and suddenly snaked his arms around Lucy's petite body. By doing so, the other band members reacted violently. Ignoring their hissed of violent reaction, Loke stroked Lucy's golden hair while the latter's body was stiffed in shock and embarrassment.

"L-Loke-sama…?" Lucy inquired.

"Thank you." Loke whispered softly. "For knocking some senses on me." Loke amusedly added and pushed Lucy away from him. He stared at her brown eyes again before a mischievous glint appeared on his eyes and lips. "Fun facts number two…"

Lucy blinked. _'Huh? Oh yeah, Loke-sama's fan fact.'_

Loke leaned his face close to Lucy's face; Lucy automatically pulled her face backward, feeling the burning sensation of her cheeks while Loke leaned his handsome face on hers.

"I liked girls with blonde hair and brown eyes." He finally said, adding a flirtatious winked at the end.

"What the heck!" Natsu exclaimed, animatedly wagging his arms on his side.

Loke amusedly chuckled ignoring the glares from his foster siblings then he patted Lucy on her head, amused how a simple confession can burned someone's cheek that much.

ღ)ღ

"Let's go to the Magnolia Amusement Park later after our lunch." Lloyd excitedly suggested.

After the ordeal, Nadeshiko of course stayed in Magnolia. She was currently living with Loke in Vermillion Estate because they wanted to make up the years they were separated. Lloyd was a constant visitor of Loke and Nadeshiko. Today, he asked Loke and Nadeshiko to spend time with him and so the three of them were inside a five star restaurant.

Nadeshiko gave Lloyd a bemused expression. "Your son is already twenty one years old, Lloyd, I don't think Loke will appreciate going to amusement park at his age."

Lloyd pouted at Nadeshiko. "You're such a party pooper, Nadeshiko." He whined childishly then he turned his face to his son who was quietly watching them. "You'll go with us right? In amusement park? It has been my dream to go to amusement park with my family."

Loke blinked his eyes; his mind did not miss the word 'my family' that escaped from his father's lips. It seems that Lloyd was not aware of it though. Loke gave her mother a quick glance, he swear he saw a single tear from her mother's eyes, before returning his attention to his pouting father.

Loke smiled. "Sure, dad." He said.

Lloyd 'yay'-ed childishly as he clapped his hands together.

"E-excuse me, I need to use the comfort room." Nadeshiko, with teary eyes, said and excused herself.

Loke watched as his mother tried to wipe the tears from her eyes in secret before facing her back to him and his father. The vocalist absently dropped his eyes from the back of his mother to his father who, surprisingly, had his soft and longing eyes glued on Nadeshiko. Lloyd subconsciously beamed that did not pass unnoticed by Loke.

"Was it worth it, Dad?" Loke suddenly said.

Lloyd dragged his eyes to his son and gave him a puzzled expression. "What?"

"Was it worth letting Mom go?" Loke repeated.

Lloyd's confused expression changed into sad one. He pressed his lips together as he stared at his first born. Silence fell between them then Lloyd sighed.

"I've heard what my father did to Nadeshiko from Makarov and because of that I resent my father. If it wasn't for him, Nadeshiko would probably be my wife now not Amanda. If it wasn't for your grandfather, you're supposed to be Loke Lobster, not Celeste. If it wasn't for my father, we're supposed to be living happily together, as family."

And then silence again.

"But then I thought. If your mother did live with me, she would definitely have a hard time living with my father. He would make your mother's life a living hell and I don't want that, I don't want Nadeshiko to suffer under my father's cruelty."

Lloyd sternly stared straight through Loke's eyes. "If letting your mother go meant that she would have a better life with other man, if letting her go meant that I could somehow protect her from my father, then yes, son. The sacrifices were all worth it."

"Do you still love Mom?"

Loke noticed that his father's body suddenly went still. He was clearly caught off guard by Loke's question. Then Lloyd started to relax while staring at his son.

His father humorlessly laughed. "Son, love has no space between me and your mother now and—,"

"Do you still love her?" Loke insisted, cutting his father off.

Lloyd blinked his eyes at Loke repeatedly. "Yes." Lloyd finally answered after his long silence. "Yes, I still love her and I will forever love her with all my heart."

Loke frowned. Confusion was on his handsome face. "Why can't you be together again? Why can't we have happy ending like everyone else?"

Lloyd let out a soft laugh and patted his son's ginger head. "Isn't this a worthy happy ending?"

Loke blinked his eyes on his smiling father before he dragged his eyes to her mother who just got back from the ladies' room. It was Nadeshiko's turn to blinked her eyes repeatedly when Loke's lips formed a big smile; their son nodded to his father much to his mother's confusion.

"You're right dad." Loke answered and continue to eat his steak.

"What happened?" Nadeshiko asked, confused at her husband and son's mysterious smile.

"It's our secret." Lloyd playfully answered; sticking his tongue at Nadeshiko earning a bemused roll of eyes and soft giggle.

_'That's right.'_ Loke watched his parents. _'It's worth a happy ending as long as I'm with my mom and dad. We may not have the same last name but who cares?'_

ღ)ღ

There was silence between Levy and Lucy. Levy was reading a book while lying on her stomach, Lucy on the other hand had her brown eyes staring outside their room's window, wistfully staring at the darkness outside.

Levy glanced at her blonde best friend and saw Lucy absently staring at the window; her eyes were almost melancholic that disturbed the blue head maid.

"Finally, Loke-sama and Oba-san made up ne? Their suffering ended at last." Levy said.

Lucy slowly nodded still sadness was plastered on her pretty face. "But I don't think it was a happy ending." Lucy answered sadly, hanging her slender legs into the edge of her bed.

Levy frowned, perplexed at her best friend as she closed the book on her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Loke-sama said that Nadeshiko-obasan and Lloyd-sama can't be together again. Lloyd-sama is still married to Amanda-sama after all, and Loke-sama's grandfather said that Lloyd-sama can't divorce Amanda-sama not until they produced an heir because he doesn't want to recognize Loke-sama as the legal heir." Lucy sighed sadly, planting her chin on her palms while her elbows were being supported by her thin legs. "Lloyd-sama on the contrary refused to have a child with Amanda-sama because as far as he was concerned, Loke-sama was the only heir for him."

Lucy sighed in melancholy way. "It's just that, it was so sad that Loke-sama can't have the family he was dreaming to have. His story doesn't have a happy ending."

Levy gently smiled at Lucy after a short silence passed between them. "There's one thing I've learnt after reading a bunch of books, Lu-chan." Levy softly said; Lucy dragged her sad eyes to her blue haired best friend. "Not every love story has 'happily ever after' ending. Sometimes they choose to sacrifice that love in order to make their own happy ending. It might not be a true happy ending to the readers' point of view but to the protagonist of the story, it's a worth happy ending as long as their loved ones were happy."

Lucy gazed awestruck at her best friend before she felt herself smiling. The blonde maid happily nodded as she inclined her head back to the window. Lucy pictured the broad smile on Loke, Nadeshiko and Lloyd's lips that made her lips tug to form a wide smile as well.

"Sou da yo ne?" Lucy murmured happily, giggling while looking outside the window.

ღ)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: Sabrina is back! Did you miss her? Wait; did Loke just confessed to Lucy? Will Lucy answer his confession? Or will she decline his love confession? What will the others reaction be? Will Sabrina ever shut up? Okay now she will shut up before she get killed by you guys :P anyways Sabrina enjoyed reading your result from the last chapter's game :D hahaha~ Sabrina likes her newest avatar and fan fact lists hehehe~ PS: If it is not too much to ask but can you give your feed back on Sabrina's latest one shot 'Thank You' hehehe~ it's a gender bender story and it was her first time writing such fiction XD Sabrina will wait for your reviews! Sabrina awto!**

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: _**WildCard555, **_****_**LiLyRoSe98, grayfullbusterfangirl, The Goddess Of Flash, **_**_**Blue-Phoenix311, abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, PurpleDiva888, Fairy Tail Will Never Die, Kitten Frozen in Fire, pluethedog27, Lil-AnimeFreakk, the giggle bug, NaLu is Awesome, chaomi, PolarBlue, Review gal if, Katie K. Richardson, Twitchtwitch, Kanamee, **_**_oshirajinda_, **_**Jean, MirageIceDragonSlayer, IdiotMee, Origami Folder, Celestial Mage, IloveCelestialIce, Jiin-Chan, **_**_**FrvErrxsidifgi, Feao, iLucyGray, kyuppi, 61wisampa, Love2Love, LOVE3, crying angel ****(Sabrina: sorry if she's not answering you about the couple, Sabrina is not decided yet and you don't want spoiler now do you? :D)****, Chocolate, Hikaru Morningstar, MidnightAngel1095, anon, Analy Jhane Gover, jasmine831, **_**_**Run-Away-Bride, AznMelody5678, dartya, WolfieANNE, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, AyakaHeartfullbuster, Emil C, bunanza, bluefire321, Lolz, Hachibukai, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, FTWforANIME, xIce Birdx, **_**_**asdasdasd, Uchiha MeNikki, kram32, KirstyKakes, ravenfett, Rebornx3, LittleLiar666, **_**_**Neko-Tiara, **_** you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys so much! *huggles***

**.**

_"S-sonna koto..." Lucy muttered her trembling one hand was over her mouth while she stared at Nadeshiko in disbelief and sympathy._

**- Sonna koto is a Japanese phrase that means 'Then that means...' or 'So it means...'**

**.**

_"Iyada!" Loke replied gripping his mother onto her clothes._

- **Iyada in Japanese means 'I won't'.**

**.**

_"Sou da yo ne?" Lucy murmured happily, giggling while looking outside the window._

**- Sou da yo ne is a Japanese phrase that mean 'Yes, you're right.' or 'You're right.'**_  
><em>

**.**

ღ)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Babies'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	20. Concert Twenty

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ice cream for Sabrina's BETA:** InsertDecentNameHere

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Sorry for making you guys help me." Erza said to Lucy, Levy and Nadeshiko who were all tailing her from behind.

"No worries, Erza!" Levy chirped while grasping the hand of the quiet Lucy.

Nadeshiko smiled good naturedly at the red headed secretary. "It's no trouble at all, Erza-san. Loke and the others are now busy with their rehearsal for their upcoming concert; at least this will keep me preoccupied until he's back from practice."

Erza beamed back at Levy and Nadeshiko and nodded, and then her brown eyes landed on the silent blonde walking beside the exuberant blue haired maid. Erza furrowed her eyebrows together puzzled at how quiet and pale-looking Lucy was today.

Lucy had her eyebrows creased with her free hand was cupping the side of her head.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza worriedly inquired.

Levy and Nadeshiko dragged their eyes to Lucy; the latter gave Erza a weak smile.

"I'm fine; I'm just having a mild headache." She said.

Levy planted her palm against Lucy forehead. "You don't have a fever but you do look a little pale."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nadeshiko asked, her tone mirroring Erza's concern. "Maybe you should go back to the quarters and take some rest."

Lucy shook her head at the older Celeste. "No, really I'm okay. I don't want to stay alone inside the quarters anyways."

"Are you really, really sure?" Levy asked. "I can go with you, is it okay with you Nadeshiko-obasan, helping Erza alone—,"

"No, Levy-chan, I'm really fine" The blonde insisted.

Erza nodded back. "Okay, if you really insist but don't hesitate to tell us that you really can't take the pain anymore okay?"

Lucy inclined her head downward and smiled.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Levy's jaw dropped when Erza opened the mahogany twin doors. The blue haired maid entered the room with awestruck expression as she roamed her eyes around the room then her surprised eyes landed back onto Erza.

"I thought you said the room was big?" Levy said in childish disbelief.

Erza nodded as she too entered the room followed by Lucy who traveled her eyes from the high ceiling to the books neatly lined on the numerous bookshelves inside the study room to the tall and wide window adorned with red and gold window drape. The whole room was in Victorian style just like the rest of the rooms of Vermillion Estate. It was indeed very classy.

"Yes I did say the room was big and that I needed some help to find the important document Master Makarov was asking me to get." the red hair secretary said while making her way towards the lone study table.

"This is not big Erza. This is _enormous_!" Levy exclaimed. Her eyes were twinkling in excitement as she bounced from one book shelf to another. Her forefinger was traveling through the books on the shelves. "And look at the books here! My eyes are itching to read them." she squealed.

The study room of Vermillion Estate has two floors. The bookshelves from both floors were against the walls and on each shelf were the books neatly piled in. As Lucy stepped inside the study room her eyes roamed around the place. She had this disturbing feeling that she had been inside this room but the more she wanted to remember the more intense her headache became.

Lucy winced at the pain in her head. "Ouch..." she murmured, careful not to let her companions hear her complaining. She didn't want them to worry about her again.

Nadeshiko helped Erza looking for the said document; Levy on the other hand was happily pacing from one book shelf to another. Lucy tried to occupy her mind into the books lined on the book shelf near the mahogany study table.

The blonde blinked her eyes when she noticed out of the shelves inside the study room this particular book shelf in front of her has detailed design, it was as if it had been made to the specification of the owner of this study room. Unlike the others, this shelf was painted in white color with golden linings at the edge.

"That shelf is different from the other ne, Lucy-chan?" Nadeshiko gently inquired, noticing how intense Lucy stared on the book shelf.

Still facing the open shelf that held different kinds of books, Lucy tilted her head downward. "Yes, it is." Lucy muttered while her eyes travel from one book to another. Most of the books were all about how to manage business but some of it was children's books or some romance novels written by famous authors.

"Oh, yes, it was a customized bookshelf from North Kingdom." Erza said absently after giving the shelf a quick look before returning her orbs back to the papers on the study table. "That is where the favorite books of Uncle Jude were kept in." she unconsciously added.

Nadeshiko furrowed her eyebrows at hearing the unfamiliar name. She, Levy and Erza were not aware that Lucy twitched when the name 'Jude' escaped Erza's lips; the blonde maid remained with the front of her body facing the bookshelf.

"_Uncle Jude_? Who's that Erza?" Levy asked.

Erza's body stiffened realizing what she just said. She gave Nadeshiko and Levy a weak laugh before waving her hands at them. "Did I say Uncle Jude? Hahaha! No, no, what I mean is Master Makarov not Uncle Jude. Where did I get that name?"

Levy and Nadeshiko at first seemed to be unconvinced but then the two shrugged their shoulders in chorus deciding to drop the topic. A sigh of relief escaped Erza's lips before she gave the quiet Lucy a worried glance.

"Erza, can I borrow all these books?" Levy excitedly said.

Nadeshiko and Erza sweat dropped when their eyes landed on piles books in Levy's hands.

"Are you sure you can read all those?" Nadeshiko asked, amused and surprised at Levy's enthusiasm to read books.

Levy proudly grinned at the older lady. "I can read these in three days!"

Nadeshiko giggled in return. Erza smiled before nodding. "Sure but first you gotta help me find the document okay?"

Levy guiltily chuckled and nodded at Erza. "Aye, sir!" Levy answered mimicking the favorite phrase of Happy as she saluted, before she bounced towards Lucy. "Has Lu-chan found any interesting books yet?" But Levy didn't receive any answer from her blonde best friend; the blue haired maid creased her eyebrows and approached the silent Lucy.

"Lu-chan?" Levy called out patting Lucy on the shoulder.

Lucy winced a little when she felt Levy patting her on her shoulder; she dragged her surprised brown eyes to meet Levy's concerned orbs.

Lucy blinked at her best friend, followed by a brilliant, "Huh?"

Levy amusedly rolled her eyes. "Don't 'huh' me." She said. "I asked you if found an interesting book?" Levy repeated.

Lucy sheepishly chuckled before nodding. "Sorry I was absorbed of choosing what book to read but yeah I did found one." Lucy pulled one of the books from the custom made shelf. "This one." she added flashing the book at Levy.

"Rupunzel?"

Lucy nodded. "I always fancy reading this story. I've read this countless times before back in the orphanage, it's my favorite story." then Lucy pulled her eyes from Levy to Erza. "Can I, Erza-san?"

It was Lucy's turn to frown to Erza who was wistfully staring at her. "Erza-san?"

Erza blinked her eyes before giving the blonde an uncertain smile. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." she said. "Of course you can borrow it as well."

Lucy grinned and trapped the book inside her arms, pressing it against her chest. "Thanks, I'll take good care of it. After all this is one of Master Makarov's favorite books, right?"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Caprico appeared inside the study room, announcing the arrival of Master Makarov and the four boys, awhile later. Erza and the others were still unsuccessful of finding Vermillion Estate's land title so the red hair secretary said they would continue to look for the paper some other day.

"Lucy, Levy, please quickly proceed to the kitchen and help Supetto-san and the others prepare the dinner." ever so stiff and strict, Caprico ordered the two maids.

"Hai!" the two young maids replied.

Lucy took the Rupunzel book she borrowed along with few of the books Levy wanted to read. Nadeshiko said she would be going first to Loke's room. Caprico was leading the way back to the Estate's entrance lobby with three ladies following him from behind. Erza went to the entrance lobby leaving the two ladies with Caprico; the latter repeated his instruction to Levy and Lucy to go to the kitchen before going a different way.

Levy and Lucy were about to turn to the corner where it lead to the large kitchen of the mansion when Levy suddenly stopped. Lucy gave her best friend a questioningly look.

"Maybe we should greet Master Makarov and the others before going to the kitchen." Levy suggested.

Not seeing any harm of doing so, Lucy nodded her head to her best friend. "Okay."

Both girls spun around and proceeded to the door going to the entrance lobby. Levy twisted the door and opened it but she instantly halted when she and Lucy heard the angry tone of Master Makarov.

"Get out of this place, you're not welcome here." the elder CEO hissed in pure distaste. Levy and Lucy exchanged confused expression before silently agreed to poke their head through the gap of the door.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Makarov was glaring at his uninvited guest. Once they entered the mansion, he ordered the four boys to go and freshen up before proceeding to the dining room. The boys agreed without much complaint for they wanted to rest their voices and bodies from their tight schedule of rehearsal for their major concert in Hargeon Town. Makarov and Jellal were about to go to their own rooms as well when one of their security guards announced the arrival of a person; someone whom Makarov never wanted to set foot on Vermillion Estate.

The elderly man was furiously glaring at a tall and muscular man with dark hair and tanned skin sporting a unique looking beard. Iwan Dreyar stood in front of his estranged father Makarov Dreyar, with malicious and devilish grin plastered on his lips. Behind him was a very tall man with outlandish appearance.

"I don't remember inviting you here, Iwan." Makarov growled. "Get out of this place, you're not welcome here."

Iwan laughed and glared back to his father. "It is nice to see you as well, my dear Father." he sardonically replied.

"What are you doing here?" Makarov seethed instead, ignoring his son's sarcastic greetings.

Iwan shrugged his shoulders casually. "I just wanted to visit this mansion. After all you used to bring me here before, didn't you Father?"

Makarov clenched his jaw tightly. "You dared to set foot on this place—,"

Erza took a step inside the entrance lobby. "Master, welcome back." she greeted softly but then her eyes formed a very sharp glare aimed at her Master's son.

Iwan chuckled once again. "If it isn't my dear foster little sister." he greeted maliciously.

Erza's scowl deepened. "I never once considered you as my brother, even if I was practically adopted by Master Makarov." Erza hissed disgustingly.

Iwan smirked evilly. "What a coincidence, Erza imotou, I feel the same way."

Erza's eyes hardened as she clenched her fists into a tight ball. She was exchanging death glares with Iwan when the latter's sharp eyes flickered over Erza's shoulder. The malice and the devilish glint on Iwan's eyes disappeared and changed into disbelief and astonishment when he saw Levy and Lucy poking their heads into the door that leads to the entrance lobby.

Erza and Makarov frowned when they noticed the change of expression on Iwan's face, they turned their heads to the door. Erza's face paled when realization hit her once her eyes landed on the confused expression of Lucy. Makarov mirrored his secretary's expression.

Erza threw a death glare to Iwan before she walked in haste towards the door. Levy and Lucy was surprised to see the angry expression on Erza's face while the maid watched the former skip her way to the both of them.

"I thought I told you to proceed to the kitchen?" a sharp voice startled Lucy and Levy. Both maids whipped their head to their side and shivered in fear under the cold eyes of Vermillion Estate's Master Butler. Caprico planted the door onto its frame his eyes not leaving the frighten maids.

Lucy and Levy fidget nervously while coming up an excuse. "W-we were j-j-just thinking of—,"

Caprico hastily cut off Lucy's words. "Just go to the kitchen. Now."

Both girls twitched when they heard the menacingly tone of the Master Butler. Lucy and Levy gave a quick and simultaneous nod and bow before running towards the kitchen.

When the two girls disappeared from his sight, Caprico heaved a sigh of relief before dragging his eyes to the closed door. He was aware of Erza standing in front of the door from the other side.

"They're gone now." he said, fully aware that Erza can hear him despite the closed door between them.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Iwan was quick to recover from shock before his lips formed a nasty smile. "You've got a pretty blonde maid there huh, Father?"

Makarov's shock eyes quickly changed into sharp ones as he tilted his face back to his son. Erza spun around with readied furious expression on her beautiful face.

"You don't dare—,"

"She's not what you think she is." Makarov calmly stated as Jellal, who stoically and quietly watched the whole scene, restrained Erza from attacking Iwan.

Iwan furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell do you mean old man?" not trusting his father's words.

Erza hissed at Iwan's disrespectful way of inquiring Makarov but the latter ignored his son's impertinence but instead he answered. "She is not what you think she is. It's true that our maid resembled _her_ so much that anyone mistook my maid as _her_. But I know you heard the news that no one survived that accident."

Iwan lifted an eyebrow before humorlessly laughing. "Aren't you being over protective over your blonde maid, old man?"

Makarov's glare intensified. "Because I know how your rotten mind works, Iwan, and I'm warning you now. Lay a hair on her and you'll pay for it hundred folds." the elderly man leveled his son's sharp gaze before turning the tall Dreyar malevolently chuckled.

"We'll see about that, Father." Iwan replied despitefully before turning his back. "Let's go, Obra." he said gesturing his head to his very quiet companion. Obra gave an obedient nod before following Iwan towards the main door.

The moment Iwan and Obra entered their luxurious car. Iwan's eyes sharpened and glared at the Vermillion Estate standing tall outside his expensive vehicle.

"I want you to call her, Obra. I've got new mission for her." Iwan ordered still his eyes focused on the mansion outside the car's window.

"Yes, Master." Obra replied.

Iwan clicked his tongue before hissing a, "Drive." to his chauffeur.

Makarov watched his son exit the Vermillion Estate before an agitated sigh escaped his lips. "We need to keep an eye on Lucy from now on." he said.

Erza inclined her head downward. Jellal merely stared at the back of Makarov.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Night of the same day, done with his nocturnal bath, Lucy giggled at the sight of her best friend, so engrossed on the book on her grip. She threw her body into her bed when her caramel eyes dropped on the children's book on her night table.

The headache she had that she had forgotten a while ago because she was preoccupied of helping cook the dinner returned. This time the pain was worse than ealier. Lucy heaved a deep sigh in hopes to ease the pain but it was useless.

Lucy glanced out the window. She decided she wanted to take a breather, thinking maybe that way it'll ease the pain on her head.

"Levy, I'm going out." Lucy said.

Levy peeked from her book with frown on her face. "Why?"

"I want to take some fresh air. I'll be back later."

"Okay but don't go out too late okay or you'll catch a cold."

Lucy smiled at her best friend and nodded before grabbing her old jacket and the book she borrowed from Erza before exiting their shared room.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Cold wind hit her face making her shiver a little. It's not surprising though because it's already last week of November. The autumn climate would soon change to winter season. Maybe in few days the snow will start falling. Lucy giggled at the thought. Aside from summer, her favorite season is winter.

Lucy's feet take her to the back garden of Vermillion Estate, her brown eyes caught the wooden bench and so the blonde maid decided to take a seat there. She sighed when she felt another soft gush of cold wind. It did lessen the pain on her head.

Lucy planted her back to the back-rest before finally opening the book on her hands. It was a good thing there was a lamp post standing next to the wooden bench, so Lucy was able to read the book she borrowed.

The blonde maid flipped to the fifth page when something flew out of the book. Lucy blinked her eyes looking down at the bond paper folder length-wise; she picked up the paper and held it to where the light of the lamp post shines. Her caramel eyes met an old drawing and writing of a child no more than the age of six or seven years old.

Lucy froze when suddenly an unfamiliar image flashed before her. There was a small hand drawing something on a paper. Lucy vividly heard voices from the back of her mind. A voice of a little girl and a voice of a lady presumably talking to the little girl.

Lucy cupped her head when she attempted to remember where those images and voices came from or at least when did she ever heard those voice and seen those images before. Cold sweat damped her forehead while trying hard to bring back the memories that she had lost but the more she tried, the more it tormented and made her headache worse than ever.

Lucy was not aware of the sob that escaped her lips but she shrieked and twitched when she felt a soft hand over her shoulder. The blonde lady whipped her head to her side; she did not even bother wiping the tears from her cheeks. Her brown eyes met dark blue orbs.

Startled, Lucy blinked her eyes and steed at the concern expression on the Fairy Avenue leader's handsome face. "Gray-sama?" she babbled.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked. "Are you okay?"

Her heart clenched when she heard Gray's tone tainted with concern. "I—," she wanted to tell him that she was okay like what she told Levy and the others back in the study room. "I—," but now her heart desired comfort so instead of lying to Gray she said, "I wish I could tell you that I'm fine." she truthfully answered, dropping her tearful brown eyes on her lap.

"I wish I could tell anybody that I'm okay, I don't want to be burden to everyone so I wish I could lie to you." she whispered in between her sob. "But I'm not okay, I'm far from being okay when I was being haunted by my lost past and I think will never be okay as long as I don't remember who I was."

Lucy sniffed and wiped off the tears that continue to well off her eyes. "I'm sorry... I—,"

"What happened?" Gray cut off.

Lucy gave Gray a sideway glance, finding courage in Gray's silence, the blonde maid hesitantly answered. "I want to get my memory back." Lucy started. "But the more I try to remember my past the more scared I get."

"Why are you afraid to remember your past?" Gray asked curiously.

"It's stupid reason actually." Lucy replied adding a humorless laugh at the end. "I'm afraid to remember the real reason why I lost my memory." Lucy added in a very small voice.

"The Manageress of the orphanage that took me in said that I had accident days before I arrived in the institution. I don't know if I was with my family the day I got accident or if I was alone. The only thing I remembered on that day was pain; I was in so much pain that my sub-consciousness decided to erase my memory in hopes to ease my sufferings."

"I wanted to remember who I really was but I'm afraid to go through that grief again." Lucy tilted her eyes at the dark sky, pensively staring at the stars vaguely twinkling above them. "I know that by doing this I'm practically running away."

Gray said nothing; he merely stared and listened to Lucy.

"My past—most especially my family will always be a stranger to me if I continue to run away from remembering the truth."

Brief moments had passed before Gray started talking. "It's okay to be afraid. There's nothing wrong with that." he said, mimicking Lucy because he dragged his eyes to dark clouds as well. "Some people are like you, they don't want to remember dreadful things from the past. But some people want to live with all their memories, even the bad ones, even if those memories only cause pain to them they choose to keep it and cherish all of it."

Lucy pulled her eyes from the sky to her dark haired Young Master.

"Because they hoped that by keeping those memories and deciding of stop running away from it makes them stronger; that the mere thought of those happy and sad memories made them capable of facing any adversities."

Silence followed.

"Gray-sama—,"

"Just Gray."

Lucy blinked her eyes and frowned. "Eh?"

"Stop calling me 'Gray-sama', Gray is fine. Besides that honorifics reminded me of someone." Gray explained with a subtle annoyance and amusement on his handsome face.

Lucy unsurely nodded. "Anyways... Are you speaking as personal experience?" she asked. "I don't mean to pry but you really sounded so serious." the blonde quickly added.

Gray's bangs veiled his dark blue eyes. "I Google'd it." he said afterwards.

Lucy animatedly sweat dropped. Wind blew again that made Lucy shiver.

Gray sighed before removing his red jacket and unceremoniously tossed the clothes into Lucy's face. "You should never read in a badly-lighted place like this, idiot and wear thicker jacket next time." he said before standing up and started making his way back to the house, but he halted after taking few steps. "You should go and take a rest. We're going somewhere tomorrow remember?" he said and started walking again.

Lucy blinked at first but then she comically gasped when she remembered that Makarov did announce that she and Levy were coming along with the others to a place where the band members could have their overnight vacation before their major and much awaited concert in Hargeon Town. Lucy quickly slipped her thin arms inside the sleeves and momentarily paused when she felt Gray's warmth that lingered in the jacket; his men's perfume was still on the jacket as well. The blonde blushed and giggled savoring herself with the warmth of Gray that's left in the jacket; she sweat dropped realizing that she's acting like a pervert, before skipping her way back to the Servant's quarter.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** (NP: Pay phone by Maroon 5) SORRY FOR THE LONG MUSING! YOU CAN GUYS SKIP IT IF YOU WANT BUT IT WOULD BE THE BEST IF YOU READ IT BECAUSE IT IS DEDICATED TO SABRINA'S LOVABLE READERS :) anyways Sabrina noticed that her FT collection is growing and she was like O_O huh really? You've gotta kidding Sabrina! :P

**- Fairy Tail Academy ****- The Melancholy of Lucy Heartfillia (formerly known as: Her Melancholic Smile) ****- The Will of the Wind ****- Strangers, Again ****- Fairy Book ****- Baby Mania ****- Fairy Avenue ****- Fan Boys ****- Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ****- How Do You Cure Lovesickness ****- Wedding Dress ****- Fairy Babies ****- For Sting Eucliffe ****- Oh, so it was her ****- Unofficially Yours ****- Thank You ****- Scary Movie ****- Returning The Favor**

**.**

Wow Sabrina's list is almost reaching 20 (two more to go right?)... And if she sums up all of the reviews she had received from all of her stories (FT mainly—and sorry Sabrina hates Math except maybe Physics, Sabrina loves that nose bleeding subject :P) she has 1K plus feedbacks! Another wow! Clap! Clap! Clap! Really guys, Sabrina do appreciate your efforts of reading her stories despite the imperfection (grammar, tenses, crappy story plot etc) on her stories. Sabrina is also happy to those readers who alerted her stories or added her to their favorite list (Author and Story) and of course nothing beats the awesomeness of your reviews. Sabrina values each and every word you have written and it is Sabrina's source of encouragement and it motivated her to do her best in updating. She also tries to reply to your reviews but sometimes Sabrina forgot to message you back so please forgive her if she does. Thank you guys so much. Thank you, thank you and again thank you :) You're all awesome! *confetti* Sabrina's qoute: Always keep the positive vibes! *hearts*

**.**

And one last thing Sabrina is kinda disturb so she wanted to clear things out before someone pointed it... Before that thank you for telling Sabrina 'Natsu's at a payphone' (please you gotta tell Sabrina your name or just pet name hahaha your UN is too long *wink*) Sabrina's story Wedding Dress has no connection or what-so-ever to the FF with the same title by the author Two Different Tears. It's all a coincidence that we (TDT Author) have the same title and sort of the same story concept because we used Taeyang's music Wedding Dress as the plot. Sabrina is aware that she sounds so defensive or overacting but she's just taking a precaution to avoid someone telling Sabrina that she plagiarized TDT's story because his/her story was published 3 months earlier than Sabrina's own WD story and to be honest, Sabrina based WD to one of her story (Spring OneShot Ch12)... Again thank you NAAP for sharing this :) Sabrina hugs! PS: This musing goes for all of Sabrina's stories not just in FT :) ciao!

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: **_**Bubblesxxpop, Jacovy, yuri is awesome, Analy Jhane Gover, **__**XoxoFairyTailXoxo, Kunieda Aoi, pluethedog27, TheCursedGods, toycentral567, Bhaswati Chowdhury, kram32, ReshaCelestialEastern, AwkweirdIdeasLeadsToThis, **__**grayfullbusterfangirl, AnimeGurlPrincess,** **Yukima Tayu, **__**Lolz,**__**Jean, Terumi Okino, FTanongirl, Rieyama Yuuko, FTWforANIME, Reyna Timberlight, Anonymous, lavender7795, .Guilt, IloveCelestialIce, PurpleDiva888, MirageIceDragonSlayer, Run-Away-Bride, NewMusic098, Hachibukai, bluefire321, AznMelody5678, Marrow365, **__**Uchiha MeNikki,**__** WolfieANNE, KawaiiOdango, seethingkitsune, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, Arcikii, **__**61wisampa,** **thebeautywithin13, We can be a Russian unicorn, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, **__**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, KaUiA, **__**oshirajinda,**_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

_Iwan smirked evilly. "What a coincidence, Erza imotou, I feel the same way."_

-** Imotou is Japanese kanji for 'little sister' or 'younger sister'**

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks in Scary Movie FF: **_**pluethedog27, dasmartgirl, Natsu's at a payphone, abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, I am a Goddess, CupcakeGirl633, Jean, Run-Away-Bride, ixburnout, **__**GoldenRoseLuceTanya, MishaHearfiliaFullbuster, RQTBellaFlor, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks in Returning The Favor FF: **_**Not bothered to login c, IloveCelestialIce, ChibiMoonCakes, FTWforANIME, PurpleDiva888, **__**AznMelody5678, LittleLiar666, **__**grayfullbusterfangirl,**__** Jean, jdcocoagirl, Blue-Phoenix311, gRayLu010, WolfieANNE, Run-Away-Bride, anon, abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, pall18, maya-chan14, Neko-Tiara, KaUiA, pluethedog27, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' , 'Fairy Babies' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ_

Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D

Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138


	21. Concert Twenty One

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The moment the curtain that hides the large stage was pulled up— revealing two handsome young men standing on the center of the stage— almost all of the audience squealed in delight.

Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth Network— one of the members of the boy band called Twin Dragon— sings his line with indifferent expression but the melody of the song resonating from him melted his listeners despite having a void expression on his handsome face.

_1-2-1-2-3-4. Give me more love than I've ever had, make it all better when I'm feeling sad. Tell me I am that special even when I know I'm not. Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, barely getting mad, I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you. You make it easy; as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4._

Rogue gave a small nod to his blonde partner, Sting Eucliffe, standing beside him. Sting lowered and raised his head quickly and sings his line with much passion like Rogue but in contrast to his stoic dark haired partner, Sting was singing with a wide smile on his face that made the audience, most especially the females, squealed happily.

_There's only one thing to do three words for you (I love you) I love you; There's only one way to say those three words that's what I'll do (I love you) I love you._

Sting sang over again while striking his electric guitar in perfect harmony, encouraging their audience to sing with them.

_Give me more love from the very start. Piece me back together when I fall apart. Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends. Make it feel good when I hurt so bad; you're the best that I've had, and I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you; you make it easy. It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4._

It was Rogue's turn. Some of their fans were singing along with him while the rest where squealing and giggling over him.

_There's only one thing to do three words for you (I love you) I love you; There's only one way to say those three words that's what I'll do (I love you) I love you. (I love you) I love you._

"Sing with us!" Sting urged offering the microphone to their audience, the listeners automatically sang the chorus part along with Sting, but then he brought the microphone back to him and sang his line.

_You make it easy. It's easy a 1-2-1-2-3-4. There's only one thing to do three words for you (I love you) I love you; There's only one way to say those three words that's what I'll do (I love you) I love you. (I love you) I love you. (I love you) I love you. 1-2-3-4. I love you. (I love you) I love you._

Rogue sang the last part after a short prelude. Sting on the other hand was waving his two hands to the fans whilst his dark haired partner sings.

_There's only one thing to do three words for you (I love you) I love you; There's only one way to say those three words that's what I'll do (I love you) I love you. (I love you) I love you. (I love you) I love you. 1-2-3-4. I love you. (I love you) I love you._

The concert ended with two fireworks sparked on both side of the large stage adding to the colorful confetti showering the stage. Sting waved happily to the squealing audience while Rogue stood with stoic expression beside his partner.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"You looked satisfied, Otou-sama." said the brunette slim young woman, who was wearing a detailed ankle-length cheongsam, to an elderly man with massive and very masculine body. The said elderly man was sitting on a leather black swivel chair facing a flat screen television attached on his office's wall.

Jiemma let out a dry laugh without giving his daughter a glance. "Indeed. I'm very satisfied with Rogue and Sting's performance." He said his sharp eyes behind a stylish eye glasses were focused on the TV where the concert of the Twin Dragon were being televised. "Those two alone can rival Makarov's little boys— Fairy Avenue."

Minerva, Jiemma's daughter, merely hummed as her answer.

Jiemma dragged his eyes on the only photo frame standing on the coffee table. The picture has a woman with blonde hair cradling a new born baby inside her arms. "I'm going to bring back the company that bastard Makarov stole from you, just wait a little longer— Layla." he whispered softly.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy gave the giggling Levy a pout. "Stop laughing, Levy-chan."

That only made her best friend to laugh; both young maids were riding the minibus along with the band members, selected staffs of Fairy Avenue band and of course Caprico.

Erza, Master Makarov and Jellal were in limousine in front of charter bus, although the red hair wished to be with Lucy and Levy in the bus but Jellal already pushed Erza inside the expensive car.

The minibus and the limousine were being convoyed by two black Mercedes Benz, presumably were the bodyguards were riding.

Last night, wearing Gray's jacket, she returned to the quarters with a smile and a blush on her cheeks, of course it did not passed unnoticed by Levy when the latter lifted her eyes from the nearly finished book on her grip.

_Levy quirked an eyebrow. "You're smiling." She stated and followed by, "Has something good happened to you? And whose jacket is that?" Levy was wiggling her eyebrows teasingly._

_Lucy was trying her best not to giggle while she removed the jacket and neatly hanged the garment inside her closet. "I met Gray outside and talked to him for awhile."_

_Levy hummed but her eyes were glinting mischievously. "So what's with the smile? And not to mention the blush? And I'll ignore that unfamiliar jacket for awhile because you seemed to be close to him now, dropping the usual honorifics you used to address him." Levy jokingly asked._

_Lucy lifted her chin and rolled her brown eyes at Levy. "Nothing. Gray was being nice to me so he let me borrowed his jacket for awhile."_

_Levy giggled at her best friend who was obviously trying to hide something but she's failing at it and then as if a light bulb appeared above the blue haired book worm, the smile on her face widen teasingly. "You like Gray-sama, ne?"_

_Lucy twitched and then gaped at Levy, blushing furiously, and in return her petite best friend was laughing hard at her obvious and predictable reaction._

"_I-I don't l-l-l-like G-Gray— I m-m-mean, I l-l-l-like him— but not _that_ like, as in a girl liking a boy… Levy-chan! Stop smiling that way!"_

"Your reaction last night is really funny, Lu-chan." Levy giggled at the back of her hand.

"You as well." Lucy accused. "You were blushing furiously when I introduced you to Gajeel-sama awhile ago."

Levy paused for a moment and then she sniffed. "Putting that aside, are we there yet?" she asked afterwards while craning her head in front of the minibus.

Lucy laughed in disbelief and amusement when Levy deliberately changed the topic. _'You obviously have a crush on Gajeel-sama, Levy-chan.' _Lucy inwardly said to herself before she glanced on the window next to her; her brown eyes were so distant, as if remembering something.

"I think… we have to pass a bridge first then we're near the Villa." She whispered.

Levy dragged her orbs unto Lucy, blinking her eyes in confusion. "Bridge?" And as if a cue, Levy's eyes met the vertical passage allowing them to cross Magnolia River; the bridge was stretched in 500 meters long.

"Wow, Lu-chan, you're right." Levy praised in amazement. "Have you been in the Villa before?" she asked, genuinely curious rather than suspicion that her blonde best friend know about the bridge.

Colors drain out of her face when the usual headache after trying to remember something from her lost past returned once again. To be honest, she said that thing about the bridge unknowingly, as if she had been on that place before but she was not sure and it was all because she had lost her memories.

"Lu-chan?" Levy nudged Lucy by the latter's shoulder.

Lucy gave her best friend an inquiring expression.

"I'm asking you if you have been in the Villa before." Levy frowned. "Are you okay? Recently you have been easily distracted and ended up staring into thin air. What's wrong?"

Lucy quietly sighed before giving Levy a forced smile. "Nope, it's nothing." She lied. "And about the bridge, I saw a sign about the bridge awhile ago… anyways—," Lucy then looked at the flat TV screen in front the minibus, Levy mimicked Lucy's action as she creased her eyebrows together.

A news report was being televised on the contraption; the report was about the incoming thunder storm tonight. Apprehension engulfed Lucy's chest.

"Oh right, you don't like thunder storm." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and smiled. "Don't worry; we'll do something to distract you tonight." She said, giving Lucy an assuring smile.

Touch by her friend's kindness, Lucy giggled and pulled Levy into a hug. The two ladies were busy laughing unaware of the dark blue orbs glancing at them.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Natsu and Happy was the first to jump out of the minibus the moment the driver parked the vehicle in front of the Dreyar Villa.

"Wohoo~! At last we're here!" the pink haired drummer exuberantly exclaimed before running towards the villa.

"Tch, he looked exactly like a wild monkey running around like an idiot." Gajeel mumbled in irritation as he got off the minibus.

"That's Natsu-san for you!" some of the staffs of the band amusedly commented as they watched the all-too excited Natsu run around the place.

Loke was next to got off the bus. "Waah~~ It's been awhile since the last time I was here, right, Gray?" the ginger haired singer said, running his eyes around the place with nostalgic expression on his handsome face.

Gray, on the contrary, was quietly standing next to his band mate slash foster brother, his dark cerulean eyes traveling from the very familiar villa. His cerulean orbs landed on the medium size fountain and then a small appeared on his lips. Gray wistfully stared at the man-made structure that sprayed cold water as vague images of four little kids playing on the fountain appeared; they were splashing the water with each other, the kids' distant laughter echoed inside the band leader's head sending nostalgic feelings to him.

"Eh, so you have been in the villa before, Loke?" Lucy curiously asked, as she too got off the minibus along with Levy.

Loke nodded happily at the blonde maid. "Yep." He said. "This is where me, Erza and Gray spent our last day in Magnolia before going in Galuna Island for eighteen months with Jii-san. We came here with Layla-san's family."

"You went to Galuna Island?" Levy inquired.

Loke inclined his head downward. "There was a family issue that Jii-san needs to attend that time and he doesn't want to leave us unattended here in Magnolia so he brought us along with him and stayed there for eighteen months."

"Okay, you guys." Makarov stared after going out the limousine, followed by Erza— who quickly strode towards Levy and Lucy's side— and Jellal. "Welcome to Dreyar Villa and have a great one day vacation after all you all deserved this short break."

Everyone cheered and happily skipped towards the villa where Caprico and his intimidating-looking bodyguards guided the staffs and the band members towards their designated room.

Erza pulled Lucy and Levy towards the villa. "There's a private hot spring here, why don't we have a girls' hotspring time there?" Erza suggested.

"Let's go!" Levy excitedly replied earning a giggle from Lucy.

"I want to spend some 'hot spring time' with Lucy-chan as well." Loke jokingly said, tailing the girls towards the villa.

Erza animatedly twitched before snapping her head at the band's main vocalist, Loke paled and sweat dropped while receiving the heated death glare from Erza. Loke immediately hide behind the quiet Gray and comically shivered in fear. Levy and Lucy let out a weak laugh.

"I was just joking, Erza-_sama_!" Loke quickly said, emphasizing the honorifics in fear.

Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Idiot." He muttered directly to Loke.

Erza sniffed before pulling the girls towards the villa again. Loke sighed in relief.

Loke chuckled and stepped out behind Gray's. "It's really nostalgic that we're here once again, right, Gray?" Loke mused while staring at the back of Lucy. "Do you remember the time you upset _her_ since you said you do not like playing with her anymore? She run towards the forest and was lost for hours, right?"

Gray remained quiet.

"I'm so jealous but for her you're her knight in shining armor, Gray." Loke continued with quiet and soft tone then the ginger haired singer glanced at his silent companion before a soft laugh escaped his lips than he patted Gray on his shoulder. "Let's go inside." he said motioning his head towards the two-storey Villa in front of them.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

They have spent almost the entire day playing indoor games like charade, twister, console games and currently they're playing a card game called 'rich man poor man' when they were interrupted by the ever-so-stiff Master Butler Caprico.

Caprico bowed at first. "Natsu-dono, I already set everything." he said.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows with the exception of Fairy Avenue's drummer, Natsu. Erza turned her face at Natsu who was mysteriously smiling widely at Caprico.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Well, since we're in a place surrounded by not-so dense forest, I asked Caprico to prepare everything for that game." the drummer replied and then grinned.

"What game?"

"A race game!"

Erza rolled her eyes as the response. "What a childish game." she snorted.

Natsu pout at the red hair gal. "It's not!"

"It is and beside you said you asked Caprico to prepare everything then you have some idea how to win the game and that's called cheating."

Natsu huffed indignantly at Erza.

"Don't worry Erza-dono rest assured Natsu-dono has no idea of what obstacles I made for the game." Caprico answered quickly.

Natsu gave Erza a smug smirk. "Heard that?"

"And to make everything interesting, I suggest making the loser of the game be the servant of the winner for one whole week." Caprico added.

There was a short silence inside the living room when suddenly everyone stood up, startling Levy and Lucy. The female maids animatedly shivered when Erza and the others smug evilly.

"Making the loser as the servant for one week, eh?" everyone chorused earning a sweat dropped from Lucy and Levy and a small satisfied smile from Caprico. The butler knew everyone will join if he suggested that. Those kids really are predictable.

"Yoshi! I will definitely win!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Be ready to be my servant for one week, Natsu." Gajeel sneered.

Natsu whipped his head at Gajeel, who was smirking at the former. "Huh? Who said you're going to win this game, dumb ass." Natsu angrily retort back.

"If I win I will asked Lucy-chan to go out with me for one week." Loke flirtatiously winked at Lucy, earning a sheepish laugh from the latter.

"There is no way I would let that happened!" Natsu comically yelled at his band mate.

Loke ignored the fussing Natsu and crouched down next Lucy and started giving her a playful smile when Gray smacked him on the back of his head. Loke let out an indignant yelp and creased his forehead before dragging his eyes to the band leader.

"What the hell was that for?" Loke demanded.

Gray gave the main vocalist an indifferent look before lightly gesturing his head to the right side. Loke's frown deepened as he followed the direction where Gray jerked his head, the vocalist froze and sweat dropped when his eyes met the sharp eyes of Erza.

Erza's ferociously looking eyes were sending the 'if-you-won't-stop-hitting-on-her-you're-dead' expression. Getting what Erza wanted to tell him, Loke squeaked and quickly jumped behind Gray.

"I was just joking, Erza!" Loke squeaked. _'Lately I've been saying that line, geez Erza you're not good for my health!'_

Everyone laughed at Loke's antic as Erza dragged Lucy and Levy away from FA's resident play boy.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Caprico and the others were gathered in front of the forest that surrounds the Dreyar Villa. There were five staff members lined up in front of the forest and they were holding a paper with numbers one to five written on each paper.

Caprico held out his hand at the forest. "Those guys served as the starting point of five groups. On the other side of this forest is a lake where Master Makarov was waiting. The first group to arrive on the goal point will be the winner and the last one of course will be the loser and will be the servant of the winner for one week."

"I already checked and make sure that the whole forest is danger free. And to make things exciting, some of my men were scattered inside the forest and will be your obstacles. To pass through them, you guys are either needed to answer their riddles or fight them."

Caprico took out a box. "Each group will have two members. I will pick out the first two members and they will become the first team." he said.

The groups were divided into five. First group was Erza-Jellal team, the second was Gajeel-Levy team, Loke-Gray team was in third group, and Anonymous A-B was picked into fourth group whilst Natsu and Lucy teamed up in fifth group.

"Why am I partnered with you?" an annoyed expression was on Loke's handsome face as he make face at his partner, Gray. "I want to be partnered with Lucy-chan!" he whined.

Gray on the other hand rolled his cerulean eyes and frowned. "I'm not having fun teaming up with you as well."

Erza cracked her knuckles. "We better win this game, Jellal, we have to protect Lucy!" Erza determinedly said earning a weary sigh from her blue haired partner.

"Oi, shorty! You better not slow us down!" Gajeel said.

Levy pout at Gajeel and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't call me shorty, Gajeel-_sama_!" emphasizing the honorifics sardonically.

"Lucy! Let's do our best, okay?" Natsu encouraged while he stuffed his iPod inside his jacket's pocket and adjusted the headphone hanged around his neck.

Lucy gave the very excited Natsu a small smile and nodded. "I-I will try my best." she said nervously then she looked up at the dark sky.

She can vividly hear the sound of thunder from the distant signaling the upcoming late thunder storm of autumn is slowly approaching.

Lucy apprehensively sighed. _'Please not now...'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Every five minutes, one group entered their designated entry point until it was Natsu and Lucy's team's turn to enter the forest; they were the last group.

Erza and Jellal Team.

"Erza, slow it down, will you?" Jellal complained as he was being left behind by his partner.

Erza paused for awhile and then she glanced behind her. "Come on Jellal hurry up!" Erza commanded and then started walking once again when one of Caprico's men appeared before the red hair secretary.

"What do you want?" Erza asked she did not even wince at the intimidating look of the bodyguard.

"Pardon me, Erza-dono, Jellal-dono, but I was instructed to fight whomever the members of first group." then the man was on his fighting stance in an instant. "Please fight me." he said.

Jellal sighed. _'I feel so sorry for that man.' _he said. _'I need to order Caprico to look for another bodyguard.'_

Jellal watched as Erza cracked her knuckles and then she smirked evilly.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gajeel and Levy Team. From a distant, the second team heard the scream of anguish of someone— particularly a scream of a man in intense pain— that made the blue haired maid shivered in fear.

"I wonder what that was all about." Levy nervously asked while trying to keep up on Gajeel's fast pacing. "Gajeel-sama, please wait up!" Levy whined.

"Hurry up, shorty, keep walking!" Gajeel yelled at Levy who was fallen behind few feet away from the singer.

Levy sighed in frustration before glancing around her surrounding before a frown appeared on her forehead. "Gajeel-sama I think we've been here before!" Levy said. "I think we're lost!"

Gajeel flinched but then he straightened up his face. "Stupid! We're not lost! How come we're lost when I, Gajeel-sama, am leading the way?" he said and then he started walking again.

_'We are definitely lost! Admitting that we're lost won't hurt you, idiot!' _Levy fussed inwardly and then she looked up at the dark sky. From time to time there were flashes of lightning and sounds of thunder, Levy's thought travelled to her blonde best friend.

_'I wonder how Lucy is keeping up with Natsu-sama.' _Levy asked worriedly.

"Hey shorty!" An angry yelled from Gajeel was heard, interrupting Levy from musing about her blonde best friend.

"I'm coming! Geez!" Levy yelled back and then she sweat dropped and sighed before following her dark haired partner.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Loke and Gray Team. Loke sighed for the umpteen times. "I don't want to be partnered with you, Gray. You're no fun to be with! I want to be with Lucy-chan!" Loke childishly complained earning a smacked on his head courtesy by the band's leader.

"You're not fun to be with as well, idiot." Gray annoyingly replied.

Loke _'tsk'_ before rubbing his stinging head then his eyes roamed around his surroundings. "The lake huh?" Loke mused. "Isn't that the place where you found _her _after she runs away when you said you don't want to play with us?" Loke light heartedly laugh. "Really, how nostalgic."

Gray looked up at the sky when a lightning flashed suddenly and then he remembered the blonde maid who feared thunder storms.

_'Wonder if she's okay?'_ and then he turned his eyes to the way where Team Natsu-Lucy were supposed to be. Loke kept talking that he was unaware that Gray suddenly disappeared.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy and Natsu Team.

"Don't let go of my jacket okay Lucy?" Natsu ordered as he kept guessing the way to the goal point.

Lucy nodded. She heard Natsu muttering something 'if we turn this way' or 'maybe we should go straight ahead'; he was musing and guessing the way unaware of his partner wincing and flinching at ever flashed of thunder or lightning.

Lucy gasped and tightly closed her eyes when a loud thunder and flashed of sharp lightly happened. The blonde maid accidentally released her grip over Natsu's jacket; she quickly cupped her ears and twitched when she heard another set of thunder and lightning came.

_'Kami-sama!'_

For the third time thunder and lightning came. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed expecting to meet Natsu's dark orbs but she was surprised to see a Natsu-free surrounding.

Lucy's heart pounded heart when realization dawned on her. She's alone in a dark place! Then Lucy's body started to tremble in fear.

_'N-Natsu...'_ she whispered before dropping her body into the wet ground.

She hugged her legs against her chest and buried her face into her knees. She tried to divert her attention away from the fact that she's alone in unfamiliar surroundings and tried to ignore the thunder storms when she felt the heavy pattering of the rain on her.

Lucy lifted her face from her knees in hopes to find a place to use a shelter from the rain but she was so afraid that she cannot even move an inch from her spot. She tried her best to ignore the thunder and lightning that scared her to death but her body automatically cringed in fear and all she could was to weep.

Despite the fear engulfed her whole being, Lucy slowly resurface her face when she heard an unclear cry of a little kid— particularly cry of little girl— before sudden display of memory flooded Lucy's head. She remembered the old drawing of a child on the bond paper that she found in between the pages of the Rapunzel book she borrowed.

_'Lulu-chama's Prince!'_

Lucy blinked her eyes.

_'Lulu-chama was upset today and so she runs away.'__  
><em>  
>There was a childish drawing of girl stick figure with sad expression.<p>

_'Lulu-chama was so scared when she noticed that she was alone in a dark scary looking place and there was thunder and lightning and she hated those things.'_

A small hand drew a stick drawing on the other part of the white paper. The girl stick figure was trapped in a dark surrounding with tearful eyes.

_'Lulu-chama was so scared that all she could do was to cry and cry and called for her Mama and Papa.'__  
><em>  
>A childish drawing of a boy stick figure wearing a crown and holding a sword appeared next to the crying girl stick figure.<p>

_'And then Lulu-chama's Prince appeared to save her! Lulu-chama loves her Prince so much!'__  
><em>  
>Just above the smiling stick drawing of a girl and a boy was a big heart.<p>

Lucy winced when she heard rustling sounds of the shrubbery near her. She muster all her courage to lift her eyes but she cringed when another rustling sound came and this time it sounded a little louder than the first one.

The blonde maid screamed in fear when something— or someone— jumped out of the tangled shrubs on her left side. But then when she blinked her brown eyes at the man panting before her, another set of tears welled out of her brown eyes.

_'And then Lulu-chama's Prince appeared to save her! Lulu-chama loves her Prince so much!'_

The young maid sniffed and then she hiccupped. "N-Natsu…" she whispered when the panting Natsu crouched down before her.

"Geez, I told you not to let go of my jacket remember?" he said with annoyed expression and tone.

Just like her, Natsu was drenched because of the heavy rain, but then he quickly removed his wet jacket— in hope to protect Lucy from the rain— and threw the garment over Lucy's shoulders. Lucy opened her mouth to offer her gratitude when a lightning flashed again; she winced then bit her lower lip.

"I was the first one to arrive at the goal point, and then followed by Erza's group and Gajeel's team." Natsu said; he pulled the headphone off his neck and placed the electro-acoustic transducer over Lucy's head.

_There are no words to paint a picture of you, girl__. Y__our eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world__. __You walk my way, oh god it's so frustrating.__So why do I disappear when you come near. It makes me feel so small, __w__hy do I blow my lines, most every time like I've got no chance at all._

"When I noticed that you're no longer behind me, I run back to the forest to look for you." He said, genuinely concern. "Levy was worried because she knows that you don't like thunderstorms and that maybe you're too afraid to move."

In between her sniffing and sobbing, Lucy was a little surprised when she heard the soft voice of Natsu coming from the headphone. She lifted her puzzled brown eyes at Natsu but he only gave her a wide smile at first.

'_Natsu…'_

_If I could be your superman __I'd fly you to the stars and back again because every time you touch my hand __you feel my powers running through your veins but I can only write this song and tell you that I'm not that strong because I'm no superman I hope you like me as I am, ohh yeah._

"That's my first single, every one of us has our own, and it will actually be released right after out concert so keep it a secret okay?" Natsu planted a finger on his lips as he ended his sentence in a teasing wink, trying his best to distract Lucy's attention away from the thunderstorm. The drummer pulled the jacket's hood over Lucy's head and then stuffed his iPod into Lucy's pants' pocket.

_It ain't no lie; I have to tell you how I feel because each time that I try. It gets a little more unreal you say my name, oh god I can't stop shaking. __So why do I disappear when you come near, __i__t makes me feel so small if I could read your mind,__ g__irl would I find, any trace of me at all._

Natsu then turned his back to Lucy. "Come on, hop onto my back. If we stay under the rain we'll sure catch cold."

Lucy's lower lip trembled and before moving towards the wide back of Natsu, she hastily wiped off the tars on her cheeks and eyes. She wrapped her thin arms around Natsu's neck, on the other hand the pink haired drummer snaked his arms behind Lucy's knees. Natsu hoisted Lucy up giving the still-shivering blonde maid a piggy ride on their way back to the Villa.

_If I could be your superman __I'd fly you to the stars and back again because every time you touch my hand __you feel my powers running through your veins but I can only write this song and tell you that I'm not that strong because I'm no superman I hope you like me as I am, woahh, yeah, woahh._

Natsu was pacing in haste, he was so careful not to dropped Lucy though, when the girl riding on his back wrapped her arms around the handsome drummer's neck a little tighter. Lucy nuzzled her face on Natsu's back while listening to the warm recorded voice of the young Dragoneel from the head phone.

_If I could be your superman __I'd fly you to the stars and back again because every time you touch my hand __you feel my powers running through your veins but I can only write this song and tell you that I'm not that strong because I'm no superman ohh I hope you like me as I am, ladum, deladum, delai._

"Thank you… Natsu…" Lucy softly whispered then she drifted into deep sleep.

Natsu was surprised at first, he craned his head on his back before a small smiled graced his lips.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gray leaned his head against the rough surface of the tree he was using to hide from Lucy and Natsu; the Fairy Avenue leader watched as Natsu gave Lucy a ride on his back. He was first to find Lucy alone in the middle of the forest and was actually about to approached the crying blonde maid when Natsu appeared. Gray quickly hide behind the nearest tree and peered slightly.

"_G-Gray-chan!"_

"_I finally found you!"_

"_L-Lulu-chama is so s-s-scared~~ She doesn't like t-thunderstorm and Gray-chan doesn't like Lulu-chama anymore… and… and… waahh~~!"_

"_Idiot! Just because I don't want to play with you doesn't mean I don't like you! Don't run off like that! I was so worried sick!"_

The dark haired singer's lips formed a force smile before his fringes veiled over his dark blue eyes.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner**: *face pressed on the wall* Sabrina is a working girl; her senior asked her to relieve her other senior for five straight days, Sabrina is not happy with that and Sabrina so deserved these three days off. Sorry for the late update guys T_T and sorry for the errors (grammars and tenses the usual) on her latest chapter, Sabrina doesn't want to disturbed her lovable BETA's studies any more *sheepish smile* so will someone please turn the lights off for Sabrina? Thank you... She's off to Lalala-land -.- zzzz...  
><strong>.<strong>

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: **_**birthdaychat, Otaku'25, **__**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Laffy50, Salamander, Puma, Run-Away-Bride, PurpleDiva888, Bhaswati Chowdhury, abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, toywizard27, Graylu4ever09, FTWforANIME, pikaqueen, lavender7795, HitsuKarin Lurver, Jean, Hachibukai, WolfieANNE, NewMusic098, **__**GoldenRoseLuceTanya, **__**AznMelody5678, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, pluethedog27, **__**GrayFullbusterfangirl, **__**TooLazy, **__**KaUiA, KawaiiOdango, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

_1-2-1-2-3-4. Give me more love than I've ever had, make it all better when I'm feeling sad. Tell me I am that special even when I know I'm not. Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, barely getting mad, I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you. You make it easy; as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4._

**-**** DISCLAIMER: 1234 by Plain White T**

**.**

_They have spent almost the entire day playing indoor games like charade, twister, console games and currently they're playing a card game called 'rich man poor man' when they were interrupted by the ever-so-stiff Master Butler Caprico._

**-**** to be honest Sabrina has no idea how to play rich man poor man game hahaha she only remember that game from Fruit Basket anime :P**

**.**

_The groups were divided into five. First group was Erza-Jellal team, the second was Gajeel-Levy team, Loke-Gray team was in third group, and Anonymous A-B was picked into fourth group whilst Natsu and Lucy teamed up in fifth group._

**-**** Sabrina was so lame... she was lazy to write a name and so the Anonymous A-B appeared... O_O"**

**.**

_'Lulu-chama's Prince!'_

**-**** -chama is a honorifics equaled to –chan, it is usually add to a name or to address little girl.**

**. **

_There are no words to paint a picture of you, girl__. Y__our eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world__. __You walk my way, oh god it's so frustrating. __So why do I disappear when you come near. It makes me feel so small,__w__hy do I blow my lines, most every time like I've got no chance at all._

**-**** DISCLAIMER: Superman by Joe Brooks**

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks in Sabrina's OSEB FF: **_**pluethedog27, HiBirdSong, Lolz, Otaku'21, IceCrystalAngel, strawocolate, xIce Birdx, Run-Away-Bride, Lili-AnimeFreakk, Emil C, Jean, PurpleDiva888, Little Otaku, Otaku'25, ChibiMoonCakes, abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, AmaixRodo96, Psychotetic, Arcikii, Yellow, IrishElvnorDreyar, **__**GrayFullbusterfangirl, Sin of the Fallen, Neko-Tiara, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, ixburnout, **__**WolfieANNE, KaUiA,**_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


	22. Concert Twenty Two

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary:** Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"Hehe~~"_

_"When are you going to stop smiling like that? You looked like an idiot."_

_"Lulu-chama is not an idiot! She's happy so she's smiling!"_

_"Why do you insist of calling yourself 'Lulu-chama'? That's a very weird nick name you invented."_

_"Because it sounds cute and Lulu-chama is cute!"_

_"Who said your cute?"_

_"Everybody!"_

_"And you believed them? You really are an idiot."_

_"Hmpf! Stop calling Lulu-chama an idiot! Gray-chan is the idiot one! Baka! Ba~~~ka!"_

_"O-ouch, stop hitting me! Hey stop squirming or you'll fall down! I said stop, A—,"_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy blinked her brown eyes as she stared at the other brown orbs hovering about her. Levy, her blue haired best friend, was looking down on her while she was lying on the soft bed. The blonde maid was momentarily lost at her surroundings as she tried her best to remember what happened last night.

Yesterday, they agreed to play 'race game' as Natsu called it, there were five groups and each groups has two members. Lucy was partnered with Natsu and since both of them were in fifth group, they were the last team that entered the forest.

The rule of the game was simple, the first team to arrive at the goal point, where Master Makarov was waiting to be the witness of the winner, will be the winner and the loser will the their one week servants. To make the game interesting, Caprico's men were scattered inside the forest to the obstacle of the game. The players will either fight the men to pass through or solve their riddles and questions.

Lucy's mind drifted to when the thunderstorm came and scared her to the point that she suddenly let go of Natsu's jacket; she shrieked and froze at every strike of thunder storms and lightning and eventually lost sight of her pink haired partner.

_'Lulu-chama?'_ Lucy suddenly remembered of the name from her dream awhile ago.

Isn't that the same name that was written on the paper she found pinned in between the pages Rapunzel book she borrowed? The drawing (by a child with no older than seven years old) was about a little girl lost in a forest after running away from home because she had an argument with someone. She was lost and was scared because of thunderstorms and lightning but on the next panel was a drawing of a little boy appeared saving the little girl and bringing her back home.

_'That's the very same name the voice kept mentioning from last night. Lulu-chama…'_

"Lu-chan, what's wrong? You look upset?" Levy asked, concern written on her petite face.

Lucy sighed sadly and sits up to face her best friend. "I think I dreamt about my past last night but I can't seem to remember what it was all about."

Levy's face softened and slowly grabbed Lucy's hands. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Lu-chan. You'll remember everything eventually so relax okay?" Levy soothingly said.

Touched at how Levy trying to console her, Lucy smiled warmly at Levy and nodded. "You're right." She agreed and sigh to ease her sadness and then she furrowed her eyebrows, curiosity is on her face. "What happened to the game last night? Who's the winner?"

"Ah, about that. I think Erza's group won, to Natsu-sama's dismay."

Lucy groaned. "We lost?"

Levy chuckled sheepishly and sweat dropped. "Nope, the last team arrived was our team."

"Eh?"

The blue haired maid crossed her arms together and pouted. "It's all thanks to Gajeel-sama's poor sense of direction that we wondered inside the forest for an hour."

Lucy blinked her brown eyes before she coughed suppressing her laugh. "What?"

"Gajeel-sama hates to admit that he has poor sense of direction and doesn't want me to lead the way so we end up wondering inside the forest. He even wanted to fight one of Caprico-san's men even though we only have to answer a riddle! Geez, what a pain!" Levy huffed in annoyance at the end of whining and rolled her eyes. Even if Lucy's best friend was clearly irritated by the unfortunate outcome befell on her, an amused expression glimmered on Levy's face.

"Why don't you go and change, I still need to tell everybody that you're awake now. We panicked when Natsu-sama brought you last night drenched and unconscious."

Lucy gave a quick nod. She made everyone worried and she has to apologize for that. "Nothing bad happened to me, I think. I just fell asleep on our way back here."

Levy giggled and nudged Lucy teasingly. "It was very sweet of Natsu-sama that he carried you on his back no?"

Lucy dismissed her best friend's playful smile and wiggling eyebrows by waving a hand and crawled off the bed. "I'm going to change my clothes." Lucy replied instead and then she walked towards the adjacent bathroom of the bedroom she shared with Levy.

Lucy was removing her clothes while images of what happened last night flashed before her. Natsu found her crouching on the ground and shrieking in fear, he covered Lucy's body with his jacket to protect her from the heavy downpour of the rain and placed his head phone onto her head and played a song loud enough to cover the sound of the thunder storm— it was Natsu's unreleased solo music— the powerful tune somehow sooth the fear on Lucy's chest and then the pink haired drummer slash singer carried the blonde maid on his back.

Lucy felt her cheeks heating up as she pictured of her sleeping on the back of Natsu. _'I really need to thank Natsu.' _she doesn't want to give Natsu's kindness a weird meaning so she quickly dismissed the image and stood under the shower, she was humming softly the sound she heard from Natsu's headphone.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Lucy!" Erza flattened Lucy in a hug the moment Levy opened the door. "Thank goodness you're okay." the scarlet haired secretary said in relief.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for making you worry." Lucy timidly replied. "I'm okay, Erza-san, and it's not that I was injured or something."

"I'm just glad that you're okay. You have to tell us that you feared thunderstorm, Lucy, so we could have just stayed inside the Villa instead." Erza softly chastised.

"But I don't want to be an inconvenient to everyone and I don't want to be a hindrance because you guys are supposed to be having a short break from work."

"Don't say that, you're not an inconvenient." Erza insisted and occupied the space on very large bed that Lucy and Levy decided to share. "Anyways you're safe and that's all matters now. Let's go and have our breakfast, we're going straight to Hargeon City and it's a very long trip from here."

"Eh?"

Erza turned her head to Lucy after pushing her body off the soft mattress. "What's wrong?"

"Erhm, you're going straight to Hargeon City from here?" she repeated.

Lucy was answered with a simple nod. "Then are you dropping Levy and I near the Vermillion Estate later?"

"Oh right!" Erza frowned slightly and then as if a light bulb lighted above her head she dropped her right fist on her left palm. "I forgot to tell you. You and Levy are coming with us in Hargeon City."

Both maids blinked their eyes repeated at Erza. "Eh?"

"Yes, we need more help from everyone since this will be Fairy Avenue's second major concert that's why we brought you two here along with us." Erza explained.

Levy's lips formed a very wide grin. "So then I can watch Fairy Avenue's concert?" Levy giddily asked the crimson head secretary. Levy giggled excitedly when Erza said they can watch the whole concert from the back stage.

On the contrary to Levy's excitement, Lucy fell silent that did not passed unnoticed by Erza and Levy. "What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked.

Lucy squirmed at first before she cast her worried brown eyes at Erza. "Well, I wasn't aware of coming with you in Hargeon City so I never had the chance to mention this to Mira-san." The blonde maid mumbled while playing the hem of her skirt. "Usually whenever I'm going somewhere I always tell Mira-san and the others where am I going and when will I return, it's to avoid making them worry about my safety and whereabouts."

"It's not that I don't want to go to Hargeon City with you, I'm actually glad that I'm going, but I still need to tell Mira-san that I'm leaving Magnolia for few days." Lucy quickly added.

Erza laughed and suddenly patted Lucy on her head. "You don't need to worry about that." She said as she ruffled Lucy's golden head and as if a cue a sound of an automobile horn was heard seconds later. Erza's mysteriously smiled at Lucy and Levy earning a confused frown from the two young ladies. "It's them." She said and pulled the two maids towards the door.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Just in front of the door of Dreyar Villa parked an expensive color black 2012 Chevrolet Captiva. Levy, Erza and Lucy waited as Caprico opened the passengers' seat. There was a flashed of pinkish-white hair appeared before Lucy before she felt arms snaking around her. Her wide brown eyes stared in shock at the familiar shade of pinkish-white hair color of the girl that suddenly hugged her.

"Lisanna-chan?" Lucy's voice trailed off.

Lisanna pushed Lucy away and flashed a wide grin. "Lucy-chan, we missed you!"

Excitement engulfed Lucy's body that she pulled Lisanna in a hug again. "Oh my, it really is you, Lisanna-chan!" Lucy happily said as she and the youngest Strauss jumped up and down while hugging each other. "What are you doing here? Are you with Mira-san and Elfman?"

Lisanna laughed as she patted Lucy on the shoulders. "Whoa hold your horses, Lucy-chan, one question at a time." Lisanna teased. "I'm with Mira-nee an Elfman-niichan." she said and then she turned her head towards the car. Sure enough, Mira and Elfman got off the car; the sole male Strauss helped Caprico get their baggage from the back compartment.

Lucy squealed excitedly and then she runs towards the ever smiling Mira. "Mira-san!" Lucy excitedly exclaimed.

Mira giggled as Lucy happily hugged the two female Strauss. "We're happy to see you as well, Lucy-chan." Mira said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Two days ago, Erza-san went to our shop and invited us here to spend time with you." Mira started explaining after Lucy hugged Elfman as well. "Unfortunately Lisanna has her entrance exam on the same day so we decided to decline Erza's offer but then she surprised us when invited us to watch Fairy Avenue's concert in Hargeon City instead."

Lisanna puffed her chest looking proud while she rubbed her nose with a finger. "Hehe, I will definitely pass that entrance exam, Mira-nee!"

Lucy giggled. "So what course are you taking?"

"It was always been my dream to be a teacher so I'll take Education course."

"Wow Lisanna-chan, I'll be cheering for you, gambatte ne?"

Lucy and Lisanna hugged each other again making the people surrounding them giggle. Lucy re-introduced Levy to the Strauss siblings even though she had brought Levy in restaurant before.

That was when the front door of the Villa opened revealing Makarov and the band members.

"Oh, so my last guests have arrived?" Makarov said cheerfully.

Mira, Lisanna and Elfman bowed at Makarov as their greetings. Lisanna's eyes caught up the glimpsed of the members of the band that she's so enamored with. Her cheeks formed a bright red blush as she hungrily stared at one Fairy Avenue member to another. Lisanna was clearly fidgeting in excitement making Lucy who had her arm snaked around Lisanna's other arm giggled in amusement.

"Hey there!" Natsu was the first to break the silence and stepped up closer to the Strauss siblings, he was grinning widely while he had his hands behind his head. "So you guys are Lucy's family? Nice to meet you, I'm—,"

"Natsu Dragoneel-sama!" Lisanna squeaked with her body stiffened like a robot. The youngest Strauss extended her right hand to the band's drummer. "M-my name's L-Lisanna! N-nice to m-m-meet you, N-N-Natsu-sama!"

Natsu blinked at first before an amuse chortle escaped his lips. "You don't have to be so stiff, and pleas drop off the honorifics, you're Lucy's friend therefore you're my friend too. Nice to meet you, Lisanna."

Lisanna squealed in delight when Natsu grabbed her hand and shook it lightly. Loke appeared next to Natsu and smiled at Lisanna as well.

"Hi there cupcake, my name is—,"

"Loke-sama!" Lisanna cuts off suddenly, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

Loke chuckled, bemused at Lisanna's reaction, and slowly took her right hand. "It's a pleasure that a fine lady like you knows my name but please just call me Loke." he said and planted a soft kiss on the of Lisanna's palm. Lisanna on the other hand looks like she's about to faint due to happiness.

"Is this your sister?" Loke asked referring to the smiling Mira behind Lisanna. "Well hello there gorgeous, what's your name?"

Mira gave Loke a smile. "Mira Jane Strauss but you can call me Mira." she said.

Loke was about to say something when Erza smacked him on his head. "Stop flirting with every girl you met, Loke." she animatedly glared at Loke, the latter quickly leaped behind Mira.

"You're so scary, Erza." he said, faking his scared expression.

"Ara, ara..." Mira giggled.

Everyone laughed whilst Erza glared at Loke. "Oh and those stiff boys over there—," Loke motioned his head to the quiet Gray and Gajeel, Lisanna's eyes on the other hand lit up in delight as she snapped her petite body towards the last two members of Fairy Avenue. Everyone sweat dropped amused at how Lisanna's eyes twinkled in happiness and in admiration while staring at Gray and Gajeel.

"Well, I think Lisanna knew who are those guys right?" Loke amusedly said.

Mira and Lucy giggled and nodded at the same time. "Of course and it's all because she has been an avid fan of Fairy Avenue for quite some time now."

"Gray-sama! Gajeel-sama!"

Gray who was slightly taken aback by Lisanna's overwhelming happiness, sweat dropped but managed to give their band's fan a small nod. "Yo." he said making Lisanna squealed even though his reply was lacking an enthusiasm.

Gajeel however merely nodded and was slightly confused on how to react to Lisanna's gladness to meet them. They're still an up-rising celebrity and this chibi's reaction was as if they were from a legendary band like The Legion— the very famous band from 70's— Gajeel sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He will never understand women and their outrageous reaction.

But Lisanna, however, was more than satisfied by their reaction, there were tears on her eyes as she looked up at the sky, she clasped her hands together and said, "Ah~~ Kami-sama, my dream is finally fulfilled! Thank you so much!" she cried humorously that everyone replied to her with a laugh.

The honk of the charter bus cuts in. "We best be off now, it'll be more than six hours to travel from here to Hargeon City." Makarov said and then he leads the way towards the limousine parked behind the minibus. Everyone agreed and nodded. Caprico's men took their baggage and neatly loaded them into the side compartment of the minibus.

"We're going to the concert! We're going to the concert!" Lisanna sings as she hooked her arms on Lucy and Levy's arms, pulling the giggling maids towards the minibus.

Erza was quick to pull Mira towards the charter bus even before Jellal can force her to the limousine. She comfortably took the seat next to the oldest Strauss while Lucy and Levy seat next to each other, Lisanna and Elfman took the seat behind Erza and Mira.

Jellal rolled his eyes at Erza – who was smirking in triumph at him inside the bus – before getting inside the limousine along with Master Makarov. The four boys went inside the bus as well followed by the selected staff of the band that came along with them in the Villa.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy stared in awe at the beautiful interiors of the large stage where the second major concert of the Fairy Avenue will be taking place. In the back stage staffs of the concert roamed back and forth making sure that everything is in good condition for the three hours concert. Seconds later, she felt herself being tugged on her wrists by Levy.

"Lu-chan let's go to the dressing room! Erza is calling for us. This way!" she said in tone of urgency, dragging Lucy inside the building connected to the larg back stage where the dressing rooms are located.

The performance had not started yet, but the place was already bustling with hyperactive fans especially the girls even though they were all dressed up so nicely they were screaming Fairy Avenue's band members' names and flashing their colorful banners to stand out and noticed.

To Lucy's surprise, however, there were few well dressed and rich-looking men and women sitting down in the VIP suites located circularly at the upper part of concert stadium. The suites were surrounded by sound-proof glass wall and the seats were made out of soft maroon colored circular couch. They were being served by well-dressed waiter and waitresses with expensive wines. The VIP guest of the major concert were talking and laughing merrily with each other not bothering concerning themselves with the squealing fans below them.

Maybe those VIP people were Fairy Avenue's sponsors or sort of like that so Lucy shrugged her shoulder but her brown eyes lingered in one suites were two handsome young men—probably the same age as Fairy Avenue's members— one has blonde hair and the other has dark colored hair.

Both of the young men were wearing fashionable and not to mention expensive clothes with few accesorries adorned their body and fingers. The blonde one was smirking at the voluptuous young lady wearing a very revealing clothes who was obviously flirting with him while the brunet one was silently watching the overly excited fans below with bored expression, he was not paying attention to the fussing young lady beside him.

Lucy's eyes locked with the brunet one and the blonde maid thought she saw his eyes widen a little in surprise but Levy already pulled her inside the buidling so their eye contact broke the moment Lucy entered the building.

"What's wrong Rogue?" Sting nudged his friend slash band mate who was staring outside with shock expression on his usual stoic handsome face.

Rogue blinked his eyes before his face turned expressionless and shook his head lightly. "Nothing." Was his short reponse before planting the glass of red wine on the coaster on the glass table and stood up. "I'm going to the men's room." He said and walked towards the door.

Sting frowned as he watched his friend exited the VIP suites and then he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before returning his attention to the lady beside him.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"I'm not the one who's going to perform but I feel so excited and nervous!" Levy said while she pulled Lucy towards Fairy Avenue's dressing room.

"I know." Lucy agreed. "There are so many people outside and I can't believe Natsu and the others will be performing in front of them."

"I guess it's because they are now used of performing in front of them ne?"

"I guess."

Levy knocked on the door before pushing it. Both of them blinked their eyes when their eyes met and empty dressing room. "Huh? Where are the others?"

Erza appeared from behind the red door – probably the fitting room—wearing a one-shoulder cocktail dress in bright pink color. The fitted dress wrapped around Erza revealing the perfect curve of her body and the dress was partnered with three inches stiletto shoes. "Good, you're here now." She said pulling the two young ladies towards the small fitting room.

"Here change into this." She said thrusting each of them clothes. "Hurry, the concert will start in fifteen minutes; Lisanna and Mira already changed into their clothes and waiting for the VIP suite for us."

Levy and Lucy exchanged an uncertain glance before both of them shrugged their shoulders and closed the door of the fitting room. Lucy stood in front of the oval whole-body mirror attached on the wall and pressed the short v-neck tri-color dress that Erza handed her.

She blushed when the dress was three to four inches above the knee; it revealed too much of her pale legs and Lucy felt uncomfortable wearing clothes like this. She wanted to complain but held it inside and sighed in defeat as she took off her clothes one by one.

Erza's eyes glimmered in admiration when Lucy and Levy stepped out of the fitting room three minutes later. Levy was wearing strapless coral dress with handkerchief-like hem and a neckline trimmed with some rhinestones.

The skirt part reached Levy knees and was partnered with one and half inches wedge shoes. Levy, like Lucy, was blushing madly as she tried to pull the skirt to hide her knees more.

"This is so uncomfortable, Erza." Levy muttered fidgeting a little.

Erza dismissed Levy's complain with a wave of hand. "It looks good on you, actually." She said pulling them towards the two chairs in front of the rectangular wide mirror. Erza nodded to the make-up artists waiting patiently in one corner of the dressing room.

"Let's start applying makeup shall we?"

The two makeup artists nodded and started applying light makeup on Lucy and Levy's face. Erza was smiling widely as she watched them. "You two looked amazing." She complimented and gave a satisfied nod.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The suites were air-conditioned and have four sound speakers at each corner of the VIP room. Lucy, along with Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Mira and Elfman, was sitting on the circular couch as Caprico and one of his men standing next to the door for their safety.

The blonde maid stared at the thick red curtain hiding the stage where Fairy Avenue will be singing.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Was the voice said coming from the speaker, the voice instantly made the audiences halted from their screaming and giggling, there was an upbeat sound playing vaguely at the background as the voice continued. "Presenting… FAIRY AVENUE!"

At that prompt the curtain was hauled up revealing the stage where Natsu, Gray, Loke and Gajeel were standing holding and positioned in front of their designated instruments.

Natsu was sitting in front of the drums playing the said instrument perfectly he was wearing the ideal head phone with microphone so he could play his drums without any interruptions, Gray was standing in the middle—as being the leader of the famous boy band—striking the electric guitar, Loke was waving his hand from time to time while playing the keyboard before him and Gajeel with his stoic handsome face was seriously playing the guitar on his hand, the second guitarist started singing.

_You know I've always got your back girl so let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running. I said it's just matter of fact girl you just call my name I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming.__  
><em>  
>Loke was the second to sing; he waved and winked at the shrieking audiences.<p>

_On the other side of the world it doesn't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two. I still feel it every time it's just something that you do now ask me why I want to do._

At the chorus part everyone, even the audiences and staffs sing along Fairy Avenue. Some of them were waving at the boys on the stage and others were jumping up and down in delight.

_It's everything about you, (you, you) everything that you do (do, do) from the way that we touch baby to the way that you kiss on me. It's everything about you (you, you) the way you make it feel, new (new, new) like every party is just us two and there's nothing I could point to, it's everything about (you, you) everything about you (you, you). It's everything that you do (do, do) it's everything about you._

Natsu moved his head up and down simultaneous at how he slammed the stick on the drums perfectly.

_Yes I like the way you smile, with your eyes other guys see you but don't realize that it's my, my loving. There's something about your laugh that makes me want to have, to there's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing._

Lucy felt herself smiling when she heard Lisanna singing along with Gray's line flawlessly, the youngest Strauss was standing in front of the glass wall shrieking like an avid fan she ever was. She was screaming each boy's name as if they could hear her. But from time to time, Natsu and Loke would look up to their suite and waved a hand at them earning a happy giggle from Lisanna.

_Every minute's like our last so let's just take it real slow forget about the clock, that's tick-tick-ticking. I still feel it every time it's just something that you do now ask me why I want to do._

Levy and Lucy joined Lisanna in front of the glass wall, admiring the boys singing and playing instrument in front of the huge crowd. Lucy can feel goose bumps and was amazed how those boys can sing amazingly. She really wished she could sing just like them, how she really envy them.

_It's everything about you, (you, you) everything that you do (do, do) from the way that we touch baby to the way that you kiss on me. It's everything about you (you, you) the way you make it feel, new (new, new) like every party is just us two and there's nothing I could point to, it's everything about (you, you) everything about you (you, you). It's everything that you do (do, do) it's everything about you._

Gray started singing again a little bit faster than the usual, it was as if he was rapping, despite the indifference on his face, Gray exuded a charismatic aura making the fans screamed loudly.

_And you have always been the only one I wanted and I wanted you to know without you I can't face it. All we wanna have is fun but they say that we're too young let them say what they want._

Soon enough Erza and Mira joined the three ladies, enjoying Fairy Avenue's major concert, not aware of the dark eyes fixated on Lucy. The blonde maid was busy exchanging smiles and giggles with her female companions. Elfman settled himself on the couch, nodding his head along the beat while drinking apple juice.

_It's everything about you, (you, you) everything that you do (do, do) from the way that we touch baby to the way that you kiss on me. It's everything about you (you, you) the way you make it feel, new (new, new) like every party is just us two and there's nothing I could point to, it's everything about (you, you) everything about you (you, you). It's everything that you do (do, do) it's everything about you._

The first song of the concert ended with the audiences' shrieked, screaming more songs to the boy band. Gray and the others waved their hands at their overwhelmed fans while preparing for the next song. The second song, entitled 'Marry You', played after awhile making the fans exclaimed in delight.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

After the fifth song, the boys were giving fifteen minutes break and so they were ushered towards the designated dressing room. Erza and the four other ladies followed her back the dressing room to congratulate the boys for the successful start of their concert.

Erza opened the door, Lucy and the others peered inside. The members of Fairy Avenue were scattered inside the room, Gray and Natsu were sitting on the long couch drinking refreshments while makeup artists were reapplying their light makeup's, Gajeel was sitting on the stool with energy drink on his hand whilst Loke was standing in front of the whole body mirror pressing clothes while discussing something to the person assigned for their clothes.

"Erza?"

Everyone inside the dressing room turned their head to the sexy secretary as Natsu mumbled her name.

"Congratulations, guys!" Erza started smiling widely as she entered the room. "The start of the concert was a success!" she added, looking proud to the singers but then she blinked their eyes while the four boys were silently staring at someone behind her, Erza craned her neck to her back and saw Lucy, Levy, Mira and Lisanna standing quietly behind her. She knew that the boys were admiring the girls' appearance, especially Lucy; it looks like she's not a maid but an heiress wearing that elegant and sexy cocktail dress.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu break the awkward silence by waving a hand to the blushing blonde maid. "Looking good tonight!" he said hiding his blush with her wide grin.

Lucy bowed her head to hide the bright red blush on her cheek but then she gave a quick and embarrassed nod at Natsu. "T-thank you…" she mumbled shyly.

"I agree that you looked so good on that dress, Ojou-chan." A voice said.

Erza gasped and glared before pulling Lucy and the other girls to her back. "What the fuck are you doing here, Iwan?" Erza growled.

Iwan, Makarov's estranged son, chuckled amusedly and leaned on the door frame, not even flinching at the glaring eyes aimed at him. "Is it really that bad to check up on my father's talents? I'm just making sure you guys are okay." The older man replied with sarcastic tone. "By the way congratulations, it was indeed a very good start for your second major concert. Every audience were screaming madly." He added, chuckling evilly, and then his malicious eyes landed on the nervous Lucy behind Erza.

Lucy squeaked and then hides behind the scarlet haired secretary. _'He's the one from the Estate few days ago!'_ Lucy said to herself inwardly remembering Iwan's cold and stoic dark eyes.

"Whatever you just leave this room." Erza warned with sharp eyes.

"Now, now, Erza-imotou, that's very cold, Onii-sama is hurt." Iwan answered, faking his hurt tone and expression but then he smiled maliciously.

"Iwan." A cold voice said every one's eyes landed on Fairy Avenue's petite Master and CEO. "You're not welcome here, don't make me call the security and make a scene because I'm sure you'll never like it."

Despite being vertically challenged, Makarov exude a dangerous aura that scared the others especially Lucy, Levy and Lisanna. Mira, even though she knew little about Vermillion Entertainment's CEO, feared Makarov a little. Yes, with his sharp gaze, Makarov look so scary but Mira knew that those glares where meant to protect his family and threatened others who dare to hurt his loved ones.

Iwan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and left the room but not until he gave Lucy a quick glance and smirked.

'_You're still alive, eh? These only make things interesting.'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina can't believe she finally updated… sorry guys for the late update and for the wrong grammars tenses blah, blah like the others kept pointing out, seriously? Sabrina is very busy with her work… Sabrina noticed that almost everyone commented that the previous chapter seemed to be the same as OHS scene of Hikaru and Haruhi moment, so let Sabrina say that no it was not a copy of that scene. Sabrina was first reluctant of uploading that chapter because it really looked the same as OHS story but Sabrina was too lazy to change it so it the end she stick to her original story. To all Sabrina's anonymous readers, if you cannot make an account then please be nice to leave any username at the end of you review so Sabrina could thank you guys properly for commenting on her stories :D thank you! Huggles!  
><strong>.<strong>

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: **_**Hermione Weasley, XxBlue and CrimsonxX, dang regacho, FuzzyPeachz12, any and all anime, Guest, Kitty cat chan, Jelly-Me, asdfghjklshower, Adian414, Guest, pikaqueen, FTWforANIME, Yukkari Fullbuster Heartfilia, Guest, Terumi Okino, Guest, LinkLover123, **__**XoXoFairyTailXoXo, toywizard27, HinaSnowBastia, ASDFGHJKL21, realistic, MissRainicorn, **__**abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, Erstel 908iu, NewMusic098, Jec 3, Jean, Blue-Phoenix311, realistic, WolfieANNE, Run-Away-Bride, Hachibukai, thebeautywithin13, ft-addict16, Dragon Slayer Lover is here, **__**Otaku'25,**__** AznMelody5678, Jacovy, lavender7795, **__**GrayFullbusterfangirl, Emil C, God Slayer, **__**KawaiiOdango, **__**GoldenRoseLuceTanya, **__**pluethedog27, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

_You know I've always got your back girl so let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running. I said it's just matter of fact girl you just call my name I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming._

-** DISCLAIMER: Everything about you by 1D**

**.**

_The second song, entitled 'Marry You', played after awhile making the fans exclaimed in delight._

-** DISCLAIMER: Marry You by Bruno Mars**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'One Sisiter & Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne because at the end of the July Sabrina will finally close the poll! Thank you for those who voted! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


	23. Concert Twenty Three

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary: **Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"We're here!" Erza chirped as the chauffeur of the limousine parked the car in front of a grand establishment with five floors. "Welcome to the Tower of Fame!"

Loke helped his mother, Nadeshiko, as she stepped out of the vehicle. Gajeel followed after his band mate, as his special breed cat named Pantherlily or Lily for short luxuriously laying his petite and dark-furred body on the band's second guitarist's left shoulder.

Seeing that it was her first time visiting the famous Tower of Fame in Hargeon Town, Levy excitedly stepped out the car and cooed like a child at the five-story building standing tall before the cerulean haired young lady. Mira and Elfman remained calm though they're as excited as Levy, a contented smile stretched over their lips.

"Shall we start the tour?" an overly-excited Erza said, leading the way inside the building.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"This is the Wax of Fame." Erza said as she guided the others inside the very large room on the second floor.

The room is filled with life sized sculptures of singers and band members that distributed something unique to the music industries; the sculptures are all that made out of wax and resembled the singers very well; it was as if you're looking at the singers in person.

The red haired tour-guide-wannabe pulled the others to a certain wax figure. "Look, do you recognize this figure?" she asked as she pointed to a very petite was sculpture with blonde spiky hair wearing a proud smirk on his lips in black suit.

Levy bent her back and stared intently at the figure. As if a light bulb appeared above her head, Levy gasped as she dropped her fist onto her palm. "Ah! That's Master Makarov right?"

The blue haired maid's companion, except from the members of FA band and Erza, gasped; obviously surprised, and then stared at the wax figure of the CEO of Vermillion Entertainment.

Mira blinked her round eyes at the figure, her pink lips are pursed together, "It does look just like Master Makarov except that this figure looks young, probably around thirties?"

Erza nodded with much confidence, "I present to you Master Makarov's previous group, the Fairy Tail." she announced, sounding and looking proud as she present couple of figures around Master Makarov's own wax sculptures.

Levy gasped in surprised once again and gawked at the figure, "Eh! You mean to say Master was a singer before?!"

Erza harrumphed proudly and nodded again. "Yes!"

Levy stared in comical disbelief at the figure as Mira giggled at her reaction. "I didn't think that Master was a singer let alone part of a band! And look at his clothes. Nice!"

Everyone laughed at Levy.

"Then? Who are those other members?"

The red hair secretary pointed at the only female member of the band. "That is Polyursica-san, she's the band's lead vocal but after FT was disbanded she turned into Vermillion Entertainment's medicinal advisor since she graduated in medicine course after the band broke apart."

"This is Bob-san." Erza said, gesturing her hand at the wax figure of a very handsome male with jet black hair that almost reaching his shoulders, the figure was wearing a white tuxedo suit while holding a microphone, everyone sweat dropped when they all noticed that the figure Erza called 'Bob-san' had his pinky finger sticking out while holding the microphone.

Levy glanced at Mira as sweat formed on her forehead. "Is he...?"

Mira giggled and nodded. "I think he is."

"That's not very manly." Elfman muttered, amused and slightly disgusted.

"I remember him hugging me while Master took us to his Villa." Loke shivered in fear, horrified at his own memory. Nadeshiko chuckled behind her knuckles and patted her son's head gently.

Understanding their reaction, Erza merely let out an uncertain laugh. And lastly, Erza held out her hand at the last member of Master Makarov's previous band, the Faiy Tail. The said male member has black hair that fell down his shoulders adorned with strands of color red highlights and has distinguishable muscular physiques. He was holding a red and black colored electric guitar.

"This is Jiemma Sabertooth-san. He's the youngest member of the FT." said Erza.

"I think I've seen him in TV." Elfman cuts in and nodded recognizing the youngest male member. "He's the CEO of Sabertooth Network and the founder of Twin Dragon right?"

Erza inclined her head downward as she crossed her arms together. "Yes, Sabertooth Network is Vermillion Entertainments' rival company and of course our Fairy Avenue rival with SN's Twin Dragon, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe."

Mira hummed and said, "I wonder why Master Makarov and Jiemma-san are competing with each other even though they have been in the same band before." Mira mused curiously as she tilted her head to her side.

Mira, Elfman and Levy turned their questioning eyes on Master Makarov's red hair secretary. Erza blinked her eyes at first, confused as to why they were all looking at her, but when realization dawned on her cold sweats formed on her forehead and quickly waved her hand at the three.

"D-don't look at me." she stuttered. "I don't know the reason either."

The three gave Erza an unconvinced look causing for the latter to sweat dropped again. She quickly avoided her dark brown eyes away from Levy and the other's gaze and let out a nervous laugh.

"W-why don't we e-end the tour and g-go on with our own, ne? I-wanted-to-go-that-way-so-see-you-guys-later!" she said in haste and was quick to escape the scene.

Mira narrowed her eyes suspiciously, _'Erza definitely knows something.'_

Levy on the other hand shrugged her shoulders and tugged Mira's hand. "Let's go and look around ne?"

Pulling her mind out of her trance, the oldest Strauss blinked her eyes and then nodded. "Oh... Okay!"

Loke decided to tour his mother in some other part of the establishment and so he and Nadeshiko went in different direction. Since Erza decided to run away, Levy let Mira decided for their next destination. While waiting for Mira's decision, Levy stuffed her hands inside her jacket's pockets and roamed her brown eyes inside the room.

When her eyes fell down at the door, she saw the familiar dark hair main rapper of Fairy Avenue walking passed the Wax of Fame room. Levy blinked her eyes repeatedly and tilted her head to her side.

_'Gajeel-sama?'_

Glancing at Mira and Elfman at first, seeing that the Strauss duo was still not over their argument for their next destination, Levy twisted her ankles and started following Gajeel behind.

The singer turned and entered a twin door, before entering Levy looked up at the plate attached on the wall next to the twin door.

_'Fiore Kingdom's New Generation' _— the plate said.

Levy then took a step inside the room, unlike the previous room she was in a while ago, this room — 'Fiore Kingdom's New Generation' — has fewer visitors. The room only has five to seven people roaming inside including her and Gajeel; Levy looked around and spotted Gajeel standing in front of a large painting affixed against the wall.

The petite maid quietly approached the dark haired singer. Standing three steps behind him, Levy tried gaining Gajeel's attention by clearing her throat.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder and gave Levy a bored expression. "What?"

Levy shook her head lightly, not even intimidated by Gajeel's slightly sharp gaze. "Nothing, I'm just curious." she said, pulling her head to the side and hummed before continuing her sentence, "Gajeel-sama is not really a type of person admiring some painting or pictures, so I'm just curious."

Gajeel didn't say anything; instead he pulled his head slightly downward causing for his dark fringes veiled over his onyx eyes. Gajeel pulled his face to the painting again and quietly stared on it, completely ignoring Levy.

Levy furrowed her eyebrows before dragging her eyes to the painting. It was a painting of an unfamiliar group of singers. Two young men whom probably around their late twenties along with two young ladies of the same age or probably younger than albeit male companion.

The young woman on the left has red layered-style hair with onyx colored eyes; she was wearing a halter chiffon dress with handkerchief-style skirt in color lime green. Levy creased her eyebrows staring at the red haired young lady on the painting. The lady's jet black eyes and the shape of her lips looked very familiar to Levy.

The blue haired maid's eyes traveled to the young man standing next to red hair lady. Levy gasped and bulge her eyes out when she recognized the young man on the painting. Although he looks so young on the picture it was definitely the same person she and Lucy saw back in Vermillion Estate.

'_It was him alright. Minus the weird beard and he looks so young here.'_ Levy nodded at her own thought.

Shivering at her memory of Erza's enraged expression that time, Levy shook her head repeatedly and then dragged her eyes to the beautiful young woman standing between the two young men.

She has soft brown eyes and long blonde hair tied in a bun, her bangs framed her heart-shape face.

Levy straightened her back looking surprised. _'What the— she look so much like Lucy!' _Levy screamed mentally while gawking at the picture, particularly at the blond young woman. Levy glanced at Gajeel but he seemed not to be aware of the blonde woman on the painting as he was too focus on the red hair young lady.

"Layla Heartfillia."

Levy snapped her eyes on her side and again was surprised to see another familiar man. Jiemma Sabertooth, Master Makarov's previous band mate and the president of Sabertooth Network. Jiemma too was looking up at the blonde lady on the painting; his dark eyes stared longingly and sadly at the painting.

Unknowingly, Levy stared at Jiemma but then she flinched when he snapped his eyes at her. Levy shrieked before jumping towards Gajeel, who seemed to be ignoring Levy and Jiemma, the blue haired maid hides using Gajeel.

Jiemma pulled his eyes back to the painting before turning his back at it and walked away. Levy sighed in relief after Jiemma disappeared and then she brought her eyes back to the blond lady.

'_Layla Heartfillia?'_ Levy inwardly asked herself.

"There you are Levy!" Mira said and then pulled Levy towards the twin door. "Let's go, Elfman and I decided to go to the 'Walk of Fame' room." She said as she enthusiastically pulled Levy.

Levy gave the still quiet Gajeel once last look before she followed Mira. "Mira-san? Where is Lisanna, by the way?"

_'Lu-chan is missing as well.'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Elsewhere, Natsu wearing a dark tinted sunglasses and a fedora was pulling Lisanna down at the shopping district of Hargeon Town. Lisanna tried keeping up with Natsu's wide steps; a soft blush decorated her cheeks as her eyes dropped on her hand intertwined with Natsu's warm and big hand.

"N-Natsu, where are we going?" Lisanna asked, trying to divert her attention to her pink haired companion. She tried her best to ignor the very fast paced of her heart and the warm sensation on her cheeks.

Natsu looked over at Lisanna and grinned. "Help me buy a gift." he said.

Lisanna blinked her eyes at Natsu. "Gift?"

"Yep, Mira-san said that today might be her birthday so I'm going to buy her a gift."

Confused at first, Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows, she opened her lips to ask Natsu but then realization hit her when she remembered what her older sister told them this morning. A force smile appeared on Lisanna's lips.

"Oh… yes, that's right… I uhh remember now."

"Right?" Natsu suddenly halted and looked up at the jewelry store before him. "Let's try looking in here, okay?"

Lisanna gave Natsu a sad smile before nodding. "Okay." She whispered.

Fifteen minutes had passed; Natsu was still deciding whether to buy the diamond ring or the Emerald earrings, Lisanna was quietly standing right next to Natsu with melancholic expression.

It was supposed to be fun, Lisanna thought, this day was supposed to be fun and yet here she is, sulking beside the man she really admire.

Lisanna was surprised and was glad when last night Natsu asked her to go with him today. Her heart was thudding faster as she was frantically searching for dress she will wear for this special day.

She tried to look really pretty and pleasant for Natsu; her older siblings even teased her for making an effort. Lisanna was sure that did look pretty (Mira did her make-up) because almost all of the boys they passed through today gave the youngest Strauss a double look or admiring glance, they appreciate her look except for the man she decided to dress up for.

Lisanna squeezed her eyes tightly before and quietly took a deep breath before forcing a smile on her lips. "Y-you really are making an effort choosing gift for her, ne?" Lisanna said, trying not to sound hurt or sad.

Natsu, still had his eyes on the jewelries, smiled and nodded. "Well it's her first birthday with us so I wanted to make this day is special for her." He said fondly.

It hurt. There was an ache over her heart and she felt guilty. She shouldn't be feeling this. "But you know, she really like simple things, like handmade gift or just plain presents." She said softly.

Natsu stared at her in full one minute before a wide smile formed on his lips. "You're right!" he said and then turned his eyes at the sales lady. Natsu and the sales lady discussed something, and so Lisanna decided to roam around the shop.

She stopped in front of a rack filled with beautiful and expensive-looking rings and necklaces. Lisanna stared at the glass but then she blinked when she felt something stinging on her eyes, the youngest Strauss absentmindedly lifted a hand and touched her cheeks and was surprised to feel her cheeks damped in tears.

Lisanna, horrified at the thought that she was unconsciously crying, hastily wiped the tears off her cheeks with her palms.

'_What are you doing, Lisanna?'_ she chastised herself. _'Stop crying…'_ Lisanna bite her lower lip, painfully. _'Just stop…'_

"Lisanna!"

Lisanna twitched and before turning she made sure her face was free of tears. Lisanna forced a smile on her lips and then turned to face Natsu. "Hey, are you done already?"

Natsu gave Lisanna a toothy grin and nodded. "Yep!" he held a hand at the youngest Strauss causing for the latter to tilt her head to her side in confusion. "Let's go?" he asked, still offering his hands at her.

Lisanna smiled at him, smile mixture of sadness and happiness, and nodded. She lifted and took Natsu's hand. Overwhelming happiness plastered on Lisanna's petite face as she was being pulled by Natsu again.

The corner of Natsu's lips quirked up before he began walking; he was tugging Lisanna's hand gently. With racing heart, Lisanna stared at the back of his head as he walked ahead, tugging her along with his long, slender fingers still intertwined in hers.

A small smile appeared on Lisanna's lips and nodded. _'Just for this moment…'_ she whispered, happily listening as Natsu pointed at different colorful shops around them.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Shopping for present is too troublesome, so help me find suitable gift okay?" the leader of the famous boy band, Fairy Avenue, said with deadpan tone and expression as he pulled Lucy inside the shopping mall of Hargeon Town.

Lucy quietly nodded, letting the dark haired singer tugged her as they passed through different and colorful shops inside the mall. This early morning, Lucy decided to tag along with the others when Erza suggested they visited one of the famous tourist spots in Hargeon, the Tower of Fame.

An establishment filled with memorabilia such as paintings, wax figures and some of the personal items of the famous singers and bands that made history in music industries. But the blonde young lady was suddenly dragged by Gray into his private car.

She was confused and shock at first but when Gray said that he needed some help choosing a suitable a gift for someone, Lucy agreed to tag along with him. The chauffeur dropped them by the shopping district; Gray was armed with plain black tee shirt, denim pants, sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Uhm, Gray?" Lucy called out.

Gray glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"May ask who are you giving that present for?" Lucy asked, genuinely curious.

Silence fell between them that made Lucy feel guilty, maybe it's something that she was not supposed to ask. Lucy wanted to slam her palm against her forehead but then Gray suddenly answered.

"It's a birthday gift for a girl."

"Eh?" Lucy's stomach did an uncomfortable twist as her body suddenly went stiff. Lucy doesn't know the reason as to why she felt something clenched her heart painfully.

Gray automatically halted when Lucy suddenly stopped walking. Gray pulled his eyebrows together and looked at Lucy, with eyes questioning her suddenly stopped walking.

"F-for a girl?" Lucy stuttered.

Gray nodded, confusion is evident on his face even though half of his face was hidden behind a round sunglasses.

Letting out an uncertain laugh, Lucy pulled her hand off Gray's grip and scratched the back of her head. "R-really? W-what kind of girl is she?"

The frowned over Gray's forehead deepened making Lucy waved her hands at him. "W-well, knowing her personality makes it easier to choose gift!" she said, hoping that she doesn't sound so defensive.

Gray straightened the frown on his face afterwards. He stared at Lucy at first, the blonde maid feel a little uncomfortable as Gray gave her piercing yet gentle gaze. "She's a…" he titled his head to his side. "Simple girl. She doesn't like glamorous things, she prefer handmade gifts over expensive ones. I think." He added before scratching his cheek with a finger. "I really don't know her that much, so that was just a guess."

A soft laugh escaped Lucy's lips; she smiled gently and said, "I think the opposite. You really do know her." She said, meeting Gray's gaze equally. _'And I really envy her.'_

Gray shrugged his shoulders before pushing his hands inside his pants' pocket. "Not really." He said. "She just looked so much of a friend I'd held so dear." He added with quiet tone before turning his back at Lucy. "Let's go, I wanted to be back home before nightfall." And started walking ahead.

Lucy nodded and was quick to follow Gray. Spotting a shop that Gray thought a girl would really love as a gift; the FA band's leader entered the shop with Lucy tailing him from behind.

One of the three salesladies of the said shop greeted Lucy and Gray as they entered the store. Lucy gave the lady a small smile as Gray immediately went to the aisle specific for animal-shaped stuff toys.

Lucy hurriedly followed Gray when he disappeared in between the racks where the sale stuff toys were displayed. "G—," Lucy quickly shut her mouth as she realized that they're in public store. _'I mustn't call him by his name.' _she scolded herself mentally.

Lucy found Gray standing in front of a rack with animal plushies with different sizes and colors. He had his head tilted upward with his lips pursed together as he was silently contemplating what stuff toy he will choose. Gray reached out two plushies and faced Lucy.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Lucy lifted her eyebrows and stared at the toys on his grip. The one on his left hand was a Hush-puppy shaped stuff toy wearing a red dog collar with two bells. It looks cute, Lucy thought. On Gray's right hand was a cute lion cub stuff toy.

Lucy hummed as she decided which one is cuter when her chocolate eyes dropped on a rack and caught up a glimpsed of a white colored stuff toy with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose. Lucy squealed in delight, Gray frowned when Lucy rushed towards the weird shape toy and snatched it.

"This is SO cute!" she shrieked happily.

Gray's eyebrows met as he gave Lucy an incredulous expression. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief and he took the weird looking toy from his blonde companion. "Doesn't it look weird?"

Lucy puffed her cheeks, "No it is not. It looks cute, a bit strange but still cute." She insisted.

Gray looked contemplative, and when Lucy remembered that they are buying gift for someone and not for her, she quickly said, "B-but if you d-d-don't want it then m-maybe we c-c-could— eh?"

Gray nodded and suddenly seized the toy from her. "Okay, let's buy this." He said and turned his back at her, started walking towards the cashier.

"B-but—," Lucy collided hit face against Gray's back when the latter suddenly stopped walking. She cupped her aching nose and frowned. "Why did you—," Lucy's words were cut off when she heard a sobbing sound coming from the little girl around seven years old sitting on the floor.

Gray was looking down at the little girl before he bent down on the floor as well. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Lucy was shock when Gray suddenly removed his sunglasses.

The sobbing little girl looked up at Gray and was surprised to see a famous singer looking at her. "G-Gurey-chama?" the little girl asked, pulling her petite head to the side.

Gray smiled and nodded. "Hey." He greeted, he looked up at the nearest toy beside him and handed it to the little girl. "For you, sorry for bumping into you, ne?"

The little girl giggled as she wiped the tears from her small and reddish cheeks and accepted the toy from the dark haired singer. "Arigatou, Gurey-chama!" she beamed happily at Gray and snuggled against the toy that the singer gave her.

Gray smiled and patted the girl on the head; he helped her stand up and patted the dusts off her floral dress. The little girl held the toy he gave tightly when a middle age woman appeared beside the child, looking worried. Lucy guessed that the woman was the little girl's mother.

"Sara!" she called out, relief washed over her face, and hugged her child tightly. "I told you not to wonder off like that." She softly chastised the child but showered her kisses all over her small face. "Mommy was so worried."

The child hugged her mother around her neck and said, "I'm sorry, Kaa-chan." and nuzzled her cheek against her mother's cheek.

The middle aged woman kissed her daughter on the forehead before pulling her relief eyes at Gray, she was about to say something when she realized that a famous singer was in front of her. A blush formed her cheeks, clearly flustered at Gray's presence, "Oh my… G-Gray Fullbuster-sama…" she stuttered. "I'm so sorry if my child caused trouble—,"

Gray shook his head softly and smile, "No, it was my fault, I didn't see her and accidentally collided against her." He said. "And please dropped off the honorific, just call me 'Gray'," he added and beamed at the flustered woman.

Lucy smiled fondly at Gray's kindness, something that can be seen rarely on the usual stoic band leader.

"Uhm…" the mother of the child took her phone out. "C-can I take pictures of you with my daughter?" she asked nervously waving the contraption as emphasized.

Gray smiled once again and nodded. "Sure." He said before he collected the child inside his arm and lifted her. The mother enthusiastically instructed her child to smile after counting to three. The little girl innocently pressed her cheek against Gray and beaming widely in front of the camera.

"Thank you so much!" the mother grabbed her child from Gray and bowed her head as she was thanking Gray non-stop.

"No worries," was Gray's simple response.

The salesladies and costumers inside the store gathered around Gray and fawned over the undeniably handsome and famous singer. Some of them fished out their phone with built in camera and started taking pictures of Gray. They gawked and giggled at Gray's presence as some of them asked Gray to take pictures with them. Lucy giggled as she watched in sideline; she watched the girls gawking at Gray, Lucy swear that the girls' eyes turned into beating heart-shape because of happiness.

One of the girls admiring Gray looked over the smiling Lucy behind the singer. She gathered her courage and stepped forward to Gray. "Uhm G-G-Gray-sama…?" her face turned into deep red when Gray looked at her. "Are you… and that girl—," she gestured her head to Lucy. "Are you two… perhaps… dating?"

There was a silence at first before all the girls turned their heads at Lucy who had her brown eyes wide in surprised and her cheeks tainted in deep red blush.

Startled at the question Lucy gasped, "M-m-me?" she pointed a finger to herself, flustered, and then she waved her hands and head at the ladies. "N-no! It's not—," Lucy didn't dare to look at Gray; she was too scared to see what is the dark haired singer's expression.

He's probably wearing a disgusted expression. Imagine him, a singer that everyone loved and idolized, dating a mere maid like her. Sheesh. But still the thought of Gray being revolted at the thought that he's dating her stung her heart painfully.

"I'm not dating her." Gray interrupted Lucy's stuttering response. At that answer, the girl's agitated expression washed off their faces and sighed in relief.

As if a very large spear struck Lucy right through her heart, she inwardly cringed at Gray's small response. Pushing aside the pain on her chest, Lucy forced her lips to form a smile.

"She's a friend and please don't post her picture on internet. She's a very private girl and very shy, she doesn't like her picture scattered around in public."

"Hai~~!" The girls responded in chorus as their eyes glint in happiness.

Gray paid the weird stuff toys and the toy he gave to the little girl. The dark haired singer waved a hand at the girls inside the store before wearing the sunglasses again. He pulled Lucy outside the store and guided her towards the street.

It was already nightfall when they have exited the toy store; there were fewer shoppers down the street. Gray and Lucy used Hargeon Park as short cut to the place where Gray decided to meet the chauffeur.

Lucy sighed and looked up at the dark sky. There was smoke coming out her nose and lips and she breathe out. It was natural since its winter season.

'_The sky is so dark… I hope it started snowing.' _Lucy mentally wished and beamed unknowingly. She was so absorbed of looking up to the sky that she was not aware of Gray's grip slightly tightened. Lucy felt something soft touching her nose, and with crossed eyes; she tried looking at the tip of her nose and was glad to see a small and white snow on her nose.

Lucy held out her free hand; her palm started collecting snow that falling down from the clouds. _'It's snowing!' _she gleefully said while playing the snow on her hand.

Gray suddenly stopped walking, Lucy automatically stopped as well but her eyes were on her palm. "Lucy…"

"Hmm?"

A short hush made itself across Lucy and Gray. The blonde maid blinked her eyes when Gray handed her the stuff toy he bought from the toy store awhile ago. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, eyes looking confuse.

"Eh?"

Gray lifted the corner of his lips and said, "Happy birthday."

Silence took over again; Lucy was staring speechless at Gray's dark blue eyes.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **Yes, Sabrina knows that she took forever updating FA… Sorry T_T and yes, Sabrina finally did revealed FA official pairing. So readers who do not like the OP please don't leave a review/comment saying that you're not going to read FA anymore cause of the pairing blah, blah… Sabrina can't please everybody, yes, so if you guys wanted to complain or voice out your disappointment then feel free to PM her, 'cause complaining through review and saying you're not going to read FA anymore is somewhat an insult to Sabrina (sounds too sensitive but please try to understand Sabrina… she IS pretty sensitive right now… stupid period cramp!) Anyways, Sabrina is pretty sure that everyone is surprised about Lucy's birthday in winter… Don't worry everything's going to be explained in next chapter. Sabrina has no time to edit this chapter so pardon her for the wrong grammar etc, etc. PS: ANYBODY WITH GIFTED HAND, CAN YOU PLEASE DESIGN FA'S OFFICIAL LOGO OR SIGN? Thank you :D  
><strong>.<strong>

**Thank you for the feed backs you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles* If you guys noticed Sabrina did not write the UN of the reader who reviewed FA, it's because Sabrina is only renting PC at computer shop (stupid internet connection! Grr), renting PC is very expensive and so again please bear with Sabrina**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'One Sister & Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


	24. Concert Twenty Four

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary: **Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"Happy birthday."_

Silence took over again; Lucy was staring speechlessly at Gray's dark blue eyes. She blinked her brown eyes repeatedly before her brain finally absorbed Gray's word; she gasped and clasped her hands over slightly ajar lips, shock.

"H-how did you know…?" Lucy asked in disbelief but there was a hint of happiness on her eyes and on her tone.

Gray took one of her hand and handed the paper bag with the weird shape stuff toy they have bought awhile ago inside. "Mira-san told us about your birthday, so yeah." He said before pushing his hands inside the pocket of his jacket, there was a transparent steam coming out of their lips as they speak and breathes out because of the cold weather.

Silence perched between the two young adult, Gray drew his dark blue eyes to his side whilst Lucy focused her caramel orbs onto her toes. "A-actually, since I don't remember my past, the Manageress from the orphanage decided that the first day of snow would be my birthday."

Gray creased his forehead lightly, "Why?" he inquired.

Lucy sheepishly chuckled and said, "I was brought to the institution when it was snowing, they don't remember the exact date so they agreed that my birthday is when the first day of snow."

Gray stood silent once again and just stared at Lucy. _'I was brought to the institution when it was snowing.' _His blonde companion's words echoed inside his head as he brought his mind back to few days ago.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

__"I want to know more about our new maid."__

_Makarov and Erza, startled by Gray's demanding question, blinked their eyes at the FA's leader looking surprised. Then both of Vermillion CEO and his red haired secretary exchanged knowing glance with each other before returning their eyes on the determined look on Gray's face._

_"W-what are you—,"_

_"Is she really is what I think she is?"_

_Erza stepped in front of her Master, "Gray—," Erza's words were cut off when Gray gave her a determined expression, the expression that says that no matter what kind excuses they would say his resolve to know anything or everything about their blonde maid will never falter._

_"If you don't want to answer that then perhaps you will answer my next question." Gray hissed. "Where are Layla-san and her family's grave then? I've been asking you that because not even once you brought us to that place and you even know that Layla-san's family is very close to me and to Loke?"_

_Erza growled and gave Gray a reprimanding look from talking in hostile tone to their Master. Gray usually speaks to Master Makarov with polite tone and expression because ever since his parents left him, the elderly CEO took Gray under his care and the band leader sees Makarov as his second father as well. But the topic about _'her'_ is pretty sensitive to the dark haired singer that he always completely forgot that he's talking to the person who takes care of him for more than ten years._

_Master Makarov looked straight at Gray's dark blue eyes before a soft sigh escaped his lips. "Erza settle down." Erza hesitantly moved back to the side. "Why do you want to know more about Lucy? What is your purpose?"_

_Gray's eyes twitched, his tensed shoulders dropped down followed by bowing his head making his jet black eyes concealed his dark blue eyes. "Aside from satisfying my curiosity, I also wanted to give up my own feelings. I want to stop hoping that _she's_ still alive, that she will never come back from being dead." Gray clenched his fists and jaw painfully. "It pains me whenever I see Lucy; it's like looking at _her_ except that she doesn't remember me and that fact hurts me the most… so please Ojii-san… you've got tell me everything." The dark haired leader's tone croaked as he bowed his head at Master Makarov, something that shock Erza and Master Makarov._

_Erza swore she saw tears falling from Gray's dark cerulean eyes, just how much has he fallen for her? And he hasn't seen her for couple of years too. A faint trace of smile graced Erza's lips before her dragged her brown eyes to her petite foster father slash Master. "Master…" Erza whispered but Gray and Master Makarov heard her and pulled their eyes at her. "I think Grays has the right to know. It's okay to tell him only the few details if you still wanted to confirm everything before revealing it all to them."_

_Gray's eyes twinkled in gladness before he pulled his eyes back to Master Makarov, giving the elderly CEO a hopeful look._

_Master Makarov sighed in exasperation before he gave a quick nod. "Very well, as Erza have said, I cannot tell you everything but first I'm going to ask you one thing before telling you anything. You must not, in any circumstances, reveal anything to anyone, not even to Natsu and the others most especially to Lucy herself. Can you do that?"_

_Gray nodded his head as his response._

_"Okay then…" Master Makarov heaved another deep sigh before saying, "Few days before meeting Lucy, I discovered a letter from Vermillion's past CEO, Master Mavis Vermillion, it said on the letter that—," Master swallowed first before continuing, "that Layla and Jude's daughter survived the accident."_

_Gray felt his world crumbled into pieces when Master Makarov words sunk in._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"—to you?"

Lucy's tone brought Gray back to the present. He blinked his eyes several time before frowning. "What?"

"I'm asking you if you're okay. You've been spacing out for five whole minutes." Lucy said with concern tone and expression.

Gray shook his head lightly before tilting his head downward. "Yes, I was just preoccupied at something." He said. _'Concentrate Gray, you idiot!' "_So… are you still afraid to remember your past?" he asked in hope to lighten the tension he created between them.

Lucy grinned at him and shook her head, "Nope." She said cheerfully unlike the first time they talk about her past she was close to hysterical, but now she looked rather ecstatic almost excited this time. "And it's thanks to what you have said that time. I wanted to remember the people precious to from my past as well."

_"…Layla and Jude's daughter survived the accident. And we believed that it's Lucy."_

Everything happened in haste that Lucy just found herself trapped inside Gray's arms. "G-Gray…?" she called out ignoring the warm sensation on her cheeks when she felt the warm breathing of Gray hitting the side of her neck. "What's wrong?"

Gray mumbled some incoherent words making Lucy frowned in confusion, "What?"

"You've got to." He said a little louder than before.

"Got to what?"

The dark haired singer tightened his hug around the startled blonde maid. "You've got to remember everything… you really have to…" Gray repeated as he nuzzled his face closer to the side of Lucy's neck. The blonde maid wrinkled her brows, confused.

The way his voice croaked made Lucy think that Gray was close to crying. Unable to think with clarity, Lucy's arms moved on its own and encircled them around Gray's body, her one hand softly patted the dark blue eyes leader's back, wishing that it sooth him somehow.

"Okay…" Lucy whispered back, "I will." She added.

They stayed in each other's arms for few second before Gray slowly let Lucy go. Lucy looked up straight to Gray's dark blue eyes while Gray lifted his hand to Lucy's left cheek as if he was about to caress her. His hand stopped midway of touching Lucy's cheek but then he suddenly withdrew his hand letting it falls down to his side and took two stepped backward.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, tilting his head downward hiding his eyes.

The cold wind picked up and blew Lucy's blonde. The blonde maid blinked her brown eyes when Gray started to unzip his jacket.

"What are you doing—,"

Gray suddenly threw his jacket over Lucy's shoulders, leaving him only his blue blazer underneath the jacket and a Ralph Lauren polo shirt underneath the blazer to keep him warm.

"Eh? But how about you? You'll get cold without your jacket, Gray." Lucy was about to grabbed the jacket off her shoulders when Gray suddenly grip her wrist and tugged her lightly.

"It's fine." he said and started pulling Lucy towards the parking space where they agreed to meet up the chauffeur. "Let's go back; I'm sure everyone is waiting for us. Especially you."

Lucy eyes flickered at Gray, although he's wearing a blazer and also polo shirt Lucy think that Gray is not dress enough to protect himself from cold. "Aren't you cold?" she asked with a concern tone.

"I'm fine." he repeated still tugging her lightly.

Lucy thinks that Gray was just pretending to be okay and so she wrapped her arms around Gray's left arm, startling the dark haired band leader.

"Just in case you're feeling cold." Lucy mumbled in embarrassment as her cheeks glowed in bright red.

Gray quietly looked down at Lucy but then he dragged his dark blue eyes to their front and said nothing. Quietly savoring himself from the warmth he's receiving from Lucy's body.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Happy birthday!" everyone exclaimed the moment Gray opened the door of the dining room; revealing Erza and the others (minus Gajeel) inside the room wearing cone-shaped party hat over their head. Happy and Lily were both flying midair as they pop out the handheld confetti shooters at Lucy and Gray.

Papers and Mylar in different shapes and variety of color popped out of the shooters and rained down to the grinning Lucy. The blonde maid clasped her hands over her lips as everyone gathered around the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday Lu-chan!"

"Happy birthday Lucy-chan!"

Everyone offered her their greetings that cause for the blonde maid to sniffed and sob. Levy wrapped her arms around Lucy and giggled.

"Don't cry, silly, it's your birthday!" she said.

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to smile despite her lower lip trembling. "I-I'm just... surprised and happy that everyone wanted to celebrate my birthday..." and then she sniffed childishly again.

Everyone inside the dining room laughed at the sobbing Lucy.

"There, there." Mira soothed the blonde young lady while patting her color gold hair gently.

Master Makarov cleared his throat, "The foods that Mira and the others cooked are getting cold, so why don't we start eating now?"

Tears of happiness clung to the corners of Lucy's brown eyes as she was being led to the long dining table by Levy and Mira.

As usual Master Makarov took the center chair with Jellal to his right and Erza to his left. Mira sat next to Erza while Elfman took the chair next to his older sister. Lucy sat in between the Lisanna and Levy as the three boys of Fairy Avenue settled down across the girls.

"Before anything," Master Makarov cuts in. "Lucy why don't you blow the candles first?"

Lucy eagerly leaned across the table towards the two layered chocolate birthday cake sitting on the table just in front of her. There are twenty birthday candles on the second layer and Lucy blew off the light of the candles with a smile plastered on her face. Everyone clapped their hands as Lucy finished blowing the candles. The blonde maid sat back on her seat before Master Makarov offered the foods to everyone. After eating everyone gathered inside the largest family room of the rented mansion.

"Hey, Gray, can I talk to you? In private?"

Gray looked up at Erza who was giving her a serious look. The band leader guess Erza wanted to talk about what she and Master Makarov told him about Lucy; Gray nodded and stood up placing the glass of wine on the table. Both of them slipped out the living room without anyone noticing them.

Lucy frowned and dragged her eyes to her side when he felt someone poking her by her shoulder. Her brown eyes meet Natsu's onyx orbs; the blonde maid blinked her eyes, baffled.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" she asked.

Natsu leaned towards her left ear and whispered, "Mind coming with me over there?" Natsu gestured his thumb towards the twin glass door across them; that door leads to the large veranda of the mansion that overlooked a modern designed garden. "I wanted to tell you something." He added.

Since it was Natsu, Lucy gave a quick nod before pushing herself off the couch. Good thing that Levy was busy whining at Lisanna who was teasing her about her crush over the currently absent Gajeel. Loke, Mira and Elfman was laughing at Lisanna and Levy that they did not noticed Lucy and Natsu slipping out the room as well.

Outside, Lucy propped her forearm onto the cold marble fences surrounding the veranda. Her brown eyes gazed admiringly at the landscape of the garden of the mansion that is now covered by layered of white snow, the frozen water on the oblong shaped swimming pool slightly glimmered under the light of the full moon.

Natsu looked at Lucy from the corner of his eyes but when Lucy glanced back at him Natsu quickly turned away with his face dusted a bright red color. Lucy brought her eyes back on the garden but Natsu then cleared his throat slightly sweating in nervous feeling the palpable tension between them.

"Erhm Lucy?"

Lucy looked at Natsu once again. "What is it?"

Natsu inhaled deeply before pulling his body towards his blonde companion. "W-will you close your eyes for me?"

Lucy lifted her eyebrows and blinked her eyes. "Huh? My eyes?" she repeated in confusion.

Natsu nodded and gave her a sheepish laugh. "Please?"

Lucy titled her eyes and contemplated for few seconds before she gave Natsu a hesitant nod. "Okay…" she said before closing her eyes.

"Don't open them until I say 'okay', ne?" she heard him said, Lucy nodded as her response.

Silence fell between them and Lucy inwardly panicked at the thought that Natsu probably left her alone outside but then she heard faint sounds of movements just in front of her, inwardly she sighed in relief that Natsu is still with her.

"Hold on, don't move." he instructed.

Lucy craned her head downward, "Sure."

Lucy felt warm breathing hitting her face, she blushed when she imagined Natsu's face just inches away from hers, she wanted to pulled her face away but then she froze when she felt hands over her head particularly on the right side and then followed by a faint clicking sound.

"Eh? What is happening?" she asked in panic. She lifted her hand to touch her head but then Natsu gripped her wrist gently preventing her from touching the side of her head.

"Don't move." Natsu said and chuckled. "Sorry but keep your eyes closed."

"S-sure…" Lucy's voice trailed off, almost sounding hesitant.

He still had his hand over her wrist, he said, "Hold on… Okay you can open your eyes now."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes but then she opened and closed her eyes rapidly when her brown orbs met a cell phone hoisted in front of her.

_CLICK._

One whole minute passed before realization hit Lucy that Natsu just took picture of her. Lucy flushed in bright crimson and then wagged her arms to her side but then the color on her face drained out, "Y-you took a p-p-picture?! Hey, I probably looked h-horrible in that! Please delete it Natsu!" she cried and tackled Natsu trying her best to snatch the contraption from his hand.

But Natsu only chuckled at Lucy and hoisted the phone away from Lucy's hand. "Hey! Don't do that hahaha! But look, you'll like it!" he said before positioning the phone in front of Lucy again.

Lucy froze when her brown eyes gazed at the screen of Natsu's mobile phone. On the screen was Lucy's picture but there was something clipped on her head, the side where Natsu touched her awhile ago, attached on her golden hair was a beautiful red rose hair clip. The blonde maid lifted her hand lightly graced her finger tips over the hair clip while staring on her own picture on Natsu's phone.

"This is—,"

"Happy birthday." He said softly and then he grinned before he scratched the side of his neck. "Actually I originally bought it as necklace but then Lisanna said that you already received necklace from them before working with us so I took the pendant and I sort of changed it into a hairclip."

Natsu embarrassedly glanced at Lucy, "So… do you like it?"

Lucy looked up from the phone to Natsu; brown eyes glimmered from the tears of happiness, she flashed a wide smile at Natsu and nodded. "Like it? I _loved_ it! Thank you so much for the wonderful gift, Natsu!" She jumped towards Natsu and hugged him.

Natsu was caught off guard when Lucy enveloped her arms around him; he felt the flushed on his face intensified hundred folds, the salmon head drummer bet there were steams coming out of his ears from too much warming of his face because of embarrassment.

Lucy pulled away and started carefully playing the hair clip on her head, completely oblivious at the blushing Natsu beside her.

_'Should I tell her now? Okay Natsu! You gave your word to Lisanna!'_Natsu inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning his body to face Lucy.

There was still a blush adorning his cheeks, "L-Lucy..."

Lucy gave Natsu a side-along glance still admiring the hair clip she had received, "Hmm?"

"I...you know... I sort of—," The pink haired drummer blushed more if that was even possible. "I—I erhm... Lucy... I like—,"

"Hey! What are you doing to Lucy, silly pinky?" Loke interrupted popping his head out of the glass door.

Natsu fell down the marble floor, face first, earning a shriek and sweat drops from Lucy. The blonde maid crouched down in haste to aid the pink haired singer. "N-Natsu, are you okay?!" Lucy asked in panic and in concern.

Loke crouched down on Natsu as well and teasingly poke his band mate on his head. "Oi... Are you still alive? Earth to Natsu?" the lead singer jokingly said as he continued to poke Natsu on his head.

Natsu groaned at first before jerking his body off the floor and glared comically at Loke. Armed with red nose Natsu cried, "What the hell, Loke?!" he animatedly threw dagger glares at Loke but the latter merely stuck his tongue out and shrugged his shoulders casually. "Read the goddamn atmosphere before barging in next time, damn it!"

Natsu let go of Loke's clothes and hunched in one corner of the veranda, with dark clouds hovering about his head, the handsome drummer mumbled depressingly, "And I was close of saying it... Damn you stupid narcissist."

Happy patted his human partner on his head, "Aye..." he said sympathizing at Natsu, "There's always a next time, Natsu." he encouragingly added.

Loke merely laughed at his friend's miserable state. "Were you going to say _that_? Hahaha! My bad!" he exclaimed rather happily but not sounding sorry at all making Natsu twitched in annoyance once again.

Lucy tilted her head to her side and blinked her eyes rapidly. "What is going on?" she asked, puzzled.

Levy sighed in amusement and patted Lucy by her shoulders, "You'll know it someday, Lu-chan." she said.

Lucy pout at her blue haired best friend, "That's so unfair, I think everybody knows what is going on but I don't." she whined but Levy only answered her with strings of giggles.

Loke had his arm around Natsu ignoring the dagger glare his band mate throwing at him. "Hahaha! I said I was sorry!"

"Shut up!" Natsu whisked Loke's shoulder off his shoulders and stomped his way inside the living room. Inside, he met Lisanna's eyes. The youngest Strauss' face lit up and waved a hand at Natsu; the latter waved back at him. Lisanna gave him thumbs up; the pink haired singer's grin grew wider and nodded before flashing his two thumbs at Lisanna. The petite younger Strauss giggled at Natsu when Loke started teasing him again. When Natsu dragged his attention to his band mate, Lisanna's grin disappeared almost instantly and pulled her saddened eyes on her lap.

Noticing the sad look on her little sister, Mira wrapped her arm around Lisanna's shoulders, "Be strong okay?" she said in motherly tone and expression.

Lisanna forced a smile to flash at her older sister and nodded, "I know, Mira-nee... Thanks."

Both female Strauss titled their eyes to everyone and giggled finding Natsu being annoyed at Loke who continued to tease him while Lucy on the other hand puffed her cheeks at Levy complaining that she's hiding something from her.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Grace Children Orphanage_ – was the sign just above the covered porch of the two-story building standing in front of them. Lucy grinned happily at the building as she waited for everyone to get off the car. Accompanied by Erza, Lisanna, Levy and Elfman plus the two Exceed cats, Master Makarov granted Lucy the permission to visit the institution that took the blonde maid under their care.

Lucy skipped her way inside the orphanage and was greeted by a bespectacled middle aged woman wearing a white cornets and nun's habit. Lucy's smile brightened recognizing the nun that passed the front door.

"Sister Monet!" Lucy chirped brightly and run towards the startled middle aged nun.

The nun Lucy called 'Sister Monet' spun around and formed a big smile when she saw Lucy running towards her. "Lucy-chan!" she called out happily and opened her arms while waiting for Lucy. The blonde maid threw herself inside the nun's arms and snuggled closer in between laughing and sobbing because of happiness.

"Oh my… This is so sudden, why didn't you tell us you're coming?" The nun said kindly patting Lucy on her cheeks gently.

Lucy sniffed and grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to surprise you guys of course."

"Well you did surprise me."

Both ladies laughed.

Lucy turned around and nodded to her companions, Sister Monet furrowed her eyebrows and dragged her bespectacled eyes towards the front door and saw Erza and the others standing on the orphanage's door way. The nun smiled kindly at them and gestured her hands to them.

"Please do come in, welcome to our orphanage." Sister Monet greeted.

Levy, with Lily inside her arms, was first to bounced inside the orphanage and stood next to Lucy. Lisanna and Mira looked around the narrowed hallway of the orphanage. "So this is where you grew up ne, Lucy-chan?"

"Yep!" Lucy chirped and tugged the others inside the institution. "Let's go find the children and the other nuns. I wanted you guys to meet Alodia-neesan and Yamato-jiisan."

Lily frowned at Lucy. _'Alodia?' _then the cat shrugged his tiny shoulders. _'Probably just the same name as her.'_

Lucy and Sister Monet led the others towards the playroom and when the blonde maid opened the door, it revealed a large room with colorful wallpaper and different kind of toys for children to play with inside the room. There were three nuns supervising the children, around ten to fifteen of them, in one corner of the playroom.

When Lucy stepped inside the children drew their eyes at Lucy and then a smile formed their lips in an instant.

"Lucy-nee!" the children shrieked happily before bouncing towards the waving Lucy.

"Hi guys! Been a long time!" Lucy greeted back and strode inside the playroom. Lucy was automatically surrounded the shrieking kids, all of them wanting to play with her. Lucy chuckled as she was being tugged by the children inside the playroom.

Lily, Levy, Happy and Lisanna hunched down and played with some other kids while Mira and Elfman pressed their knuckles against their lips preventing the laugh to escape their lips while Erza earned couple of sweat drops.

"B-by the way, Mira…?" she was sounding as if she's scared about something; her body was stiffed as she opened and closed her sweating hands repeatedly.

Mira giggled again. "Yes Erza?"

"D-don't you think that—," Erza slowly dragged her brown eyes to her side and quickly averted them away. "That he's staring at me much too long now?"

Elfman couldn't hold it anymore so he roared in laughter as his older sister giggled again. A boy no older than ten years old, was standing beside the red hair secretary and has been gazing intently at Erza ever since the latter entered the playroom. Erza gave the little boy a cautious and scared look, almost as if the child was a ticking bomb and will explode any moment.

The nun standing near them and watching Erza and the little boy in amusement, chuckled as well. "His name is Lucio." The nun said and stood behind the boy, who still had his eyes glued at Erza, and patted the young boy's dark blue hair. "I think Lucio likes you."

Erza twitched and gasped when the boy suddenly leaped towards Erza and latched himself around the red hair secretary's slender waist. Erza's face paled as she tilt her eyes down to the little boy the nun called Lucio.

"I like you!" the little boy announced happily.

Mira cooed and pressed her hands over her flushed cheeks, "Aww… that is so cute…"

Meanwhile, Lucy took the youngest child— a girl probably around four years old— among the kids and tickled the baby. "You're new here aren't you, what's your name?"

The child tilted her head to her side and stuck her tiny fist into her mouth, "A-Ani-Anita…?" the child muttered. Lucy cooed and snuggled the child closer to her making the little child giggled in delight.

"Oh by the way where is Alodia-neesan?" Lucy asked Sister Monet, still with Anita inside her arms. "Haven't seen Yamato-jiisan as well around here."

"I think she's in the kitchen helping the cook, why don't you go and greet her? I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you." The nun's eyes saddened. "About Yamato-san... I'll tell you everything later okay?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and nodded and placed Anita down the wooden floor, she ruffled the little girl's head before calling out Lisanna and Levy. "Come on, guys I wanted you to meet someone."

Levy and Lisanna nodded and scooped the Exceed cats before walking towards Lucy.

"I'll stay here and look after Erza." Mira said in between her giggles, Lucy sweat dropped at the sight of Erza who was about to faint while a little boy with blue hair snuggled her around her waist.

The three young ladies, with Lucy leading the way, chatted while making their way towards the kitchen area of the orphanage. Lucy twisted the knob of the door and opened it. They were greeted by a kitchen with two female cooks' striding inside the room armed with pots and skimmer or ladle. Lucy looked around and spotted a middle aged woman with red hair tied in low bun; there were a few strands of his scarlet hair dangling from the bun, the red haired woman was wearing a cotton long dress with sunflowers embodied on the skirt part, over the long dress was a red knee-length apron.

Lucy beamed and walked towards the red haired woman, who had his back facing the kitchen door. Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, startling the older lady. The woman gasped and craned her neck to her side but then she flashed a big smile recognizing Lucy's beaming face.

"Lucy-chan!"

The two cooks looked around and beamed at Lucy as well. "Oh my, what a surprise!"

The woman hugged Lucy, still had the ladle in her grip, and chuckled. "Wow, how long has it been since the last time you visited us?"

"I miss you, Alodia-neesan."

"Aww I miss you as well. Have been well? You look a little fat the last time I saw you, that's great! It means you're eating well."

"Come on, I wanted you to meet someone!" Lucy pulled the middle aged woman towards Lisanna and Levy. "This is my friends Levy-chan and Lis—,"

Lucy heard a 'TOK' sound, something made out of wood hitting the tiled floor, and the blonde lady frowned and glanced at her side. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the middle aged woman she addressed as 'Alodia-neesan' has a shock expression plastered on her paled face.

"Neesan?"

Levy looked down at the black furred cat inside her arms when she felt Lily's body stiffened. "What's wrong—,"

"L-Lily…?" Alodia muttered.

Lucy thought that Alodia was only guessing the cat's name rather than questioning his presence before her but when she dragged her brown eyes from the shock older lady towards the black furred cat, Lucy's frown deepened as she stared at Lily mirroring Alodia's shock expression.

"… Okusama…?"

Lisanna, Levy and Lucy shared the same puzzled expression and glanced with each other. _'Lily knew her?'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina hoped that this is long enough to compensate with late and once-in-month updates. Sabrina's work is taking almost all of her time every day and lack of sleep is taking toll on Sabrina now omg T_T anyways some of you guys expressed your disappointment over Sabrina's chosen OP, Sabrina totally understands you all of course so don't think that you offend her :) cool okay, no hard feelings? Sabrina, in compensation, tried writing some one-shots with Lucy paired in different guys (like Rogue and Sting) Hehe~~ others voiced out their dislike over Lisanna, not that Sabrina is offended by it but erhm… what's wrong with Lisanna? Sabrina actually like her, she's gutsy like Lucy and cares for her nakama like any other FT guild members, there's nothing to hate over the youngest Strauss *shrugs* and Sabrina thinks that she's cute if she's paired with Natsu hehe~~ again Sabrina doesn't have anything against the NaLu pairings, Sabrina just swear her loyalty over Gray-Lucy love team hoho~~~ Oh yeah; Sabrina's trying to be a wanna-be-cook who wants to be Sabrina taster? :P PS: Please leave let Sabrina hear you thoughts about her one-shots okay especially the newest ones…? Thank you! In compensation for late update, Sabrina will do the Gangnam style dance moves :)) Sabrina will haha!  
><strong>.<strong>

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: **_**rawritsake, **__**claiiry04, **__**MissMe2306, **__**GrayFullbusterfangirl, **__**MissMe2306, **__**Storylover**__**, **__**fairytaillover, Guest**__** [**__**9/1/12], 1fairytaillover, PolarBlue, **__**Madison014, Jec 3**__**, **__**Melody. , Puma**__**, **__**officialalexanderludwig, animelover1699, **__**3LucyNatsu 3**__**, Emil C, **__**CrimWh, **__**TandK4ever**__**, **__**AnaLuShipper,**__** pluethedog27, **__**Daydreamer-chan**__**, **__**AznMelody5678, **__**Guest**__** [**__**8/24/12], **__**randomguest, **__**KAra Ice, Guest**__** [**__**8/24/12], **__**Jean, **__**Gray,**__** ichigolover, **__**Kira no Baka**__**, **__**rocksessed**__**, **__**Clare Wolfrom, **__**Fairytailotaku7**__**, **__**Guest**__** [**__**8/23/12], **__**IceCrystalAngel**__**, **__**BiscuitCrumbs,**__** vanillaxxangel, **__**Natsu-the-Salamander**__**, **__**emma-nyaaan, Le' CarolinnaXannej421, **__**maxeyn**__**,**__**heartmira, Fairy x Hunter, **__**AsariCZ, **__**XxBlue and CrimsonxX, **__**Terumi Okino, **__**Princesx Mystery, **__**ChibiMoonCakes, **__**Nocturne Huntress, **__**GraLu**__**, **__**Run-Away-Bride, **__**FTWforANIME, **__**pikaqueen**__**, **__**Angel-Wings Naya**__**, **__**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**__**, **__**MelodyKey**__**, **__**Ree-Vance**__**, **__**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore**__**, **__**Hachibukai, **__**flee27**__**, **__**MissLucyFullbuster, **__**oshirajinda, **__**Psychotetic, **__**ABCMECBA, **__**FuzzyPeachz12**__**, **__**XxLuciixX, **__**PurpleDiva888, **__**dang regacho, **__**lalamnmgirl, thebeautywithin13, **__**GoldenRoseTanya, **__**KawaiiOdango, **__**WolfieANNE, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-nee's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

_"Yep!" Lucy chirped and tugged the others inside the institution. "Let's go find the children and the other nuns. I wanted you guys to meet Alodia-neesan and Yamato-jiisan."_

**- Sabrina really like the name 'Alodia' and if someday she'll be having a baby girl, Sabrina will definitely name her baby girl 'Alodia' :) and speaking of Alodia, Sabrina supports the Cosplay Queen of the Philippines, Alodia Gosiengfiao :) Sabrina loved her cosplays... and Sabrina wanted to try cosplaying someday probably Sakura since we both have the same professions (or close enough haha~~) hehe~~ PS: Cosplay is shorter term for Costume Playing, it is a type of performance act in which participants don costumes and accessories to represent a specific character or idea.**_  
><em>

**.**

"… _Okusama…?"_

**-****Oku ****is the term used when referring to someone else's wife and the suffix –sama is used to addressed someone respectfully. 'Okusama' literally means 'Honorable Wife' or 'My Lady'.**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'One Sister & Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	25. Concert Twenty Five

**Fairy Avenue**

**Summary: **Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"I believe someday I'll feel what it felt like to be wanted by someone. That I am loved by someone."_

Gajeel twisted the door handle before pushing the oak door open. He was greeted by silence and he was not expecting anyone to greet him because it's already passed dinner— 10:22 PM to be exact— but when he dragged his onyx eyes up to the front he was surprised to see the petite blue haired maid standing on the base of the grand stair case. She still had her hand over the baluster; Levy just descended the stair when Gajeel entered the lobby of the mansion.

Gajeel frowned, "Why are you still awake?" he asked as he made his way towards the stairs.

Startled, Levy pulled her face to Gajeel and blinked her eyes, "G-Gajeel-sama...? Okaerinasai..." she greeted with uncertainty hinting on her tone. "I was about to go the kitchen to grab some water." she said pointing a finger at the direction of the kitchen.

Levy watched Gajeel as he passed her by and slowly climbed the stairs while casting the FA's raven haired main rapper's retreating back a worried gaze.

_"L-Lily...?" the red haired middle age woman Lucy called Alodia— the very same lady Lily called 'Oku-sama'— muttered in mixture of disbelief and shock. "W-what are you—," Alodia gasped, her one hand flew towards her ajar lips and hastily roamed her ebony eyes around the room, as if she was looking for someone._

_Relief washed over the elder red hair's face— but an unnoticeable disappointment crossed her dark colored orbs— before drawing her eyes onto the still frozen in shock black cat._

_"What are you doing here?" Alodia asked, sounding a little hysterical, as if she's was close of mentally breaking down. Alodia lifted her quivering hands over her trembling lips before continuing, "I-if you're here then he's—,"_

_"He's not with me." Lily cut off with rather serious tone and expression. "Although almost all of his life he was waiting for your return." Lily added in spite._

_Alodia cringed under Lily's accusing look. __Lucy, Lisanna and Levy exchanged puzzled expression._

_Lily floated towards the quiet Alodia. "Why? What happened?"_

_Alodia's trembling lips parted a little as if she's going to say something but then she pressed them together before lifting her face, with her jet black eyes stained by tears, at Lily. "I don't need to explain everything for you. You're just a pet." Alodia snapped before harshly twisting her back at Lily and stomped her way towards the back door of the kitchen._

_Lucy gasped and raised her hand towards the retreating back of Alodia, "N-Nee-san, wait!" she called out but Alodia paid no attention to Lucy; the blonde young lady gave the quiet Lily an apologetic look before she ran towards where Alodia disappeared to._

Levy and Lisanna were left to console the angry Lily after Alodia disappeared followed by Lucy seconds later, before Erza made an appearance inside the kitchen telling them that they were about to go back to the rented mansion.

Makarov's secretary was confused seeing the sad and angry Lily inside Levy's arm while the two young ladies were comforting the enraged raven furred Exceed cat.

They were brought back to mansion with the quiet Lucy and Lily. Levy was worried about the silence lingering on both her best friend Lucy and the black furred Exceed cat Lily but she held in the curiosity, respecting their silence.

When they arrived at the rented mansion, Lily immediately flew back to his and Gajeel's shared room. Lucy did the same thing— she went straight to the bed room— she was wearing a very serious expression with hint of concern on her heart-shaped face, Lucy was pondering about something.

Levy, even though she greatly wanted to help ease the weariness on Lucy and Lily, only watched the two in silence.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Back in the orphanage; Alodia sulked inside her small room, her one hand was absently playing a golden ring. The red haired middle age woman dragged her raven-colored eyes to the ring on her hand. Tears slowly formed on Alodia's eyes as she stared at the said finger-accessory.

Alodia tightly closed her black eyes and mumbled; "Metalicana-kun..." tears fell from her closed eyes as she pressed the ring against the quivering lips.

"Gajeel..."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_A seven year old girl wearing a floral summer dress and wide brimmed straw hat hummed cheekily as she skipped down the street. When she had arrived on her destination— a small open field with blooming flowers and green grass with a lone Sakura tree on its center— this place was the little girl's secret sanctuary._

_She has been going here ever since discovering the place accidentally. The little girl with scarlet hair was immediately fascinated by how serene the place looked like. Alodia ran towards the cherry blossom tree and settled herself under the large tree's shade. She started picking flowers near her and started making a crown out of the flowers._

_While attaching the flowers together, Alodia started singing softly._

"Suyasuya yume wo miteru. Kimi no yokogao. Kidzukazu koboreta namida. Hoo wo tsutau. Setsuna no tokimeki wo. Kono mune ni kakushiteta no."

_Satisfied with her first flower-crown, Alodia placed her first masterpiece on the ground next to her and started creating another flower-crown and then she continued singing._

"Last night, good night. Last night, good night. Kono yoru kimi no te. Nigitte nemuru yo, oyasumi—,"

_The scarlet haired little girl gasped when all of a sudden something coming from the cherry blossom tree dropped down beside her. Startled, she snapped her petite head towards her left where she heard a sound of 'thud'._

_Alodia repeatedly and rapidly blinked her round wide eyes at the young boy, probably older than her by five years, with unruly jet black hair and very sharp black eyes._

_Ebony eyes stared with other pair of ebony orbs._

_"W-who are you—,"_

_"You've got a beautiful voice." he said with stoic face plastered on his petite face._

_Though the young boy complimented Alodia without any hint of emotion displaying his face and voice but the little girl still couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment and the. It will be her first time singing with someone 'actually' listening to her. Since her parents were both busy with their work and have no time to even pay attention to her to even know that their child has a talent for singing._

_Alodia liked the way he complimented her, so she smiled at him. "I'm Alodia, what's your name?" she said._

_"Metalicana." he answered after his short pause, "Metalicana Redfox."_

_Alodia beamed, "Nice to meet you, Metalicana-kun!"_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_I pursed my lips together and scowled at Metalicana while softly patting a cotton ball soaked in povidone iodine against the fresh wound on the teen's cheek bone._

_"Enlighten me again as to why and how did you get into a fight with Suoh-kun?" I hissed in distaste breaking the silence enveloped between me and my so called patient._

_Satisfied that I disinfected the wound properly, I threw the cotton ball inside the plastic beside me and snatched a new one to nurse the other wound on the corner of Metalicana's lips._

_"Say something!"_

_Metalicana shrugged his shoulders afterwards, seizing himself from wincing in pain when I purposely pressed the cotton against his wound in annoyance. The raven haired thirteen year old snapped his black eyes at me but I didn't bat an eye under his heated gaze._

_"Why?" I insisted._

_Seconds of silence emerged once again._

_"Because he said your voice sucks." Metalicana mumbled._

_My hand came into an abrupt halt before dragging my widened ebony eyes at Metalicana and stared in disbelief._

_The number one bully of Metalicana's Middle School called my singing suck few days ago when Suoh heard me singing for Metalicana— something I often do and eventually became my habit— but still it caught me off guard that my childhood friend took a vengeance on behalf of me._

_A warm sensation graced my chest that caused my lips to form a bright smile._

_"That Suoh jerk doesn't understand that you have an amazing voice." he muttered angrily._

_My eyes soften before a giggle escaped my lips, "Thank you, Metalicana-kun."_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"This is Alodia." Metalicana said to his friends and also band mates Jude and Layla._

_Layla, a thirteen year girl with blonde hair pulled up in high ponytail and curvaceous body, eagerly greeted Alodia. She shook the red hair's hand happily, "Hi! My name is Layla Valentines! Nice to meet you!"_

_Slightly taken aback by her overly excited greetings, I blinked my eyes rapidly before giving the blonde teen a slow nod._

_"Can she sing?" Jude asked with cold demeanor plastered on his handsome face, Jude aged 23 with platinum blonde hair; he's always sporting with indifferent and cold expression._

_Metalicana nodded quickly, "Of course, I wouldn't recommend her if she can't, wouldn't I?"_

_Jude stared at Metalicana's ebony eyes before dragging his own dark brown eyes at Alodia, "Let me hear it," he ordered. "Sing."_

_I kept an inscrutable face that revealed no hint of any thoughts or feelings even though deeply I hated the way Jude commanded me as if I was one of his lowly servants. I slightly narrowed my dark-colored eyes and mustered all my courage before nodding._

_She inhaled deeply before singing her favorite song._

"Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kaketeta. Subete o tokasu hohoemi de. Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de. Mebuku toki o matte ita 'n da."

_Jude was watching and listening with his usual serious expression drew over his handsome face. In contrast to his indifferent expression, Layla watched with her round brown eyes twinkling in admiration. Metalicana, despite the apathetic emotion affixed on his face, there was a subtle hint of pride aimed at his childhood friend while the latter sing beautifully._

"Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo. Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo. Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukeru to. Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo. Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara. Let's stay together, itsu mo—,"

_Jude suddenly stood up startling me and the two other audiences, "She has the voice. She's in." he said before walking towards the door._

_Metalicana creased his forehead, annoyed at Jude's nonchalant attitude, "'She has the voice'? That's all you're gonna say?" the raven haired young teen growled in annoyance._

_Jude looked over his shoulder, he scoffed slightly, "You want me to shower her praises? She can sing, that's all that matters right?"_

_Metalicana gritted his teeth angrily and harshly pushed his body off the couch, ready to pounce the blonde Jude. Tension brewing between the two males earning worried look from the two teen maidens._

_Metalicana clenched his fists tightly. "The fuck—,"_

_I immediately grabbed Metalicana's left arm, stopping the angry raven haired from charging Jude. "Stop it Metalicana-kun!" I pleaded._

_Layla on the other hand gave Jude a reproachful gaze, "Jude, that's rude." she softly said but still her tone was expressing her disappointment at how Jude treated Alodia's talent as if it was nothing. She has an amazing voice and she deserved appropriate praise other than what Jude had said._

_Jude shrugged his shoulders with impassive expression, "Whatever." he said before resuming his walk towards the door._

_Layla huffed at the door, crossing her arms together in front of her chest, before turning her body towards me and Metalicana, giving both of us an apologetic look._

_"I'm sorry for his rude attitude, Alodia-san," Layla said before bowing her head and then after straightening her back, the blonde haired teen beamed brightly, "I'm not just saying this but Alodia-san, you really have an amazing voice." Layla complimented sincerely flashing a very wide smile at me and Metalicana._

_Layla nodded before excusing herself from the two leaving us inside the room._

_With my heart sunk in anxiety, I was not even aware of the tears slowly forming on my eyes. What if Jude, the leader of the band Love and Lucky, doesn't like me? Even though I was praised by the band's main vocal, Layla, I still couldn't help but feel disappointed. My dream of being of famous singer crumbled beneath my feet._

_With my arms still snaked around Metalicana's left arm, I unconsciously dug my fingers on my childhood friend's arms. I was startled when I felt a warm palm over my cold hands. I pulled my worried eyes towards Metalicana's raven orbs._

_"It's okay," he said, despite his usual stoic face, his voice graced with soft and soothing tone, encouragingly pressing a hand over my hands. "Jude is usually acting a jerk but I'm pretty sure he appreciates your voice. Just like what I have been telling you."_

_"You have an amazing voice."_

_I stared at my friend— my confidante and my only source of courage— with my black eyes drowned in warm tears. I chewed my lower lip childishly before burying my face against Metalicana's shoulder, wetting his sleeves with my tears in processes but the black haired young man didn't mind it._

_I sniffed few times before I gave Metalicana a quick nod, "Thank you..." I whispered gently._

_My body stiffened when I felt soft lips brushed my temple. It was quick and almost hesitant but still it didn't stop this tiny electricity traveled my veins, my heart suddenly started pounding hard and fast._

_I wanted to look at Metalicana but I was scared to see his reaction— not to mention, I don't want him to see my face overwhelmed with bright red color— so I still had my face buried against his shoulder._

_Short silence fell between the two teens._

_"Let's go back home." he said after what it felt like an eternity._

_I remained silent but allowed myself to be pulled by Metalicana towards the door._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"This is so surreal..." I whispered in astonishment, looking around the bar filled with high class people._

_Love and Lucky was under Lantis Entertainment's management now and was mentored by the main vocal of the famous band Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. Their band was under different company and Manager before for two years but some incident happened three years ago that their band leader Jude Heartfillia decided to end their contract from their old company and quit under their previous Manager._

_Unfortunately around that time, Metalicana Redfox quit being their drummer as well. After that, Love and Lucky band signed five years contract under Lantis Entertainment and since they're under the management of Master Makarov, the latter's only child Iwan Dreyar joined their band filling the role of Metalicana._

_Being under the supervision of LE and Master Makarov plus their catchy beats and beautiful/handsome faces Love & Lucky has been famous and become in-demand band in Fiore Kingdom in no time._

_Currently, after their successful fifth major concert in Magnolia City, they're celebrating the success event in a restaurant/bar in a famous 5 star hotel._

_"What is?" my best friend since childhood asked me while toying the glass of expensive wine with his hand._

_I was sitting with Metalicana on a stool in the bar. I gestured my hand towards the guests that obviously belong to upper class society. "This!" I emphasized. "I mean... It's my dream to be a famous singer and experience this luxurious life and look at this, this is definitely a dream come true!" I chirped and beamed at Metalicana who in return lifted the corner of his lips and laughed lightly in response._

_And then my eyes saddened seconds later earning a soft furrowing of eyebrows from my raven haired friend, "It's just ashamed that you're not part of our band anymore. I wish you never did quit our group."_

_Metalicana blinked his eyes before he shrugged his shoulders in apathy._

_He dragged his pitch-black eyes back to his glass of wine. "You know I did for my mom." he said._

_I smiled playfully at him, "You love your mother too much, Metalicana-kun." I teased. He returned my joke with a simple smile. "So, how's your mom?" I asked a little bit cautious because I knew too well that everything about Metalicana's mother is a very sensitive topic for him. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, not bothered by the tensed silence between us._

_I heard a deep sigh from Metalicana before he said, "Same old, she still hates my whole being."_

_My heart cringed when I heard him said those words. Being his closest friend since childhood, I knew everything about Metalicana's story, especially the one about his divorced parents because my sable haired childhood friend used to tell me anything about his life and being a good friend for him I was always— will always actually— there to listen to his rants until he feels better._

_"How about you?" he asked after the brief silence passed by. "How's your parents."_

_A distaste expression appeared on my petite face and I knew full well that Metalicana noticed it. "Like always, they didn't want me to be a singer and such but as long as I gave them 30% of my salary they'll keep their mouth shut. How ironic could they be, no?" I said haughtily before a dry and lifeless laugh escaped my lips._

_Silence followed yet again. I took a sip from the glass of wine the bartender gave me. I'm still 18 years old, not old enough to legally drink that's why I felt Metalicana's disapproving look drilling a hole on me. But it doesn't matter, tonight I will drink to my heart's content, I just wanna be wasted._

_I leaned my body onto the edge of the counter and placed the elbows on the surface of the bar counter playing the glass of wine with my one hand._

_"I'm never having kids." I whispered after the silence._

_I saw Metalicana tilted his face at me and raised his eyebrows, his black eyes silently inquiring for explanations for the words I blurted out. I released soft sigh, took another sip from my drink and swallowed hardly._

_I was never good at drinking alcohol since I only occasionally drink and I couldn't handle strong alcohol honestly. So I wasn't surprised when I slowly felt whirling sensation in my head. I tried focusing my dark colored eyes on the wine._

_"I'm afraid to disappoint my kids. I'm afraid for my kids to turn out to be just like me having cynical attitudes towards my own parents, skeptical and never trusting adults." I let out a humorless chuckle._

_Kind of ironic that I'm afraid that my future kids will resent me like how I resent my parents because they always disagree with every decision I made as if I'm a brainless kid. I only wanted to show them that I am capable of making my own decision. But because of that, the invisible gap between me and my parents only grew wider as time passed by._

_Silence become dominant once again before forced my slightly wobbling head towards Metalicana. "How about you?" I asked sounding a little drunk with soft slurred speech._

_"I'll have one or two children." he said._

_My hand that was gripping my glass of wine took a sudden halt midair hearing Metalicana's answer. I snapped my eyes at him. "What?"_

_"Why looked so surprise?"_

_"Well I wasn't expecting you to say that you want to have kids knowing what you have experienced with your... mother." I said._

_Metalicana's mother left him and his father when her friend was only ten years old, his mother left with other man but ten years later his mother appeared with beaten body. It turns out that the man maltreated Metalicana's mother throughout their relationship._

_"My mother left us yes, and that is the main reason why I want to have kids. I will definitely do the exact opposite of what my mother did. I will love my kids, I will never abandon them."_

_I stared at Metalicana's face. He was serious. Behind that indifferent expression on his face I don't know how but I always understand whenever he's being serious or not. Maybe it's because I have been friends with him since childhood or maybe because, I was not aware of it, that I observed Metalicana more often than necessary._

_I let out an inaudible sigh feeling the warm sensation coming from my fast-thudding heart before I chuckled earning my best friend's attention, "That speech is pretty much out of character, Metalicana-kun and before thinking of having kids you should get yourself a girlfriend first." I teased, poking his cheek with my forefinger._

_Metalicana glanced at me with his face decorated a soft smile, something can be seen rarely, I don't know if it's because of the wine I was drinking or what but I suddenly felt my face warming up and the pace of my heart redoubled. I gave him an embarrass smile before turning to my glass and drank my alcohol in one gulp._

_I heard a disapproving grunt from Metalicana, "I think you had enough alcohol for tonight. That's your fourth glass already." he said trying to snatch the wine glass from my hands._

_We are in the middle of Metalicana trying to grab the glass while I was avoiding his hands when a familiar female voice interrupted us, "Oh! Metalicana-san!" the cheery voice said coming from our behind. We both craned our neck and found the-ever-smiling main vocal of Love and Lucky, Layla Valentines._

_Our band's blonde main vocal walked with the perpetual bright smile plastered across her glossy lips and settled her petite body on the stool located in Metalicana's right._

_"I'm glad you came!" Layla happily said after they've exchanged the usual greetings of 'how are you' and 'fine, thanks for asking'._

_Metalicana smiled in return. "How could I refuse when you troubled yourself by personally inviting me here?" he said and smiled again._

_I creased my eyebrows together when I felt the feeling of displeasure when Metalicana flashed a smile at Layla, feelings which I'm not well acquainted with. I inhaled and exhaled silently ignoring Metalicana's compliments towards the maroon dress Layla was wearing for tonight's event._

_Why does Layla get to be called pretty from my raven haired best friend when I got nothing of the sort from him? Jerk. Do I look horrible in my ankle length evening dress? I pulled my lips downward feeling annoyed at my sudden self-consciousness and at Metalicana's ignorance towards my look tonight. Right then I suddenly felt the urge to run to the bathroom to see if the expensive dress I'd bought doesn't suit me at all._

_"— right, Alodia-san?"_

_I snapped myself from my reverie and blinked my dark-colored eyes when I heard my name. "What?" I asked, confused and disoriented about my surroundings._

_Metalicana raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting in amusement. "Layla was telling me how anxious you were to see me tonight." he repeated and smirked at me._

_Few seconds passed before the message sunk in me, I felt myself blushing hard and gawked at my best friend, "O-of course not!" I squeaked, flustered._

_I puffed my red cheeks out when Metalicana and Layla laughed and then to my annoyance Metalicana turned his attention to Layla again and started a conversation. For others it was just a simple conversation between friends but for me it was as if something romantic was going on between them. I creased my face once again._

_"Aren't you with Jude awhile ago?" I asked wishing that Metalicana and Layla didn't notice the trace of hostility in my voice._

_Layla pulled her head side wards and frowned, "I was." she said with annoyed expression before dragging her heart-shaped face towards an irritated looking Jude with Iwan wearing an amuse smile on his face._

_Layla pout before continuing, "The jerk shooed me away. First we were fine talking and when Iwan joined us he told me to go somewhere else."_

_Metalicana chortled, "Guess I know why he pushed you away."_

_Layla's frown deepened, "Why?"_

_Metalicana laughed lightly and patted Layla's blonde head earning a childish huffed from my yellow-haired band mate. "You're surprisingly dense no?"_

_"Hey!" Layla cried and huffed again._

_The creased over my forehead stayed while silently watching Metalicana teased Layla; still feeling the agitation fiddling inside my chest._

'Does Metalicana-kun like Layla?'

_All of the sudden the cocktail I was drinking was simply not enough for me. I needed something stronger so found myself ordering for stronger alcohol._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"You shouldn't drink alcohol if you can't handle it, idiot." I heard Metalicana scolding me._

_I pressed my eyes tightly and opened them trying to focus my eyes at my best friend's ebony eyes, which was proving extremely difficult since I was seeing two Metalicana's in front of me. I shook my head sensing the reeling sensation due to over consumption of strong alcohol while Metalicana was helping me walk back to my suite._

_We made our way back to my hotel room with my body leaning onto Metalicana's body for support._

_"We're here." I heard him said._

_I nodded and tried walking to my hotel room's door but with my whole world spinning I accidentally tumbled sideward. Good thing Metalicana was quick to rescue me from hitting the floor. With a little force, he pressed my petite body against his wide chest and held me closely for few seconds._

_Maybe it was because of the alcohol or maybe it was because of the warm emitting from Metalicana's body that my face turned redder than before, whatever it is I just pulled my face up to Metalicana to tell him to let me go._

_One moment I was looking up to him, wanting to tell him to release me from his arms, after what it felt like an eternity, the next thing was to find ourselves kissing—passionately. Metalicana opened the room for us. Then we were inside— tearing each other's clothes off._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_A month later, "No way..." I whispered as my dark colored eyes widened and constricted with shock. With my trembling hands, I set the kit on to the counter. I suddenly felt my energies fled out of my quivering body so I pressed my back against the surface of the wall of my bath room, I studied my tired expression in the round mirror opposite of me. "This is not happening to me..." I lied to myself, with fears enveloping my body._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Four months later, Jude suddenly stopped striking his electric guitar that set off the chain reaction. Iwan halted from playing the drums while Layla who was in the middle of singing stopped as well. My hands stopped midway of playing the keyboards._

_Our leader sighed in exasperation, obviously displeased about something before whirling his dark brown eyes at me. I inwardly swallowed._

_"What the hell is wrong with you? You're playing the notes wrong." he hissed._

_I bit my lower lips and lowered my eyes and face, I cannot think of any excuse because I really am playing the notes wrong since the start of the rehearsal._

_"I'm sorry." All I could do was to mumble my apology._

_Jude sighed once again before placing his guitar back to its rack. "Let's take a break." he said, irritated, before walking towards the door of the rehearsal room._

_"Aren't you coming Layla-chan?" Iwan said following our leader towards the door._

_Layla gently shook her head to our youngest band member and smiled, "I'll stay here with Alodia-san." she said._

_Iwan hesitantly nodded his head before leaving the two girls inside the sound proof rehearsal room._

_Silence lingered between us. I focused my eyes down the carpeted floor, I felt Layla's soft gaze on me but I refused to look at her because I knew if I did I will be blurting out the fears trapped inside me._

_"Alodia-san, what's wrong? You've been distracted all through our rehearsal these past few days." she asked kindly._

_I shook my head as response._

_"You know you can tell me everything."_

_I shook my head for the second time and the silence followed next._

_"Okay." she said._

_I pushed aside the slight disappointment when Layla decided to give up._

_"But I'll stay here with you and if you're ready to share your problem I'll be here to listen."_

_I chewed my lower lip at first before my quivering lips moved to say, "I think... I'm pregnant." long and tensed silence followed before I felt arms locking it around me. I gasped and pulled my face up to meet Layla's wide grin._

_"Congratulations!" she chirped enthusiastically earning couple of sweat drops from me._

_I pulled my lips downward, "Why are you so happy about it? This situation fell on 'not good' category, Layla."_

_My blonde band mate only giggled clasping her hands together, "But you're having a baby and that is something to celebrate about—,"_

_"NO IT'S NOT!" I suddenly exclaimed in terror._

_Startled at my sudden exclamation Layla jumped a little before gazing at me with surprised and confused expression. "Why?"_

_That was then when I broke down and cried. I was unable to do anything else but to cry._

_I felt a hand softly stroking my scarlet hair. "It's going to be okay but think you should tell to whoever the father is though."_

_"I can't!" I exclaimed in panic as I whirled my face up to Layla. "I can't tell him!"_

_Layla nodded her head, "Then what are you going to do?" she asked, I bit my lower lip before Layla narrowed her brown eyes giving me suspicious look. "Don't tell me you're going to abort the baby?" she asked with cold expression on her pretty face._

_I lowered my head and gaze on my lap._

_Layla planted her hands over her waist and huffed, "You can't possibly be thinking of getting rid of something so harmless like this, ne?" she said, shaking her head._

_"But if I keep the child then what will happen to my career?" I asked,_

'And besides I knew Metalicana likes you, what happened between us is just pure accident. There were no feelings or whatsoever between us.'_ I bit my lower lip and cringed at that thought._

_Layla glared at me with disapproval. "What career? And besides the baby's life is far more important than fame right?"_

_I blinked my eyes on Layla, slightly confused with her sudden anger but deeply I understand why. Realizing her palpable agitation Layla straightened her back and sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I don't have the right to decide for you but— to be honest, I'm jealous of you."_

_Now that was something I was not expecting her to say, "What? Why?"_

_Layla shifted on the couch with her shoulders falling forward, "Well, I wanted have a child of my own as well."_

_"Huh?"_

_Layla grinned widely at me, "To bear the child of mine and the love of my life is my dream!"_

_I sweat dropped, momentarily forgetting my dilemma before I blinked my eyes and felt my face heating up. "The child of l-love of y-your life?!" I gasped, horrified at the thought. Did Metalicana hook up not just with her but to Layla as well?! That damn idiot!_

_Layla blushed and chuckled cheekily while scratching the back of her golden head, "Ehehe... Well, I've been going out with Jude for a month now and—,"_

_"Eh? With Jude-san?"_

_Layla raised an eyebrow, "Why looked so surprise?"_

_"B-but Metalicana-kun likes you right?" I asked with baffled expression adorning my face._

_Layla shook her head softly, her eyes glimmered knowingly as if she knew something that I am obviously not aware of. "Metalicana-san is like a big brother to me and thanks to him actually that Jude finally confessed his feelings for me."_

_"How come?"_

_Layla laughed softly, her eyes were twinkling as her mind drifted to a pleasant memory from the past. "I always talked to Metalicana-san how frustrated I am that even though I openly show that I like Jude he only constantly ignored me. That's why Metalicana-san started acting sweet towards me whenever Jude is around." Layla laughed fondly and added, "Metalicana-san liked to tease Jude and that time on our party, Jude was so angry at Metalicana-san because he was being too affectionate towards me. Jude's expression is so priceless!"_

_"S-so you mean to say..."_

_Layla smiled and nodded, "Metalicana-san doesn't like me that way. Oh sure maybe he likes me but only as a younger sister." Layla's eyes glimmered teasingly, the blonde vocalist wiggled her eyebrows playfully at me and in return my face turned crimson._

_"W-what?" I stammered._

_"Metalicana-san likes something else and it certainly not me." she said playfully before Layla's eyes turned serious, I was mildly shock by Layla's seriousness, and I was not accustomed to see a solemn expression on my blonde band mate. Layla is usually seen with soft smile, she always emitted a calm and serene aura._

_"You like Metalicana-san right?" she asked with her rare serious emotion._

_I chewed my lower lip and pulled my head down on my lap, "I..." I hesitated to follow that word its like if I revealed my true feelings I'll regret it._

_I expected Layla to reprimand me but I twitched when I heard her chuckled softly. "You're not honest to your feelings, Alodia-san." she said, amusement staining her angelic voice._

_I sighed in defeat before slumping my shoulders forward, "I... Like him..." I mumbled._

_Layla beamed at me and nodded, "I already knew that. You were pretty obvious with the way you glared at me that night on the party while Metalicana-san patted me on my head. You're scary when you're jealous." Layla said before laughing._

_I on the other hand felt my face burning hundred folds, so she did noticed. How about Metalicana? I groaned mentally. "Metalicana-kun doesn't like me the way I like him."_

_Layla raised her eyebrows and blinked repeatedly before a gentle smile crossed her lips, "Did you know the reason why Metalicana-san decided to quit our band?"_

_I looked up at Layla with my brows knitted together, "Yes, it's because of his mother."_

_Layla gently shook her head making my frown deepen, "Partly yes but the main reason that he quit is because he was afraid to become over-possessive towards you."_

_I felt my whole world stopped. What?_

_"The day when you were harassed by our previous Manager, Izumi-san—," I contorted my face in dislike and agitation when an unpleasant memories flitted in the back of my mind. "Metalicana-san was so furious and beat up Izumi-san after and if Jude was not there to stop Metalicana-san had probably beaten Izumi-san to death."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows even more confusion stirring inside me. What? How come she was not aware of that? Why didn't Metalicana tell her about that? And most importantly why would he do something like that?_

_"Izumi-san was about to file physical abuse and attempted murder against Metalicana-san but Jude talked to Izumi-san, instead of filling lawsuit against him Jude asked Metalicana-san to quit the band and pay Izumi-san for compensation for the damage and injuries."_

_"At first I thought Metalicana-san will refuse to quit the band because you know how much he loves Love and Lucky and how much he love singing but I was surprised to hear him agreeing with that."_

_Layla shifted on her seat as I silently listen to her story, inwardly different emotions slowly consuming my brain._

'Metalicana-kun...'

_"He said that he feared that he will be overcome by his over protectiveness and possessive towards you. He knew how much you love singing and if he will snap in ever men who tried to make a move on you sooner or later he will jeopardize not just your career and your dreams as well. So he has to get away from you but still close enough to make sure you're okay."_

_Layla grinned at me at the end of her story before adding, "That is how much he loves you."_

_I felt myself blushing with that earning giggles from Layla, to hide my embarrassment I harrumphed and looked away from my blonde band mate._

_"My guess is right, ne? Metalicana-san is the father of that unborn child?" Layla giggled when I sunk my head even more, hiding my red face. "But what are you going to do?" Layla asked pulling her head sideward._

_I sighed wearily, "I don't—,"_

"I will definitely do the exact opposite of what my mother did. I will love my kids, I will never abandon them."

_I blinked my eyes at my lap hearing Metalicana's voice from the back of my head. I sighed again— sighing is starting to become my habit— and silently pray that I wasn't making the wrong decision._

_"—know..."_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** CRY BECAUSE KHR IS COMPLETED. No more Voii! No more Hahi! No more Kamikurosu! No more Hiee! And No more Ciaossu! Sad… *sigh* Sabrina has so many things to say but she's gonna sum it up with two words: I'M SORRY. Sabrina is sorry for many reasons like updating super duper late; Sabrina is out sick, admitted in a hospital for a disease that is very hard to pronounce and spell but don't worry Sabrina will live long enough to finish FA… ergh -_-;; that is pretty gruesome…? T_T anyways Sabrina is sorry as well because she made a huge mistake calculating Gajeel's age. Alodia gave birth to Gajeel when she's around 18 and Layla gave birth to Lucy when she's 25, which mean Lucy and Gajeel has 6 or 7 years age gap, which mean again that if Lucy turned 20, Gajeel is supposed to be 26 or 27 by now! Sabrina is sooooooo sorry T_T please, just… just correct the terrible mistake Sabrina committed while she hung herself here T_T Sabrina is sorry as well because she promised to finish Gajeel's story on this update but Sabrina can't because Gajeel's story is goddamn long and can't possibly write it down in one update TT_TT Sabrina is sorry for making half way of story as Alodia's point of view, it's much more easy to write it that way TT_TT, please don't hate Sabrina. Sabrina is sorry for the global warming, Sabrina is sorry for the low exchange rate, Sabrina is sorry for the extinction of the dinosaurs, Sabrina is sorry for… for… for everything! *dies*

**.**

**SIDE NOTE OF NEE-SAN: **Oh yeah, writing this story especially the teen pregnancy doesn't mean Nee-san is promoting pre-marital sex or teen sex, Nee-san has no right to say this to you all but hear Nee-san out especially for the girls out there, if you're gonna give your virginity make sure he's the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life, this sounds idealistic or maybe too old-fashioned but hey your innocence is the only gift you can give that has deep value for you that will make you feel worthy :) Nee-san is also against abortion that's why Nee-san supports RH Bill here in more-fun-in-the Philippines :)

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: ****_Guest [11/16/12], Myst29, _****_Shuriken kaatsu_****_, animefreakXD 11/13/12, _****_Ahuiliztli_****_, jec-san, Kaito, _****_lucy-alvarez_****_, _****_CluelessOtaku_****_, _****_km28ave_****_, _****_gralu4ever_****_,_** **_Zee, _****_Gentleheart_****_, watashiwa-jeck3, _****_JessHazunami_****_, _****_SaraMisra1_****_, Guest [10/13/12], _****_AnimaAmore_****_, Ms. Singer, _****_InsanityReplay_****_, _****_DesperateAnimeFan_****_, _****_desandted_****_, _****_PurpleDiva888_****_, _****_umiechizen_****_, _****_Emil C_****_, _****_Stella10633_****_, _****_Amelia Tiffany_****_, _****_One More Time With Feeling_****_, RandomMeowz, _****_Asa Nakamura_****_, Jean, Yumi13, Ree-Vance, _****_Terumi Okino_****_, _****_ToxicReaper3_****_, pluethedog27,_** **_Hachibukai_****_, fanficfan, Reviewer Gal Iff, _****_flee27_****_, _****_keysXdragon_****_, _****_Fairy x Hunter_****_, _****_shortypink_****_, _****_From Red To Violet_****_, _****_Fullbusterrulesmyheart_****_, _****_DragonnaTheDogDemon_****_, _****_Killer Moon Lover_****_, _****_1fairytaillover_****_, _****_KawaiiOdango_****_, _****_AznMelody5678_****_,_** **_punkbear1999_****_, _****_ZerefinaCheney_****_, _****_Daydreamer-chan_****_, _****_Princesx Mystery_****_, _****_ABCMECBA_****_, _****_Mirajane S and Erza S_****_, _****_Yuni-sama_****_, _****_HitsugayaYuki11_****_, _****_WolfieANNE_****_, _****_XxBlue and CrimsonxX_****_, _****_Le' CarolinnaXannej421_****_, _****_dang regacho_****_, _****_GoldenRoseTanya_****_, _****_Miss Unperfect 101_****_, _****_NewMusic098_****_,_** **_MissLucyFullbuster_****_, _****_Angel-Wings Naya_****_, _****_MelodyKey_****_, _****_Run-Away-Bride_****_, _****_Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail_****_, _****_ItBeAJen_****:) you guys always make Sabrina-nee's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

_Suyasuya yume wo miteru. Kimi no yokogao. Kidzukazu koboreta namida. Hoo wo tsutau. Setsuna no tokimeki wo. Kono mune ni kakushiteta no._

**-**** STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: Last night, Good night by Hatsune Miku/Saki Fujita. Sabrina modeled Alodia's singing by two of Japanese singer (or Voice actress) Hatsune Miku (voiced by Saki Fujita) ****singing synthesizer application and Yui Horie is a Japanese singer and voice actress, Yui voiced Honda Tohru of Fruit's Basket.**

**.**

_"Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kaketeta. Subete o tokasu hohoemi de. Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de. Mebuku toki o matte ita 'n da."_

**.**

**- STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: For Fruits Basket by ****Yui Horie is a Japanese singer and voice actress, Yui voiced Honda Tohru of Fruit's Basket.**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Let's play a game!

**A.) Select the month of your birthday!**

**Jan** - Lives together with  
><strong>Feb<strong> - Best friends with  
><strong>Mar<strong> - Rivals with  
><strong>Apr<strong> - Ultimate enemy of  
><strong>May<strong> - Like a sibling to  
><strong>Jun<strong> - Romantically involved with  
><strong>Jul<strong> - Gets bullied by  
><strong>Aug<strong> - Kissed by  
><strong>Sept<strong> - Fights over food with  
><strong>Oct<strong> - In a band with  
><strong>Nov<strong> - Always hugged by  
><strong>Dec<strong> - Watched fireworks with

**B.) Select the day of your birthday!**

**1** - Natsu  
><strong>2<strong> - Gray  
><strong>3<strong> - Lucy  
><strong>4<strong> - Erza  
><strong>5<strong> - Happy  
><strong>6<strong> - Gajeel  
><strong>7<strong> - Panther Lily  
><strong>8<strong> - Juvia  
><strong>9<strong> - Mira Jane  
><strong>10<strong> - Lisanna  
><strong>11<strong> - Mystogan  
><strong>12<strong> - Levy  
><strong>13<strong> - Cana  
><strong>14 <strong>- Laxus  
><strong>15 <strong>- Wendy  
><strong>16<strong> - Freed  
><strong>17<strong> - Sting  
><strong>18<strong> - Rogue  
><strong>19<strong> - Hibiki  
><strong>20<strong> - Ren  
><strong>21<strong> - Eve  
><strong>22<strong> - Rufus  
><strong>23<strong> - Minerva  
><strong>24<strong> - Yukino  
><strong>25<strong> – Jellal  
><strong>26<strong> - Meredy  
><strong>27<strong> - Ultear  
><strong>28 <strong>- Lyon  
><strong>29 <strong>- Kagura  
><strong>30<strong> - Flare  
><strong>31<strong> – Bacchus

**3. Select your favorite color**

**Red** – for no reason

**Blue** – because he/she loves you

**Yellow** – because you're a pervert

**Green** – because he/she hates you

**Orange** – because he/she can

**Purple** – because he/she wanted to

**Pink** – because you are enemies

**White** – because you stalk him/her

**Black** – because you were hungry

**Gray** – because you love him/her

**Brown** – because you felt like it

**Silver** – because you were bored

Share your result through review ne! :D Sabrina's result? It's: Sabrina is like a sibling to Eve because he loves Sabrina… Eve-kun, you love Nee-san…? Da-aaww!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'One Sister & Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
